Perfect Storm
by SnowyYuki-Onna
Summary: With several 'Dead' Senju and Uchiha around Lori will have a hard time carrying out her task, when she finds out some Uchiha and her Foster Father are cops it becomes even harder. Keeping her Addictions & more hidden, no one knows how close she is to drowning. Lori not knowing her parents or her past, will the ninja uncover the mysteries that lie within her? Or let her drown?
1. Bad Girl in Town

Chapter 1: Bad Girl in Town

 **AU: This will be a dark story about recovery and trauma, but will have romance and a very laid out plotline. Also… The 10 unlucky ninja, (You know who I'm talking about!) are fish. Yes, fish. _I have a POLL about who LORI should end up with on my profile! Check it out and vote, you don't have to have an account to vote or review!_**

* * *

 **Prologue**

It was freezing in the churchyard, even before the dead arrived. Lori just wanted to be alone, somewhere people wouldn't base her on her parents and past. Now that they all knew the truth… She was done for.

 **Chapter 1**

A girl is walking into her new home in Arkansas. It was a simple one story house with 3 bedrooms and one bathroom. It obviously had a kitchen and a living room.

The girl had long light blonde hair with a fringe covering her forehead lightly. Her hair straightened, as she had straightened it all today. She also had ivory colored skin, and unusual arctic blue eyes. Like a wolf's'. Her eyes were intense, and like the rest of her they weren't at all expressive, they were cold, like ice. Every tendril of various shades of incandescent striking white-blue staying lined up next to one and other making her eyes themselves seem like a white tundra, it's as if a blizzard is eternally raging on with a black void in the center that are her pupils.

Walking up to the door of the white wooden house the blonde knocked lightly on the door, the air of unease running up her spine.

The door in front of her opening brought her out of her daze as she looked up to see a woman with pin straight brown hair and natural blonde highlights, glowing milky white skin and glistening ocean blue eyes. She looked to be about her early 30's.

Immediately the woman's lips formed into a welcoming grin as she stepped aside to allow the blonde inside. "Oh, you must be the girl I am adopting right? Please, come in!" The woman's voice was like that of a bell, musical and easy on the ears. The blonde stepped inside quietly feeling tense at being in an unfamiliar place, her electric blue eyes scanned the house thoroughly. There were a few knick knacks and trinkets on shelves in the living room, which was where you are once you step foot into the house through the front door, a grass green carpet covering the living room and the hall that most likely spread out into the bedrooms. There was a 56 inch flat screen TV in the corner to the right of the living room, a few pictures on the walls of the woman and a man whom must be her husband, a counter separating the kitchen from the living room with wooden floors, a mahogany table, and a fridge right behind the table against the wall.

All in all, this was a nice house. Everything was nice and neat too.

"This is your new home! I'm so excited to have you here!" The woman cheered giving the smaller blonde a warm embrace around the shoulders which the younger female did not return.

 _Of course you are now, but in a week or two you'll be excited to have me out of the house._ Thought the blonde teen snidely.

She was shown the rest of the house, down the hallway there was a 1 and a half bathroom with wooden floors and a bathroom door separating the smaller part of the bathroom with the toilet from the bigger part, with the shower and the bathtub. Across from the bathroom was the laundry room with wooden floors as well. At the end of the hallway was two bedrooms directly across from each other, the one on the left was the older woman and her husband's room while the one on the right is her room. The third bedroom was in between the other two.

"Well, you can just unpack and relax while I get dinner going. You must be starving!" The woman promptly walked down the hall and into the kitchen while the blonde teen went to her room and started to unpack various clothing and necessities closing the door behind her.

"Unpack and relax...Pfft, as if. Not like I'm going to be here for long anyways..." muttered the blonde as she opened her suitcase and took out what clothing and necessities she would need for the next day. After a while of listening to "Monster - Skillet", the blonde decided to go out and see the town. It was a small town where everyone knew each other, Atkins. Walking down the hall and out the door without her host's permission, not really caring if she was allowed or not.

It was a nice town, trees everywhere you turn, houses on every corner, but quiet and peaceful. The only thing the girl hated was the chilly december air… Good thing she was wearing a black trench coat.

Her feet paced the pavement of the small town roads as she wandered aimlessly around the town, first she walked towards where she saw a gas station nearby and bought a bottle of water. She loved to drink water, she drank it so much her real mother considered her a fish.

After about three hours of walking around she had seen enough of the quaint town of Atkins, she liked it. There was nothing but country out near Bells Chapel Road, across the train tracks. A lot of people lived close together and kept an eye out for one another, it was a nice community they had. They even had a bait shop near Lucky Landing. As she neared the front door of her new foster home she couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness worm it's way into her cold heart for the fact that her real mother had never wanted her. That her father never wanted her.

Forget that, she had to get things ready for tomorrow. Until her stomach started yelling at her to get some food and as luck would have it right as she walked inside the smell of pork chops invaded her nostrils…

Okay, maybe after dinner.

* * *

 **Listen to "Like A Pheonix - Fall Out Boy" As it sets the mood so to speak!**

As her phone alarm went off at 5:45 A.M. She tapped the close button to keep the alarm from going off once again. A huge yawn erupted from the short blonde's now gaping mouth as she stretched her tired muscles trying to loosen her joints and the pleasurable wound of bones creaking filled the room. She headed towards the bathroom in the hall to get ready for school.

Adorning a pair of bootcut blue jeans, black combat boots, and a navy blue hoody with her hair straightened and bangs parted to the left she was now ready to go. Walking out of the house with blue backpack slung over her shoulder.

* * *

"Okay, I have my schedule… First hour is homeroom." The blonde girl said to herself. "I don't know why they won't just let me drop out, it's not like I'm good for anything anyway except being a nuisance." She told herself as she tried to make her way through the sea of teens rushing to their classes only to get pushed into lockers and the walls, her body was already feeling sore and it wasn't even eighth fucking hour of high school.

"Hey!" a tall girl with longs maroon colored hair that fell in deep waves down her back, with choppy yet stylish side bangs yelled. As the maroon haired young woman walked closer the blonde's electric blue eyes noticed her skin too was ivory with light freckles along her cheeks that blended in nicely making her hazel green eyes pop. The girl was taller than the blonde, about 5'4 while the blonde stood at 5'2.

The swarm of people quickly made a path for the maroon haired girl as she made her way to the blonde and started walking with her, no one dared to force the blonde against the wall or a locker for some reason.

"Are you ok?" The wavy haired girl asked an apology for the idiots clear in her voice. The blonde never answered and just glared at her, the newcomer soon showed signs of suppressing her anger such as her eyebrow twitching once or twice.

 _Jeeze! What is this girl's problem?_ Thought the taller girl in annoyance.

"So...Where are you headed? I'm Jeri by the way." The taller girl asked as she took the schedule out of the electric blue eyed girl's hands to examine it. "Why would I care what your name is? And who told you to butt into my business anyway?" The shorter of the two snapped in reply.

Jeri's patience was wearing thin, this girl needed to be taught some manners! _What the fuck is wrong with this punk? All I'm doing is trying to be nice and she's acting all_ pissy!

Before Jeri opened her mouth to give the new kid a piece of her mind she noticed the unusual cold look in the blonde's arctic blue eyes. It was as if she was dead inside, there was no glimmer of wonder, hope or anything. It was like a cave, dark and cold. Except instead of a cave try freezing a bottle of electric blue. But deep down Jeri thought she saw a glimpse of loneliness.

Jeri frowned feeling sorry for the blonde.

 _What made her eyes so cold? Did something happen to make her like this? What? Is she secretly lonely...but doesn't want to show it?_

She quickly returned her attention to the schedule in her hands. "Mr. Wilson's? That's mine too, let's go!" The taller girl grabbed her hand and pulled her through the halls and into a classroom filled with kids. _No matter what… I'll break that cold exterior of her's and make her see things the way I do! I'll make sure she's never feeling lonely again!_ Jeri silently vowed.

"H-Hey!" the blonde shouted at the dyed maroon haired girl as they made it to the classroom, Jeri dragging her inside right before the bell rang. "What the hell!" The arctic blue eyed teen snapped at Jeri, cold arctic blue eyes now filled with a fiery rage aimed straight at Jeri.

Jeri narrowed her own mossy green eyes at the shorter female in a warning. 'Watch your tone with me.', was the warning in her eyes. Daring the blonde to attack her like she knew she wanted to.

"Pfft!" The blonde relented meaning that Jeri had won as she smirked in pride. They turned their attention to the class before them noticing all eyes on the two girls. Mainly on the blonde electric blue eyed newcomer.

"Who's the new chick?"

"I don't know but she's hot as hell!"

"Hey! Come sit over here!"

There were various other comments and Jeri knowing how much of a pig these guys in her class were, guided the blonde to sit by her in the front of the room but instead the blonde opted for the back of the room, much to Jeri's disappointment as she sighed.

"Well fuck you too." Jeri muttered sitting in her seat and glaring at the board as the teacher took names and a certain electric blue eyed girl plugged her headphones into her ear blasting music from the speakers as the teacher let them do anything as long as they were quiet, what can they say? He was a lazy teacher.

When class ended Jeri rushed to the blonde's side talking non-stop and guiding her around the school much to the blonde's annoyance. Honestly, she just wanted to ditch class and go sleep somewhere. Or go out and about around town, maybe see if she could pickpocket someone…

Once Jeri showed her to her next class and walked to her own, she quickly ditched school until the rest of the day was over and done with.

On the way home she couldn't help but wonder why Jeri, if she even remembered the girl's name correctly, kept trying to be nice and friendly.

 _Maybe I should have told her my name, or at least my nickname. Lori, that's my nickname and the name I go by. Of course I have a few other nicknames but I just stick with Lori. Was I too harsh with that maroon haired girl…?_

"Hey! Asshole!" Lori turned to see...the same girl from in school.

 _Or maybe I wasn't harsh enough…_

Jeri stopped in front of Lori panting after running all the way across town to find her. Once she had regained her breath Jeri glared daggers at Lori, if looks could kill Lori would be dead 100 times over by now.

"What the fuck?! Ditching class on the first day! Why?" Jeri yelled at Lori who was not caring in the slightest. "Leave me alone." Said Lori coldly which just served to make Jeri even more angry.

"No, you listen to me! You can't be ditching school like that!" Jeri yelled once again.

Lori was getting more and more annoyed with the girls constant yelling and was clenching her fists, who were by now bone white, to keep from knocking her ass on the pavement. Lori could barely get any words out through her gritted teeth. "You don't know me so don't pretend that you do. Stay away from me and leave me the fuck alone!"

Jeri was about to lunge at the girl until she saw some unusual colored fish on the pavement in a puddle of water flopping around helplessly. She quickly ran over and searched her backpack for a water bottle.

"Fuck! I don't have a water bottle!"

Jeri whipped her head back to the first to see a clear plastic water bottle that was only half empty. The hand holding said water bottle was Lori's as she looked off to the side like she didn't care.

"If you're going to save them, stop gawking and take it." Lori ordered and Jeri although still quite pissed at being ordered around and treated unfairly, took the bottle gratefully and unscrewed the lid picking up all the fish which were about the size of her thumb, one by one until all the fist were swimming in the bottle of water.

"Maybe you're not as bad as you make yourself out to be…" Jeri muttered under her breath. "What was that?" Lori asked curiously as her eyes returned to their normal cold state as she was lost in her own thoughts at the time and unable to hear what Jeri had said.

"Why don't you take them? It's your water bottle." Jeri offered shoving the water bottle that contained several small fish in them in her hands. "I'll come over tomorrow to check on them."

 _Maybe she has a soft spot for animals…_ Thought Jeri looking at Lori who was interested in the fish.

"Well, see ya!" Jeri began to walk home towards Bell's Chapel Road West just past the train tracks. Lori fell into step with her easily which peaked the maroon head's interest. They walked in silence as they finally made it to the street they both lived on. Walking to the white house Lori stopped only to notice Jeri right beside her opening the door and walking in without a thought.

Lori followed after her hearing her foster mother inside and walked in just in time to see Jeri being hugged tightly by the woman. "I'm so glad your home sweetie!" She seemed to have noticed Lori too. "Aww! I see you've met your sister!"

….

"WHAT?!" They both yelled pointing at eachother. Jeri enveloped Lori into a fierce hug. "Yay! I have a sister!"

On the inside Lori was pouting. _What the fuck have I gotten myself into…?_

After showing their 'mother' the fish they put them in a small tank giving them some fish flakes to eat before closing the lid ensuring that the resident cat of the house wouldn't be able to fish them out.

 **Fish POV**

"Where the fuck am I?" Tobirama questioned irritated at having to be saved by two meer girls. He was a white fish with red eyes. He noticed the blonde's electric blue gaze on him, observing his swimming movements and tried to glare as best as a fish could.

"Albino." The blonde said looking directly at Tobirama, all the fish laughing bubbled as their mouths opened and closed rapidly, making it look as if they are breathing or whatever. Tobiramaignored the other unknown fish and glared as best he could at the girl. Who did she think she was talking to?

Oh right... He was a _fish_.

The blonde points a small finger at Tobirama. "Snowflake. That is what I'll name you." Tobirama turned to face her, looking at her through the glass and proceeded to curse her name to hell and afterwards mumbling about 'stupid women'. One fish, which was half brown and half white was shocked beyond belief and one dark brown scaled fish, after stopping his fit of laughter, hit the white scaled fish upside the head with his fin. "Watch your language around women!"

Tobirama or the now deemed 'Snowflake' muttered something incoherently under his bubbly breath, before whirling to face the one that fin-hit him. Tobirama realized that he had to be the bigger man or... Fish and decided to swim away casually. The dark-scaled fish stated where he was at.

The blonde then pointed at one dark-scaled fish. "Hershey's'." THe dark-scaled fish, not knowing what Hershey's was, happily swam about.

Jeri gave the black-scaled fish names like 'Mud', 'Shadow', 'Rocky', 'Night' and 'Arrow'.

Lori also named the other fish 'Nemo', 'Crow' and 'Coconut'.

The dark-scaled fish was the first to try the 'new food'. He said it was flaky and tasted like crap. Unfortunately it was either eat that or starve. Until a black-scaled fish suggested survival of the fittest and they eat one another.

* * *

 **AU: So did anyone pick up on any foreshadowing? And man do my hands and head hurt from typing non stop all day! Lori needs an attitude adjustment and Jeri needs to be the one to give it, who's with me? Poor Jeri, she was just trying to be nice and be a friend… Lori needs to quit being an ass!**

 **Foreshadowing: Hinting about what is to come.**

 **Q1: Did anyone pick up on any Foreshadowing? What was I Foreshadowing?**

 **Q2: Why did Lori treat Jeri that way? And what did she mean by she would not be staying for long? Should Jeri had dropped Lori on her ass when she opened her mouth the first time?**

 ** _I have a POLL about who LORI should end up with on my profile! Check it out and vote, you don't have to have an account to vote or review!_**


	2. Sleep Fighter

Chapter 2: Sleep Fighter

 **The fish do not know each other are Ninja turned into fish. They do not know that they are speaking to their family, friends etc. They are as listed...**

 **Madara-** **Mud,** **Izuna -** **Arrow, Hahsirama- Hershey, Tobirama- Snowflake, Shisui- Crow, Itachi- Shadow, Itama- Cocconut, Kagami- Rocky, Tajima- Night, Butsuma- Stone**

 **Chapter 2**

After naming the fish the two girls went to the kitchen smelling the mouth watering scent of food. Even though Lori didn't like anyone at all she did like one thing…food!

Jeri grabbed Lori's hand and pulled the blonde into the kitchen while the blonde shouted nearly punched her but refrained from doing so and instead opted to curse her under her breath.

The fish in the tank watched all of this with wonder and slight amusement.

"That girl, the blonde, seems to be…." Hershey was trying to think of a word to describe the girl without being mean.

"Like an Uchiha." Tobirama (Snowflake) muttered to himself.

Coconut , the now half brown half white fish took this time to chime into the conversation. "You mean moody? Mean?" Hershey laughed.

"That's exactly right!" Now that Tobirama thought about it, wasn't it weird he could talk to the other fish?

"Maybe it has something to do with her past?" Crow thought aloud getting a blank look from Shadow. "What?"

"Nothing." Says Shadow. _This fish..._

Mud watched as the girl came out of the kitchen with a slice of pizza and sat down against the wall, quietly nibbling on her food. This girl had intrigued him and from a glance to his left he saw Arrow watching the girl as well. She also caught his eye it seemed.

Mud froze upon feeling a presence behind him and swiftly swam around to face the fish seeing it was Hershey who was now laughing wildly. "Fuck you Hershey!"

Hershey swam to the glass wall of the tank to get a better look at the blonde haired and blue eyed beauty that had Mud and Arrow staring at her. "Oh! She does look like quite the looker, eh Mud-chan?" He tried to elbow Mud as best he could with his fin.

Mud glared in response but kept his mouth shut not wanting the brunette-scaled fish to continue talking. _This fish seems familiar..._

"Her eyes and hair are unusual." Rocky pointed out the combination of eye and hair color they were not used to seeing very often. Actually, they've only ever saw that in Minato Namikaze, or at least Shadow, Crow and Rocky have. But her looks were different than his, her hair was a light blonde, while his was a yellow color and her eyes are an arctic blue while his a darker shade of blue.

"Why does she eat alone?" Arrow asked no one in particular hearing sounds of laughter coming from the kitchen.

"To get away from that?" Mud suggested making a disgusted face remembering when he had to attend parties and festivals when he was leader of his Clan, it was a nightmare and it took everything he had not to kill the various people who came up and talked to him randomly or to kill his 'admirers'.

The fish in the tank then spotted a long, slithering serpent making it's way towards the blonde who was unaware and to interested in her slice of pizza to notice. It was a huge Cottonmouth snake, a species of pit viper native to Arkansas. It's scales were a uniform black color and its underside a creamy white.

"We have to warn her!" Hershey cries as he started swimming as fast as he could around the tank and crashing himself against the clear wall repeatedly. The others joined in save for Mud, Arrow and () as they knew it was no use getting out of here so long as they remained fish.

That didn't stop the other fish in the tank from trying to get her attention though.

"HEY! THERE'S A SNAKE COMING YOUR WAY!" Crow yelled at the girl at the top of his small lungs wishing the girl could speak fish right now. Shadow just stared at the fish that reminded him so mich of his 'elder brother'.

"She can't hear you." Crow's black eyes clouded with horror as the snake inched it's way closer and closer to the girl.

Lori's electric blue eyes glanced to her right to see the snake hissing at her. With adrenaline now coursing through her veins and her mind telling her to get away as fast as possible, she knew she couldn't. If she made one wrong move the snake would attack her. Trying to stay as calm as possible she let her eyes scan over the snake as it bared its fangs at her.

Completely black scales, white underside, dark brown eyes with slits…

 _Oh FUCK! Cottonmouth…! Snake's with slits for pupils are venomous, those with round pupils are not venomous…._

The large Cottonmouth slithered across her jean covered legs, suppressing a shiver that threatened to overtake her body as fear began to ensue. The snake was kinda cold and even though her skin wasn't touching it, she could tell the snake felt like squishy rubber, basically felt like a baby alligator. Squishy but soft and not like a cloud…

 _How did it get in here?!_

Lori's eyes moved forward to see a doggy door for the household cat. Fuck. The snake's head barely passed by her hand with the blonde taking a deep and slow breath. Realizing she had a chance to make sure the snake didn't bite her, she quickly grabbed the snake around it's neck as it's head was beside her hand, holding the snake like how you were supposed to she got up making her way outside. Placing the snake down in the grass but not letting go just yet as she was trying to distance herself from the snake to avoid getting bitten, once she was sure she could get back in time she let go and jumped back dodging the pit viper's strike by a mere inch and she ran inside the house, quickly but gently closing the door behind her.

The ninja fish in the tank, who were unaware of the eachother being ninja, were surprised with the girl seemingly not to panic and knowing how to handle a snake. Most girls hate snakes. Maybe this one does but learned this from a bad experience?

"Wow." Cocconut sounded in awe. There were a few nods of approval.

A shiver of disgust made it's way down the blonde's spine shaking her whole body as she realized her adrenaline was starting to come down. "Fuck! I hate shit like that!"

The blonde walked over to the tank bending down to look at the fish and smiling softly, the smile barely visible on her lips. "I did notice you guys banging against the glass, but for what I didn't know. Where you maybe trying to warn me…? Either way, thanks." She straightened up with the smile fading completely from her face as she returned to her cold natured self. "Why am I talking to fish?" She asked herself walking inside her room to get ready for bed.

* * *

Lori woke up the next morning, Tuesday, to see unfamiliar maroon colored hair.

 _What? Why the fuck is there maroon hair here?_

Raising her head she noticed a certain sleeping Jeri on the side closest to the door, the bed's headboard was placed against the west wall so they both had equal space to get in and out of bed meaning they never had to climb over one another. Lori blinked once then twice before deciding to ignore this and got a pair of jeans and her hoody walking to the bathroom to get ready for school.

When she was finished she was wearing jeans, black combat boots, her hoodie and was making a cup of coffee and heating up some leftover pizza from the night before for breakfast.

Pouring herself a mug of coffee and mixing it with some creamer and a lot of sugar she slipped a cube of ice in it to cool it down so it wouldn't singe her tongue. She brought the mug to her lips slowly sipping the sweet sugary goodness that wakes her up early in the mornings. The flavor was sugary, just the way she liked it.

Jeri came into the kitchen not two minutes later with a bedhead and not fully awake, but fully dressed in jeans and a V-neck red shirt and made her way to the coffee machine, getting a cup and pouring herself some coffee and fixing it to fit her tastes.

Watching the brownish-crimson head's movements with a watchful blue gaze noticing she used little to no creamer and mainly drank her coffee black. They sipped their morning coffee in silence until Jeri pulled out some vanilla ice cream from the freezer part of the fridge and made herself a bowl to eat with the half cup of coffee she has left. Lori raised an eyebrow quizzically.

Jeri smiled. "It's a Canadian combo, we were from Canada before we moved here to Arkansas." Lori made no move to tell the maroon haired girl she was listening other than a blink which she responded with another smile before making Lori a bowl as well and they both sat at the kitchen table.

Jeri slid the bowl towards Lori who only glanced down at it before giving a small grunt and continuing to drink her coffee much to Jeri's annoyance as she was now practically fuming. Lori slid the bowl towards Jeri who by now had finished off her ice cream and couldn't resist the temptation of more ice cream. "What not, waste not."

* * *

Sitting in class was boring especially when you do nothing for an entire hour. Either way it allowed both Jeri and Lori to get some sleep, until a group of slutty bitches fucked that shit to Hell.

A hand being slammed onto the table brought Lori out of her usual nightmares, thought she was so used to it they were like dreams to her. Good ones.

Irritated arctic blue irises met topaz ones as Lori slowly lifted her head from her desk to see a girl her height with dyed caramel, obviously styled curly hair and slightly tan skin wearing a _very_ low cut top the color of teal that practically had her boobs popping out along with a pair of designer skinny jeans and black bobs. She was wearing really dark green eyeshadow too.

"You better have a good reason for disturbing my slumber." Lori growled in annoyance. The girl before her plastered a fake ass smile on her face. "You're in my seat." She replied in a sickly sweet voice. Lori's gaze shifted from her face to her desk and back to the girl. "I don't see a name on it."

"Well, that's where I usually sit." The girl slung an arm around Lori's shoulders making her tense. "You see I was out of school yesterday for an appointment." She began her sob story making Lori's face twist in disgust.

"Cut the shit and get the fuck away from me." Lori responded before the other girl could continue.

The girl's gaze shifted from Lori to Jeri who was in the front of the class sound asleep.

 _She sleeps like a rock…_ Thought Lori as she sweat dropped.

"I hear your the new girl in school and you live with Jeri-sweetie… Since you're new, I'll let you off with a warning. But if I catch you in my seat again, don't think I won't tell Jeri. What's your name anyway? The teacher's don't call your name out in class." The girl asked.

Annoyance pawed at Lori's insides as she came up with many, many names for the brunette in front of her within a timespan of two seconds. "And if you threaten me, or _try_ to again… I'll punch that makeup filled face of yours so hard, even makeup won't correct it, it's apparent the makeup doesn't do it's job anyhow. Slutty bitch."

The girl's mouth dropped open in shock before her face turned a dark shade of red as her body shook with anger at being insulted. However the bell rang waking Jeri up and the girl quickly made her way out of the class.

Lori was quite pleased with herself right now.

Now it was time to go to VoTech. Because yesterday was their first day they didn't go and instead had regular classes. - and Lori were in Health Science, which meant that they were going into the medical field. Lori had no idea what she wanted to be yet, she was just here to see what she actually wanted to do with her life. Maybe she should be a Veterinarian… She was always good with animals, especially cats, dogs and deer.

The teacher's name was Mrs. Bruce, for their Anatomy/Physiology class, 1st block for Vo Tech. Half of the Health Science class was in 's class, the other was in Mrs. Woods' class, she ran the Medical part of the Health Science for Vo Tech. They would stay in for one hour before switching to the next teacher for their assigned vo tech and it was split up by name order. That is what the teachers just got done explaining and as of now, everyone was in the same room: ' room with in tow.

"Half of you will be going to my class and the other half will be going with Mrs. Woods tomorrow, if your last name starts with A to G you come with me, if your last name starts from H to Z you stay in here tomorrow with Mrs. Woods for the first hour." Mrs. Bruce announced. "Are there any questions?"

Lori stood up. "What if we have no last name?" The room was silent as people from other schools in the area were in Vo Tech at the same time as Atkins, so therefore she had teens from Dover, Pottsville, Hector, Darndale, Two Rivers, and even Lamar staring at her with annoyance in their gazes, while some had curiosity gleaming in their eyes.

Mrs. Woods and Mrs. Bruce were frozen in place as if they had been turned to stone, shocked at hearing one of their student's had no last name. "Well… Honey, can we talk to you out in the hall?" Mrs. Woods asked sweetly. The tone in her voice was sincere, Lori and the teachers went out into the hall, closing the door behind them to prevent eavesdropping. Jeri on the other hand was confused.

 _Hadn't Mom said that this girl was my new sister right? Even if I still don't know her name, she's taken my family's last name, Sanders, right? Or is something not filled out? Maybe some paperwork hasn't been filed yet or filled out?_

Back in the hall Lori was being talked to by the teachers.

"I have been in foster care for my entire life, since I was very young. My parents never had me take their last name and some things aren't… Settled yet." Lori explained rather flustered at yet again, failing to be like everyone else.

Mrs. Woods and Mrs. Bruce hugged her tightly, a motherly hug that they had acquired from being parents and grandparents themselves, as they were 40 but looked about their 30's. "Oh, honey it's alright! We will just place you in Mrs. Bruce's class!" They assured.

* * *

On the bus ride home, as it was raining and they decided they would take the bus from now on, Lori was blasting deafening music in her ears with her headphones. Memories of how she was looked at her whole life flashing in her mind.

 **AU: Warning! Violence, abuse and other shit happens in this next part! If you don't like that skip on ahead down the page, I will have a note saying when it is safe to read normally!**

 **-Flash backs-**

" _Oh, look at her! She's so cute!" One woman with curly brown hair squealed, her thick German accent clear in her voice as she pointed at Lori like she was a kitten in a cage at the pet shop waiting for a home. The man looked at his wife lovingly._

" _Well, we can get her if you want!" He offered much to the woman's joy as they filled out papers and made arrangements. Soon they were able to take Lori home…._

 _Shouting and yelling was all that could be heard from the house as the drunk adoptive parents threw bottles of wine or alcohol at the young child before them, with her cowering in terror, tears streamed from her blue orbs and down her cheeks as glass cut her arms and face. "I hate you!" They screamed at her as they pinned her against the wall._

 _The next week Lori was adopted by rich people who couldn't have children. She was happy to show them her progress reports she got from school and wanted them to be proud of her._

 _The couple took one look at her progress report only to sneer at it and glare at her with cold dead eyes. The same ones she has now…_

" _Your and idiot! 3 C's and the rest are either F's or D's?! Go to your room! And no dinner for 5 days, not even breakfast or lunch at school!" The adoptive mother screeched._

 _The husband looked at his wife. "She's hopeless, a failure."_

" _A disgrace!" The wife agreed._

 _Unbeknownst to them, the young child could hear them easily and waterfalls fell from her eyes as she had again screwed up another chance to live with a family…_

" _You can't do anything right! I wish you were never born!" Her REAL mother screamed at her, burning her back with a cigarette as her daughter's bloodcurdling screams pierced the air of the empty house._

 **-End of Flashbacks!-**

 **AU: It is safe to read normally now, you have skipped the flashbacks and violence!**

Lori was snapped out of her memories as a hand roughly shook her shoulder causing Lori to jump out of her seat and nearly kick Jeri in the face. "Are you ok?!" Jeri asked clearly worried as her eyes green eyes glistened with fear. Lori had found out Jeri's eyes change from Green to Hazel green to brown.

It was then that Lori felt it…. Water was trailing from her eyes.

"Tears…" Lori replied numbly. How? How had she been crying? How could she have cried in front of everyone?!

Lori stormed off the bus as the driver stopped in front of their house with Jeri following closely behind her, green eyes glaring at everyone if they dared to further upset the blonde. Lori burst into the living room followed by Jeri as she collapsed on the floor against the wall, with her hands covering her face as she tried to keep herself from breaking down. Jeri held her shoulders reassuringly, letting her know she would NOT be leaving her side.

"Just go…" Lori pleaded.

"But-" Jeri was cut off by Lori yelling at her.

"I said just go!" Jeri's eyes filled with tears at seeing her 'friend and sister' so upset, but she understood that the blonde needed some time alone.

"If you need me, someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on… I'll always be here for you, Sister." Jeri said before heading off to their room that they shared together.

The fish in the tank off to Lori's left watched the girls interact before one of them leaving the other in the living room.

 **-Fish POV-**

Hershey looked at the crying girl as she covered her face with her hands to keep from being seen this way. The normally cold girl was crying…

"Oh, that poor young lady!" Cried the fish and was crying tears or trying to, since he was in a tank full of water.

"Why is she crying?" Wondered Crow aloud as his dark eyes watched the girl's body racked with soft sobs.

"I'm not sure." Replied another, staring at the girl wondering the same as the other fish in the tank.

"She needs help!" Cocconut cries out trying to break through the glass to get to the crying girl.

Snowflake (Tobirama) remained silent as he watched the girl continue to cry. He had to avert his gaze as he was never one to be able to see a woman upset. He hated hurting a woman, be it emotional or physical if they were his enemies, in fact he tried to refrain from it as best he could. Right now he felt like consoling the girl in some way, like giving her advice or maybe a compliment as that had worked half the time with Hashirama when Mito was pissed at him or upset and crying.

"Why...?" Lori said aloud with the fish continuing to watch her with slight pain in most of their eyes. "Why are they coming back now?! I shouldn't even remember them… Damn…!" Lori's voice shook as she felt all her built up pain throughout the years started to return…

A dark black fish was slightly worried for the girl but his thoughts kept going back to a certain maroon haired girl in the bedroom down the hall, the look in her eyes was that of sorrow. Was she probably doing the same thing as this girl here?

"She said sisters…" Shadow, the normally quiet fish had spoken. ANother fish kept his gaze on the girl before them outside the tank clearly frustrated with herself, sad, alone and probably scared.

"She needs a shoulder to cry on…" a dark brown fish whispered, his voice filled with sorrow for he felt his heart breaking. Soon though the girl fell asleep, her hands falling from her face allowing the ninja turned fish to properly see her face which was swollen around her eyes and puffy as well as blotches all over her face with a heavy blush on her cheeks from crying.

THat fish actually sunk to the bottom of the tank in a fit of depression of not being able to be human and console the girls.

* * *

That same dark brown fish stared at the girl who was asleep on the floor of the living room against the white walls of the house. His heart ached seeing someone in so much pain and suffering, it was like when he saw Mito upset, or Tobi-kun or even Mada-chan. It hurt him more than words could say….

"Why am I a fish…? Why can't I just for this one time, be a human again and help her?" He asked himself moping about at the bottom of the tank drawing circles when the white and brown scaled fish swam around in circles trying to get his attention as he heard The dark brown fish muttering about wanting to help the blonde lying against the wall with tear stains on her cheeks.

Hashirama truly did Want to help the girl but not feel anything but as that of a meer friend towards the blonde and only wished to console her and Jeri. After all, they have been kind to them, saving them from dying of being out of water and feeding them even though the fish food sucked ass.

When Lori finally awoke she had a huge headache that was obscuring her eyesight. All she could see was red, everything was red and the back of her head pulsed with pain causing the blonde to furrow her eyebrows in an attempt to relieve herself of the pain. It helped only a small amount but it was better than nothing. Getting up she made her way to the kitchen, stumbling here and there on the way.

Finally reaching the cabinet Lori took out a bottle of Tylenol and took the recommended dose of two red, circular tablets with a thick coating on them. Taking them without water was never hard for Lori as she had grown accustom to taking pills without water as she gets migraines constantly. Now all she had to do was wait a few minutes for it to take effect.

Walking back into the living room she looks around as her vision begins to return to normal with her no longer stumbling and walks to the nearby fish tank to sit on the ground looking up at the fish. That is until a certain black scaled fish swam near the bottom of the tank stopping in front of her face, it's eyes the same black color.

The fish named Shadow was watching the girl with his obsidian eyes, seeing that her face was no longer puffy or red, nor were there tear stains on her cheeks. Her eyes really were unusual. A clear, crystal blue, like a wolf's.

 _She doesn't appear to be upset anymore._ Thought the Uchiha fish as he returned to the top of the tank.

* * *

That night Lori was sound asleep in bed with Jeri on the other side, neither of them have spoken to the other since coming home that afternoon. Both were too tired to care much about anything right now.

Too bad for Jeri, Lori was a sleep walker, sleep talker and…

Lori got up from bed, her eyes still closed as she began to make her way to the living room awaking the fish who sensed her approaching. "What the fuck is she doing up at this time of night…?" Groaned one pitch black fish named ()()()() looking through the glass of the tank to the wall which held a clock on it seeing the time said 12:00 A.M. midnight…

"No…. Wait a minute…" Shadow began as realization stuck him like a brick.

"She may just be hungry, or thirsty…" Mutters Crow, seeing the blonde sleepwalk into the living room mumbling something along the lines of "You're dead" and "You first" he and his fellow fishmates sweat dropped.

"Or, maybe not…" Crow admitted as Shadow sighed behind him. Lori began to swing her fists at an invisible target only being seen in her dream and she began to kick as well. Slowly her attacks made their way ever so closer to the fish tank.

"We're fucked aren't we?" Hersheys asked bluntly making Crow sigh and mutter something under his breath. Mud and Snowflake looked at Hersheys. "What the hell do you think?!" They yelled in unison making the Hershey fish pout.

Only the sound of shattered glass could be heard throughout the house as Lori's fist impacted the fish tank and water flooded everywhere, along with the fish who were now flopping wildly on the ground in panic. Lori fell to the floor and her blood ran alongside the water, staining the dark green carpet red.

The blood traveled through the water, past every shard of broken glass unless it was covering the glass as some were, and made its way towards the flopping fish….

One by one all the fish felt the warmth of the blood and the coolness of the water against their scales before a tingling feeling began to ensue capturing their senses in a stranglehold. Each of the fish glowed a bright red color as they changed into their original forms, their human bodies now taking the place of their once fish bodies.

Once everyone looked at each other their eyes widened and a fist fight with chakra, and Jutsu ensued. Each former fish recognized their rivals. Madara and Hahsirama. Tobirama and Izuna. Butsuma and Tajima. Kagami, Shisui and Itachi. Itama recognized his father, Butsuma.

The only ones who did not try to fight each other were Itachi, Shisui, Kagami and Itama. Itachi looked to Shisui with wide eyes unsure if this was a genjutsu or not.

"S-Shisui..." Shisui's attention was turned to his best friend and person who took role of "younger brother". He looked like he got hit by a truck.

"I-Itachi... Is that you?!" They both activate their sharingan and realized it was no genjutsu. Shisui envelopes Itachi in a hug which Kagami joined recognizing the two Uchihas'.

"You've grown Itachi!" Chimes Shisui.

"Son!" Kagami smiles as his son, Shisui grins.

"Dad!"

"How are we here and alive?! Asked Itachi. They all tried to think about that until they noticed the blonde bleeding out on the carpet as thick blood reached their feet.

Shisui and Hashirama quickly ran over to the girl not really caring if they were in their birthday suits or not at the moment, and checked up on the girl. Why hasn't she woken up yet? Madara was muttering threats to Hashirama and Shisui and Hashirama tried to ignore him. Before long they could take it no more. "Madara! Shut up! There's a girl lying here unconscious and she's bleeding out! If we don't help her, she. Will. Die." Madara then flew a slew of insults at the young Uchiha and Rival Senju, who were trying to find the shards of glass in her still tightly balled up fist and tense arm. It was hard to discern glass when mixed with water and blood. Right as Hashirama was about to ask Itachi, or Tobirama who joined him alongside the girl, to fetch him a washcloth and some fresh water they heard running footsteps.

"What the hell was that?!-" Jeri burst into the living room seeing several Uchiha and Senju stark naked. She froze for a moment as her face went to the color of a tomato before forcing it down and getting angry.

"Why you…. How dare you come into my house and attack my sister! You fucking pervs!" Jeri screeched grabbing the closest thing to her... A small desk that could easily be picked up and rushed over as fast as lightning to Hashirama, Tobirama, and the three Uchiha, not to mention an unconscious Lori and swung that motherfucker as hard as she possibly could.

"Wait! We're not-!" Hashirama never go to finish because of the unspeakable pain as first, the desk was cracked against the side of Hashirama's skull hitting the side of his cranial cavity and making his head crash into Tobirama's making pain the only thing registering in either man's nerve receptors.

All the two Senju now saw was red, everything was read and there was no sound. A head splitting headache immediately as they tried to focus their vision which was currently fading. Managing only to be able to read the maroon haired girls lips making out the words "Assholes", "Get the hell outta here", "Cops" and something along the lines of "wake up".

Shisui, Kagami and Itachi jumped back making sure their family jewels were kept covered by at least one hand.

 _Damn, she has one hell of a swing…!_ Thought the two injured Senju as they both knew Madara and Izuna were laughing their asses off as Tajima smirked in approval. But what caught everyone's eye was that Jeri's forest green eyes turned scarlet red with a single tomoe in each eye…

 _The sharingan…!_ Thought all the ninja as they were all frozen with shock, not expecting this to happen.

"You bastards… You hurt my sister, damn you!" She closed her eyes before opening them sharply, her eyes burning with rage and the desire to protect Lori. "I'm gonna kill you!" Shisui was about to try to calm her down when Itachi stepped up to the party. He, like Shisui, Hashirama, Tobirama, Itama and Butsuma and Tajima were covering their genitals. Everyone but Madara…

"Wait… Miss we didn't mean to trespass and we didn't hurt your sister." His eyes glanced at Lori's unconscious body before returning his obsidian gaze to the now pissed off Uchiha woman. "I promise you, we will not harm her nor you. We are your fish, you named me 'Shadow', Shisui 'Crow'', remember?"

Jeri froze. Things were starting to sink in...not only were they telling the truth about being thier fish...but they were also fucking ANIME CHARACTERS!

Jeri promptly fainted from shock and brain overload as Lori began to awaken only to see a body falling on top of her already injured hand and arm. At least she couldn't feel any pain right now, probably because she built up a _high_ pain tolerance. Managing to move Jeri off of her arm and beside her on the mix of blood, water, shards of broken glass and carpet.

Piercing blue eyes traveled in front of her to see nine guys, all naked and covering their genitals. All but Madara. Lori's face held one of disgust and terror before looking at the broken fish tank and registering the shard of broken glass there were no fish to be found.

"Who the Hell are you?" Lori exclaimes in anger, but her voice was weak with shock and fear. Lori rarely felt much of anything when it came to emotions, but she sure a hell felt fear now. Lori luckily kept her phone... It was on the kitchen table, never mind.

"How the Hell are you here Senju?!" Yelled some Uchiha rivals to some of the Senju, who yelled the same thing back. Itama hid in one of the rooms down the hall.

Itachi and Shisui sighed at the behavior of the two Clans. Turning to the blonde Kagami smiled softly. Trying his best to not look intimidating. _Didn't that other girl say cops...?_

"We're cops. We're here to help!" He only hoped that would get the blonde to hopefully not try anything stupid.

"Right..." Says the blonde skeptically as she gives Kagami the "you were saying" face.

"That's why Jeri's on the ground unconscious, and glass everywhere. You all being naked doesn't help your case either, buster!" Lori remarks and sadly, they all knew it was true. That didn't help their case.

"But-" Hahsirama was interrupted when Lori jumped over the kitchen counter with the arm that didn't hurt. She reaches for the IPhone and since she keeps a password, it has "Emergency call" on the screen which she's clicks and it begins to dial 911.

"What are you doing?" Hahsirama questioned. Lori grabbed the second closest thing next to her, a huge kitchen knife. She winced as she held it with her dominant hand, her hurt one. Ready to stab the fuck out of anyone she ran to Jeri and was ready to protect her, even if they didn't get along. Lori ignored the searing pain in her hand and arm, as well as the amounts of blood flowing down her arm she and dripping off her elbows. Her hand was bloodied.

"911, what's your emergency?" Sounded from the phone and all people in the room vaguely heard it. Itachi knew what she wasn't doing. She was calling the cops.

"Break in with the perps still here-" Lori never got to finish...

Because Itachi grabbed the phone away from her hand faster than her eyes could see. He ended the call by hitting the red button and tossed it away To the other side of the room. Lori was so regretting her decision of never turning her locations or her cellular data on at that moment.

Lori took a few deep breaths through her nose and let the mind out slowly. She has been in situations similar to this but never _like_ this. She's been in life's or death situations before she just needs to stay calm.

"Uh... Wait! Please, I would put my hands up but... Ah..." Shisui pleaded and tried to explain the situation.

"We are not going to hurt you woman, nor will we hurt the other one." Tobirama assures but then Madara smirks deviously.

"Not much anyway..." Madara licks his lips looking like a hungry predator causing Lori to tighten her grip on the handle of the kitchen knife, her hands turning bone white. Fierce crystal eyes clashed with the dark ones of Madara's.

"Madara!" Yells Hahsirama in warning. This causes Lori to tense up slightly as it was not pleasant for her to hear yelling.

Itachi, Kagami and Shisui looked sharply at the elder Uchiha in a silent promise that should he try to attack or force himself upon either teens he will have them to deal with. That would not only disgrace the Uchiha name, but also is degrading and torturous. It takes away _everything_ from the woman... Or man if the man is the victim.

"You will not touch either of them..." Itachi says in a tone that he meant business. His voice as icy as the knife Lori held in her hand. He would never, allow rape.

"Madara... Cover yourself up." Hahsirama orders to the Ichiha who still stands proudly with everything out in the open. Tobirama gains a tick mark at the older man's indecency.

Shisui looked to Lori hopefully. "So... do you know where some clothes are? For guys?" He grinned sheepishly.

Lori only stared Shisui down for a moment before nodding. "Down the hall on the left, there should be some guy clothes." They nodded before disappearing down the hall returning a few minutes later fully clothed in either pants and various shirts or sleeping shorts and a shirt.

Hashirama immediately made his way to Lori and Jeri knowing that Jeri was okay and unharmed he made work of Lori. He was the doctor after all.

He brought back with him some clean water, a rag, a pair of tweezers and a bowl to clean the blonde's wounds and remove the glass from her arm. Before he started he paused and looked at her. "Doesn't it hurt?"

Lori looked at him bluntly. "No. I've hurt my arm so many times in the past I don't even feel it anymore. I guess I kinda built up a pain tolerance you could say." This information struk Hashirama as new seeing as she claims to feel no pain in her arm or hand yet she is still bleeding. Well, not bleeding much anymore… What he didn't know was that Lori had lied easily.

He put that aside and gently patted her hand and arm down with the damp rag making sure not to rub so that way the glass would not embed themselves even deeper into the skin. After he was able to distinguish glass from skin and water with slight mix of blood he began to carefully pull out pieces of shards from her skin, always glancing up at her face to make sure she was in fact not in pain. Her facial expression never changed from her usual cold stoic expression.

He was done picking out all the shards out of her skin after one hour and proceeded to heal her with his medical ninjutsu. Once Lori saw his hands glow green with healing chakra as he focused his chakra into the palms of his hands ever so gently to ensure they wouldn't cause harm and instead heal, Lori's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and she clenched her left fist ready to uppercut the ninja. Hashirama's eyes noticed her hand and locked his eyes with her.

"Relax. It is only medical ninjutsu." He said softly.

Lori's blue eyes narrowed. "Medical ninjutsu?" She repeated but as a question causing the first to nod in answer.

"It's where you use your chakra to heal." Hashirama further explained ash he slowly put his hands on Lori's arm and hand, feeling her muscles relax as she felt the heat of the chakra flow. It was warm but not hot, just right, like the sunlight on your skin. Perfect. Lori wouldn't admit it but she was truly grateful for this act of kindness by a stranger. Or at least part of her was.

Once he was done he pulled his hands away giving the blonde a childish grin. "There, you should be good now! Can you move your arm for me?" Lori did as he had asked as thanks and found she was able to move her arm no problem as well as her hand. "No pain." She answered his unspoken question.

Itachi had checked over Jeri and found that she was alright.

Izuna walked over towards the blue eyed girl. "Are you an Uchiha as well?" Lori only stared at him, completely lost. Had they been hosting psychos? "A what…?"

* * *

 **Today was really busy with school and I wanted to go to bed since it's 10:14 where I'm at lol so I managed to type this chapter up for you guys. I put a lot of thought into this chapter and my hands are stiff from all the typing I've been doing today!**

 **I know I did a bit of foreshadowing in this chapter and I was wondering if someone would pick up on my other usages of language?**

 **The reason Lori was more focused on getting the ninja clothes instead of freaking out or trying to interigate them right them and there was because she wouldn't be able to focus on interrogating them for they are hot and naked, and she was outnumbered 10 to 1. She knew they needed clothes because, well, they were NAKED. The snake got in from the doggy door that the cat uses and Lori doesn't know how to handle a snake she was just using common sense. The snakes head was basically in her hand so she was fast enough to be able to hold it properly as all she had to do was close her hand.**

 **Questions for this chapter:**

 **Q1: Why did Lori treat Jeri that way? And what did she mean by she would not be staying for long? Should Jeri had dropped Lori on her ass when she opened her mouth the first time?**

 **Q2: What is your favorite Clan?**

 **Q3: what is your favorite Element?**

 **Q4: who do you want Lori to end up with?**

 **Q5: What's your favorite Clan?**

 **AU: Thank you so much for the reviews FailingErin! And thank you dear readers for the likes, favorites and follows! It really means a lot to me, like you don't even know. I enjoyed hearing your comments and thoughts as well as answering my questions at the bottom of each chapter!**

 **Because of school it has been hard for me to update my stories but I managed to get this done in class when we were doing nothing and had free time, this is a longer chapter than what the other's were and I usually make mine about 5,000 words or more! If you see any grammatical errors, please let me know and Constructive Criticism is accepted!**

 **R &R!**


	3. Treasured Memories

Chapter 3: Treasured Memory

 **Shisui- age 16 (Becausw you don't age when you're dead)**

 **Itachi- 16**

 **Tobirama- 20-25**

 **Jeri- 19**

 **Chapter 3**

It was now 1:00 in the morning and the two teens just wanted to go the fuck to sleep but were too curious for their own good to call the police. Or at least Jeri was. Lori had once tried and failed, thanks to Itachi that is.

"So what the fuck is an Uchiha?" Lori demanded coldly, her voice filled with irritation, the only emotion showing at the moment on her normally stoic face. Jeri on the other hand paled considerably to the color of Lori's extremely pale skin, her eyes the size of dinner plates and fear glimmering in her now hazel pools.

"No!" She warned, the blonde only giving her a cold glare in response. "They are fucking Ninja! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Lori only smirked in response.

"That would actually be a blessing for me." Lori responded cooly shocking everyone in the room. What the hell could make this girl want death to take her at such a young age?!

"...w-what…?" Jeri asked completely dazed by the blondes truthful statement. Hashirama looked heartbroken at hearing such words.

"Why?" He asked quietly looking at Lori.

"That's my business, none of yours." Lori responded looking to Hashirama emotionlessly before feeling arms wrap around her small body, her ice blue eyes looking to find Jeri's hazel ones filled with tears.

"No…!" Jeri cried out with tears staining her face. "I won't let you! I'll give you a reason to live!" Lori watched in confusion as Jeri's irises turned red with a single tomoe in each one with a ring. They were like the color of blood and the tomoe and ring were black, she retained her pupils.

 _What…? Why is she so sad and upset? She's only known me about a day! And what's up with her eyes changing like that…?_ Thought Lori as the burgundy haired girl continued to hug her but tighter than before.

"Dafuq happened to your eyes…?" Lori asked in slight curiosity as Jeir wiped away her tears before locking eyes with Lori who leaned closer to see if it was just the lighting. It wasn't.

"What do you mean…?" Jeri asked curiously. Tajima chose that time to speak up.

"It's the sharingan, a Kekkei Genkai, bloodline limit, of the Uchiha Clan."

Jeri looked focused as she concentrated on what, Lori did not know. Jeri was surprised that she could see what looked like energy flowing inside Lori, it was blue. Jeri remembered her favorite TV show and Anime...Naruto. If she had the sharingan, that meant…she is from the Narutoverse! Jeri couldn't help but feel giddy inside. The Uchiha's were her favorite Clan of the Naruto Anime!

"Blondie, please move." Jeri requested and although puzzled and with an eye twitch the blonde did as she was asked and moved her hand. Jeri was even more thrilled to find that she could see the movements in slow motion, like predicting the movements of the blonde.

"The first stage of the sharingan allows one to see chakra flow and predict the opponent's movements." Itachi explained to the two girls calmly, his voice like velvet. Jeri grinned.

"Quick! Go to the other side of the room and come at me!" Jeri ordered the blonde who raised an eyebrow.

"You sure you don't want to rephrase that?" Jeri only nodded in response as Jeri now stood in the middle of the living room and Lori was at the other side near the fish tank.

"Oh boy…" Kagami said.

Without any hesitation Lori speeded towards Jeri with a fist cocked back ready to punch the burgundy haired girl in the face. Jeri saw the movements that the blonde was making, it was shocking to say the least. It was like she could see what was coming before it happened.

She foresaw Lori's fish smashing into her nose so her body reacted reaching too early for Lori's fist in an effort to compensate for not being able to readily react in time with her eyes.

Instead of that fist crashing into either Jeri's fists or her nose, Jeri's foot moved forward in a stepping motion and Lori's foot slammed into her face sending her flying a few meters away with blood pouring down Jeri's now broken nose. "Fuck that hurt!" Oh yeah, Jeri managed to sprain her ankle with the way she stepped.

"That's for calling me "blondie"!" Lori said holding a fist in front of her face threateningly. Itachi sighed.

"You need to practice using the sharingan to be able to use it properly." Itachi says.

"You see, when you first activate the sharingan there is a slight gap between what your eyes see and your body's reaction time, and when your body tries to compensate for the slight gap, this happens. Don't worry it happened to Itachi too." Shisui explained cheerfully as always and Itachi didn't even bother glaring at the older Uchiha.

Itachi decided he would patch Jeri up as Hashirama went to talking. "Wow, you sure do have some physical strength!" He then started laughing loudly. Lori crossed her arms over her chest in response.

"Thanks I guess. Now, is an Uchiha supposed to be a family? That's what 'Clan' means." Lori asks making sure she understood clearly. Izuna nods at her.

"That's right. So if you're her sister, you're an Uchiha too."

Lori shook her head. "No. I'm not, we aren't related in any way, shape or form." She says seriously making everyone confused now.

"But she called you her sister." Kagami points out. Lori sighs.

"Long story short, this is my temporary foster family. I won't be staying long, a month at most, a week or 3 days at least." The room grew an uncomfortable atmosphere as Jeri tensed up and rushed to Lori glomping her.

"There's no way we'd get rid of you! Your family now!" Jeir protests. Lori was getting angrier by the second.

"Do you even know my name Jeri?" Lori asks coldly making the girl stop in her tracks before looking down sadly. "Exactly." Lori said.

"Just call me Lori. Anyway you can't stop me from leaving if that's what your parents decide. Now, I'm going to be as nice as possible, but PLEASE GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Jeri slowly got off of her 'sister' and took a few steps back not saying anything but hurt clear in her eyes.

Itama frowns as well as shisui, Itachi and Hashirama. Hell even Tobirama was frowning. Sister, Uchiha or not no one should be treated this way!

"You said foster family…" Tobirama began locking his red orbs with Lori's icy blue ones. "What does that mean?"

"Foster family is when a family takes in a foster child for a period of time without becoming the child's legal parents. And the government or DHS has to make sure the parents won't abuse the foster child, that goes for every case." Lori explains and Itachi decided to speak.

"Why are you a foster child? Why are you in foster care?"

Kagami then asks as well. "And why is there not adoption?"

"I'm not going to answer those questions." Says Lori after a few moments of silence. Shisui frowns.

"Where are _your_ parents?"

Lori looked at him. "Don't know, and after what they did I really don't care. Though, I suspect that my mother is in prison." Now everyone was dumbfounded.

"What do you mean you don't care? And what did they do?!" Hashirama asks now in front of Lori in the blink of an eye making Lori blink twice to register he was there.

"Well, I haven't seen my father since I was 8 years old and I haven't seen my mother since I was 5 years old. After a lot of time passes by without any source of contact for most of your life, you don't really care. And as for what they did… That's my business."

After a few minutes Madara finally broke the silence. "Go get some rest. We train tomorrow morning." Jeri looks as excited as a puppy but then looks sad.

"But we have school tomorrow! We can't skip, our parents will kill us!" Lori only laughed.

"You. They would kill you. They can't physically harm me since I'm not adopted by them, if they did it would apparently be grounds for abuse, they would lose their ability to adopt and I would be placed in foster care _again._ I'm not quite sure what the other penalties are. Especially considering I was born in Germany and as such I am a legal citizen there so that would be one hell of some hot water."

"Fine. Tomorrow after school." Madara replies to Jeri, too tired to argue at 2:00 in the morning.

 **AU: This is true, foster parents can't spank or physically punish their foster kids unless adopted, if you know of any other penalties especially considering Lori is from Germany and is now in America please tell me!**

Jeri stares at Lori with her jaw hitting the floor. "You are so lucky!" Lori glared at Jeri fearsly.

"No. No I'm not." Jeri quickly shut up feeling Lori's slight anger in her voice, feeling the chakra leave her eyes as the sharingan deactivated. Yes she knew what chakra was, she was a Narutard. She got a few blankets and pillows laying them out in the living room for the ninja after Lori blew up the air mattresses that Jeri found without being told. She must have been bored.

"If you're wondering about why we have so many blow up mattresses, it's because we have relatives that come down to stay for a while from time to time. Some of you can sleep in here, and there is my parent's room on the left down the hall and another room in between Lori and I's room and my parents. Some of you may need to sleep in our room on the a blow up mattress though."

After a few people called their air mattresses, it was decided that Hashirama, Tobirama, Madara and Izuna would sleep in Lori and Jeri's room for tonight on the blow up mattress. Two of them to be exact.

Once everyone was comfy the lights were turned out and everyone tried to get some shut eye.

* * *

The next morning Lori was in a white form fitting shirt, a blue jacket matching her equally icy blue eyes, and dark blue jeans with black combat boots with her light blonde hair straightened and in a ponytail with her side bangs parted to the right with a small amount framing her left side and all in all framing her face nicely. Jeri was in her red form fitting shirt, black jacket, black jeans and grey sneakers. Her maroon hair was left down in deep waves down her back with her choppy side bangs starting over her right eye and swooping down over on top of her left side framing her face nicely. Her eyes were a moss green this morning (They change constantly!).

Lori made coffee for the both of them as they had gotten ready without disturbing the slumbering ninja. Well, she made coffee for herself and Jeri just ended up taking what was left in the pot which just so happened to be one cup left. Or one huge mug left.

They sipped on their morning coffee in silence while eating their french toast and ice cream, or Jeri was enjoying the ice cream. Lori winced slightly as she felt her deltoid, the area above the tricep and bicep flare with pain. It was an aching pain that happened often. Not only that but it was stiffening up again, Jeri seemed to notice Lori's discomfort as she looked concerned.

"I'm fine. I'm going to the bathroom." Lori answered her unspoken question and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her and making sure it was locked before opening up the medicine cabinet for the tube of cool heat gel. She opened the cap and put a generous amount on her two index fingers of her left hand before shrugging her jacket off her right arm and pulling the sleeve up exposing her deltoid muscle, the muscle of the shoulder and rubbing the white gel onto the muscle.

Lori's shoulder started to relax as the soothing effects of the medicine could be felt. Cool but hot at the same time, it was very relaxing as she massaged it into her skin feeling the pain start to subside and her muscle relax. Lori sighed in relief as she now only felt minor pain but that would be gone soon.

Lori didn't know why her deltoid kept acting up like this, she hasn't told anyone. She needs to remain strong, otherwise… She shuddered to think what would happen should she ever break. Putting the cap back on the white tube and stuffing it into her jacket pocket as she pulled her short sleeve down over her deltoid before slipping on her jacket again and walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind her.

"Are you okay?" Jeri asked worry lacing her voice as Lori replied with a dip of her head as she grabbed her backpack with her left hand, something she didn't normally do, and slung it over her shoulder. Jeri nodded with a smile plastered on her face as they left the house, locking the door behind them.

* * *

This time Jeri followed Lori to the back of the class where the blonde sat yesterday and sat on her left. Lori is getting slightly annoyed with Jeri, that is visibly obvious. With the blonde's eye twitching regularly now instead of every once in awhile as the maroon haired girl continued to talk non stop. Lori quickly found a solution to this problem by plugging in her earbuds and blasting Misery Loves Its Company - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus in her ears until she could no longer hear the girl.

Soon Lori began to sing the lyrics of the song, and everyone was listening to her sing as this was a free class.

"Beat but I'm not broken... Guide me through with your hand, lead with your words spoken show me how to listen let your light shine through me take this hate I can release help me make the blind see misery loves its company…!~" Sang Lori with her eyes closed as she listened to the music. When the music ended she opened her eyes she found the stares of everyone on her, even Jeri's.

Had she done something wrong?

Clapps and whistles erupted from most everyone in the room, save for a certain irritated, slightly tan girl wearing dark green eyeshadow and had a winged cat eyeliner going.

Some people however, just settled for giving Lori an appreciative smile that said 'Well done'. Lori was confused for a strange feeling bubbled up in her chest. It was slightly warm, not at all like the cold feeling that usually lingered there and it practically lit her body up in what felt could only be described as ice melting in her veins. Her cheeks started to feel unusually warm and she actually felt her heart beating for the first time in a _long_ time.

She hasn't felt this since her Father, Mother and Great Grandmother… As much as she hated to admit it, she liked the feeling, it was not familiar to her, but it made her feel...appreciated? Liked? What was the word…?

But at the same time it brought back painful memories… One's she wanted to forget.

Fortunately a certain maroon headed girl brought her out of her thoughts. "Way to go! I never knew you could sing like that! You have an amazing voice!" Jeri cheered with a smile that seemed to light up the whole room. Something about Jeri's smile hit home in Lori's brain.

 _That smile…!_

 _Lori's grandmother who had the same piercing ice blue eyes and light blonde hair as Lori looked down at a 3 ½ year old Lori as she finished singing a song she had heard her grandmother and her mother sing all her life. "Way to go! You have an amazing voice! I know one day, you will grow up to be a strong, mature, and very beautiful young woman... -" As the end of her grandmother's sentence was cut off the image of her smiling face, so eerily similar to Jeri's appeared in her mind._

Lori felt herself fall back into reality as she still saw Jeri smiling the same way at her, if people were still praising her voice she could hear nothing as she tried to recover from the shock. Her eyes began to soften ever so slightly before becoming cold and emotionless like usual as she started to feel the warm feeling disappear as it was replaced with a pang of...sorrow before feeling the usual nothingness.

Thankfully the bell rang.

Lori quickly stood up, slinging her backpack over her right shoulder, she winced slightly at the pain as she began to run to the door beating everyone else and running to the bus outside waiting to pick everyone that goes to Vo Tech up.

She quickly put one foot after the other as she ascended the steps and slowly walked to the back of the bus taking a seat and placing her bag beside her in an attempt to make sure Jeri wouldn't claim it.

 _Why was I seeing that?_

Jeri walked onto the bus and instead of taking moving Lori's blue backpack to take the seat next to her, she took the seat opposite of her.

* * *

The bell started to sound throughout the school as everyone stampeded out of the classrooms and to the buses or their cars in a hurry to get home and relax. Lori was one of them. Jeri ran while Lori walked once they reached the fresh crisp air of the outside world.

Lori breathed in the fresh air, she was _so_ tired of breathing in that musty air of the school all the time and enjoyed being outside more anyway. The two girls began to walk in silence on the gravel of the pavement at a leisurely pace both of them feeling at peace.

For once, Lori was actually feeling pretty...calm? Yeah, calm, around the talkative girl.

"There you guys are!"

 _Fuck! Well, it was good while it lasted…_ Thought both girls as two black blurs appeared in front of them sporting grey shirts and blue jeans. Both had black hair in low ponytails, one was more spikey and longer than the other.

Izuna and Itachi.

"You were at school." It was more of a statement from Itachi as he remembered that the girls said they had school the next morning the night before and had told the other ninja at the house but they insisted on believing that the girls had escaped and were not coming back.

Jeri grinned. "Of course we were!" Itachi and Izuna shared a look. They kneeled before the girls with their backs to them, waiting for them to climb onto their backs so they could quickly get back to the house.

"Get on." Izuna said to Lori who raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you want us to get on your backs?" Jeri asked hesitantly. "I mean, we are carrying pretty heavy backpacks…" Itachi gave the burgundy haired girl a reassuring look.

"No worries. I will not drop you." He assured his voice like silk and melting Jeri's heart making her swoon on the inside as a blush developed onto her cheeks. She slowly got on Itachi's back and he rose taking off to the roofs of other houses in the neighborhood to get home.

Izuna waited patiently for Lori to get on his back. Truth be told he saw her as an Uchiha woman of their Clan, even if she claimed not to be one. Izuna was a naturally harmonic person to begin with so he would be patient with Lori.

"I can walk. I have two good feet ya know." Lori said still staring at Izuna who only smirked in response to her answer. He slowly stood up and instead of carrying her decided to walk with her to the house. It would be more relaxing than jumping roof to roof at the speed of a hawk anyway.

"Then I will walk you home." He said coolly as he let the smallest of a smile raise his lips for a brief second before it disappeared. Walking around street after street Izuna saw the rows and rows of houses that lined the streets. They were far from home, about a mile or two at least, they would have to cross the train tracks.

Izuna found that there were moving metal boxes with people in them. "What are they?" Izuna asked the blonde beside him with curiosity etched into his voice, his black hair giving off a stronger blue tint in the sunlight.

"Vehicles. Used for transportation." Lori answered calmly surprisingly feeling at ease, maybe it was because Izuna was giving off a harmonic aura or maybe she just liked the silence and how he was much more quiet and less hyper than the energetic Jeri.

"Why not use chakra and jump tree to tree or roof to roof?" Izuna questioned again.

"What is chakra?" Lori asked monotonly. Izuna stopped in his tracks and stared at the girl in disbelief.

"You're… Joking right?" When Lori gave no response of joking he blinked before closing his eyes calmly and opening them a minute later. "Chakra is the living essence of life. You mix your Physical Energy with your Spiritual Energy creating chakra. We Ninja force chakra to the soles of our feet, the hardest place to concentrate your chakra, to go faster or to jump extreme heights and perform Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and to activate Dojutsu."

 _Okay...so basically Physical Energy plus Spiritual Energy equals Chakra which allows ninja to do what they do. Chakra in a nutshell._

Lori nodded understanding but now curious to know what this 'Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Dojutsu' looked like not to mention what 'chakra' looked like.

"I'll show you what chakra looks like when we get back home if you'd like. I know I didn't get the chance to introduce myself earlier, my name is Izuna." Izuna offered and Lori began to weigh the pros and cons of this offer.

 _Pros: If I accept my curiosity will be sedated, I may learn a thing or two and be able to better defend myself should I ever be attacked by one of them. Cons: If I refuse one of them may kill me, Izuna could get mad and kill me effectively hiding my body, Jeri would be left alone to fend for herself and who knows what the Ninja would do to her, and if I were ever attacked by one of the Ninja I would be fucked beyond all comprehension. Accept the offer it is. Wait…did I really just think about someone else getting hurt?_

"I accept your offer, Izuna. Call me Lori."

Izuna dipped his head in understanding as they continued to walk to the house as they made it past the train tracks.

* * *

 **Man I am so excited! I loved this chapter! Truth be told Izuna really is harmonic and peaceful, as stated on Narutopedia. I thought a little ItaJeri moment would be needed near the ending so I did it.** **Thank you FailingErin and FairyGirl960 and World Of Chronicles for the reviews! I really enjoyed hearing your comments and favorite parts! This next chapter took a lot of thinking on how I was going to make it happen!**

 **Questions for this chapter:**

 **Q1: Why did Lori treat Jeri that way? And what did she mean by she would not be staying for long? Should Jeri had dropped Lori on her ass when she opened her mouth the first time?**

 **Q2: What is your favorite Clan?**

 **Q3: what is your favorite Element?**

 **Q4: who do you want Lori to end up with?**

 **Q5: What's your favorite Clan?**

 **Q6: Why do you think Lori doesn't care about her parents and what was the flashback she had because of Jeri? What happened between her and her mother to land her in prison?**


	4. Izuna and Madara Teaching The Students

Chapter 4: Madara and Izuna Teach The Students

 **AU: Thank you everyone for the reviews, likes and favorites too! This really warms my heart that you all take the time to read my story and review telling me your opinions and comments as well as your favorite parts and answering questions at the bottom of the chapter and telling me what you think will happen next! It really makes me want to write more and more! Thank you very much!**

 **So we all figured out that Jeri is an Uchiha who is very loving towards her 'sister' Lori. Lori is well, just Lori, she has no last name. She is generally one who possesses an 'Icy personality' just like her eyes are the color of an 'Icy blue'. I guess the eyes are the window to the soul huh? If only they were black, they would match Lori's soul completely but being an Icy blue matches up nicely.**

 **Please Read and Review dear readers!**

 **Naruto Shippuden OST -Training theme- Extended (10 minutes 27 seconds)**

* * *

In the back yard, there was plenty of room as they were out in the country and therefore had quite a bit of space between other houses, there were even fences of grazing mammals such as cows and horses in the pastures nearby.

"Alright, first we will teach you about chakra." Madara says aloud as he stood a few feet in front of the two teens he and his younger brother would be training.

"So what does this chakra look like?" Lori asks curiosity lacing her calm voice. Jeri immediately looked at Lori like she had grown a second head in two seconds. "Chakra is…. Is… This!" Feeling the chakra focus into her eyes as her normally Hazel changing to green irises transformed completely into the sharingan, a bloody red color with a single tomoe.

Lori looks surprised but reigned it in as soon as it was visible. Leaning closer to Lori to look into her sharingan eyes Lori didn't expect to feel...out of it. Suddenly her body felt almost nonexistent, she felt very drowsy as well. She couldn't see Jeri at all, it was like she vanished into thin air like some sort of magic trick.

Her body began to lose its stability, as she soon started to lean towards her left side stumbling but catching herself and doing the only thing her mind and body screamed at her to do… Punched the exact spot where she had last seen Jeri.

Jeri on the other hand didn't know what was wrong with Lori right now.

 _Wait a minute… She stared into my eyes meaning she's in a Genjutsu!_ Jeri thought starting to reach out to try to disrupt Lori's now irregular chakra flow. Instead of helping Lori Jeri just got punched in the jaw. Hard. Flying a few meters back she crashed into the ground holding her now bruised jaw.

Lori felt her fist make contact with something soft yet hard. Skin and bone she realized. As soon as the contact was made she blinked once and felt her body and mind return back to normal. Her mind was not hazy like before nor were she unable to see Jeri, who she seen laying on the ground holding her jaw.

So far every ninja in the back yard were very surprised.

 **Every Ninja's POV**

 _No one had ever found an Uchiha once they were caught in a Genjutsu that makes them invisible, their minds are usually too hazy to think properly and so they usually start attacking in random directions. But Lori didn't do that, it was like she had trained herself to remember things, her surroundings. I wonder why she trained herself to do that…_

 **Back to Third Person POV**

Lori straightened herself up as Jeri pulled herself up feeling pretty pissed at always being punched or kicked by Lori. "What the hell was that for?!" Jeri shouted to Lori who just blinked in response.

"Chakra," Izuna interrupted before a fight could break out. "Is not only the dojutsu of the Uchiha clan, such as the sharingan, but also this." Bringing his fingers into the Ram sign.

 **Look up Naruto Hand Signs**

Izuna started to feel his chakra in his center, all the energy flowing there. That was the very center and where an abundant amount of chakra lied in the chakra system. It was all bundled there waiting to be unleashed. First he had to start to turn or coil his chakra. Spin it in a sense.

He relaxed his mind and focused on only coiling the dormant chakra in his center, with ease it began to do just that after years of practice something that became natural to him and other shinobi. Feeling a calming heat surround him as a chakra stirred wind blew around him because of the chakra he was emitting which was a blue color and swirling around him like a tornado. A blue heat filled tornado before disappearing as he let go of his chakra allowing it to return to it's settled state.

He opened his eyes to see Lori and Jeri. Jeri's smiling face full of excitement, while Lori looked at him with both eyebrows raised like 'the fuck is this shit'.

"You will both focus on coiling your chakra, trying to find your center." Madara ordered as Jeri walked to the other side of the yard where a huge pond resided and sat down crossing her legs and using the same sign that Izuna had used before, with Izuna following and since Madara was wanting to be lazy, he had Itachi monitor Jeri.

 _Find your center…_ Both girls thought in unison as they began to search for their 'center'. Jeri kept in that pose for over an hour still not feeling anything and eventually felt a spark in her stomach causing her eyes to snap open. Jeri seen Itachi sitting down in front of her like he had been watching her this whole time as the smallest of a smile graced his lips before returning to his emotionless demeanor. "I felt a spark…" Jeri muttered in disbelief with Itachi nodding in response. "Your chakra." He answered. Jeri grinned a big smile before focusing on her training again.

Lori on the other hand was feeling absolutely nothing. Her mind was clouded with her demons.

 _You'll fail!_

 _Failure!_

 _Idiot!_

 _Bitch!_

 _Slut!_

 _Pathetic!_

 _Worthless!_

 _Useless!_

 _I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!_

Those words plagued her mind each time she closed her eyes, she just hid it well. Inside she felt alone, lost and just like all those people before this family, she felt exactly like what they had called her. Inside she was crying her heart out, feeling alone in the darkness that plagued her heart and soul. In reality she envied Jeri, a girl who had a good, loving happy family that was obviously proud of all her accomplishments and not ever willing to turn their back to her. Something she never had or she did, until the darkness took it all away. After that, she had no love, happiness, joy, no safe place. All she had and felt was heartache, pain both physical, mental and emotional, empty and hatred.

Right now all that Lori could feel was her heart aching unbearably.

On the outside she kept her strong walls up, emotionless as ever. She had to cast these thoughts aside and focus on finding her center! She didn't need anymore demons to add to the list.

Over an hour past and she still didn't feel anything, nothing at all. The ache in her heart had disappeared as she felt coldness take its place like usual. Four hours later and both girl had nothing more accomplished, jeri had found her spark of chakra but nothing more. Lori had yet to find anything. A hand on Lori's shoulder snapped her out of her thoughts. Seeing onyx eyes meet her own sapphire ones, Izuna.

"Come. You need to eat." He says calmly, pulling her up easily with one hand. Itachi done the same to Jeri who blushed crimson. Lori seen Hashirama walking out of the back door to the kitchen. "Food is ready!" He called out and everyone basically rushed to the house eager to eat the First's home cooking.

Lori remained by the lake this time she kept her eyes open and just stared at the water. Taking off her boots and socks and raising her pants legs, she dipped her feet into the cool water and sighed in content. Something about water always made her relaxed, calm and at peace.

She soon started singing the song that her great-grandmother, grandmother, and mother sang to her when she was younger.

 **Crescent Moon FELT**

When she was done singing the song, she opened her eyes and gazed at her reflection in the pond. Her extremely pale skin, light blonde straight hair and icy blue eyes staring back at her with no emotion whatsoever.

 _Maybe it would be easier to concentrate with everyone gone right now…_ Noticed the blonde as she kept her feet in the water as it was relaxing to her and seemed to help with her concentration because this time her demons were not plaguing her fragile mind. There were no doubts as she soon fell into a trance of meditation.

 _Find your center…_

She felt a spark of something in her stomach, but it wasn't warm like when Izuna had used his chakra. It was cool, refreshing even, just like the water her feet was in now. It wasn't an ice cold sensation like she usually felt in her heart, but it was a cool one. Not hot but not icy either. Just cool, like a breeze of cool wind in the Summertime. Of course it could always be the fact that she is more concentrated on the water surrounding her feet. The water could just be messing with her senses.

She slowly opened her eyes to see Tobirama beside her dipping his feet into the water as well and sighing in relief. His ruby eyes locked with her icy blue ones. "I felt it. Your chakra surged for a few seconds." He says as Lori closed her eyes savoring the silence that followed between them, it was comfortable.

 _How long has he fucking been there?_ Lori thought annoyed hoping that the albino wasn't able to hear her singing.

Soon Jeri walked out of the house with some strawberries and sat herself down on the right side of Lori as she held out a handful of the delicious looking red berries. Lori was cautious at first and Tobirama caught it as Lori slowly reached her hand out for a berry her eyes never leaving the burgundy haired girls now hazel eyes. Searching for any sign of trickery or secrets but finding nothing but pure innocence in the hazel eyes of Jeri.

As her fingers touched a berry she slowly picked it up and brought it to her lips but not taking a bite. This puzzled Jeri.

The white haired male on the other side of Lori realized why she wasn't taking a bite and looking at Jeri instead. _She's waiting for Jeri to take a bite first, to see if anything is poisoned._ His mind screamed at him. _But what could have made her do this? Such an interesting girl…_

He reached over picking a strawberry out of Jeri's hand as Jeri took one for herself and the two took a bite out of their strawberries, the flavor bursting in their mouths and stimulating their tongues' tastebuds. After swallowing what their bites they looked at Lori expectantly, waiting for her to take a bite. Lori, seeing no choking, coughing or falling over dead from the two took a bite of her own berry and tasted the sweet and sour flavor of the strawberry. It was delicious!

She quickly gobbled down the rest of her berry making Jeri laugh and Tobirama only smirk.

 _Fuck off._ Lori thought towards the two as she looked up to the setting sky secretly admiring the assortment of colors even though on the outside she looked bored and uninterested. Soon everyone else came out of the house and mimicked Lori, everyone laying down on the grass around the pond beside one another looking up to the sky.

After thirty minutes of laying there and relaxing Lori sat up and pulled her feet out of the water to dry and got into a meditation pose except her hands were in the Ram sign. Jeri did the same thing as they both tried to once again get those sparks of chakra. Surprisingly both of them found theirs much easier than last time, it only took about thirty minutes. Focusing on that spark of chakra both girls tried to make that feeling grow, make the 'spark' bigger.

Within an hour both girls felt the 'spark' turn into a 'fire' of energy. Both feeling different but same sensations in their stomachs.

The ninja watched with fascination as the girls were getting this down much faster than they had originally anticipated. Madara smirked to Hashirama. "This is so because of Me and Izuna's teachings." Hashirama frowned. "But you guys only told them what chakra was and showed them what it looked like…" Hashirama had one second to blink before getting punched on the head by his former best friend.

"I said it was because of Izuna and my teachings you baka!" Hashirama rubbed his now sore head as a cloud of depression fell over him.

Jeri wasn't frightened by Madara's yelling but Lori sure as fuck was. Once Lori heard Madara's yells towards Hashirama she lost all train of thought and visibly jumped five feet in the air. For a brief second the look on her face was that of fear before vanishing in an instant leaving the ninja confused and curious.

Lori slipped her socks and boots on and stood up. "We need to get started on our homework." She mentioned to Jeri who nodded in answer. "Yeah, that's right. We have a lot of homework to do…" Jeri sighed not wanting to do the piles of homework but knew it had to be done anyhow.

"Homework? Why are you two even going to school at this age?" Hashirama questioned remembering the ninja academy him and Madara built thinking it was the same thing as school in this new world.

"Because the Law requires us to and yeah, we have homework nearly everyday." Jeri explained dreading the homework. Hashirama nodded. "Is it like the ninja academy?" Lori zoned out as Jeri and Hashirama began to talk.

"What's the ninja academy?" Jeri knew she had to play along, she couldn't reveal how much she really knew otherwise who knows what would happen to her and Lori.

"It's a school for teaching you how to be a ninja, and if that doesn't work out for you, you have the necessary skills required to support yourself such as being a merchant and things of that nature." Hashirama answered easily and Jeri nodded.

"No. We don't learn any type of fighting, we do nothing but sit at desks all day listening to boring lectures and doing homework. Half the time we aren't even taught how to do the homework they just throw it at us telling us to do it so they can sit on their asses." Jeri says sadly but shakes it off easily.

"Now we have to get to work!" Jeri quickly ran towards Lori who was twelve feet away still zoned out. Lori only seeing someone coming towards her acted on reflex and proceeded to step to the left and close lined Jeri with her outstretched arm.

Lori merely looks at Jeri and had one thought: _Not a threat to me, I accidently close lined Jeri… Oh well, she'll be fine. Accidents happen._

Jeri's face was quickly becoming red from anger as she exploded. "DAMMIT LORI! THAT'S IT, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Jeri runs at Lori who swiftly started to run away from the pissed Maroonette.

Jeri found a bat somewhere in the yard and was wildly swinging it at Lori who was ahead by twenty-four feet. "Get back here you bitch!" Yells Jeri only making Lori run even faster.

"I didn't mean to close line you dolt! All I saw was someone coming at me when I zoned out so I fucking acted on reflex!" Lori yells back towards the Maroonhead still in the lead by twenty-four feet. Lori's truthful explanation didn't stop Jeri though, for the Maroonhead was still chasing after her.

Shisui laughs as Itachi chuckles at the 'sister's' antics. Madara and Hashirama sweat drops at the eerie way the two girls remind them of themselves. Izuna ignored everything and kept looking at the sky. Everyone else was watching what would unfold for the blonde, would she face Jeri's furry? Or manage to get away?

After an hour of chasing Lori around the yard Jeri fell to the ground completely exhausted while Lori stood twelve feet away barely breathing irregularly. "How…are...you...not...tired…?" Jeri says through pants as Lori just looks down at her and shrugs her shoulders.

"Don't know. It's extremely hard to get me tired, always been like that. I guess I just have high stamina." The Senju's and Uchiha's stare at Lori in disbelief thinking one thought… _Uzumaki._

* * *

Jeri was sleeping rather peacefully despite both her and Lori being heaters of body warmth. She was still contempt and had not once needed to situate herself on top of the covers to cool down. For some odd reason Lori's hands and feet were like ice though, and that worried Jeri. Did she have Raynaud's Disease? That can make the hands and feet like ice. She would have to confront Lori about this another time though.

In the morning Lori took a warm, but not scalding shower for twenty minutes and got dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, brown boots and a form fitting V-neck black shirt complete with her usual icy blue jacket. Taking the blow dryer and drying her hair in sections was a pain in the ass, but she finally got that done before taking a straightener to it. Her long hair hung down to just past the middle of her back as it had grown some, her side bangs parted to the right nearly covering her right eye. Her lips were also red like they usually were when touched by moisture. She brushed her teeth till they were a sparkling white.

Making sure everything was put back where it belonged and that a house fire wouldn't happen while they were gone, Lori walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen to start the morning coffee.

Filling the coffee pot with water she opened the lid to the coffee machine and poured the water inside, setting the now empty coffee pot in the center of the outside of the coffee machine where it was supposed to go. She grabbed a coffee paper thing and placed that where it needed to go before putting one spoon full of coffee grounds into the paper thing, angling the 'faucet' of the coffee machine over it and closing the lid hitting the button which now turned green signaling it was in use.

Lori watches as the coffee poured into the pot slowly, before opening the freezer and getting out the french toast and popping two each into the two pop up toasters setting the timer for two in a half minutes.

 _Hmmm…. Jeri might want some ice cream like usual._

Lori decided to do one favor to the sleeping girl in the room, but one favor only. She would make her some ice cream and french toast. As well as pouring her some coffee. It was already 7:00 and school didn't start till 8:00.

Lori was an early riser and always had been. Jeri was more of a late sleeper if you let her. Lori had learned that much from the way she turns off her alarms on her phone, as she has several set up usually in the interval of ten minutes past her original sleep time. In total, there were seven alarms that almost went off if not for the blonde turning them off one minute before each went off in an attempt to not wake the sleeping ninja. She had tried to wake Jeri only to be almost hit which infuriated the blonde.

No she was not being nice, she just didn't want Jeri waking up and realizing what time it was only to scream and shout about being late and waking up the household of murderous assassins who would no doubt be pissed and blood thirsty.

Hearing the french toast pop up from the two toasters Lori gathered two plates and put two pieces each on a plate before setting them on the counter to get into the freezer and make the sleeping maroon haired girl a bowl of ice cream and put the rest up for later.

Reaching into the cupboard and pulling out two mugs she used a small amount of creamer in hers and a lot of sugar, what can she say, she loves the sugary taste. She also fixed Jeri's up with a small amount of creamer and slightly more sugar than the creamer, just the way Jeri liked it from observing how the burgundy haired girl fixes her coffee every morning.

Putting the coffee and bowl of ice cream on the plates that contained the french toast she easily walked to the table and set everything out and right as rain, Jeri walked in sleepily and was stunned to see that Lori had fixed _her_ breakfast instead of just herself like she usually did. Usually she had to fix her own.

"Wow this looks great Lori, thank you!" Lori only blinked in response as she poured syrup on Jeris' french toast before handing her a fork as she sat down at the table. Lori did the same to her own french toast as well before digging into the food and sipping up her morning coffee.

Soon everyone else was up too and since it was only 7:20 the girls worked together to make the same breakfast they had for the group of hungry ninja. The ninja thought the food was amazing and wanted to know how to make it as well.

At 7:30 Juliet, Jeri's mom came home walking into the living room and seeing the group of men that were at her kitchen table eating the food. After a few screams and fainting The group of ninja and Jeri had explained the whole situation to them, save for Jeri being an Uchiha.

"So let me get this straight…" Says Juliet, Jeri's mother as she tries to make sense out of the explanation she was given by the ninja and her daughter Jeri. "You're telling me, that these ninja were our pet fish?" Jeri nods as her mother continues. "And they need to stay here, until they find a way to return to their world?" Again Jeri nods. Juliet then looks to Lori pointing a perfectly manicured fingernail towards her. "And you let her bring them here when they were fish?"

Lori was weighing her options here. Option one: Say yes and get kicked out. Option two: Say no and still get kicked out. Lose lose situation either way.

Lori nods towards Juliet who looks angry from the way her perfect face was scrunching up slightly. Juliet had not expected to walk into a house full of ninja after a long day at work, much less while her husband was in Ohio for some police case.

"Mom, please don't kick Lori out! Punish me instead, but please don't kick her out!" Jeri begged her mother as she ran up and hugged Lori tightly with no intention on letting the blonde go as her mother looked like she was debating something.

"Well then…. I guess there is only one thing left to do…" Juliet sighed in anger and frustration as her gaze locked with Lori and her daughter's.

* * *

 **Oh shit, imagine coming home after a long day and night of work with no sleep, to a house full of men that are ninja, eating your food at your table and sleeping in the same house and for Izuna, Madara, Tobirama and Hashirama, sleeping in the same ROOM as your daughter and foster child from Germany. Now wouldn't that be some shit?**

 **Questions for this chapter:**

 **Q1: who do you want Lori to end up with?**

 **Q2: Why do you think Lori doesn't care about her parents and what was the flashback she had because of Jeri? What happened between her and her mother to land her in prison?**

 **Q3: What is Jeri's mother going to do? Will she let Lori stay or will she give Lori back to foster care to put into another home?**

 **PLEASE ANSWER THESE QUESTIONS! READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU!**


	5. Poll

**Chapter 5 (I count this so my future chapter's don't get confused on )**

 **What do you guys want to see more of in this fanfic?**

 **What do you like? Love? What kind of scenarios and situations?**

 **Anything funny you guys want in here?**

 **What would like to happen in this story?**

 **Hit me up in the comments!**


	6. 6 Night-blooming Cereus

Chapter 6: Night-Blooming Cereus By The Water's Edge In The Moonlight

 **AU: thank you so much dear readers for giving me the list of what you wanted to see more of and what you wanted to eventually happen last update! It helps me out a lot because I want to please my readers! Now without further ado I give you…. Chapter 5!**

 **Please Read and Review, Constructive Criticism welcomed!**

 _A Night-blooming Cereus in full bloom,_

 _Is more beautiful than the moon itself._

 _Crescent-Moon0Sesshomaru_

* * *

 _Recap:_

" _Well then…. I guess there is only one thing left to do…" Juliet sighed in anger and frustration as her gaze locked with Lori and her daughter's._

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Juliet's cerulean blue gems scan around the room seeing various onyx, dark brown, hazel-green, aquamarine blue and red gazes on her, waiting for her judgement call.

"You can stay until my husband gets back from his trip. Then he makes the real judgement call." Juliet finally answered and Jeri smiled gleefully while Lori released a breath she didn't know she was holding in relief.

"Aww! You sighed in relief, that means you _do_ like it here!" Jeri teased Lori earning a glare from the blonde but she made no attempt to correct her for fear that Juliet would change her mind.

 _Shit! I know I don't like it here but it's better than being….. At THAT PLACE…. Again._ Contemplated the blue eyed teen with Jeri still teasing her or rather trying to.

 _If Juliet wasn't here right now I would punch you Jeri… I guess this means I'll have to watch it around Juliet, unless I want to go back to that horrible place, seeing as I'm usually left to my own devices here I should be able to ignore the hyper plum haired teen._

Lori's hear tilted towards the ceiling in a silent prayer. _Dear Lord, please give me patience and not strength, because if I get strength I'm going to beat someone…_

"Get going to school or else you'll be late!" Juliet exclaimed looking at the time and Jeri's head snapped towards the clock on the wall as her eyes bulged out of her head. "We only have 5 minutes! Oh crap, we'll never make it in time!"

Lori looked as desensitized as ever and didn't feel worried at all. "Jeri are you forgetting our first class is with a teacher that doesn't even take attendance?" The blonde mentioned momentarily stopping the girl from flipping out.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. WE ARE SAVED!" Exclaimed Jeri who was currently thanking the Heavens. Juliet, Shisui, Kagami and Hashirama laughed at her behavior.

"See ya guys later!" Jeri shouted over her shoulder waving bye as she exited the house. Lori stopped to look at everyone by the door. "Don't wreck the place or cause Juliet any problems." She said monotonously as she exited the house as well, following Jeri's lead.

They had made it to school right as Homeroom Class was about to end and decided upon just waiting outside the classroom as there were only five minutes left of class. Jeri sighed of boredom. "At least we get to go to Vo Tech now." Lori stayed quiet and just ignored the girl.

After school was all said and done Lori and Jeri were walking home like usual since they miss the bus every. Single. Fucking. Time.

"Man! This bites!" Jeri said exhausted from a long day of school. Lori made no attempt to agree with the girl or show any signs of even noticing her existence but inwardly agreed with Jeri.

"Jeri! Lori!" Called a man's voice that was childish. As both girls looked up Jeri's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets and Lori's eyes dialated a fraction before returning to normal. Two ninja landed right in front of the school girls, it Hashirama and Tobirama.

Immediately Hashirama was hit on the back of the head with a backpack by Jeri. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! Jumping from roof to roof in the city?! You're going to get shot at or worse cause everyone to have a panic attack!" She shouted at the dark haired brunette who rubbed the back of his head as a lump rose. "Itai! That hurts…" Hashirama whined like a little child much to his younger brother, Tobirama's dismay as he sighed in disappointment.

One word went through both Tobirama's and Lori's mind: _Idiot…_

Lectures from Jeri to Hashirama who took it like a man began to ensue as Tobirama and Lori just stared at each other boredly. "Want to leave them?" Tobirama asked sighing, his fingers reaching to pinch the bridge of his nose in an attempt to soothe his gave a brief nod in answer before Tobirama allowed the blonde to climb onto his back, her arms tightly draped around his shoulders as he took off to the trees at a slow pace for the girl on his back. He knew she wasn't used to jumping from tree to tree.

Lori only felt the air whip around her as Tobirama gave her a piggy back ride through the trees, her long pale golden hair trailing behind them. She would never get used to the feeling of not being on the ground. EVER. She tightened her arms around Tobirama's neck slightly and rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes telling herself that she was in a car, on a motorcycle, anything to keep from thinking she was off the ground.

Tobirama noticed her actions as he slowed down more to a snail's pace for him and his maroon eyes glanced over to his left shoulder to see Lori's eyes closed. Her face was so pale in the sunlight, it was already extremely pale, sickly even, but in the sun it stood out that much more. It was like her skin was literally the color of snow or even his hair. Tobirama finally noticed the light purple eyeshadow that decorated her eyelids, with black pencil eyeliner that closely lined her eyelashes on the top and bottom, with vanilla colored eyeshadow accenting the purple as it was placed near her brow bone. A light coating of black mascara on her eyelashes giving off a natural looking effect.

Her lips were a shade of red that went well with her skin color.

How could he had not noticed she wore makeup before? Was it because he was never this close to her to see?

"How was school?" Tobirama asks Lori who opens her eyes to look at him ignoring the rushing of the trees and ground below. "Boring as ever. We have Vo Tech homework though." Lori sounded with slight emotion in her voice. Tobirama nodded letting her know he heard her.

"What is 'Vo Tech'?" Tobirama really was quite perplexed at this 'Vo Tech'. It was a weird name for a class.

"College classes. We are only in High School, but we are able to take them." Lori explains with her back tensing slightly, Tobirama notices and in turn holds his hands behind her knees slightly tighter to let her know she won't be falling with him around. He could feel Lori's breathing change, it wasn't normal like before, but slower, more tense when she started to talk to him.

"You're afraid of heights, aren't you?" Lori turned her head away from Tobirama feeling a slight blush on her cheeks.

 _Damn you Snowflake! Albino!_ Lori mentally shouted at Tobirama who thankfully couldn't read minds otherwise he may have let her fall to her death.

"I'll take that as a yes." Tobirama smirked. "You know, I won't drop you."

 _Say's the fucking albino who is basically a trained assassin, with no emotions. Fuck you very much._ Lori didn't say anything but held her face against the back of Tobirama's black jumpsuit, hiding her ever growing blush from the snow haired ninja.

Finally, they made it home with Tobirama not bothering to put Lori down and just walked to the door, opened it with one hand and walked in like a boss with Lori still burying her face in the back of his shirt. A long-sleeved, black shirt with a turtleneck. When he wasn't in battle he usually wore the standard black jumpsuit that jonin wore. Same with his brother.

Izuna noticed Tobirama walking in with Lori, her arms practically choking Tobirama's neck, and her face buried in his back. "You can put her down now Senju." Izuna growled. He never liked Tobirama, not once. And he especially didn't like him walking around with an 'Uchiha' woman on his back. She was obviously afraid at one point of being dropped.

"Shut up Uchiha-scum. She's afraid of heights." Tobirama replied cooly still holding Lori on his back.

This only served to make Izuna slightly more irritated with the Senju. "And you didn't put her down and walk? Did you? That must be why her arms are practically choking your neck right now!" Izuna shouted pointing an accusing finger at Tobirama who in turn grew angry as well.

"No I didn't, but I did slow down and let her know she wouldn't be falling to her death. So don't lecture me Uchiha!"

The two men started literally butting heads until an irritated voice of a certain blonde spoke up. "Are you going to let me down anytime soon?" Both men looked up towards Lori who was still on the Second's back.

Tobirama knelt down and allowed the smaller female to get off his back, standing up and fake coughing into his fist. "As you can see-" Tobirama began to Izuna before being interrupted by Lori.

"LAND!" Lori let her emotions through in one short burst where she expressed nothing but joy and proceeded to hug the ground but not kiss it. After 2.3 seconds of joy she returned to being her normal self. Looking up at Tobirama she asked for his name.

Tobirama looked at her. "Tobirama." Lori then looked to each of the ninja in turn who answered with their own names.

"I'll walk home next time." Lori said in a tone leaving no room for arguments as she went to her and Jeri's room throwing her book bag in a corner and getting what she needed out before walking back into the living room with her Vo Tech homework.

Hashirama and Jeri were in the living room having just arrived. Lori sat in a corner of the living room as far away from everyone as possible and started on her homework answering question after question with such speed Jeri walked over astounded.

"How come you don't write like that in any of our other classes?" Lori looked up at Jeri before returning to her work writing down five more answers before answering Jeri.

"Because I don't get those classes. I do however get Medical Terminology, Anatomy and Physiology."

This intrigued Hashirama who was over beside Lori in a heartbeat eagerly looking between her and the sheet of homework.

"Medical Terminology you say?" Lori nodded still focused on her homework and within five minutes she was done with one packet full of medical terms and one of definitions and one take home test regarding the anatomy and physiology of the human body and it's cavities.

Hashirama quickly took all the homework and went over it scanning the pages for any errors in spelling, which was essential in the medical field, or any wrong answers or definitions but found none. Overall he was impressed. He started to burst out laughing joyously causing a few people in the room to tense but then relax.

"This is amazing! Lori, I didn't know you this much about the human body nor about the medical field!" He praised getting a blank look from Lori. Jeri was in awe as she looked over the papers herself.

"How do you remember all of this?!" Jeri asked astounded. Lori looked at her and blinked.

"It's child's play. All it is is different names for different planes, regions, and parts of the body. The definitions are easy if you remember the medical terms, like the suffixes, prefixes and combining terms or roots as they literally spell out the definition and meaning of the medical terms for you."

"What's diagnosis?" Hashirama questioned already knowing the answer. Lori answered without missing a beat.

"Complete knowledge." After several more questions regarding identifying regions of the body and certain parts as well as several medical terms later, Hashirama was thoroughly impressed.

"I've never seen you study for Vo Tech…" Jeri commented to Lori. Lori just shrugged.

"That's because I don't." At that Hashirama's lights blew and he blacked out falling over and laying on the ground as he was sitting before hand.

"WHAT?!" Jeri shouts before falling towards Lori who quickly rolled out of the way letting her hit the carpet.

Lori took a look at the First and Jeri and sighed. "I will never understand people." Getting up and walking into the kitchen she grabbed two bottles of cold water and placed them beside the two unconscious people before gathering up her papers and taking them to her and Jeri's room and putting them in their rightful place.

It was 6:00 by the time the two woke up and it was already getting dark out because of the time change that accompanies winter. Unbeknownst to everyone, Lori was outside right now and sitting beside the water's edge basking in the blue glow of the moonlight as it was a full moon. After about thirty minutes everyone realized Lori was not in the house and rushed outside to find her, stopping when they saw her by the water's edge.

 **Listen to "Something Better ft. Lady Antebellum**

The moon was radiant against her skin, causing an unnatural glow to her extremely pale skin. It was as if her skin was now the moon, shining ever so brightly. Her piercing blue eyes gazed up at the moon, the light reflecting in her eyes making her eyes give off a nice blue glow and her pale blonde hair shone a bluish color.

Everyone was shocked at seeing Lori this way, not only did she look like a goddess in the pale blue moonlight to a select few, but she had a smile adorning her ruby lips. Not a smirk or a twitch of the lips but a real smile of peace and joy. Her slightly glowing pale blue eyes soft and sweet.

 **wiki/File:Night-blooming_**

Jeri smiled softly snapping out of her trance as she walks over to her 'little sister' and sits near the water's edge as well.

Soon, one by one each of the men snapped out of their trances as well and sat nearest the two girls. Tobirama, Izuna, Madara and Hashirama sat closer to Lori while Itachi, Shisui, Butsuma, Tajima and Kagami sat closer to Jeri. Everyone stared up at the glowing fullmoon.

"It really is beautiful… Isn't it?" Jeri commented to no one in particular. Shisui nodded in answer. "Yeah."

Hashirama nodded eagerly. "Yes, it casts a radiant glow such a beautiful gem in the night's sky!" At this he caught Lori's attention, staring at the man for a few moments before tilting her head down in a smile with her eyes closed.

"Why are you all out here?" Lori asked curiosity lacing her usually monotone voice. Madara looked at her. "You were not in the house." Lori felt something deep in her chest once those words were said. That unfamiliar warm feeling bubbled up in her chest as she felt her heart start to beat.

 _...What is this? This feeling in my chest...? Why would they look for me? Are those simple words what makes this feeling appear? Does this mean they…. Care?_

"I know you may not be very friendly...that some things in your past may have made you the way you are now." Jeri voiced softly, turning her gaze from the moon to Lori who gazed back with… Curiosity and slight surprise in her eyes. "But I want you to know, that if there's ever anything you need to talk about, if you're scared, lonely, or sad… I'll be here. I want you to know that we care about you, _I_ care." Jeri's voice was soft and filled with hope and Lori could see no lies in her eyes nor her voice. Jeri's voice was sincere. A pure smile of sisterly love graced her lips.

The glowing blonde stared at Jeri in disbelief before looking to the water of the pond. "Vielen Dank." Lori said in German with her thick German accent even though no one would be able to understand her. Maybe that was what she wanted.

She got several stares from the ninja and Jeri for that, everyone raised one eyebrow. "What did you say?" Kagami asked.

"I spoke in my native tongue, German. It's a different language than English."

Jeri nodded. "Yeah in our world, we have several languages, such as English, Chinese, Japanese, German, British, etc." All the ninja were quite surprised by this little fact.

"So what did you say exactly?" Butsuma asked Lori raising an eyebrow. Lori smirked in return.

"If you knew German, then you would know." Butsuma's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as Tajima smirked.

Sitting in a meditative position holding the Ram Sign with her eyes closed Lori focused on finding her 'Chakra'.

"She's going to practice gathering her chakra." Shisui pointed out as Jeri done the same as Lori but sat in front of her. They both stayed like that until it was 9:00 with no luck from either one. "You two need to get ready for bed. You have school tomorrow." Tajima reminded as he was made aware of the school schedule by Juliet who had made dinner.

"Thank you Tajima!" Jeri's voice rang as he dipped his head in welcome before walking into the house with both girl following closely behind him.

* * *

"We want to go to school with you." Hashirama says seriously looking into Jeri's disbelieving hazel eyes.

"You've _got_ to be fucking kidding me." Lori responds looking at the Senju like he was an idiot. "You mean you really want to go to Hell?" Hashirama looked at Lori with a quizzical look.

"Hell?" Itama asked curiously. Lori forgot he was there he was just so quiet.

"Uh… yeah, School is basically Hell."

"Lori's right, school is Hell. You really don't want to go to school with us…" Jeri agreed not wanting Hashirama and the others to go to the same school for fear that people would recognize them.

 _We'd be the laughing stock of the whole school!_ Jeri thought worried while Lori didn't exactly know about the Ninja being from Naruto so she was lost.

"Please! I promise we will do whatever you say while at school, we will never leave your side, plllleeeassseee?" Hashirama begged Jeri who looked away.

"No." She answers sternly.

Hashirama then turned to Lori begging her to go to school. Lori however was very uncomfortable with being the source of someone's begging and sweat dropped looking to Jeri with a What the Fuck face. Jeri shook her head rapidly behind Hashirama.

Lori took in a deep breath. "Fine." Lori answered taking Jeri's shock as a chance to walk out of the house before she faced the older girl's wrath.

Jeri stood there in shock. _That bitch_. She sighed before looking to the ninja. _Okay, fine. But if we don't want to draw a lot of attention they're going to have to use the Transformation Jutsu._

"Is there any way you guys can, make yourselves look like teens for those of you who aren't teens?"

Shisui nodded. "The Transformation Jutsu."

"Do it."

Within five minutes there were puffs of white smoke covering the living room. When it cleared it revealed a teenage looking Hashirama, Izuna, Tobirama, Madara, and Kagami. "Good. Now let's go."

They managed to get there like normal people right when the bell rang for the students to get into their classes. Lori was already sitting in the back, wireless headphones in her ears connected to her phone via Bluetooth. She noticed all the ninja save Tajima and Butsuma, who were back home with Itama, walk over with Jeri in front as they all took a seat around Lori and Jeri, even going so far as to grab other chairs from different tables as these were joined desks.

The song "World So Cold - 12 Stones" started to play in Lori's ears as she let her eyes drift closed and let her mind wander to the night before...

" _I know you may not be very friendly...that some things in your past may have made you the way you are now." Jeri voiced softly, turning her gaze from the moon to Lori who gazed back with… Curiosity and slight surprise in her eyes. "But I want you to know, that if there's ever anything you need to talk about, if you're scared, lonely, or sad… I'll be here. I want you to know that we care about you, I care." Jeri's voice was soft and filled with hope and Lori could see no lies in her eyes nor her voice. Jeri's voice was sincere. A pure smile of sisterly love graced her lips._

Lori began to think to herself as that memory flashed behind her eyelids repeatedly. _I don't get it. Why is she so nice to me? Is it because of pity? I don't need pity!_

It wasn't until she was feeling a poking sensation on her shoulder did she open one pale blue eye to see it was Madara. "Do you have anyway to ignore these idiots?" He pointed towards Hashirama who was all around the room all happy go lucky. Lori paled before giving Madara her headphones and phone to listen to music of his choice after showing him how to use it.

Jeri saw what Madara had pointed at and screamed before grabbing Hashirama and dragging him back to the table by his ear. "Oww…" Hashirama grumbled rubbing his abused ear.

"Oh, hello~" Sang a sickly sweet voice. Lori rolled her eyes muttering something along the lines of "Not this shit again" under her breath before a certain girl with curled caramel hair and slightly tan skin wearing a very low cut teal top that showed a lot of cleavage, designer skinny jeans and black bobs. To top it all off, she was wearing icy blue eyeshadow the color of Lori's eyes, and instead of her normal topaz eyes, she had icy blue contacts in the color of a wolf's, like Lori's normal eye color.

She draped her arms around Lori's shoulders, bringing her lips close to Lori's ear to whisper a threat in her ears.

The guys could see Lori's fighting clock about to ring as her left eye twitched profusely. "Aww, Jeri-sweetie! It's nice to see you again, could you please tell this sweet, girl to get out of my seat?"

Lori gave a heavy sigh as she slowly started to stand up from her chair, it squeaked as it's legs dragged along the floor. Jeri frowned almost growling at being called that ridiculous pet name. "Thank you sweetie-" Suddenly Lori's usual icy calm persona slipped into that of a raging snowstorm as she looks carelessly at the girl who was obviously trying to steal her style. Lori's pale blue eyes were no longer emotionless, they were now glowing with warning and a calm rage.

The girl before the ninja, Jeri and Lori was frozen in place as a cold chill ran down her spine from the look in the blonde's eyes.

"Did I not warn you of the consequences should you threaten me again? Not only that but you threaten Jeri as well… If you want to fight, then by all means throw the first punch, because it will be your last."

Before the primadonna could get a word in edgewise Lori continued. "And stop with the ridiculous pet names, _Primadonna-sweetie_ while you're at it."

Lori's voice was that of ice cold and burning if you touch it, but her voice held an unfamiliar emotion edged to it that she wasn't used to feeling for other people, it was anger. _Why the Hell am I angry at this girl calling Jeri a pet name?_

Lori's cold stare chilled the girl in front of her to the bone as the girl's head bowed slightly in defeat before walking back to the front of the class without a fuss.

Lori sat back down in her seat closing her eyes not quite understanding what she was feeling or why and was growing frustrated with herself. Jeri reached over meaning to pet the top of Lori's head in a soothing motion. Lori's eyes snapped open as she grabbed Jeri's wrist tightly in one hand before putting two and two together and seeing that Lori was just going to pet her head. Lori released Jeri's wrist tilting her head forward slightly, allowing Jeri to do as she wished which made the burgundy haired girl smile in glee at Lori beginning to trust her.

Feeling Jeri's hand rubbing her scalp through her hair was quite relaxing and it felt good, she could feel the circulation of the blood flow throughout her scalp. She let her eyes close for a brief moment before falling asleep she heard two words from Jeri….

"Thank you…"

* * *

 **AU: Izuna and Tobirama only fought because they HATE EACH OTHER'S GUTS! I mean they will find anything to fight each other about, after all they did try to kill each other with Tobirama finally killing Izuna in the anime.**

 **So we can see that Lori is beginning to trust Jeri some. At least enough to let her pet her head and lull her to sleep. What do you guys thing Lori looking so beautiful during the night time more specifically in the moonlight was about? Will Lori ever fully open up and what do you think is going to happen next? Who will be with who? And yes, Lori does have a bad habit.**

 **Please Read and Review! Constructive Criticism welcome!**

 **Questions:**

 **Q1: What did you guys like most in this chapter?**

 **Q2: What were some of the cutest parts?**

 **Q3: Fanservice!**

 **Q4: In case you are wondering, a Night-blooming Cereus looks like this:**

 **wiki/File:Night-blooming_**


	7. 7 Game Of Cuffs

Chapter 7: The Game Of Cuffs

 **AU: hello thank you for the Reviews! It really makes my day! This is gonna be a fun chapter! Also there is no harem there are only two guys at most that will like Lori! IM actually thinking about creating a male OC...**

Madara managed to turn off the Bluetooth leaving Lori's phone's music blaring into the classroom. The song was ""

As the song kept playing Lori rose an eyebrow at Madara who was freaking out trying to figure out how to get the music to play in the headphones again. _How the fuck do you accidently disconnect the Bluetooth…?_

Jeri sighed making a mental note. _We are going to have to show them how to use our technology..._

Lori reached over and swiped up on the IPhone's screen hitting the Bluetooth button and the wireless headphones were instantly connected to the phone. Madara looked dumbfounded at how the blonde was able to connect the phone to the wireless headphones so easily, yet he did not know how. "Jutsu?" Hashirama asked looking at Lori who cocked and eyebrow in question.

 _...Jutsu…?_ Lori thought but pushed that aside for a later date as the bell rang and Madara returned Lori's phone and headphones which she turned off as they all exited the classroom.

The ninja followed the two girls to the outside of the school, waiting for the bus to come and pick them up.

"What are you guys waiting on?" Shisui asked looking at the empty street. Lori looked to him. "The bus. To go to Vo Tech." Shisui nodded. Jeri looked to Lori eagerly.

"Please sing Lori!"

"No." Lori answered bluntly while Jeri only pouted and sighed over dramatically. "Fine… I guess I'll have to use the blackmail I got on you…" Jeri sang as she pulled out a piece of paper that was Lori's Algebra homework. If Lori wasn't already a sickly, literal porcelain doll or corpse pale she would have been the color of the moon.

"How about I take it back by force instead?" Lori threatened taking a step towards Jeri, only for her to hide behind Itachi smirking and sticking out her tongue in triumph. Itachi looked at Jeri before looking to Lori with an intense onyx gaze, the kind of look that said 'You might rather just do what the girl says'. Lori's left eyebrow twitched in irritation.

Lori walked towards Itachi, looking up at him as he towered over her standing at about 5'8 or so.

"How are you so tall?" Itachi shrugged while Shisui started comparing his height to Lori's findng he was also towering above her by nearly a foot. "Either I'm just really tall, or your just really short."

A cloud of depression washed over the blonde as she bowed her head in forsakenness. "Ever heard of the saying big things come in small packages?" Shisui shook his head. "Take a bomb for example." Lori says and after thinking about it for a second everyone understood what she was saying. She was a ticking time bomb ready to blow.

Lori decided to forgo the idea of getting past Itachi and checked her phone for the time seeing that the bus was late. _If this goes on we are screwed._

Fifteen minutes later the bus finally showed up with Lori climbing on board first and moving towards the back with Jeri in tow. Sitting in their usual seats with the group of ninja sitting around them and the other kids sitting where they usually sat.

Lori closed her eyes as she leaned her head against her backpack, which was against the window as she was using it as a pillow. What she failed to notice however, was Izuna sitting right beside her as she stretched out her legs on the seat and over his legs unintentionally. Opening her eyes she saw Izuna and her legs stretched out over his. Quickly removing her legs from his and curling up into a ball.

Izuna mentally laughed at this but settled for a bemused smirk on his features, his eyes scanning over her skinny form. _She's not a morning person, she's always more active at night. I swear she gets up with the moon and goes down with it too._

Lori eventually fell asleep a few minutes later only for someone to disturb her….

"Hey! Your skin is _way_ to pale! It makes you look as white as a ghost, disgusting!" A tall and lean muscled guy with black hair and blue eyes insulted Lori. He was standing beside Izuna who was in the seat Lori was in but on the side closest to the isle.

"No kidding! Maybe she's a Vampire!" Another guy joined it as them and their 'crew' started to laugh. The same guy who was standing in the isle reached over Izuna and grabbed a hold of Lori's face, prying her mouth open and sticking two fingers in, feeling around the inside of her mouth.

Lori made sounds of protest and chomped down on his fingers earning a grunt of pain from the raven haired teen who was about 18. He quickly pulled away from Lori holding his bleeding fingers. "You bitch! You bit me!"

"And you stuck your fingers in my mouth asshole!" Lori retorted angrily. Tobirama, Madara, Hashirama and Izuna glared daggers at the guy and if looks could kill he would have been dead 20 times over.

"Touch her again, and I _will_ kill you." Izuna growled glaring at the teen with such ferocity that anyone would swear their blood would have turned to ice. The raven haired teen with blue eyes quickly ran to the front of the bus where his 'crew' was sitting to get away from Izuna's murderous glare.

Izuna directed his attention to Lori as his eyes softened. "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" Lori was completely baffled at Izuna's kindness towards her. She had been nothing but hateful, at least mostly towards Jeri. Lori simply nodded still feeling the metalic taste of blood on her tongue.

Jeri jumped across Izuna and glomped Lori much to the blonde's dismay. "Get off." "No." "Now." "No." "Whatever." "Yay!"

Hashirama's hands started to glow a green color as chakra enveloped his hands. "Let me see." He ordered in his 'Hokage voice' which was deep and demanding attention. Lori even with all her will, was not able to resist his allure and opened her mouth almost as if being controlled. Like a puppet on a sting, and he was the puppet master.

As Hashirama leaned over the back of his seat on the bus he inserted two digits into Lori's mouth hands still glowing green with medical ninjutsu chakra. Her mouth was hot despite her slightly cool skin.

Lori felt weird with Hashirama's fingers in her mouth. His fingers were huge and took up most the space in her small mouth, his fingers rested on her tongue which only served to produce much saliva from her salivary glands. Feeling the extra warmth from the medical chakra as it checked her cells for any damage caused by the teen he found none.

Hashirama even with his dark skin held a slight rosy tone to his cheeks indicating he was blushing. From embarrassment or something else was unknown to the others but Hashirama slowly pulled his fingers from the blonde's mouth looking at the saliva coating his fingers before blushing more intensely and wiping his fingers off.

Madara and Tobirama gave Hashirama a harsh glare as some mental communication was made between the three ninja.

Izuna sweat dropped at the scene before him as Lori forced down the huge dark blush on her face with the help of drinking half the bottle of water she keeps in her blue backpack. "You like water a lot huh?" Tobirama asked gazing at Lori's half empty bottle.

Lori nodded. "Yes."

 _She'll run out of water before even half the day is gone at this rate._ Tobirama thought to himself as he took her water bottle out of her hands and opened the cap and clapped his hands together softly so as to not cause a scene. With his brother and Madara shielding him from view of everyone he focused on the moisture in the air and soon enough water began to form from the air itself, but only enough to put into the water bottle as it made its way into the bottle with ease. Tobirama then capped it before handing the cold bottle of water to Lori who blinked looking at the water and back to the albino.

"...Thanks." _Why did he do that for me? Great, I bet this is some sick "You owe me" type of thing…_

"It's obvious you drink a lot of water a day, so you'd need water somehow if you don't drink from the fountains. Besides, drinking from fountains isn't good for you." For some odd reason Tobirama felt compelled to explain himself to the petite blonde before him. He swiftly turned in his seat to where he was now facing the front of the bus. Hashirama grinned he would so have to try to get his brother a girlfriend!

* * *

Other than that little scenario, nothing had changed with the day. Nothing more and nothing less happened save for the Uchiha and Senju having fangirls that were banshees and not being able to read even one word of English literature, meaning the girls would have to teach them. Lori couldn't help but ask Jeri a single question as they were all in the living room, books and papers littered around them. "Jeri, do I look….normal?" Jeri was shocked by such an insecure question from the normally not caring blonde. What should she say? Lori didn't really look normal because of her skin tone… But she couldn't lie.

"W-well… You uh…. Your very unique and pretty if you ask me." Then remembering the guys from earlier this morning Jeri frowned. _Those bitches sealed their fate…!_

"So I truly do not look like a normal teenaged girl." Lori summed up and Jeri sweat dropped. "Well, um, everyone has a flaw about them…"

Lori made a mental note: _jeri's a horrible liar. My flaws, are that I am as pale as a vampire from twilight, I have pale eyes and hair, my hair is straight, and my attitude and personality are crap. Adding the few...health issues I have and some bad habits. I'm the new role model for teens everywhere! (Notice the sarcasm)_

Lori couldn't help but to look into the bathroom mirror of the Sander's home.

She was as ghostly pale as always, with the rare combo of pale blue eyes and pale blonde hair that was straight as a pin. She couldn't help but hate the way she looked. She literally looked like a walking corpse, no wonder she could pass for a vampire.

 _Those kids were right. I am a walking corpse… Thanks, genetics._ Her eyes looked to the corner of the bathroom with the help of the mirror finding her makeup bag. A smile made it's way on Lori's face.

Good thing she kept a light beige power, a light rosy pink blush, and contacts as well as hair chalk.

All in all once she was done she no longer looked exceedingly pale, but rather like a normal person. She had light skin still but it was more lively and warm, she had a light pink blush from the blush she had applied as it looked natural. Her hair and eyebrows were now a black color with the help of the hair chalk and her eyes were now grey with the colored contacts she had put in. She had also changed her usual purple eyeshadow to that of a black smokey eye with black eyeliner around her top and lower lashes. Her lips were also a hot pink that flattered her now normal skin tone.

 _All in all, I look normal now._

Lori walked out of the bathroom after cleaning up, closing the door behind her. Everyone had homework so they were all piled up in the living room.

"Do I look normal now…?" Jeri and the fellow ninja looked up to see a brand new Lori in front of them.

"W-who told you don't look normal…?" Tajima asked. "Some boys at school. One even stick his fingers into her mouth to feel for fangs." Jeri answered feeling anger bubble up in her chest.

Tajima's Sharingan activated as he felt anger and hate swirl to life in his heart. Picking on a girl and much less having the nerve to touch one pissed him off. Especially one that might be from his Clan.

"I'll be back, I'm going for a walk." Tajima answered shortly while walking out of the house slamming the door behind him. Oh yes he was going for a walk. A walk to that boy's house that's is.

Shisui studied Lori's new look carefully before going in to say what he wanted to. "Lori, you look um, pretty even without trying to look more normal. In fact with your pasty skin color you could easily pull off the same eye makeup you're wearing now and it would look much better. Plus red lipstick suits you. As for your hair, black works well either way but blonde is more eye catching, black however brings out your skin and eyes too and adds an air of mystery. And blue vs grey I like blue best, as it is more light and eye catching as well, plus it goes well with dark or light hair and blends in with your skin nicely. If you want to get a guy's attention, just wear eye catching colors and be you."

At this point he was getting stares from everyone in the room.

"Ooooh! Shisui has a crush!" Jeri yelled laughing making the raven haired boy blush slightly before managing to push it down as he rubbed the back of his head looking away sheepishly. "I was just saying the truth… Besides if she want's a guys opinion I'll give it to her. I'm just being nice."

Itachi glanced at his best friend. "Sure." Shisui then turned on Itachi. "Hey! Shut up Itachi! There's nothing going on I swear it.-" Shisui continued on defending his actions to Itachi making Jeri snicker along with Tobirama and Madara.

Izuna looked to Lori. "You look more like an Uchiha now. However I have to say, you look nice either way, what I'm trying to say is don't change for anyone." Izuna says with an innocent tone to his voice indicating that he truly was just trying to be helpful. Madara nodded in agreement with his younger brother as Hashirama put an arm around Lori's shoulders resting his chin on her head.

"If you want I can give you some tips on womanly beauty." He offered as Lori froze debating the pros and cons of this. _Pros: learn something new. Not pissing anyone off and dying. Cons: at the same time not dying. Not learning something new. Probably getting killed in my sleep considering these four sleep in the same room as Jeri and I._

Lori nodded slowly as she was being cautious with her movements and thoughts around the ninja. Hashirama looked at Lori's hands seeing her playing with rubber bands and slowly reached over taking them out of her grasp as he began to play with her hair. He decided to fix them how Mito usually did and made two buns on each side of her head. Leaving her lip length deep, sideswept bangs that swoop starting from the deep part on her left side swooping down and nearly covering her right eye down.

All in all with her hair like this and her side bangs she looked like Mito.

Jeri's jaw dropped. "Holy shit." Madara glared at Hashirama. "Dumbass, you have no taste." Fixing Lori's hair to where it was flowing down her back like his but with her bangs kept the same he nodded in approval. Hashirama sweat dropped. "But you did the same thing…"

The two started to bicker and fight as Lori sweat dropped, those two were competitive by nature. _Dumbasses…._

Looking up she saw Tobirama and Izuna towering over her their eyes studying her. Soon they too fixed her hair but it was back to its usual state of being down her front to the sides. They smirked as they nodded in approval. They liked Lori better the way she usually was.

Lori bowed her head as a way to keep others from seeing the ever growing blush on her face that she has been trying although unsuccessfully to put down.

Shisui turned to see that on his paper were words. As these were English words, none of the ninja were able to read a damn thing. That's the only bad thing about being Japanese and from an anime. Why can't the damn English dub come on?

Picking up the paper he held it up. "Hey what does this say?" Jeri took the paper from Shisui and started to examine the words.

"It says: you will go back when the heart allows it." Jeri read the words aloud with wonder and curiosity in her voice as she searched her head for the meaning.

Lori looked to the ninja. "Do you wish to return to well, wherever you are from?" The ninja looked to each other not knowing whether or not they really did want to go back to their world. Did they really want to live the life of a shinobi again? Would they die if they went back? Or would they still be alive?

Sure it was fun being here with the girls who were very kind to them from the beginning, or at least Jeri was, Lori's still a work in progress… Slow progress. Maybe even less than that… But that's besides the point, it was generally peaceful here with the girls. They didn't have to go on missions and risk their lives or the lives of their comrades and friends and family here. It was nothing but peace.

Lori turned on the TV only to see it was the news with reports of shootouts in clubs. The ninja sweat dropped.

Okay. Mostly peaceful.

It had been 5 days now and it was the weekend!

"So… What do you guys want to do?" Shisui asked as he was bored out of his mind as it early Saturday morning.

Itama scratched his head in thought. "Hide and seek?" Lori got an evil smile on her face scaring the little boy. "How about escaping cuffs?" Shisui, Itachi, Kagami and Tobirama looked at Lori oddly like she was a black sheep in a sea of white sheep.

"You want to get in trouble with cops?" Itachi asked. He, Shisui and Kagami were after all members of the Uchiha Police Force but the girls didn't know that.

Lori grinned a toothy grin. "Something like that but not quite. It's something I made up for fun. A game of you will." Lori brought out a pair of cuffs from her pocket making everyone questions whether or not she stole them. "You slip on a pair of cuffs and try to get out of them using your surroundings and skills. As you escape the cuffs more and more, you get to use less and less of your surroundings and the cuffs get tighter until you can only use your skills."

Butsuma looked at Lori questioningly. "And you have these cuffs because…?" Lori sweat dropped. "A friend of mine gave them to me." It wasn't entirely a lie. A friend did give them to her… Somewhat…

"Can you go first?" Jeri asked and Lori nodded looking at the sea of Uchiha and Senju trying to find one who would be more capable of giving her a challenge. "Some of you are cops aren't you…?" Lori only asked because she saw the looks of familiarity on a few of the Uchiha and Senju faces.

Shisui, Itachi and Kagami nodded. _Fuck!_ "Like you work _here_?" They shook their heads.

"We are of the Uchiha Police Force, In the Leaf Village." Kagami answered.

"So even if we had grounds to arrest you, we couldn't because here we have no credentials." Shisui explained and Lori sighed in relief through her nose.

 _Thank God! I just have to really keep shit on the down low around these three… Actually all of them just to be safe!_

Shisui walked over taking the handcuffs from Lori and walking behind her to put them on her. His muscle reflexes reacted and he _accidentally_ took her down on the floor like he would any other perp and handcuffed her making sure the cuffs were tight against her small wrists.

"Oh shit!" Jeri gasped at Shisui covering her mouth to hide a laugh.

Lori looked back at Shisui irritably. "Shisui… What the hell? I'm not a perp motherfucker!" Shisui looked slightly nervous as he quickly got off her, pulling her with him. "Uh… Sorry…. It's a bad habit when I have cuffs in my hands…" He replied rubbing the back of his head.

Lori sighed but nodded showing understanding. _Makes sense._

Lori looked around at her surroundings and saw the kitchen table. Walking over to it she made sure the cuffs behind her back touched the wooden corner. Tapping them lightly against it three times she then tapped it hard and the cuffs snapped off. Lori held them up with one hand, a smirk clear on her face.

Shisui was shocked as hell. _But I put those things super tight on her… How the- How did she- What the HELL?!_

Lori actually let out a laugh at Shisui's facial expressions changed rapidly along with his thoughts.

Her laugh was like a bell but slightly rough.

After several attempts at keeping Lori in cuffs nothing worked. She escaped the cuffs every fucking time leaving everyone to wonder if the cuffs were rigged.

"The fuck?!" Jeri yelled in anger as she couldn't find out how to get out of the damn things. Lori had done this so easily it looked like it was child's play to her.

Lori smirked. "Some people have their talents and gifts, mine's just escape."

* * *

 **So how was the chapter? Lori and Jeri… They feel like two different parts of me: the one who cares and the one who doesn't give a fuck. Not to mention they are both badass in their own ways and balance each other out. Please read and review!**

 **Q1: Is Lori warming up to the other Characters?**

 **Q2: Who do you think Lori got her Ghostly Skin from?**

 **Q3: Favorite Element?**

 **Q4: why do you think Lori is an 'escape artist'?**

 **Q5: What did you think about the boys teasing Lori about her looks on the bus? And what did you think about the ninja trying to make Lori look better?**

 **Q6: Cute moments, funny moments and Fanservice anyone?**

 **Q7: why does Lori hate her looks?**

 **Q8: what do you think Lori meant by "a friend gave me these cuffs" and what did you think about her asking if any of the ninja were cops?**


	8. Attack

**AU: To see all of you loyal readers reading and reviewing my story makes my day! I have not updated much this week because I was loaded with homework, what with being a Junior in High School. I am back now and I will also be updating this most everyday! This will be a filler chapter/suspense.**

 **Can I get a Hell yeah?**

 **This chapter is based off the killings that happened in Russellville, AR and a few other places as well as recent events. If I get any information wrong please correct me. This chapter will be short because the next chapter will be a huge surprise and much longer I promise!**

 **Chapter 8**

It was still Saturday, but it was now 12:00 at noon.

Itama was running around the house with Jeri chasing after him, the burgundy haired beauty was giggling and laughing along with the five year old. Lori was seated on the sofa in between a chatty Hashirama and a glaring Madara. "Shut the Hell up Hashirama!" Madara snapped towards the Senju, who now had a sad frown on his face, his eyebrows knit together. "Oh, come one Mada-chan…"

Madara gained a huge tick mark on his temple, indicating how pissed he was. Lori just sighed in frustration at the childish antics of the two grown men. It was pitiful, Itama acted better than them and he was FIVE! "Both of you shut up." Lori demanded, her voice stern and earning a death glare from Madara as Hashirama hung his head low with a "Yes Ma'am…".

"Don't you ever tell me what to do women." Madara warned in a tone that would make any man fall to their knees in fear yet the blonde teen simply glared back, not showing a hint of fear if she was even feeling the emotion at all. She thought of several comebacks in her mind before deciding on one. "Your giving _me_ an order when even a _five year old_ acts more mature than you?" Her red lips played into a smirk of victory when she knew she struck a nerve in Madara's brain and maybe his ego.

Madara right now was fuming, he was already pissed off at being stuck in a new world with no knowledge of it, even with going to that forsaken school with the two teens and those blasted Senju, but now this _kid_ insults him too? What the Hell makes this girl so brave? Or rather, so stupid? Did she _not_ know who he was? He would have to teach her, and soon.

 _This woman is so…. Annoying! Damn it all! A five year old more mature than me? I think not. I'll show her who's more mature… Stupid blonde._ The Uchiha though with his vision beginning to turn red from anger.

Itama stopped running from Jeri and stared at Madara with his eternal gaze as if he was stronger than him, a threat of pain laced in his eyes as he said to Madara, "Leave my big brother and Lori alone! Stupid Uchiha!" Shisui and Kagami were both quite impressed at the young Senju's moxie and spunk, but also dumbfounded at his stupidity. Tobirama crouched on the ground ready to save his younger brother of Madara attacked. Madara turned his cold gaze, which held a mature Sharingan on the small boy, who now shook in terror. Remembering those same eyes when he was killed before.

Juliet quickly ran to Itama's aid and stood in front of him protectively, like a mother would her child. "Stop it!" She demanded clearly. The authority and terror in her ocean blue eyes were clear. She was willing to fight to protect this little boy. He was only a child.

"You will not harm this child in any way, shape or form! Not so long as you're under my roof!"

Madara's Sharingan started to spin uncontrollably and Juliet fell to the floor unconscious.

"Mom!" Jeri cried out as she jumped from the couch and ran towards her mother and knelt beside her. "Mom! Wake up!" Jeri cried again as Madara turned her gaze on her.

"Enough!" Itachi said aloud with his voice firm. The teen before him was clearly worried over her beloved mother and Madara wouldn't hurt her like he did her mother, even with genjutsu if he was around. He was tired of all the fighting. Madara glared at him before back in down, most likely deciding to kill the brat later on.

Shisui, who sat beside Itachi in the floor, his eyes turned to The blonde between Madara and Lord First. Her icy gaze on Jeri and her mother held no worry nor a care in the world for either. She looked emotionless like always but there was a brief flicker of remembrance and fear in her eyes, but it vanished just as quickly as it had appeared.

Shisui couldn't help but have a brief thought occur in his mind. _What was that, did something similar to what just now happened possibly happen to Lori sometime in the past? Maybe when she was really really young? And her body remembers but she herself does not…?_ The blonde girl watched as Itachi gently picked up Juliet and Jeri guided him to her mother's room to allow her to rest.

"Why did you do that?" Tobirama asked or more like demanded from Madara. Madara smirked before replying in a voice full of pride of what he had done. "She defied me and got in the way." Now it was Kagami's turn to glare at the elder Uchiha.

"She's not as strong as you. You had no right to do that to her!" Shisui joined in with his dad now. "You're just picking on someone, your a bully! ...You have no pride and you…" Shisui closed his eyes only to open them with the Mangekyo activated. "You're not a man." Madara activated his as well and Izuna just watched with curiosity of what will transpire.

Throughout the yelling no one noticed Lori flinching and her eyes tightly closed shut as she walked out of the room swiftly.

No one but Butsuma at least. And Tajima.

When the sound of a door opening and slamming shut sounded throughout the house everyone looked around the room finding no Lori, nor a Tajima or Butsuma. "Huh?" Hashirama blinked twice. "Where did she go?"

* * *

 **Dear Agony - Breaking Benjamin**

Lori walks towards the woods and past the barn and fenced in gate where the horses were scattered about in the pastures near the yard. The faint memories racing to the surface as she walked like a dead person, in a daze like she was sinking into water, reaching for the light at the surface.

 _I hate you! Get out of here you little freak! You did this, you caused ALL of this… After all I've done for you… Useless!_ Something told her it was her mother's voice, although it was very hard to remember the sound of her own mother's voice. It had been, after all, 11 ½ years since she heard the sound of the woman's voice. Something in her, her heart ached at the faint memory of her voice, her rage and sadness as she yelled at her.

As she shook the thoughts away she opened her eyes to see nothing but trees and undergrowth. The woods. She was unaware of her surroundings.

Lori was unfamiliar with this new territory and as such had to be careful to leave trackers to find her way back. Looking to where she was sure she had come from, where her back was facing she saw again, nothing but trees and undergrowth with a few huge rocks. As she reached underneath her jacket, her soft yet slightly calloused fingers brushed gently along the cold metal of her pocket knife clipped on her belt. Yes she wore a belt, a black woman's belt.

Taking it out and opening it she marked a few trees the father she went into the woods, making sure an arrow pointed back to where the house was, or where she thought it was.

Tajima and Butsuma were in the trees about 75 feet away from the girl in distance. Both of them had noticed her unusual actions when the yelling had started. They have never seen her flinch or act afraid, not physically even when they all appeared in front of her and Jeri. It was weird for them, but they were slightly worried about the girl. They pegged her as one of the types of girls who act tough but on the inside are broken, alone, scared. The type that suffers in agony alone and quietly everyday.

Lori kept walking through the woods aimlessly, only going forward and eventually fell into a trance like state as she repeated her actions of carving an arrow into several trees and moving onward.

* * *

Jeri and Itachi walked into the living room after hearing no more yelling and hearing a door slamming shut, only to see one blonde missing. "Where is Lori?" Jeri asked in a big sister voice that demanded an answer, her posture one of a serious business man. Shisui glared at Madara before turning his onyx gaze to the burgundy haired teen before him. "We don't know, we just heard the door slam shut so we know she's outside."

Hashirama's eyes travelled around the room in a serious look, scanning for others missing and saw blinking dash lines of the outlines of Tajima and Hashirama. "Father and Tajima are gone too." He pointed out as the eyes of the others looked around as well.

Tobirama put a single digit to the ground. Sending out a pulse of his own chakra into the ground he waited for the pulse to bounce back, as it hit several other chakra's of small animals and neighbors. Finally, he located the chakra he wanted to find. Lori's, Tajima's and Butsuma's.

"She's that way." Tobirama pointed in the direction of the woods once they all got out the door and Jeri's eyes widened in absolute terror.

"...No…" Whispered Jeri, her voice nearly inaudible. "No… She doesn't know the woods, she'll get lost!" The reason Jeri was so worried was not just because of Lori possibly getting lost, recently there have been ocults of clowns and satanists that have been out on killing sprees for their rituals and for fun. Juliet and her had managed to keep that from the ninja's so as to not alert them. Juliet and her only knew because of Father.

In a flash of plum colored hair Jeri took off running at top speed in an attempt to find Lori.

 _Please… Lori! Be okay! Tajima, Butsuma, protect her…_ Prayed Jeri silently.

* * *

Lori was silently walking along the woods, her eyes darting around subconsciously. Scanning her surroundings for any signs of danger and perceiving none. Hearing the sounds of rushing water she followed it, peeking her head out from behind a tree she saw a beautiful coyote near the edge of a cliff. Gray fur and glistening yellow eyes.

 _So beautiful._

It's head snapped up and it's yellow eyes looked in her direction. It had already smelt her scent. Lowering it's head and lifting it's lips, baring it's teeth in a threatening way and growling a deep growl that if she didn't know any better Lori would have thought it was a demon's growl. It was a warning to stay away.

Lori gulped before slowly moving away from behind the tree to stand in full view of the coyote before ever so slowly backing away, her back away from the coyote. Stay calm. That was what she was always told to do in school. No matter what comes your way you have to stay calm so you can think rationally.

A twig snapped behind her as she turned her head to see another coyote. This one was a brown one with the same yellow eyes. As it neared her she had no choice but to back away and use her peripheral vision to see the two coyotes at the same time.

She knew she was done for the second she saw the second coyote. She was outnumbered and outmatched. They had canines, sharp teeth that could tear flesh apart like nothing and break bones, claws that were like knives, four legs which generally meant more speed and they were a little over half her height and she was now 5"2 ½ . She has a pocket knife, two legs to carry her, and... Yeah that was pretty much it.

The coyote to her left, the one that was behind her until she turned to the side, lunged at her opening it's huge jaws as the reflection was shown in Lori's widened and fearful eyes.

* * *

"Tajima! Butsuma! Lori!" Jeri called out as she was given a piggy back ride on Itachi's back through the trees, jumping from branch to branch and trunk to trunk with the other shinobi beside them. Unfortunately she yelled in his ear as he winced at the loud cries in his now verbally damaged ear. Though he did wish for the yelling to cease, he wouldn't tell her, he would be doing the same and in fact had once when his precious Sasuke was little and loved and looked up to him. He had made Shisui deaf that day. Temporarily.

Tajima and Butsuma were now in sight and Lori was nowhere to be found. "Father!" Called out Hashirama as he landed on a tree branch nearest his father with Tobirama beside him. "Where is Lori?" Shisui asked and Butsuma glared at Shisui for even speaking to him as he was an Uchiha. Looking towards his son's he answered their unspoken question as they looked like they would ask. "We can't find her. One second she was there and the next she's gone." He admitted slightly embarrassed.

Jeri looked down to see small arrows carved in tree trunks and had a 'you have got to be kidding me' face. "Did you try following the marks she left in trees?" Asked Jeri with a tone that held the obvious as the two elders looked down and sweat dropped. "Fuck." Tajima cursed. "Damn." Butsuma growled.

Pointing at each other they yelled at each other. "You idiot!"

An ear piercing scream sounded through the woods and carried over the trees. Jeri's eyes widened in terror as her heart pounded like a drum in her chest. It was Lori's scream.

* * *

 **Sorry about the short chapter but I did this so I could surprise you next chapter!**

 **Please read and review, give me feedback on your likes and dislikes and what you thought about the chapters and the characters, their thoughts and actions too! Answer these questions too please!**

 **Questions:**

 **Q1: What do you think happens to Lori?**

 **Q2: What do you think about the faint memories of Lori's mother's voice and why did she behave unusually?**

 **Q3: Why did Madara genjutsu Juliet?**

 **Q4: Pairings anyone…?**

 **Q5: What did you think about the ninja getting mad at Madara and Shisui activating his MG sharingan?**


	9. Attack Continued

Chapter 9: Attack Continued

 **AU: Now we see what happens to Lori! And some of the aftermath!**

 **Listen to "Youth - Daughter" as it sets the mood! Listen throughout the whole chapter!**

 **Chapter 9**

The ninja dashed through the trees towards the sound of the blonde's ear shattering scream of bloody murder. Rain started to pour from the grey clouds above as thunder cracked throughout the sky. Tobirama was in the lead as he was hailed as the 'Fastest Shinobi of His Time'. Shisui right behind him.

Something made their chests pound rapidly. It was fear but something else too. Adrenaline? Yes. Fear for their safety? No. They didn't know why they felt fear. All they knew was that the blonde's screams of torment were deafening in their ears. They didn't like the girl's screams, and in fact it made their blood boil. They, after all, didn't like to see women hurt in any way.

As they neared the spot where Lori's chakra was he felt two other chakra's, they were small and could hear the fierce barks, growls and snarling of fighting. There was a howl as Lori's chakra was fading drastically.

* * *

Lori falls down to the cold stone of the cliff, the palm of her hand digging into her right eye. Torment seared her body like Hellfire. Her blood boiling. But not from anger, no it was a completely different feeling than that which Lori was used to. It was fear. No fear couldn't describe it… Terror? Panic? Horror? Yes. That described what she felt perfectly.

Blood poured from her right eyelid which was closed and ran through her fingers, underneath her palm and down the side of her face in a stream. Gasping for breath as her body wracked with agony and other emotions caused by what had just transpired. In the brown coyote's teeth was her right eye, tiny pieces of flesh torn from her eye socket during the attack hung in between it's teeth as it growled ferociously. Almost mocking Lori.

A growl sounded from behind her as she whipped around only to be pinned by the large gray coyote. It wasted no time in attacking her face with it's sharp teeth as flesh was torn from her face, her screams ripping from her throat. Blood coated her pale face and stained her white shirt and blue jacket as she attempted to push the creature off of her but her arms were weak as they shook with all that was happening with her body. She knew in the back of her mind that half was because of adrenaline rush, the other half was pure torment of the undying agony of the injuries being caused to her body and panic of the need to get away and survive.

The canine's razor sharp teeth finally raised themselves from the blonde's flesh as it made it's way to her shoulder and the other attacking her legs. Ripping could be heard of the fabric of her clothing and the flesh covering her meat. She could feel the warmth of her blood pouring from her wounds and covering her body. It was like being in warm bathwater. She also felt cold at the same time, like death itself was nearing her. Snarls was all Lori heard as everything seemed to die down to where she was only able to hear her own thoughts.

 _This is it… I'm really going to die. It's over. I can't get out of this one, I'll finally be in Hell where I belong, if this isn't it already…_ Those were Lori's last thoughts before the black nothingness consumed her completely...

* * *

A Genjutsu was used on the two coyotes to make them not want to attack Lori anymore and they backed away seeing a white haired man with red eyes rushing towards them. With the Genjutsu and then realizing they were outmatched they took off running from their meal and back into the woods, away from the cliff.

The albino looked shocked to see Lori's condition. Nothing but blood everywhere. She was lying in a pool of her own blood, drenched in water as it helped in washing away some of the blood, revealing numerous wounds. Shisui appeared by his side not a second later and looked pained at the sight before them.

"No…" The raven haired boy whispered.

No doubt she would be dead.

Rushing to the blonde's side Shisui knelt down, holding her gently in his arms, her skin chilled. He hoped it was from the rain. Tobirama knelt beside him a look of worry in his eyes. There were several gashes on her shoulders, stomach, face and chest. There were several bite marks along her shoulders, face, arms and legs as well.

Because of the rain the tears lacing the young Uchiha's eyelashes were not obvious.

Tobirama and Shisui needed to act fast and get her to Hashirama quick before her chakra diminished completely.

Hashirama and the others caught up and made their way towards the girl being held by Shisui. Hashirama quickly realized from first glance at the pool of blood surrounding his little brother, Shisui and the blonde teen that he couldn't wait until getting home to heal her.

In a flash he was kneeling in front of them and placed his hands on Lori's stomach, his healing chakra pulsating through her chakra coils to find any and all damage and heal it. Hashirama was amazed she was still alive right now. Most would be dead from this much blood loss. He would need to get more blood into her system soon…

Hashirama's dark eyes flickered up to Tobirama's red ones to see them glued to Lori's face. His brother was feeling pained that was certain. They all were. Even after only a week of spending time with the teens they still treated them like any other person. Respected them and gave them food and shelter, clothes and let them go to school too. They had all became attached to the girls in some way or another. Even with Lori.

Shisui had a few silent tears falling down his face as well, coming into contact with Lori's skin. He shed them for he did not like to see an innocent life taken, specially a civilians. Or a woman or a child. Even though he was 16 years of age and she was 15, his point was she was so young and has a full life ahead of her.

Soon her wounds began to close and heal as the mitosis began to create new cells in her body, repairing what had been damaged. Jeri fell to the ground beside them in complete shock at seeing Lori so hurt. She grabbed onto Lori's hand and squeezed it tight in a silent prayer for God to not take Lori. For Lori to be able to remain here and be okay as silent tears fell down her face and onto Lori's skin.

Butsuma and Tajima glanced at each other, for the first time this was not in hatred for one another, but that of gilt. If only slightly. It was their fault. If they hadn't let the blonde teen out of their sight, none of this would have happened. She would be fine and not on the brink of death. Not at death's doorstep.

What surprised Hashirama was that her healing was even faster than he had anticipated. Sure his medical ninjutsu was amazing but the rate she was healing was almost as if some deity had taken pity and was helping heal the girl alongside him. Soon most of her wounds were gone, at least the major ones and they were all able to see that Lori was missing an eye. The eye socket was empty it was obvious even without opening it.

"Her eye…" Itama gasped in shock as he felt tears prick his eyes. Butsuma covered his son's eyes in an attempt to not scar the child for life.

"Those damn…" Tobirama growled glaring in the direction of where they had left, silently daring them to show up so he could kill them. He didn't know why he was so pissed. He never got pissed, not unless Uchiha's were involved.

Shaking his head he turned his attention back to the blonde bombshell in his arms. Madara slightly glared around the cliff.

Shisui looked more worried about the blonde in his arms. Sure they hadn't talked much but he kinda liked her, he knew deep inside that under her cold exterior was a sweet and gentle heart. Somewhere. ...Maybe… Hopefully… "...Lori…" He mumbles.

Izuna and Itachi tried to calm a hysterical Jeri down, even thinking about using a genjutsu. A happy one. While Tajima and Kagami searched for a missing eyeball. It wasn't that hard to find since they were surrounded by grey rock. It was like seeing a black sheep in a herd of white ones.

Kagami reached for it only to be stopped by Tajima. It was his fault so he would be the one to return the eyeball.

….And it was chewed and slightly torn apart. Great.

"It's unusable. She won't be able to see out of it properly." Tajima reported to a frustrated Hashirama as he looked at the girl and then to everyone else. "Bring it with us!" He ordered before turning to his brother, who stood up taking the small girl from Shisui.

"Let's go to the house." Hashirama ordered as everyone moved out making their way towards the house. Once there they put Lori's eyeball in a jar of water and salt hoping that will preserve it.

Hashirama walked into the kitchen to check on the eyeball after an hour. His eyes landed on the jar and instead of a damaged eye that he now needed to fix up.

* * *

Lori felt warmth surrounding her tired and aching body. She ignored the pain as her eyes slowly fluttered open as she was met with nothing but warmth of... Covers around her body? Had she gotten a ticket to Heaven somehow? The events of what had happened jolting her memory. She was attacked by two coyotes while exploring the woods alone.

She felt dry. She felt like she was in pajamas… Long sleeves and pants. How long had Shen been out?

She tentatively opened one eyelid, her left as she felt something in her right eye socket. Slowly testing the waters by opening her right eye she found she could see. _Was this all just a bad dream…? Or had that been what Madara had done to Juliet?_

She heard a slight snore, startling her and making her jump slightly as she crammed her head to the side to see the albino (Tobirama) A.K.A. Snowflake. He was sitting in a chair beside her bed with his arms folded across his chest as his head hung back, looking up towards the sky.

Laying against Lori's bedside was Shisui, who was also asleep with drool coming out of his mouth, snoring lightly as well.

Lori's lips twitched. _...Cute._

Shocked by her own thought she quickly shook her head before looking again at the albino and young Uchiha. She was not used to her own feelings. She hadn't thought anyone was cute since well, another guy, but he never thought she was cute. Lori couldn't help the slight blush that consumed her face, as it was ghostly pale any shade of red or pink easily stood out. Trying to force down the blush was useless.

She looked down at a small waterlily pendant with a small silver crescent moon in the middle hanging by a thin black leather rope like material, a white pearl situated on either side of the pendant on the string around the blonde's neck was visible on the covers above her chest. She sighed in relief before attempting to sit up only to gasp at the pain and lay back down.

That was all it took for Tobirama and Shisui to wake up. "You're awake Blondie." Tobirama's deep voice held a slight tone of relief but other than that remained monotone. Lori glowered at him as he smirked slightly. She would have said something back but her throats was too parched and dry. It felt like there was a desert in her mouth.

His maroon orbs gazed at the girl. Seeing she was healed but very much sore he took a bottle of Tylenol from the bedside table and, getting two circular red pills out he gave her a glass of water that rested on the bedside table along with it for her to take. The pale blonde girl looked at the medicine and her gaze drifted to the man's face. She slowly reached for the pills and water and swiftly took them, the water was refreshing to her parched throat. "You've been out for two days." Tobirama continued.

Shisui thought now would be a good time to ask her how she was feeling. "How do you feel?"

Lori finally downed the drink and lifted it to Tobirama's waiting hands as he took it. "Sore." Lori answered. Her voice hoarse from little use.

Tobirama was honestly surprised she had healed so fast even with his elder brother's healing prowess. Earlier Hashirama had experimented with the girl's eye and for some odd reason he prompted that the salt healed Lori's eye. It also irritated it. He only implanted it back into her skull successfully after the irritation wore off.

Shisui smiled in joy. "That's a huge relief! Do you need anything? Food? Drink?" Lori shook her head lightly.

With a gruff nod Tobirama flared his chakra signaling to everyone that the girl was awake. All the ninja appeared to have Body Flickered into the room, startling the blonde while the door burst open not a moment later with Juliet and Jeri rushing inside the room and Jeri throwing Shisui out of the way and hugging Lori tightly to her body, tears of joy stinging her eyes as Lori's own eyes widened in shock.

"You're okay… I'm so glad..!" Jeri whispered softly as she held Lori's head to her chest, resting her chin against the top of the blonde's. Lori was honestly stunned. She hadn't expected anyone to care this much for her. Even after she was such a bitch.

Lori felt water on the top of her head as her eyes gazed upwards seeing tears falling from the older teen's eyes and trailing down her cheeks to her chin hitting Lori's pale blonde locks. She was crying for her…

 _So it wasn't a dream after all… I really was attacked. I'm not dead, am I?_ The younger teen thought numbly trying to make sense of all of this new information.

"Lori… You mean more to me than you will ever know," Jeri said aloud to the blonde as she gently placed her forehead to Lori's. "No matter what you do, or what goes on, I'll always be by your side. Even if you can't ever see me. I will always watch over you and protect you. Even if you don't love me back or if you hate me… Because I love you. And that's what big sisters are for. You're never alone, not anymore."

Lori felt something in her heart, it ached but at the same time that warmth returned. She felt at ease like when she was around water. She felt safe. The plum haired girl's words touched her more than she would ever know as her arms painfully moved of their own accord and her hands gripped the girl's shirt on her shoulders as her eyes looked to be filled with grief and sorrow of the past. Tears streamed from her eyes constantly not a sob escaping her lips as she buried her face in the older girl's shirt. Jeri sat there holding her, letting the younger teen cry to her heart's content to release all the pain that she hid for most her life. She knew Lori was hurting deep inside from the beginning and now that she had gotten Lori to let her walls down enough to release that pain maybe this would mean that Lori would be happier. She hoped so.

Juliet looked like she was about to cry at seeing The sight of her own child being like a mother and a big sister to Lori. Maybe, just maybe, this is what both the girls needed… She quickly left the room…

Jeri smiled down at her dear friend as her shirt was covered with salty tears and snot, a cry never once coming from the blonde. She felt bad for her friend, if she could take the burden away she would. Some of the ninja smiled sadly, like Shisui. Itachi felt bad as he felt something similar to the blonde's pain deep inside. Tobirama frowned slightly.

After an hour of silently crying the blonde was asleep in Jeri's arms and as she lasted the blonde's easily red face back on the pillow, her eyes red and puffy from crying. She noticed the wounds that ran along Lori's face were bleeding slightly. Hashirama looked like he wanted to run some tests but he wouldn't. Tobirama and Kagami were watching silently with the others choosing to observe.

Tajima stared at Lori. "Will she be alright, will they heal?" He asked with Jeri looking at him. "I hope so." The ninja now all looked worried and Jeri sighed in regret of not being able to save her friend.

"Follow me." She walked out the door and into the living room grabbing her laptop on the way with all the Ninja in tow. Tobirama, however, lingered in the room with Lori a moment longer before leaving silently.

* * *

After a while of laying in bed and Shisui and Tobirama keeping watch over Lori as well as keeping Jeri out of the room, Lori was finally able to sit up and decided to test her luck.

Sliding her legs over the side of the bed she slowly stood up.

Only to take two steps before falling forward, expecting to crash into the ground. Until two hands caught her own and her orbs wandered to see an onyx one and a maroon one. Shisui grinned. "You having a hard time there?" He teased hoping that the girl had lightened up since crying into Jeri's chest.

Lori's eye twitched in slight annoyance before opening her mouth to answer. At first she was going to just be a bitch since she was NOT in the mood for being messed with but then decided against it. "...Maybe." She mumbled averting her gaze to a random wall.

Shisui's laugh filled the room as the two guys lifted her to her feet and tried to help Lori walk around as best they could. Shisui and Tobirama took one step away from Lori, still lightly holding onto her with her having to take a step or two towards them. This went on for about an hour until Lori could move on her own like normal. Though she was still VERY much sore. It hurt like a bitch! It was the 'workout' kind of sore.

Tobirama overall was amused by the blonde's constant cursing throughout the last hour. He never knew so much bad language could come out of a 15 year old's mouth, much less a girl's. It was actually pretty funny the things she would come up with and say. Things he never heard of.

Shisui on the other hand was shocked and slightly horrified at all the words that came out of her mouth. He would have to teach her to cuss in her head instead of cursing aloud. That would nail her one day.

Lori glared at the floor in embarrassment at requiring help from others. She had always been independent.

 _Fuck this shit! Fuck you all!_

* * *

 **AU: So how was the chapter? Did you expect this or something else? Please tell me!**

 **Questions:**

 **1: What did you think would happen when I gave you that cliff hanger two days ago?**

 **2: Pros and Cons of Tobirama (Lover Material) in your own opinion?**

 **3: Pros and Cons of Shisui (Lover Material) in your own opinion?**

 **4: How do you think this experience affected Lori?**

 **5: Scenes you loved?**


	10. A Trip To Wal-Mart

Chapter 10: A Trip to Wal-Mart

 **AU: i just wanted to let everyone know that the reason I asked what you all thought of Tobirama and Shisui as Lover Material, last chapter was because I realized that I have never once seen an author actually ASK their readers what they thought about the characters. I want to be a reader that lets my readers have a say and get involved. I want to get to know my readers, read THEIR stories and REVIEW, HELP THEM GROW. I truly do love my reader's stories. In fact I reviewed several stories and chapters today. I am very proud of my readers, my FRIEND'S work.**

 **Thank you so much for your support! I have not yet decided on Lori's pairing just yet.**

 **Now, in this chapter we will see more of what goes on as it is now Monday at 12:00, the ninja skipped school! AND the only reason she is alive is because of Hashirama's Medical Ninjutsu and Juliet going to the Hospital to get O Type blood bags to give to Lori! That was done while she was asleep!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 10**

Lori stepped out of the shower, knowing Tobirama and Shisui were in the living room nearby the bathroom. As she got dressed in a blue jeans with light blue converse sneakers, with white laces. Along with a short sleeved grey shirt with a purple design, her blue jacket was torn and tattered from the coyotes so she opted for a green one she kept in her suitcase that she had brought with her. Her blue eyes the color of sapphire. This was mostly from the poor lighting of the bathroom.

They needed to change their lights.

Lori dried her hair and styled it in deep waves.

She didn't bother putting any makeup on, she had wounds on her face, mainly near her right eye that the coyote had taken out a few days prior. Thankfully, Hashirama was the best medic and was able to repair it and implant it in her eye socket using only basic medical tools that Jeri's mother had, as she was an ER Nurse. She dis however wear her necklace: a small pink lotus flower pendant (I meant to say Lotus instead of Waterlily last chapter) with a yellow center, a silver crescent moon in the center of that and a white pearl on both sides of the black leather rope, on either side of the pendant. She hid the pendant underneath her shirt.

she didn't however style her hair into deep waves and let her bangs hand over her right eye, ensuring no one would see her wounds.

Waking out of the bathroom she saw Tobirama, Butsuma, Tajima, Madara and Izuna looking as stern as ever but their eyes glimpsed over her makeup and attire, eyes silently approving yet sad.

Shisui stopped talking with Itachi to look at Lori and his face twisted into one of sorrow. He was too slow to save the blonde and ow she was having to cover her wounds. If he had been there's sooner none of this would have happened... "Lori, I.. I'm so sorry this happened to you!" Lori sighed before replying. "If you're going to give me pity, save it. I'm fine, I've honestly handled worse."

Juliet knew that Lori shouldn't have to talk about the events that had occurred so recently because of stress, so she brought up a different and much more enjoyable topic. "So, Lori, I noticed your customs and traditions in Germany are much different than ours here in America… What's it and the food like too?" Juliet inquired making Lori seem at ease.

"It is custom to say good day to someone you meet, goodbye when you are leaving even if they do not hear you or notice you, and there are several more traditions and customs such as being punctual and managing time wisely. As well as being formal and respectful. It's basically perfectionism. But enough about that, our food consists of brough worst, they are like sausage, fresh bread, liquor, and vegetables such as cabbage and potatoes." Lori answered a sly smirk upon her lips.

Juliet looked horrified. "Liquor?!" Lori nodded. "Beer, wine, other alcoholic drinks."

Jeri looked at Lori like she had grown a second head. "How? Why?"

"At 14 - minors are allowed to consume and possess fermented alcoholic beverages, such as beer and wine, as long as they are in the company by a Custodial Person. A parent or guardian. It's quite normal for kids about 14 to be drinking." Lori responded seeing nothing wrong with the situation.

"Have _you_ drank before?" Shisui asked curiously. Lori nodded.

"Several times, however I was always in the company of adults. I was supervised so it was not a problem. I only drank maybe a glass or two of wine, sometimes a glass of beer instead. But I never drank more than three times a week, so if I chose I would drink a glass of wine on Monday, another on Tuesday and maybe one on Saturday." Shisui's jaw dropped.

"Have you ever gotten drunk?" Kagami asked. Lori nodded. "A few times, I fall asleep though instead of well… Doing things I shouldn't." Lori chuckled to herself.

Izuna was now very worried about Lori, he knew what people were like. "What if the adults maybe… uh…" Lori caught on to what he was trying to say and stopped him.

"Impossible, I took the glass to my room and locked the door. No one would be getting in. I also set my phone up near the ceiling, where no one would look, on record like a security camera in case anything happens. I checked it the next morning and it only showed me asleep in bed each time." Izuna nodded in relief while Hashirama sighed.

"That's pretty smart." Tobirama murmured and Lori nodded.

"When you live in foster care, you learn to be cautious and prepared." This puzzled everyone. _Why_ would she have to be so cautious and prepared? _What for_ with people she could obviously trust?

"What day is it?" Lori questioned Jeri monotonely only for Jeri to respond cheerfully. "It's Monday 12:00!" Lori though about it for a second before it hit her like a bus.

"...We missed school..." Lori mentally groaned but on the outside retained her stoic persona.

"Yep..." Jeri agreed but smiled sadly. She knew that Lori having to cover her wounds on her face was hard for the younger teen. It had to be even if she didn't show it.

"Want to go go to town? We can shop..." Jeri suggested wanting to get Lori's mind off things. Lori just looked at her blankly.

"Are you sure...?" Lori pointed to her eye covered by her bang. Izuna frowned. He saw the girl as a sister so he didn't like seeing her like this. An idea came to his mind. He could use Genjutsu to make it disappear to others. And Lori so that way she wouldn't be so self conscious.

Activating his Sharingan and making a few hand signs he cast the illusion on Lori who paused for a second feeling slightly off. Like when she feels a buzz coming on from the alcohol, but it didn't affect her walking or movements. This puzzled her.

Izuna walked over, his Sharingan disappeared as he stopped in front of her and lifted her bang out of the way of her eye with a slight smile on his full lips. "There. No you won't have to hide your wounds, because now, no one will ever see them." He told her as she felt her face near her right eye only to feel no wounds. She looked quite surprised at that and Jeri turned her around and gasped with her hands covering her mouth.

"Your wounds are gone! Here! Look!" Jeri took out a compact that had a mirror and offered it to Lori who opened it up and looked at her face. She gasped slightly at what looked back at her... Her reflection, not a wound nor scar one. It was like magic.

"...How?" She whispered softly, Izuna smirked that cocky Uchiha smirk but his voice was harmonious.

"Genjutsu. An illusion or trick of the mind."

Lori was internally grateful, she looked to Izuna and nodded in thanks to him, making him smirk even more. Tobirama and Izuna's eyes met quickly turning into a fierce stare off.

 _I win Tobirama!_ Izuna thought as their stares turned more heated and into full on glares. Izuna's eyes conveyed what he was thinking towards the Senju.

Tobirama's eyes matched Izuna's. _Yeah right you asshole!_

Sparks clashed and battled for dominance between the two rivals of war. They hated each other's guts and have been trying to stay away from each other for a week and a day now, all thier built up testosterone and hate coming to the surface.

"Knock it off both of you!" Juliet hollared making them break the glare off. Lori, Hashirama, Itachi, Shisui and Jeri sweat dropped.

"Now, Lori don't worry about not having money to go shopping. I have that taken care of! Here!" Juliet thrust a few bills of green paper towards her. Lori stared at it, her brain having to process what it was as she was not used to American currency. It looked similar to euro, European currency, not euro cents but banknotes. Bills with similar designs on each one but different colors instead of a single color, based on how much each banknote was worth. This paper was green and he only green paper currency in Europe was 100 Euro Banknotes.

Lori's eyes widened before quickly pushing Juliet's hand away gently as she had no reason to be rough.

"Nein gnä' Frau." She said calmly.

Everyone stared at her unsure of what she had just said. "Well what if we started talking Japanese to you?" Shisui asked jokingly. Lori realized her mistake of speaking German and cursed in German before translating for the others. "Nein means no in German, and gnä' Frau, means several things in my language, such as 'female, girl, lady, mistress, ma'am and Mrs'."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "And which did you mean?"

Lori looked to the Uchiha. "Ma'am."

Juliet smiled. "Aww! Your so polite!" Lori sweat dropped. The Hell she was. Jeri laughed.

"Only when she wants to be! Eh, Lori?" Jeri joked elbowing Lori in the ribs lightly. Lori stayed stoic however, even though she wanted to 'elbow' Jeri back. Hard.

"Now, take it." Juliet said sweetly to Lori who only shook her head no. Juliet's smile disappeared and was replaced with a menacing, almost evil look. "Take it. Now." Juliet ordered in an deep almost demonic voice slightly putting fear into the two girls and one of the teenage boys in the room. i.e. Shisui.

Lori hesitated on speaking for a moment until she was sure her voice wouldn't betray her before speaking. "...Yes Ma'am." Taking the money gently from Juliet's hand she could have sworn she saw her hostest's eyes were red before going back to their normal aqua blue.

"Bye mom! Love you!" Jeri yelled out the door as she dragged Lori with her. The ninja had a few choices here. Stay with the somewhat scary lady at home, or get away with the girls. They chose the girls.

* * *

Once on highway 64 Jeri started listing off all the stores they could go to such as Wal-Mart, K-Mart, Dollar Tree, Dollar General, Goody's, JC Penny, Belk, and Ross. The ninja were quite intrigued by the amount of stores that one could go to in an urban area. Hashirama's eyes glowed with childlike excitement making Tobirama and Butsuma slightly embarrassed, Itama happy, and Lori unsure of whether or not he was even a grown up.

While everyone was talking amongst themselves on making a decision, Lori was lost in her won thoughts about what had transpired two days before with the coyotes. She had only left because of Madara's yelling at Hashirama. She wouldn't admit it to others, but she knew deep inside it scared her. Brought back bad memories, that was why she left. To escape before they could resurface again. She had explored uncharted woods alone and because of her stupidity she was nearly killed and is instead, left with wounds that would probably end up being scars later on, that was just her luck. She couldn't believe how in prepared and unaware she was...

"Lori? Hey," Lori looked to the sound of the voice that had snapped her out of her thoughts to see Lori, driving and glancing at her in the rearview mirror. Worry was clear in her green eyes.

"Were you listening?" Jeri asked and Lori averted her gaze to the side earning a grin from the designated driver that Lori was sure would charm any man. "We are going to Wal-Mart first if that's okay with you?" Jeri continued as Lori nodded in response. "Okay then Little L."

Lori took in the nickname. Little L... Little Lori.

"Your lucky you're driving right now." Lori said like she was saying hello. Like it was an everyday thing with her. Jeri only laughed at Lori's response.

Soon they reached a store with Wal-Mart in big white letters with a huge parking lot. The ninja stared in amazement as Lori did as well. No matter where she went she was still shocked that men were able to build such big structures. Everyone got out of the car and headed towards the entrance and, once inside the ninja looked like they were in a completely different world. Oh, wait they were.

Jeri turned to the Ninja. "Stay in groups of two and meet back here in say... Two to four hours." The ninja nodded in response before setting off to their destinations. Jeri turned to Lori. "Come on Lori!" Jeri then took off through the isles not realizing that she had left Lori behind. Lori sighed before feeling slight apprehension of being alone. Strange. She usually liked being alone. Lori started walking around, not really caring where she was going but feeling... Lonely. She was the only one without a partner, or well, her partner ditched her. She couldn't figure it out. She felt lonely but then again, was that what she felt _all_ the time and just never realized it? Impossible.

* * *

Tobirama was not going to listen to the young teen and instead separated from his brother and went straight to whatever looked like weaponry. There were knives, ropes, cases for weapons and holsters, as well as strange weapons. They were handheld but had a barrel and there were things below in boxes of several different brands, Tobirama assumed, that would go to the weapons. Unfortunately for him, he didn't know how to read English. He did some but not much. He continued exploring when he could have sworn he saw pale blonde in his peripheral vision. When he looked, however, there was no such color.

* * *

Hashirama was lost until he saw what looked to be different kinds of technology which he wanted to further study as he went into the tech department. There were several TV's, things you put in your ears, a device that Lori and Jeri had... "This is amazing!" He started laughing happily like a little child scaring several of the people in the tech department of Wal-Mart.

* * *

Madara knew his little brother, Izuna went to the garden to see the flowers and different kinds of plants as he liked the smell of them. He had told his younger sibling that he would be in the department that looked like it was for personal care, as it had a sign of a hairbrush on it. browsing the shelves of various brushes, hair ties and heat tools that he seen in the bathroom several times. What the Hell was it with girls and styling their hair so often? Just wear it natural.

* * *

Shisui, Kagami and Itachi were all in a group together. It was nice spending time with family again, they all had to admit that and were happy to be with each other's company again. Kagami looked to the younger Uchiha's. "I wonder how Lori and Jeri are doing?" Shisui nods in agreement. "Yeah, I really hope that Lori's having a good time. After the attack, she needs something to get her mind off things." Itachi just stayed silent as they walked around aimlessly. He wasn't one to talk much, not like the other two.

* * *

Lori kept walking aimlessly unaware of where she was headed. This sucked. She sighs out of frustration of having to find a happy go lucky Jeri. Seriously, where could that girl be? She kept walking until she heard a voice call out to her. A guy's voice.

"Lori! Wait up!" Turning her head she saw it was Shisui who had called out to her as he ran towards her with an arm waving in the air with Itachi and Kagami right behind him. Catching his breath once he got to her he stood up with the same kind smile on his face. "I- I mean, we, saw you walking around alone and wanted to see what was up. Where's Jeri? I thought she was supposed to be with you."

Lori felt that weird spark in her chest again. She couldn't help but wonder, if it was it from someone caring about her? She raises an eyebrow but nods towards the three Uchiha. "Jeri ditched me." She said lamely. Shisui and Kagami exchanged unspoken words before looking back to Lori. "Want to join us then?" Lori pondered it for a moment. They didn't know where anything in the store was, she didn't either. There were no pros nor cons to this so why bother?

"No." Lori answered to which Shisui fell to the ground anime style on his back in response. He got up and sighed scratching his head. "Oh well, can't be helped then. We'll just follow you." He says grinning at the girl as she turns to walk in a different direction only to hear footsteps behind her. Repeating this process a few times she rounded on the three Uchiha. "Why the Hell are you three following me?" She asked holding her anger buried deep inside and managing to stay cool.

Kagami looked to his son before answering Lori. "Well, we don't want you to be alone Lori." Lori held in a sigh as she only nodded. "I can take care of myself if that's what you're implying." Itachi chose to monitor the situation and let his friend be the speaker. This was, after all, his idea. Shisui chuckled. "Well it doesn't hurt to have protection now does it? There are very bad people out there." Lori grew a huge red tick mark on her temple. Did he think she was incompetent?! "Du bist so ärgerlich!" She spoke in German only for the young Uchiha to blink rapidly before laughing his ass off.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Shisui teased as Lori felt like punching him in his perfect face. Damn Uchiha's. "I said... You're so annoying!" Shisui was honestly shocked by the blonde's words. He had never been called annoying by a girl before, only things like hot, cute, sweet and talented. But here she was, this girl, calling him annoying. Most girls would have fawned over him... He smirked to himself. She was definitely an interesting individual.

"You're the first girl to ever call me that, you have moxie!" Exclaimed Shisui with a smirk still on his face as he brought a hand to rest on the back of his head. It was a pose that would make any girl jealous of such looks and even make some drop to the floor drooling. Lori only glared at the Uchiha until she shook her head and started to walk away with Shisui easily catching up to her by jogging. Once he was by her side he turned to where he was walking backwards so he could talk to her 'face to face'.

"Hey, hold on a minute! What makes you think I'm annoying? I need to know. And what is annoying to you?"

Lori kept walking as she was wanting to get away from the annoying raven in disguise, he talked too much and was too happy go lucky. "Your going to trip if you keep walking like that." Lori says irritably to the raven haired teen much to his chagrin. "I-I am not..." He denied with a blush tinting his cheeks making the blonde before him smirk. To Shisui the smirk looked rather seductive but maybe that was just because he was a teenager and had raging hormones. Soon enough, Shisui tripped over his own feet from walking backwards and reached out for anything closest to him to save his ass. That, unfortunately, was Lori.

* * *

Tobirama rounded the corner along with his brother Hashirama after finding him in the tech center of Wal-Mart and were currently walking towards what looked like the food part of the store. They found Itama, Butsuma and Tajima there and Hashirama waved them over happily. "Hey what are you guys doing here?" Hashirama asked. Itama spoke first as he was really excited. "Getting groceries! We were running out..." Hashirama nodded and saw the various plastic bags of fruit, veggies and some meat and sweat dropped. They would need something to carry them in. Looking around he spotted a cart that was being unused and brought it to his father and two little brothers. All three deposited them into the now half full cart of food.

Since the ninja didn't know this world's currency they would have to find the girls. "Tobi?"

"What is it, brother?"

"Could you find the girls?" Tobirama only nodded to Hashirama's request and didn't even have to use a finger to sense the girl's chakra's. Lori's cold chakra was the first one he sensed. Not too far away. "Lori is the closest one." With a nod all the ninja were on their way, Hashirama pushing the cart fast with Itama on the front laughing wildly.

Once they rounded the corner they saw...

.

.

.

.

Lori on top of Shisui! His hand was gripping the fabric of her green jacket and pulling her close. Their face was but just inches apart from one another with blushes evident on their faces.

* * *

When Shisui had tripped and fallen, he had latched onto the closest thing to him... Lori. His large, calloused hand gripped the fabric of her jacket pulling her down with him with a yelp. His back hit the cold floor first taking all his body weight. Lori crashed down on top of him but was able to somewhat catch herself. Her dainty pale white hands on either side of his head as his hand still gripped tightly onto her jacket. He could feel her breasts on his chest making him blush even harder. They were soft. Opening his onyx eyes he stared into Lori's surprised sapphire ones. Embarrassment written all over her face and his too but he was able to control it slightly better. Their hearts pounded in their chests threatening to burst as they realized just how far apart their lips were.

Shisui gulped.

They could feel one another's breath on their faces. Lori's breath was minty fresh. Peppermint. His was like cinnamon. Neither were aware of Itachi and Kagami watching the spectacle, Itachi with amusement and slight horror because he feared what might happen if certain people found out and this was a public place, and Kagami with horror and pride.

That's when Tobirama, Hashirama, Butsuma, Tajima and Itama rounded the corner...

They all froze as they looked at the scene before them. Rage started to cloud the two elder's vision upon seeing Lori on top of Shisui. They quickly realized Shisui's hand gripping her jacket tightly making them even more furious. "...Your a dead man Uchiha!" Butsuma yells out with rage evident as he took a huge frozen fish out of the basket and held it like he would a katana. Tajima took out a bag of carrots, ripped it open and had one in his free hand like he would wield a kunai. "I'm going to shove this carrot right up your *Censored* you prick!" (Ass)

Lori and Shisui looked at them with wide and fearful eyes as Tajima activated his sharingan and the tomes began to spin rapidly as the sharingan literally glowed with rage. Shisui could only think one thought... _I'm fucked..._

Butsuma was beside the two in a flash and with one hand pulled Lori off of Shisui like she was nothing. But then again when did she ever really eat? Pushing Lori behind him where he knew she would be safe he proceeded to beat the shit out of Shisui with the frozen fish. Shisui felt every strike like he was getting hit with an anvil. It HURT LIKE HELL!

Tajima joined in as well and was stabbing Shisui with a carrot as best he could, you know, with a carrot. Shisui's cries sounded throughout the whole of Walmart. Itachi just looked at his 'older brother' with a look that said 'you poor bastard'. Kagami looked horrified.

Tobirama was currently looking over Lori to make sure there were no injuries caused by the pesky Uchiha and especially checked her lips. They didn't look swollen... "Are you okay? Did he kiss you?" Tobirama asked to which Lori responded with a curt nod making Tobirama's eyes widen and before Lori could clarify he joined Tajima and Butsuma by kicking the shit of the young Uchiha. He had hurt one of the girls.

Lori looked horrified for once in her life since meeting the Ninja. "What the Hell? He didn't do anything. He fell and reached out to catch his fall!" If the three ninja heard Lori they ignored her and continued to beat Shisui into oblivion as Jeri came by. "Don't know what the fuck's going on but Police coming our way, let's get out of here!" Hashirama and Itachi had to pry Tajima and Butsuma off of Shisui while Madara, Izuna and Kagami had shown up and had to pry Tobirama off of the young boy.

This had definitely been one Hell of an evening...

* * *

 **This took me four days to make so I hope you guys liked it!**

 **Moxie:** **force of character, determination, or nerve**

 **Chagrin:** **distress or embarrassment at having failed or been humiliated or to feel distressed or humiliated**

 **Questions for this chapter:**

 **1: what did Lori mean by having to be cautious and prepared in foster care? Why was she?**

 **2: Moments or scenes you loved? (Give detail please)**

 **3: Who loves Butsuma, Tobirama and Tajima after this? :)**

 **Review please and give your own two cents! Thank you!**


	11. The Start Of Lori's Bad Day

Chapter 11: The Start Of Lori's Bad Day

 **So in the last chapter Shisui got the Uchiha beat out of him by one Uchiha and two Senju's because of a misunderstanding. We will continue that and then skip on to Tuesday as it is Monday in the Fanfic. Yay!**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Seether ft. Amy Lee - Broken**

After managing to get out of the store with paying for the food that the ninja had previously picked out, they all were outside Wal-Mart's parking lot with Jeri glaring at everyone but those not involved in the fight.

"I hope you all realize now that it was an accident." Jeri says to Butsuma, Tajima and Tobirama who didn't look apologetic one bit. Tajima looked to a beaten up Shisui that was getting healed by Hashirama and averted his onyx gaze to Jeri. "Oh, well then… I'm still not apologizing to him." He says bluntly making Jeri laugh at his smartassness. "Fine. But you're going to help me and Lori make some bratwurst tomorrow night." Tajima glared and looked away.

"Actually, all three of you will help whether you want to or not." Lori added in a tone that dared anyone to challenge her. Tobirama locked eyes with the blue orbs of the blonde's eyes before looking away with his arms crossed over his chest. A bad habit he had developed, not being the social butterfly his brother was.

* * *

The next morning, Tuesday, Lori was up before anyone else as usual. She took a quick shower and dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, a grey shirt with her green jacket and black combat boots. She opted to put her long hair in a ponytail but left her bang down and let it hand over her right eye. As she looked at her reflection in the mirror she could only stare blankly as the memories of what had happened a few days ago came rushing back with newfound force. Closing her eyes shut tight she tried to think about other things, anything to stop the memories from resurfacing. She had to busy herself with something.

Opening the bathroom door she walked quickly to the kitchen and started to prepare a full pot of coffee and decided to make some breakfast from Germany since she was in the mood for it. She settled on making gingerbread buttermilk waffles with homemade cinnamon toast, eggs and sausage.

Getting the waffle iron from the bottom cabinet, two pans and two bowls from the top cabinet she plugged in the waffle iron and turned it on. Setting the two pans on the stove and turning the first two front burners on to medium she went to the fridge to retrieve the sausage, eggs, milk and butter. Once she had those she set them on the counter beside the bowls and grabbed a whisk and a spoon as well as some sugar and ground cinnamon and ginger.

She started absent mindedly cracking eggs into the bigger bowl and once she was done she added some butter, milk and ginger and let it sit while she put some butter in the smaller bowl with sugar and cinnamon and whisked it until stirred and popped it into the microwave and set it for one minute. Then she started to whisk the mixture in the bigger bowl and added pancake mix and whisked that before pouring some into the waffle iron and closing it to let it cook into waffles. She opened the sausage and formed them into patties and placed them on the hot pan and grabbed some white bread and put it on the other pan and covered it with the cinnamon, sugar, butter mixture from the other bowl that she had retrieved from the microwave and let the bread cook on the pan as she turned sausage over and took out some plates and placed the now fully cooked waffles onto one of the plates before making more waffles. She done this to each of the foods in turn and once she was sure she had enough for her to eat since she had a huge appetite since a few days ago. She turned everything off and picked up some of the plates and balanced them on her arms with ovem its covering her arms of course and proceeded to make her way to the table.

What she did not expect was for Hashirama to be right behind her watching her happily, with a huge grin like the goofball he was, holding the kitchen knife she had previously used to cut open the sausage.

Lori screamed in fear and lost her balance causing the plates to fall from her arms. "Dammit!" She cursed as her scream awoke everyone in the house. In no time all the ninja were in the kitchen with knives, swords, you name it. The Uchiha's had their sharingan's activated and since they were seeing what was happening in slow motion or foreseeing it happen they had time to react and catch the plates and the falling food before they hit the ground while Hashirama reached out and caught Lori making sure to keep the knife pointed away from her body.

Everyone sighed in relief that a catastrophe was averted before Lori's yells of anger, no, more like fury, filled the room. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING HASHIRAMA?! YOU DON'T STAND BEHIND PEOPLE WITH A KNIFE AND A BIG GRIN LIKE YOUR SOME PSYCHO ABOUT TO MURDER THEM FOR FUN!" Hashirama was sure he wouldn't hear out of at least one of his ears again and winced at the pain his ears were experiencing. "B-but… You were cooking and I was wanting to help…"

"Then fucking let me know you were there and wanted to help you asshole!" Shouted Lori while everyone went wide eyed, even Itachi. Jeri was the first to speak, her voice showing just how worried and fearful she was. "L-Lori…." Lori then snapped at Jeri. "What!" Shisui jaw dropped to the floor before he continued from what Jeri was going to say. "D-did you…"

"Just call…" Kagami murmured. Itachi finished the sentence. "Lord First an… Asshole?" Itachi's voice showed slight surprise as his face remained the same. Lori raised an eyebrow. Lord First…? "Yeah what of it?" She replies still pissed at Hashirama.

"Oh boy…. Lord First, please, she probably didn't mean it. She was angry and she is young…" Kagami pleaded hopefully with the first hokage, hopeful that he will not be angry with Lori and let it slide since she didn't know of his position of authority and power. Hashirama's eyes were shadowed as he looked serious for a moment before bursting out laughing making some relax as he let Lori go. "All is fine and well, however you do need to work on being more lady like Lori, next time I shall let you know I am there! I didn't mean to scare you, but the look on your face was priceless!" He continued to laugh even more as some of the ninja wondered what a hokage was and the rest wondered if this was even the first hokage because he acted so childish. Jeri laughed a little bit and thanked her lucky stars. Lori was trying to calm her rapidly beating heart as she thought for a second that by the look on Hashirama's face that she was going to die. He did still have the knife after all.

"So… Why don't we have breakfast that Lori made, ne?" Jeri chimed as there were grins of appreciation on their faces which made that warm feeling in Lori's chest come again, shocking the blonde as they all set up the table and fixed their own coffee. Lori sweat dropped. All that was for her….

Lori fixed her coffee sweet just the way she liked it. She had also put an ice cube in her coffee like she always did before drinking it, to allow it to cool off enough so that she wouldn't get burned.

She watched as everyone tasted her homeland's food and, from the looks on their faces, they enjoyed it. A smirk of pride played on Lori's lips. Not pride in her cooking, but self pride. The cocky kind. As she stood up and walks into her and Jeri's room everyone quickly ran outside and threw their food in the pond with Tobirama manipulating the water to make sure it stayed drowned. They all ran back inside and sat down just as Lori walked back in. "Wow Lori! This is really good! I like the spices!" Hashirama complimented as Madara nods. "It's good." Izuna nodded. "It really is." Butsuma and Tajima nodded. Shisui grinned. He had used a genjutsu to make it appear as if there were no wounds on him. "Yeah!" Jeri smiled pleasantly as they all reached for their full cups of coffee and downed it, ignoring the burning of their tongues and throats just to get the taste out of their mouths. Not that Lori knew that.

All in all they were trying to save their asses, first Lori got up early like usual but made a huge breakfast they thought she had made for them, nearly had a heart attack because of Hashirama, was pissed and now to top it off they had drowned all the food in the pond outside, or Tobirama had. If she found out she would be beyond pissed off.

Of course they could blame it on Hashirama and Tobirama and probably get of scot free…

Lori looked at the plates of no food she had intended to be for her and inwardly sighed. At least she had her own food on her plate or what was left of it. Quickly finishing her plate she dumped all the dirty dishes in the sink to be cleaned later on when they all got back home. As soon as it was 7:00 they all headed out and were on their way to school.

* * *

Homeroom was boring. There was nothing interesting going on. Lori decided on doing the homework she forgot to do as she unzipped her backpack and took out the dreaded math homework. Unfortunately the bell rang right as she did so, her eye twitching in slight anger as she sighed and slung her backpack over her shoulder and carried her homework with her to the bus. Sitting in the back like always she stared at the math homework.

 _I don't… Understand any of these problems._ Thought Lori irritably as she sighed and put the homework back in her bag saying "fuck it" in German so no one would know what she was saying. Since the German language sounded like they were angry all the time they wouldn't know if she was cursing or not so she was good. Lori had always been one to have bad luck but if this kept up she would bring bad luck on someone else. This was ridiculous. First she was stuck between a rock and a hard place of either going back to… _that place,_ or staying with the Sanders for who knew how long, adding to the fact that she might be kicked out when the father returned from his trip, they were living in a house with fish turned into ninja who could kill her at any second if they wished with weird eyes and more than likely criminals, course she wasn't one to talk about criminals, in the house lived a cat, and Lori had a run in with a snake because of that damned doggy door the Sanders won' get rid of. If someone even looked at her wrong she would show them how they fight in Germany. She would give zero fucks.

The Uchiha were to be in Mrs. Woods class for one hour while the Senju, Jeri and Lori were in Mrs. Bruce's. Lori was actually quite skilled in memorizing the parts of the human anatomy and remembering what each part's function was, but when it came down to the really advanced parts of the human anatomy, she was screwed. Her brain hurt from so much information coming in all at once. They were having to label the diagram and she had never seen this before. Hashirama was answering like it was 2+2=4, Tobirama was looking off of his older brother's paper trying not to get caught and Jeri was answering a few on her paper. Lori's eye twitched once. Today was just not her day. When the bell rang Lori swiftly stood up and took her belongings with her to the door as she passed several students to go to Mrs. Wood's class. She passed the Uchiha's and they could tell how pissed she was. Jeri stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?" Lori responded with a "I'll be fine" before continuing on towards her class while Jeri was worried about her little sister figure and in turn worried about Shisui.

Things started to look up as Lori was able to answer the questions Mrs. Woods have gave them and after a hand breaking hour class was dismissed by the bell as everyone from Votech rushed to get to their buses and students from Russellville zoomed by to get to their classes. Lori made it on the bus first and again sat at the back and opened her window, she wanted some wind to unwind. Of course she also wanted some alcohol but that wouldn't happen anytime soon: in America. [AU: Anyone get the reference?]

Shisui sat himself beside Lori and received an evil glare from the girl making a shiver crawl up his spine. "So…. uh… How's your day?" Shisui asked unsure how to handle the blonde who looked ready to tear his throat open like a wild animal. "How do you think?" Lori responded bluntly with a hint of anger in her voice. Shisui chuckles nervously as he put his hands up in defense. "Hehehe… Sorry, forget I asked…" Lori grunted before turning to the window and looking out at the grey, cloudy winter sky. Honestly it was freezing outside and after a while everyone raised the windows shut and even with the heater on everyone seemed to be freezing their asses off. Lori hugged her legs to her chest and looked to see everyone else doing the same. Jeri's eyes widened. "Lori! Your lips are turning a slight blue!" Lori didn't really feel THAT cold. She was chilled but nothing that major. "What?" Lori unwillingly mover her hands from the warmth in between her knees and chest and got a compact out of the side of her bag and opened it up taking in her reflection that stared back with teeth chattering.

Her lips were turning a blue color and her cheeks were a rosy color along with her cold nose and ears. She was really cold. Like everything felt like ice. She quickly put her compact up and hugged her legs to herself. She saw brothers leaning on one another to warm themselves. The pairs were Madara and Izuna (Madara would do anything for his little bro), Hashirama and an unwilling Tobirama, Kagami and Itachi and Jeri was sitting by herself. Shisui was sitting beside Lori. Jeri stood up and practically ran over to Lori and Shisui jumping on both of them and hugging an angry Lori. "Get the hell off of me!" Lori yells at the older girl who kept her grip tight on the blonde. Jeri responded by yelling back. "I'm freezing my ass off you crazy bitch!" Lori growled. "We'll cling onto Shisui!"

Shisui's head whipped around to Lori. "Hey! Actually… That wouldn't be a bad idea…" He grinned as Jeri glared hazel daggers at him. Shisui put his arms up in immediate surrender. "I was kidding!"

Lori smirked before letting loose her sarcasm. "Sure you were." She snorted. Shisui poured until a grin came to his face as he captured the two girls in a hug. "Come on Jeri, let's melt that icy heart of Lori's!" Lori gained several irk marks on her head as the blonde began to struggle. "Let me the hell go you moron! I swear I'm going to kill you in your sleep!" Shisui and Jeri grins got wider as they hugged Lori even tighter. Lori had to admit she was warm now but she _hated_ having these two dolts hugging her. All the ninja on the bus and the teens from school looked at a struggling Lori who was cursing Shisui and Jeri to Hell in German before some laughed, namely the students while most of the ninja grinned at each other and some held smirks before joining in just to piss Lori off since her arms and legs were pinned to her ball shaped form. The ride back home was utter HELL for Lori. Once the bus stopped as soon as they had let her go Lori had jumped fucking bus seats to get out and was the first one out as others had to duck or get hit by the blonde much to the ninja's and Jeri's amusement.

Jeri came up to Lori about to put a hand on her shoulder when Lori's pissed off, yet icy voice made her blood run cold. "Fucking touch or talk to me and I _will_ crush your windpipe." Jeri gulped before walking back towards the ninja who no longer looked amused, instead they held faces of surprise and some like Hashirama held regret. If they done one more thing to piss her off they were sure they would get an ear full if she didn't actually kill them in their sleep or poison their food like they were sure she tried to do this morning.

"Lets all be really really nice to her." Itachi suggested getting a few nods of agreement and some "Hn's" as well as some grunts. "I think that's best…" Kagami said staring at Lori tensely ready if she threw something so he could dodge. "The question is, how do we please her?" Madara asked quietly to the ninja as they all huddled together to make up a game plan like a football team. "Well let's take note of what she likes and her mannerisms." Tobirama suggested getting a nod from his elder brother. "That could work! Her personality reminds me of Madara." He looked towards his longtime rival and ex-best friend. "She's like Tobirama-bastard too." Madara claimed earning a glare from the younger Senju. "Okay… well Tobi likes peace and quiet, reading, Jutsu, and peaking on women in the bath, though I don't know if Lori would like peaking on women in the bath…" Hashirama replied bringing a hand to his chin in deep thought as Tobirama growled at his brother.

"If I can recall it was you always peeking in on Mito and therefore other women in the bath houses."

Hashirama gained a deep blush tinting his cheeks as those who respected and revered him lost half of their respect for the Shodaime Hokage. "...Really Hashirama-sama?" Kagami sighed in disappointment while Shisui looked to have a blush on his face. Itachi sighed knowing how Shisui was. Hashirama sighed in defeat as Tobirama started to list off what he liked. "I like reading books, studying and learning Jutsu, teaching, training and being around water as well as some dry humor. I like dango, rice and pretty much any food." _Save for Lori's cooking…_ Izuna nodded before listing off what Madara liked. "Madara likes sweets, dango, curry, miso soup, ramen of any kind, rice balls, barbecue, pork buns, salmon, any kind of food really. He likes reading, especially romance and mystery books that the girl's have at home, studying Jutsu and training!" Izuna gets excited when he talks about his brother and a little too proud…

"Then we do that!" Jeri exclaims as they break and look to see Lori is gone. "Where'd blondie go?" Madara asked.

* * *

 **So we all know that Lori is very posed today, what do you think will happen next? How do you think Lori is developing with the characters and what did you think about them pissing her off on the bus?**

 **Questions:**

 **1: what do you think will happen next?**

 **2:How do you think Lori is developing with the characters and what did you think about them pissing her off on the bus?**

 **3: Favorite parts of the story? (Give detail please)**

 **4: Lori's cooking vs Jeri's cooking?**

 **5: why is she so pissed today?**

 **6: what were your reactions throughout the chapter?**

 **Review and leave your own opinion along with the answers to these questions and if you have any advice let me know please and thank you!**


	12. Arising Frustrations and Pain

Chapter 12: Arising Frustrations and Pain

 ** _I have a POLL about who's LORI should end up with on my profile! Check it out and vote, you don't have to have an account to vote or review!_**

 **Hello readers! This will be a REALLY LONG chapter, since I have not updated recently.**

 **Izuna see's neither of them as a sister from now on! I didn't mean to put that in there last chapter and will fix it! The only Uchiha who actually care are Kagami and Shisui, Itachi too since well, he's really a kind sweetheart, he just wears a mask so to speak. It's an Uchiha thing to wear masks apparently… Except for Shisui and Kagami, those two are freaking openly sweet and shit! We will be able to see what a FULL DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL is like for both the teenaged girls and the boys!**

 **I will also be changing the teachers names!**

 **Enjoy! Please Read and Review!**

 **Listen to: "Lean On - Major Lazer ft. DJ Snake, MO" as it sets the theme for the Chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Madara looked to the group of Uchiha and Senju. "I really don't care if Lori is angry or not. So I don't l know why you all are." Izuna looked to the grumpy Uchiha. "One of our clan members sees her as a little sister, I mean chances are she's an Uchiha too, plus she is the more Uchiha like of the two." Madara seemed caught off guard by his little brother's response and stared at him. As high escaped his lips as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb out of frustration.

Shisui chimed into the conversation as well. "I have a feeling she's going down a dark path, we need to get her on the right one." Kagami nodded in pride at his son. "Agreed." Itachi merely nodded as well with no emotion. Jeri grinned. "Then let's do this shit!"

* * *

Lori walked down the empty hallways of the school as class was in session and the ones from Vo tech had to wait for classes to end in the high school. It was fairly quiet and Lori relished the most peace she's had all morning. She has had a bad morning and things were finally starting to look up, until her deltoid started to tense up causing her to hiss in pain and grip it tightly. Shit!

"Lori? I'm sorry for- Hey, are you okay?" Jeri asked in a sisterly tone looking at Lori with worry in her moss green eyes, all the ninja now crowding around her in curiosity. Lori glared before giving a stern nod that she was fine and let go of her shoulder causing even more pain as the pressure she had put on it helped, and now there was no pressure. "Lori…?" Jeri reached out for Lori as she turned and started to make her way to the girl's bathroom. Lori narrowly dodged Jeri's hand that was going towards the painful shoulder and her gaze found the ground as her back was facing Jeri. "I'm fine." She grounds out and then walks away leaving a silent Jeri knowing Lori wasn't fine.

Hashirama could tell Lori was in pain even though she was good at deception, she wasn't good enough. He was a medic ninja after all. Shisui was getting angry that Lori was walking away so easily from Jeri, who just wanted to help and was hot on her heels. The only thing that stopped him was the door of the girl's bathroom nearly hitting him in the face. As he realized the sign of the girl's bathroom he sighed as he ran a hand through his short, unruly curls.

Meanwhile in the girl's bathroom Lori had locked herself in a stall and was currently applying the icy hot lotion to her tense shoulder. As she began to massage the ointment she felt her skin burning yet cold at the same time, but it felt relaxing. Her shoulder loosened up more and more as each moment passed. When she was sure she was done she put a cap on the tube and stuffed it into her bag, throwing her jacket back on afterwards. She knew she would have to face them sooner or later, but she didn't want to. Didn't want them to start prying into her life, her records, her issues. Her past. Present. And future. She wanted them to keep away from her and leave her be, but she knew better. They would never do that save for Madara, as he doesn't care at all from what she can tell. This was not her day.

Sighing out of frustration she calmed her nerves and grabbed her bag, slinging it over her right shoulder, as it was the left shoulder that had hurt and swiftly stalked out of the bathroom to be met with Shisui, Jeri and all the other ninja who were waiting patiently, watching the door for sure that she had just walked out of. Hashirama scanned her appearance and took in her backpack on her right side. Itachi was closest to Lori and was silently observing her body language finding she was no longer holding her shoulder. Hashirama walked towards her but stopped short only a few feet away and his eyes narrowed as he caught the scent of something minty. It was strong, like an herb. "What is that?" Lori raised an eyebrow knowing she was caught. _I have two options… tell them what's going on, or I can lie or dodge the question and possibly get my ass kicked or threatened._ Moments passed as they turned into minutes with no sound of response from Lori other than her biting her bottom lip lightly. "Why do you want to know?" Lori finally responded to the tan god of shinobi before her.

"Because something's wrong… I am a medical ninja, I can tell." Hashirama responded choosing his words very carefully so as to not alarm the small girl. Another moment of silence passed and Hashirama sighed in defeat. "Whenever you want to tell us you can, we will be patient. However if something hurts you let me know, I'll help as best I can!" He then gave her that goofy grin that he always made after a big speech, actually the grin he always had plastered on his face. Lori blinked before pushing her way through the First Hokage and into the halls as the bell sounded, signaling time for fourth period.

The dreaded math class awaited Lori and a few of the ninja as Jeri was in a different class. The only ninja with Lori was Kagami, Tobirama, Hashirama and Shisui. The rest were with Jeri.

Lori sighed as they all piled into class with more students and pushed her way to her seat which sat at the front of the class and took her seat, placing her backpack beside her desk with Hashirama and Kagami beside her, Hashirama on her left and Kagami on her right with Tobirama seated behind her and Shisui behind Hashirama. She was basically surrounded. _Fuck my life! Oh, wait…. It's already fucked._ Hashirama poked her with a finger in her elbow as she glared at the whiteboard continuing to ignore the Hokage. That is… Until he touched her shoulder.

Lori whipped her head around so fast, Kagami thought she had just snapped her own neck. Glaring at Hashirama fiercely with such intensity the Senju before actually squirmed a little in his seat. That was the same look his wife would give him when she was royally pissed. Bringing her hands up in front of her she made an action like she was choking someone that was invisible. Lori magnate to ground out these words. "I'm going to wring your f*cking neck, if you touch my shoulder again!" Tobirama watched the scene and coughed into his fist, for the scene reminded him of when Mito got pissed at his elder brother for doing something wrong or saying she was on her period out loud when Hashirama once decided to explain why his wife was so quick to anger at one council meeting.

Hashirama was apparently thinking the same thing for he visibly shivered in his seat for a second, probably remembering the one and only time he ever lost a fight, but then again he would not hurt his wife and beside that: behind every man is an even greater woman. Or at least in his opinion.

Shisui looked like he just saw Itachi get hit by a bus as his dark eyes were the size of dinner plates and his mouth hung open looking to be in shock and horror. Kagami held the same reaction save for his mouth being closed and his face held the "oh shit" look to it.

Hashirama rubbed the back of his neck, a habit he had developed in his childhood as he smiled apologetically at the blonde. "S-sorry… Lori-chan, I didn't know it was still hurting…" Lori's eyes narrowed considerably at the 'chan' as he leaned in close before Lori could respond however and covered his mouth so the other students in class wouldn't read his lips. "I could use Medical Ninjutsu on it if you wanted. It would be a piece of cake." He offered and could see the petite girl pondering his offer quietly.

 _Okay, pros: my deltoids would probably no longer hurt anymore. Cons: that would mean accepting, and admitting that she needed help and she may have to owe him one. Nah. Nah man, nah._ Lori finally made her decision and looked Hashirama dead in the eye. "No thanks." She said bluntly as Hashirama now looked like a kicked puppy and you could practically hear a whine of a sad dog in the background for two seconds. Tobirama looked shocked that someone would deny his elder brother's medical expertise. Maybe they should explain more about Jutsu and different types of chakra, like medical? He would make a mental note of that next time they trained the girl's. Kagami eyed Shisui, both of them held worry. Lori was prideful, that they knew easily. She was also very stern, generally hateful and spiteful, she was really far gone.

Soon class began to start as the teacher, Mr. Pack, walked in and closed the door. He passed out handouts of paperwork as the students groaned, Tobirama and Hashirama glared at their worst enemy. Forget Izuna and Madara! Their number one enemy would always be paperwork! Hashirama looked back to his little brother and could swear that the white haired transformed teen, was mentally cursing the teacher to the bottomless, lava-filled pits of Hell. Lori stared at her work as she began to feel the caffeine from the coffee this morning wear off as she zoned out. Her eyelids felt heavy against her sclera as she fought repeatedly to stay awake, but the girl soon lost that battle as her head tilted down, her body stayed fully situated in her seat. Soon she started leaning towards Hashirama, Hashirama and the others noticed and watched Lori finally, Hashirama realizing the blonde was asleep and, as she started to fall out of her seat towards him, his reflexes kicked in as his arm launched towards the blonde who was still asleep, not wanting her head to hit the floor.

His huge hand easily supported her head, allowing the girl to not hit the floor, she was situated like she was laying on her back. Hashirama sighed while Shisui and Kagami sweat dropped and Tobirama watched the scene with hidden disgust at someone falling asleep 'on the job'. Kagami took Lori's right forearm in his hands and with help from Hashirama, quietly but safely got her in an upright position at her desk. Kagami while still holding the girl, shook her slightly hoping to wake her up but to no avail.

Hashirama sighed before remembering what Lori said. _"I'm going to wring your f*cking neck, if you touch my shoulder again!"_

Hashirama braces himself and steeled his nerves for what he was about to do…. The teacher, a man the age of 22 with dark hair and eyes but pale skin waked towards the Five students that were beginning to attract attention to themselves. Hashirama poked Lori's left shoulder. Immediately, her eyes snapped open and she visibly jumped up on impulse with her fist hitting the teacher right in the face. Lori stood there frozen in time as she realized what she had just done."Aw fuck…"

"Oh shit!" Called out one student, a boy named Todd. A blonde boy joined in too. "She just punched the teacher in the face! Aw shit man!" Several people burst into nervous and fearful laughter making ideal comments and some hoping Lori would get expelled. Her teacher was out cold as she had punched him in the nose that hard. "That is one badass chick!" Lori soon began to tremble as adrenaline rushed into her veins from her endocrine system and she balled her fists. "...Who touched my shoulder…?" She asked in a soft tone to where only the four ninja a few feet away from her could hear. Hashirama gulped and Lori caught it. Her hands moved to her desk as she forced her muscles to lift the weight of the huge metal and wooden piece of furniture over her head as she glared at Hashirama. All those in her line of sight fled to the back of the room as her odious ocean blue orbs locked with Hashirama's fearful dark earthy ones as she towered over him. "You're fucking dead Senju!"

* * *

Jeri sat in her AP English class with Madara, Izuna and Itachi around her. These desks were tables of two, Itachi on her left, Madara in front of her and Izuna in front of Itachi all facing each other. Sighing with contentment as her group was having to discuss American Literature. "So all in all the Native Americans were different than the White Settlers so they tried to conform the Natives and when that didn't work shit broke lose and war raged." Jeri states bluntly to her group as she simplifies the whole history between the Spanish, and European explorers and the White Settlers with the Native's. Itachi looked at Jeri nodding in agreement, she knew a hell of a lot for a teen. It seemed as if she liked to look at the past and see what was wrong and what could have been had people came to an understanding of one another. Just like him.

"People are stupid." Madara confirmed. They started to read the next passage when muffled yelling could be heard through the brick walls next door.

"You're fucking dead Senju!" Wait a minute that was Lori's voice… crashes could be heard from the other side of the room, metal banging against the slick stone floors and against other metal. The sound causing a ringing sound to surface only slightly through the walls but not enough to where it hurt their ears. Jeri sighed knowing that one of the Senju's had pissed Lori off somehow. Madara grinned an evil grin. "Kill them! Kill those Senju!" Madara shouted getting looks from some students and the teacher. Izuna put his head down out of sight while Itachi stayed neutral, listening to the sounds of an enraged Lori.

Jeri stood up from her seat and started to rush towards the door when sounds died down suddenly. Fearing the worst she burst through the English class's door and the teacher yelled after her. "Where do you think you're going? Get back here!" Jeri whipped her head back to face the teacher. "Fuck you! I'm making sure my little sister isn't dead!" With that she ran out the door with the everyone staring at the door where Jeri had just ran out. The teacher stood there in shock.

Jeri grabbed the door handle of the Math class and yanked on it but all doors were automatically locked when closed. Someone let her in and the sight stunned her. "What the-?!" A struggling and outraged was being held back by an annoyed Kagami and an angry Shisui. Holding Lori back was not much of a chore. Tobirama was crouched down beside a bloody Hashirama, who was holding his nose glaring harshly at Lori. Jeri saw that his nose was bleeding so profusely that blood poured from it, coating the bottom half of his face as Hashirama held it in pain. Jeri was sure it was broken. Jeri's face twisted from relief to anger. "LORI!" Jeri's voice boomed into the room causing the blonde to jump as much as a girl being held back by two guys could and her struggling stopped as the blonde's eyes met the maroon haired girl's own.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Jeri demanded like a mother would her child. The authority and power in Jeri's voice surprised Both herself and the blonde, but Lori would never show it. Lori's face turned stoic as she started to sedate her bubbling anger and lock it deep inside. Lori looks at Jeri with stern features as an intense stare down began to make the other back down. Lori eventually won as Jeri had blinked and decided to focus on the main problem at hand. Shisui let Lori go but stood close, ready to subdue her as was Kagami. "What the hell happened?" Jeri asked the sweet Uchiha called Shisui.

"Lori was asleep and Hashirama poked her left shoulder, when earlier she had warned him not to, Lori woke up but accidentally punched the teacher and knocked him unconscious… Lori got angry at Hashirama for ignoring her warning and… you know the rest." Shisui reported to Jeri just as he would to Fugaku in the police force. Jeri nodded and looked to Hashirama with a stern glare. "She told you not to touch her shoulder because it was hurting, correct?" She asked looking between Hashirama and Lori who both nodded. "And you did that anyway?" Jeri asked to Hashirama who began to justify his actions. "But she-" Jeri cut him off real fast. "No! Did you or did you not touch her shoulder when she told you not to?" Hashirama nodded slowly, his eyes focused on the ground. "Alright then, if someone touched my shoulder when I warned them not to because it was causing me pain, I'd beat them too. However," Jeri's head whipped to Lori as she continued. "Punching a teacher was an accident, and I'm sure you have a reason as to why you punched when you woke up, but that's still wrong. You will apologize to him once he wakes up, no excuses." She then turned on Hashirama. "Apologize to Lori and she will apologize to you."

Hashirama looked at Lori with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry for touching your shoulder when you told me not to, I should have woken you up a better way…" Hashirama's voice was that of sadness and regret as he truly did not mean to upset Lori but bought there was no other option to wake her up and keep her out of trouble. Jeri smiled almost mockingly at Lori. "Now Lori, what do you have to say?" Lori glared at Jeri before looking to Hashirama and sighing and trying to swallow her pride. "I… Should have reacted more calmly." Jeri fell to the ground out of shock. "Lori! Apologize!" Lori looked to Jeri blankly. "That's as much apology as he's getting. He brought it on himself when he touched my shoulder." Lori said obviously not swallowing her pride enough which only served to anger Kagami and Jeri. "I accept your apology Lori!" Hashirama's cheerful laughter sounded throughout the room making some students question his sanity. Hashirama was inwardly annoyed but understood where she was coming from and decided to accept it as an apology, after years of dealing with Madara you learn to accept things like that as an apology.

At Lunch the group sat at a rectangular table with anyone on either long side facing each other as they watched the girl's place their things down in the chairs they had claimed and prance towards the lunch lines. Line one: spaghetti and meat sauce with wheat roll and Line two: Fish with tartar sauce. Jeri rushed to Line two while Lori walked at a leisurely pace behind her. Hashirama and Tobirama chose line one, while the Uchiha's chose line two. It seemed that the sweet strawberries had caught Itachi's eyes as he loaded his plate with them quickly. The rest of the Uchiha's followed suit, their apparent love for sweets being shown to the whole cafeteria. Lori blinked while Jeri laughed, both grabbing a few juicy red berries for themselves while Lori also grabbed lots of the sweet yet sour blueberries and ripe bananas. Making their way to the lunch table they all talked about their day so far and some ate quietly.

Jeri noticed Lori mixing the berries and tearing off pieces of banana and throwing them together creating a delicious fruit salad, which she ate furiously making Jeri laugh. The blooming taste of the sour blueberries and tangy sweet taste of the strawberries mixed with the sweet yet bland taste of the banana, setting Lori's taste buds into overdrive with the flavors dancing on her tongue. She savored the mixed taste, it was just what the doctor ordered. Jeri smiled as Lori didn't notice the stares she was getting from around the table as the conversations had stopped. On Lori's face was a smile. A real smile. Jeri quickly took a picture on her phone to save to memory. "You like the fruit Lori-chan?" Jeri asked with amusement as Lori's eyes snapped open and she looked to the girl beside her before returning to her food. Hashirama laughed. It seemed that Lori's day was looking up quite nicely.

Finishing up their meals, everyone got up and dumped their trays as they exited the cafeteria just as the bell rang for first lunch to be over and second lunch for the freshman and sophomores to begin. Jeri lead the way to American History, which everyone had together so that class would be total chaos.

The seating was arranged at two students per table so the pairings were Madara and Izuna, Hashirama and Tobirama, Shisui and Itachi, Kagami and Jeri and Lori was in the back behind everyone else by her lonesome. Jeri turned back to look at Lori who was seated directly behind her and smiled sadly. She would have to pass notes to the blonde sometime. Madara and Izuna were seated at the table to Jeri's left as she was on the left side of her table, in front of the Uchiha brother's were Itachi and Shisui and in front of Jeri and Kagami were Hashirama and Tobirama. As class began with the teacher going on about how the Pilgrims came to America and met the Indians and Squanto. Lori was fairly fascinated with the Indians and not so much the Pilgrims but they had their moments as well. Lori was very interested with the Indian culture and beliefs as well as their places in the Tribes. When the teacher had started to go in depth with the Pilgrims, that was when Lori lost interest and instead zoned out as her eyes glazed over. It was like the lights were on but no one was home. The ninjas were fascinated with both the Tribes and the Pilgrims and agreed with why they came to the New World. Freedom was important and you shouldn't be punished because of your beliefs. Izuna looked towards Lori who he found was zoned out and decided to bring her back to the classroom instead of La la land. "Hey, wake up." Lori blinked as her eyes met onyx ones. Izuna.

Lori looked at him expectantly.

"What did you like the most, what did you find interesting?" Izuna asked trying to make conversation with the untalkative blonde. Lori really didn't want to talk to anyone and wanted to be left alone but thought it best that she answer, less she wanted to end up like Juliet when Madara done that weird eye thing. "The culture of the Native Americans, how the Tribes were set up and how each tribe is different yet the same." Answered Lori monotone like always.

Jeri looked at Lori after listening into Lori's answer. She wasn't warming up to any of them at all. _What would make her warm up to us? If we drowned?_ Thought Jeri who was slightly angry.

As soon as the bell rang students piled out of the classroom with Lori slinging her backpack over her shoulder as she walks out of the room followed closely by Jeri. "How was class?" Jeri asked hopefully. Lori glanced at Jeri before walking faster to lose the girl.

Jeri left to go to Physics while Lori left to go to AP English. That class was boring as she had fallen asleep in that as well as Physics and Anatomy/Physiology.

* * *

 ** _I have a POLL about who's LORI should end up with on my profile! Check it out and vote, you don't have to have an account to vote or review!_**

 ** _Odious: Hateful, arousingg or deserving hatred or repungence, hateful._**

 **This took me 5 DAYS to write! I hope you all liked it! This was longer than usual too! 4499 WORDS!**

 **Questions:**

 **Q1: Should I write in 1st Person or continue in 3rd Person? And did you pick up any hints as to what might happen next chapter? Look carefully and paste what you honk hints at the next chapter with an explanation please! There are three things that I hinted at! **

**Q2: What do you think makes Jeri so keen on 'saving' Lori even when she didn't know about Lori sharing the same house as her?**

 **Q3: what did you think about Kagami and Shisui being worried about Lori being prideful?**

 **Q4: Tobirama and Hashirama vs Paperwork?**

 **Q5: what did you think about Hashirama telling Lori he could heal her shoulder in class? Why did he ask and why was he so worried?**

 **Q6: why did Shisui chase after Lori when she was going to the bathrooms? And why was he so frustrated?**

 **Q7: why was Lori acting even colder than usual to the gang?**

 **Q8: What is wrong with Lori shoulder? How did her shoulder get injured in the first place?**

 **Q9: what did you think about Lori punching the teacher and fighting Hashirama, who did not fight back by the way?**

 **Q10: how do you think Jeri feels right now? How do you think Jeri feels?**

 **Q11: what did you think about Izuna making conversation with Lori?**

 **Q12: Favorite parts? Cute moments? Funny moments? Pairing moments?**

 **Give your own two cents while answering these questions please dear readers!**

 **Review! Thank you!**

 ** _I have a POLL about who's LORI should end up with on my profile! Check it out and vote, you don't have to have an account to vote or review!_**


	13. Tobirama's Threat, Unexpected Happenings

Chapter 13: Tobirama's Threat and Unexpected Happenings

 **\- I have to say that writing the last chapter was hard for me because it could have ended so many ways and I originally planned a different route last chapter but I decided on one I thought would be better for the story and the readers. -**

 **I am sorry for the slow updates as School has had me tied down with homework. Yesterday my mother was in a car accident, so I didn't update yesterday. She's fine just sore from the whiplash.**

 **Thank you for all your support! It warms my cold heart! We know that Lori was angry and moody all the time when she's not stoic like usual, but hopefully that will change. In my opinion she needs to lighten up and I am trying to figure out how to get her to. The problem is** **how?**

 **In this chapter we will get in deeper into how some of the ninja feel about her behavior and how it will be solved. With either violent methods, or manage to get through with voices of reason.**

 **NO DEATH AT ALL THIS CHAPTER!**

 **Please read and review! Enjoy!**

 **Listen to "Death of Me - Red"**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Three days later it was Friday and the group had just got home from school. Hey had stopped on the way at the grocery store as they needed food and got a variety of colorful fruits since there were several people that had sweet tooths. They also got cookie batter, fresh, green veggies and a loaf of bread. Lori had gotten a bag of Dum-Dums lollipops (suckers) for cheap as was currently sucking on one of her favorites: blue raspberry. Luckily for the girls Hashirama, Itachi, Shisui and Kagami were sweet enough to carry the groceries for the girl's. As they made their way to the kitchen to put the food away Lori couldn't help but feel surprised that she had lasted this long in a foster home, and without any trouble from the family or ninja. She was still alive. She was not hurt by any of them. Not one person in the house had touched her. Not Juliet, Not Jeri, and not any of the ninja.

"Lori-chan? What's wrong?" Lori was snapped out of her thoughts by Hashirama who had his head tilted like a puppy with a concerned look plastered on his face. Lori couldn't help but wonder what was up with the "chan" added to her name. "What does, 'chan' mean? Why do you add that to my name?" Lori demanded hotly as Hashirama blinked before bursting out into laughter. "What's so funny?" Bristled Lori feeling as if she was being mocked.

"Chan is an honorific meaning cute, it can be used for if you have a crush, children or someone you love specifically a girl! I add that because you look so cute! And your shortness adds to it too!" Hashirama explained happily as Lori stood there looking like a deer caught in the headlights. _I… Am going to pretend I never asked and never heard anything._ Lori began to swiftly walk away from a confused Hashirama while everyone in the _kitchen sweatdropped at the first Hokage. Just when Madara thought his rival couldn't get any dumber… Hashirama, your a dumbass for saying that you could add it to the name of someone you have a crush on or love…!_ Thought Madara as Tobirama's eye twitched and he facepalmed. The girl was 15, now she probably thought his elder brother has a crush on her and to top it off he told her she was cute. His brother could be so carefree sometimes… It's official, no one is dumber than his brother.

Lori was sitting on the couch reading a book in English. Her mind had to process the English words and translate them into German, but that was all part of the deal. She had known how to speak English as it's not really that far from German, however it still took a bit of patience when it came to reading the language. While Lori read the book she enjoyed the flavors of the sucker. The sour yet sweet taste of the flavored spherical candy on a stick dancing on her tongue, staining it blue as her taste buds exploded and the taste receptors were sent into overdrive. Lori winced as she felt a migraine coming on for the thousandth time this week. All the constant translating her brain was doing from reading words which were not of her own native younger held a strain on her already fragile mind. She marked her place with the bookmark and closed the book, raising her hands to massage her temples. Lori however also noticed several pairs of eyes boring holes into her head.

She looked to see Itachi, Madara, Izuna and Tajima glaring at her. Jeri leaned over to Lori to whisper in her ear. "They like sweets." Lori processed her words, literally translating them before understanding. All she wanted was for them to stop plotting her death at the moment so she tossed them the bag of suckers and they each picked out one. Itachi however sneaked two suckers into his ninja pants pocket in addition to the one watermelon flavored one he had in his mouth. Jeri took out a butterscotch one and gave the bag back to Lori who accepted it. Lori noticed Shisui and Kagami didn't have one and, in hopes they too wouldn't kill her in her sleep, took out two random suckers, and tossed it in their direction. Their cat like reflexes allowed them to catch the suckers easily as they popped them into their mouths.

"Could I have a 'sucker' as well, Lori-chan?" Hashirama asked as if he was a child and Lori nodded holding the bag out to him.

Nicest person of the group of ninja, definitely don't want to piss him off. Thought the blonde as Hashirama picked out four suckers one for him and his brother's and one for his father. Watermelon, green apple, grape and mystery flavors.

"Wow this green apple is delicious Lori!" Itama responded while sucking on the piece of candy. Lori nodded and watched as Hashirama sucked his green apple one, tobirama got the watermelon one and butsuma got the mystery one.

Now that everyone was not planning on maiming her Lori stuffed the bag of lollipops into her school bag and took it to her and Jeri's room.

* * *

Shisui began to think about the candy in his mouth and felt weird about it. "So, anyone else feeling weird for sucking on a piece of candy?" Itachi and several others looked to him while Jeri tried unsuccessfully to stifle a laugh that threatened to come out of her mouth. Shisui looked to Jeri confused. "What? What is it?" He asked only for Jeri to roll off the couch in bellowing laughter. Shisui was very confused, was it something he said? Jeri managed to speak through gasps of air. "That…! That sounded so… Wrong!" She laughs clutching her sides. Shisui blushes realizing then what he had just said. "H-hey! Not like that!"

Lori came back and blinks at a laughing Jeri and a very flustered Shisui before she walks out of the house and towards Atkins for some fun. Meanwhile Jeri was wondering where Lori went and was helping the ninja track her down after getting a bad feeling that something would happen. They quickly found Lori not five blocks from the house walking towards Atkins.

"There you are!" Lori turned to see Jeri and the gang of ninja behind her. "You had me worried sick! Bastard!" Jeri punched Lori on the back of her head making her wince before she restrained herself from punching Jeri in the face. Lori did however, glare at Jeri. "Why the heck do you worry about me? I mean you worried about me even before we shared the same house… the Hell?" Lori asked slightly annoyed. Just as Jeri was about to reply Tobirama decided enough was enough. A blue aura surrounded Tobirama as winds blew at Lori harshly making her hair fly around her face. It was almost humid air, like there was a lot of moisture. So much, Lori almost couldn't breathe. Tobirama's deep voice bellowed, "She's worried about you because she actually cares… Something you're apparently not capable of. You _will_ show respect towards Jeri and the rest of us and you _will_ speak with respect or you will not speak at all!"

Lori was honestly shocked at the display of power Tobirama was exerting, the wind was pulling at her so hardly that she was actually being moved a few feet back. Lori gritted her teeth together behind her lips in an effort to hold her tongue as she knew what would come out of her mouth wouldn't help her one bit. It would destroy her. Lori slowly nodded to show that she understood and would be respectful from now on. Or at least around them, she would mentally curse them. Tobirama nodded in an authoritative way as he reigned in his aura and the winds stopped, the air no longer felt heavy with moisture. Lori realized the blood rushing through her veins rapidly as the adrenaline had been released earlier. For a third time in her life Lori felt terrified. She didn't show it, but she sure as hell felt it!

Jeri smiled at Tobirama in thanks and looked to Lori. "So, where are you going?" Lori hesitated for a moment trying desperately to not let anything slip out of her mouth. She looked around and as luck would have it here was a sign that said Atkins two miles. Lori motioned to the sign and as they all read it Hashirama grinned. "Atkins huh? Well then Let's go!" Jeri hugged Lori before dragging her towards Atkins. "Come on! Let's go, I wanted to pick out a few shirts anyway at Family Dollar!" Lori but her tongue to keep from yelling at Jeri to let her go as she saw Tobirama glare slightly. She really didn't want to piss him off again! Fuck that! Tobirama just smirked in victory as he knew he had scared the blonde into being more respectful than she once was.

Tobirama: 1, Lori: none.

* * *

"Lori what do you think about this one?" Jeri asked, holding a white shirt to her body, Lori was very annoyed but maintaining her usual stoic composure, though with much effort. It was obvious that Jeri was talking to Lori so much and asking her several questions about clothes because she knew that Lori wouldn't be disrespectful, less she want to anger Tobirama again. Or if they weren't around, Jeri could always tell on her when she found them and no doubt in her mind that she would die because if Tobirama was willing to threaten her with his aura he would be willing to attack her, or worse Madara.

Unfortunately, the ninja were quite amused with Lori being so… tied up. There were various smirks and snickers. Lori honestly thought that that kind of ruffled white shirt wasn't her color, mixed with black it would look great but it just didn't have a flare to it. Lori opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it and opted to looking at different shirts until she found a red one that was the same ruffled design as the one Jeri was holding. Placing the shirt over the one Jeri was holding to her shirt she nodded. "The red one looks better…" Lori said calmly ignoring the barks of howling laughter behind her as Jeri smirked. "Sure wish you could talk normal huh?" Oh yes, Jeri was being sarcastic. And Jeri was enjoying it as she giggled before placing the red one over her arm and putting the white one on the rack.

Lori stayed quiet as the shopping continued. For two hours they were wandering around the town of Atkins until they all decided to head home. Once there Lori stayed outside by the pond while everyone else went inside. Except for Tobirama. He watched the blonde, his red eyes examining her body language and trying to find out her mental state and what could have made Lori this way. Her body language was closed off and looked to be in emotional turmoil, as she was hugging her knees to her chest. What struck him as odd though, was that her fists were clenched. That was an indication of aggression, defensiveness or ready to attack. Maybe she needed to let off some steam…

He smirked before flaring his chakra and as the other ninja appeared wondering what was going on he nodded his head towards the blonde by the pond and everyone looked confused. "Um, maybe she wants to be alone?" Itama suggested and Hashirama shook his head. "No. that's not it Itama." Shisui looked over and looked closely at Lori's body language. "Her fists are clenched, she's either in an aggressive mood, defensive or ready to attack." Shisui confirmed and Itama thought about it and agreed.

"Okay, so what should we do?" Shisui asked. Tobirama smirked. "We piss her off. She's a teen she'll get pissed easily."

"Hey!" Whined Jeri. Itachi smirked. "You're not easy to anger." The smile that decorated Jeri's face was dazzling as she grinned happily. "Thank you." Itachi nodded.

Hashirama looked to everyone. "Okay, so who's going to piss her off? And how?" An evil laugh sounded from the back of Madara's throat as he grinned sinisterly. Hashirama sweat dropped before pointing at the Uchiha. "Not you!" "Oh hell no." Jeri agreed. Madara glared. "Whatever."

"I will." Tobirama said firmly leaving the others knowing not to testify against him.

Tobirama walked over to the blonde who tensed considerably as she felt him near. Tobirama couldn't help but think if she was afraid of him. "Blondie." Tobirama greeted as the blonde nodded in acknowledgment and continued to stare at the water. She played with it, pressing her finger to the water's surface creating ripples that easily amused her. Tobirama could tell she wanted him to leave her alone. He knew she would be so fucking pissed but for some reason it amuses him, he splashed a lot of water in her face with his large hand and smirked. Lori however did not look amused at all, she looked pissed but like she was bottling it up deep inside her as she looked at Tobirama with anger and hate clear in her ocean blue eyes. Tobirama knew he would have to taunt her.

"What are you going to do about it?" He asks in a tone that made Lori want to wipe that smirk off his face. Lori was about to reply but then she remembered Tobirama's warning from earlier and reverted hurt gaze to the water. Slash after slash after slash Lori only tightened her fists and now her top half of her body was drenched. She was shivering from the icy cold water on her skin mixed with the piercing winter chill, not only that but it didn't help that there was a slight breeze. Her irritation only grew and grew as Tobirama was being more and more of an asshole. Though he was only splashing her with water it was irritating as hell. Lori could feel her blood boiling underneath her skin as she not only felt embarrassed but also angry. What had she done this time? She had been mostly quiet since tobirama's warning and when she did talk it was one short sentence that was respectful, forced, but respectful.

Tobirama decided to move onto a different tactic. "So you were in foster care and your mother is in prison and your dad must have left you… Must suck not having anyone who wants you." He saw Lori's fists turning one white and knew he hit a nerve. "It also doesn't help that if you had a sibling like Hashirama and I, they wouldn't want you either." Lori's fists her tighter and tighter as she tried to desperately reign in her temper that was steadily rising as Tobirama continued.

 **AU: Just a heads up there will NOT be suicide or killing at all for this chapter!**

 **"How to save a life - The Fray"**

"In fact, it is a shame really that you're even here, someone should have killed you long ago and saved us the trouble of dealing with you now." Tobirama really didn't want to say anything like that but he knew that would push her over he edge.

Shisui, Kagami, Itachi, Jeri, Butsuma, Tajima, Itama and Hashirama were surprised and upset with what Tobirama had said, specifically the last part. Hashirama glared at his brother for saying that to a young girl and for saying that in general. "TOBIRAMA!" Hashirama bellowed in anger, his Hokage voice deep and masculine, demanding his brother's attention and respect. Shisui and Jeri's foreheads wrinkled with a frown, though Jeri glared at Tobirama harshly with her now bloody red eyes. The sharingan activated. All thought that Tobirama was going too far even Madara and Izuna thought that was fucked up. Tobirama knew he had screwed up and would for sure get yelled at by his older. But if it got the blonde to-

Lori looked at Tobirama with no emotion what so ever in her eyes, face or voice as she said these words. "Your right. She should have killed me and ended my misery then, I've been told that many times. Unfortunately the universe persists on keeping me here. Hopefully that will change soon." Lori stood up, shivering and her lips were a slight blue color, and she walked to the woods to cool off not caring if she caught hypothermia. She left a bewildered Tobirama, angry Uchiha's save for Madara and Izuna, Senju and a super pissed Jeri and Hashirama. Adding more unfortunate to Tobirama, Juliet was around the corner of the house and heard everything….

Juliet came out from her hiding spot and walked right up to Annie standing Tobirama as Jeri and the other did as well. "Tobirama… You. Will. Fix. This. Now." Juliet demanded with her voice promising pain and suffering should he refuse.

Tobirama wasn't one to take orders, but he knew to never piss a woman off, he's seen what MIto had done to his brother and his mother to his father when she was pissed also. Tobirama honestly felt bad about that last bit, he felt bad about all of it actually but, he was more worried about what Lori would do.

Tobirama looked to see that all the ninja were gone, already jumping from tree to tree to Lori's location.

Jeri hoped that Lori wouldn't be in danger like last time, she knew about the clowns in Atkins.

"Guys, I know this isn't the best time, but there are some killer clowns in Atkins… a cult of them that are satanic." Kagami's head whipped towards Jeri. "What? Why didn't you tell us?!"

"Because I didn't know how you would react and if you would go off to kill them or play cop in our world! The only reason I know is because my dad is a cop!" Jeri exclaimed in defense as the Uchiha's processed this new information. Truth be told they probably would go and 'play cop' or kill them. But now that they knew that there were killer clowns, they had to find Lori and fast!

Shisui nodded grimly, hopining that the blonde had at least some kind of weapon on her and that she wouldn't run into any trouble, he started to push more chakra to his feet and blasting off in bursts of speed. _Lori… Please be safe!_ Thought Shisui and Jeri.

Hashirama looked back to his brother who had been caught up long enough to hear the whole thing. "Tobirama... We are going to talk when we get home."

* * *

Lori was walking through the woods aimlessly but used the arrows that she had marked on trees last time she had come here as guides.

What she didn't know was she was being followed, and not by the ninja...

* * *

 **AU: this took me a LONG time to write so I put a lot of thought in it! The foreshadowing and hints from last chapter will take place in a different one. So we see that Tobirama had threatened Lori and in the end was dousing her with icy water outside and it was WINTER before making statements about her family and her unknown past, some of which he doesn't know just how bad he screwed up. The only reason he was childish I his tactics were because Lori would be easy to anger since she was interested in the water and she'd be easy to anger because she's a teen.**

 **Question 1: how did you like the part where Hashirama explained the added honorific 'chan' to lori's name?**

 **Question 2: anyone like the part where Lori gave the ninja candy?**

 **Question 3: what did you think about shisui's comment about the candy?**

 **Question 4: what did you think about Tobirama threatening Lori with his chakra and Lori's reactions?**

 **Question 5: what did you think about Tobirama trying to piss Lori off so she could 'let off steam'?**

 **Question 6: what did you think about Tobirama drenching Lori in water from the waist up and her not doing anything about it? (It's winter)**

 **Question 7: why did Lori get so emotionless at Tobirama's last comment when he was trying to piss her off?**

 **Question 8: is Lori afraid of Tobirama? Do you think Tobirama was a bully?**

 **Question 8: any foreshadowing? Irony? (Irony is the opposite of what you expect to happen)**

 **Question 9: Who's following Lori?!**

 **Question 10: any thought about Shisui thinking to Lori to be safe?**

 **Question 11: Favorite parts? Funny parts? Sad parts? Scary parts? Favorite characters? Favorite pairings?**

 **Put in your own two cents!**

 **Review please! Thank you!**


	14. An Apology, a Sweetheart, a Scale

Chapter 14: An Apology, a Sweetheart, a Scale.

 **~No homework today! That means it's time for another update! Two updates in one day is not easy folks! Okay so as a recap, Lori is being tailed by the ninja after Tobirama drenched her in icy water and it is WINTER. He also said some things that made Lori want to get away. Now not only are the ninja Tracking her, but she is not alone...**

 **I personally think Tobirama went over the top with his last comment and drenching her in water with it being cold as cold can be outside. And letting her walk off was just icing on the cake (note the sarcasm). Now we follow the Ninja!**

 **I have found out that is a great place to go to for definitions, synonyms and antonyms of different words and am going to be using those words more now! I will paste the words with their definitions at the bottom with the Author's Note and the Questions!**

 **Enjoy and please leave a review! It leaves a smile on my face to see that people like my story enough to review! Thanks!**

 **Also you will automatically get updates if you like, favorite and review via GMail! So check it often!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Jeri was fuming. "Tobirama! I can't believe you said something like _that_ to Lori...! ...You... If anything happens to her you can kiss your dick goodbye! I will fuckin' kick you in the balls and casterate your dumbass!" She continued to cuss up a storm and curse his name to Hell and if she could she would probably sell his soul. Itachi eyes the heavily angered maroon-headed girl who was currently being given a piggy back ride by Kagami. Hahsirama glanced back and thanked his lucky stars that it wasn't him she was yelling at. Honestly when Jeri was angered it reminded him of Mito and his own mother. Not a pretty site. Izuna smirked snidely at the white haired Senju who looked annoyed but knew he must have gone too far.

Jumping from another tree branch Itachi decided to speak. "What did she mean by 'she should have'?" He only spoke loud enough for the others to hear but his baritone, velvety voice was easily heard through the wind rushing everyone's ears. Shisui stole a glance at his best friend before jumping from another branch.

"I'm not sure Itachi... But I have a pretty good guess." Shisui's voice portrayed the unpleasant feelings that bubbled in his gut with his mind already putting pieces together as he called over the wind.

Izuna looked to the usually happy and childlike Uchiha with slight confusion. "And?" He calls.

Shisui stayed silent for a moment, thinking over all the evidence before speaking. "Remember when she told us about her mother being in prison?"

Kagami nodded. "She said she didn't want to talk about it." Kagami reminded his so. To which Shisui nodded.

Hahsirama lowered his head slightly, looking forward as he jumped to another tree. "Do you... Do you think that her mother?" Hashirama couldn't finish his question. He could t bear the thought of a mother trying to kill her own daughter. No mother would ever do such a thing!

Shisui's eyes clouded with sorrow for the possibility of what his blonde friend might have had to go through. He hoped to God he was wrong. "I can only hope that isn't the case..." Answered Shisui, little hope in his voice as Jeri looked ahead with stern eyes.

"That would explain... A lot. Why she pushed us away. Why she's so rude and gemerald a bitch. But that also explains the tears she cried after that attack with coyotes, and the pieces fit together... Shisui I hope your wrong!" Jeri says over the wind as they continue onward.

* * *

Lori walked through the woods shivering and rubbing her hands against her covered arms to create friction to warm her until she found herself at the cliff that the coyotes had attacked her at. The memories of the attack replaying in her mind making her distressed as she did not realize her blood pumping vigorously through her veins and arteries, her adrenaline now joining it. Her body told her to run, run and never look back but her brain was frozen in time as the attack played like a movie in a theater in her head. The coyotes ganging up on her, mauling her, ripping her right eye out. The only reason she even looked normal was because of a genjutsu that one of the Uchiha's kept casting on her, though she had yet to find out which Uchiha. Or even which Senju.

Lori vaugely remembered being cradled to someone's strong and muscular chest. She remmebered a dark colored shirt and a whisper but that was it. She couldn't place either the voice or the exact color. All the ninja had generally been wearing lose fitting clothing mainly sweat pants and t-shirts that Juliet had supplied since they found jeans constricting, however in public they wore the jeans as they were not ones to be ignorant of fashion in America. Not only that but they would stand out like black sheep.

Something terrified Lori even more than pissing off Tobirama or any of the other ninja... A twig snapped behind her _..._

Slowly Lori turned as she was met with the sight of a large... Fucking rabbit.

Lori sighed in relief at it only being a white hare. It's furehat white because it was winter. Now that Lori began to think about it... Why the fuck hadn't she just went inside the house? She could have gotten dry clothes and a warm shower. Sighing Lori knew why, she had been pissed off and if she saw anyone or if anyone tried to talk to her, she would have lashed out at the person. Truth be told she didn't _want_ to lash out at anyone, she knew what it felt like to be lashed at and she decided long ago that unless they truly deserved it or lashed out first, she would not lash out at people. Unless it was a fight or a street fight, then she was all for it.

The rabbit looked at Lori in alarm with its big pink eyes. Lori knew it was because the rabbit was generally weak and scared, quick to flee. Strange thing was that Lori could relate. For the longest time she felt vulnerable, weak and was timid. Always getting bullied by older, bigger and stronger kids. Though she had gotten stronger to protect those smaller than her.

All this time she had pushed away the Sanders', Uchiha and Senju each time they had tried to come near and connect with her. She had yelled, acted moody even though she was taken away from her home country without her say, lashed out at Hahsirama in class and been rude to Jeri and most the other ninja. Punching the teacher was an accident though.

She had deserved every bit of Tobirama's insults and deserved to be out in the cold, drenched in water from the waist up. Her teeth were chattering from the cold and she was sure her lips were blue because her hands which tended to look dead most the time because of her really small veins in her hand limiting blood flow sure as hell were. The blood didn't travel as fast in her hands and so they usually stayed icy cold but this was different.

It seemed the rabbit heard something that Lori couldn't because it's ears perked up and its pink orbs darted around as if in a search for something and held a look a fear, before darting away.

* * *

The ninja were traveling Tracking Lori down by using the scratch marks of arrows in the trees which she had markedly last time as hey were sure she wouldn't veere of the path.

Tobirama felt a change in Lori's chakra... It went from angry to sad and now It wasn't a cold chakra like usual, but warm and projected a feeling similar to that of feeling sunlight on his skin. As a sensor type he could tell the different emotions of people based on their chakra as it changes with emotions much similar to a mood ring. Just what had caused the change in her chakra? He looked to see that the other ninja's had noticed the considerable change in the blonde's chakra.

"What's wrong?" Jeri asked with worry coating her bell like voice. Kagami looked over his shoulder at Jeri. Since the young Uchiha was not in tune with her own chakra she was not able to sense the chakra of others.

"Lori's chakra went from cold to warm. Her emotions changed as well, angry to sad." Kagami answered.

Jeri frowned, a feeling of protectiveness pulsing through her. When Kagami looked back again he was shocked to see that her eyes were that of the sharingan. Kagami knew the sharinagn could be activated at will once the user is aware of it, but it was mainly activated by intense hate or the feeling to protect, specifically when going against your worst enemy or saving your best friends' life.

* * *

Lori swiftly turned around and started to run to warm her body up and hopeful not run into what the rabbit from before had heard. She heard the leaves crunch beneath her heavy footsteps, she wasn't really heavy, she has a rectangle body shape and is between 82 to 90 lbs. so she is underweight by a lot. Since she had a small chest it didn't hurt when she was running, plus she usually wore a sports bra. So Lori was generally a fast person.

Lori felt her heart pounding a bit more than usual from running so much as it had been a good 30 minutes now. The feeling of increasing blood pumping through her veins warmed her body with the exercise as she followed the marks she had left on the trees. Sharp turn here, easy curve there.

Then she heard an ear percing shriek.

Lori stopped and looked up to where the scream came from to regard a mess of bright, red maroon colored hair that was obviously dyed, as that was in no way a natural hair color, falling from a tree with limbs flailing in the air. Blue, glossy gems broadened in panic as Lori's eyes registered the falling mess as Jeri. Lori's body moved as if being pulled by strings as her feet barely touched the ground as she was racing towards the maroonette (yes I mean maroon and ette, as in brunette).

Lori's feet were light on the ground as she sped towards a falling Jeri as fast as her body could go. Lori didn't even know she could run this fast. Her body seemed to rush with newfound power and speed. Taking a flying leap to catch the older girl Lori had not realized what was really going on. With her body or her surroundings as the only thing that coursed through her mind was that she had to catch Jeri. No. She didn't _have_ to. She _wanted_ to. She _needed_ to.

"Jeri!" Hollered Lori in alarm as her hand grabbed Jeri's wrist. Her hand pulled Lori into an embrace and instinctively turned to where Lori would impact the ground and Jeri would be safe. Unfortunately Lori had not anticipated the direction she was running and let out a gasp of pain as her back slammed against a solid tree trunk. The bark grazing her skin through the wet fabric of her jacket and skirt.

Jeri heard footsteps and saw before her Kagami who knelt down to her level as she was still being held by Lori. "Jeri, Lori, are you two alright? I'm sorry for dropping you!" Apologized Kagami who Jeri nodded before getting off of Lori.

"Thank you Lori! You really saved my butt back there."

Lori got off the ground and with help from Jeri managed to stand up. "Damn... I'm either really brave or really stupid. I'm gonna go with really stupid." Lori said mostly to herself as Jeri grinned before punching her lightly in the shoulder earning a flash of a playful smirk from the blonde, which Jeri hadn't seen before.

"Your not stupid! I thought it was really kind, how you saved me even when you act like you hate me."

Lori looked off to the side to hide the small blush of her cheeks, though she was already flushed from number one: the weather is freezing and she is still soaked and number two: she has been running.

Jeri looks to Shisui who grins. " I know somewhere, deep inside, there's a part of you that cares about us. Otherwise you would have let Jeri fall." Shisui offered with a wink. Lori just crosses her arms over her chest in response as the ninja asses that she is soaked and a few glares were directed at the second Hokage. Most notably Tajima, Butsuma and Jeri as well as Hahsirama and Itama just shook his head.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay like that! Come on!" Shisui grabbed Lori gently by the wrist as he preformed a single handed hand seal and faded out of sight. The others followed not a moment later and took Jeri with them.

As Shisui and Lori appeared in the living room of the house he looked at her with worried raven eyes. "You know, you really shouldn't had run off like that, especially when you're in soaked clothes and when it's winter." Chides Shisui, his deep voice not warning at all but instead with a slight understanding tone to it. Did he maybe understand more than he lets on? Lori didn't have time to think as her mouth opened and took a life of its own.

"Yeah... But in my defense It was either I walk in nature, or I punch Tobirama in his smug face." Shisui laughed.

"Actually, that was the plan, wait here and I'll explain." Shisui waited for Lori to signal that she was going to stay and when she gave a short nod he ran off to the bathroom and Lori heard running water from the bathtub. Shisui jogged back with a towel in hand and dropped it over Lori's frame handing her some clean clothes of hers.

Lori looked at the clothes and back to him suspiciously. "Hehehe... Body Flickered to your room..." Shisui admitted rubbing the back of his head with a light rosy blush staining his cheeks as he began to direct Lori to the bathroom. "I'll explain everything when you get out, but take your time. You want to soak in the warm water to get the chill away and so you won't catch cold." Shisui notified kindly as Lori blushes a pale pink, almost untoticable next to her ghostly, pale skin from how she was being treated and worried over.

Once she was in Shisui closed the door behind her to leave her to her own devices.

Lori was in awe. Why was she feeling so... Warm. As she peeled off her wet, now skin tight shirt she felt icky and cold. She continued with the rest of her upper clothing and slipped her bottom half clothes off with one fell swoop before stepping into the warm, slightly hot water and letting out a sigh. She felt warm, her heart did. And her face even before getting into the tub Shisui had prepared for her. It wa since what he did for her.

She closed her eyes in relaxation. "Thank you, Shisui..." Lori mumbled thankful that the raven haired teen was no where near being able to hear her.

* * *

Shisui Walked over to Juliet who had stayed home as the ninjas went off to find Lori. "Um, Could you help me make beef miso soup? It's for Lori..." Asked the dark-haired teen with a hand on the back of his neck. Juliet smiled a motherly smile as she nodded.

"Awww! That's so sweet of you, of course. I'll search the recipe!" Juliet whipped out her iPhone and went to the google search engine typing the words down and hitting search. A tradition Japanese recipe popped up and as she read off the ingredients aloud, Shisui gathered the ingredients.

ONce he finished gathering the bedf flavored ramen, vegetables and slices of beef from their hiding spots and set them on the kitchen counter and turns one of the burners on to place a pot of water on it. He would wait until it came to a boil to add the uncooked noodles.

Hearing the sounds of the Body Flicker in the living room he turns to see everyone as there was onot the counter and wood flooring of the kitchen separating the two rooms. Jeri looked to Shisui with her sharinagn eyes filled with worry. "Where's Lori?!"

Shisui smiled lightly as he placed the cutting board on the counter near the veggies he planned on chopping up. "The bathroom."

Juliet smiled. "It's good to see you all came back safely! Shisui brought Lori home and prepared her a nice bath and got her dry clothes for her for when she got out. It was really sweet of him!" Shisui blushed lightly at the compliment.

Itachi looked at his best friend and took in all the ingredients."Your making beef miso soup for her." It wasn't a question it was more of an answer and Shisui nodded with a bright smile. Shisui turned his attention toon back to the vegetables and decided to do something better than cutting the usual way. Picking up a few carrots, and other veggies he tossed them in the air and sliced them with perfectly with perscision with the h sharp blade of the kitchen knife. Easily catching them and placing them in the pot of boiling water he placed the noodles in as well. While he waited for them to simmer he placed a pan on the other burner beside the pot and turned that on waiting for it to heat up to cook the beef. The pan heated up quickly and he placed the beef slices on the pan and turned them over after a few minutes and soon he had made a beautiful masterpiece of beef miso soup.

* * *

Lori was resting in the bathroom, the hot water heating her body up back to normal temperature. Unfortunately Lori knew she would have to leave the nice water of the bath sometime and decided to shampoo an end condo on her hair. Grabbing a bottle of black raspberry and green tea shampoo she squeezed out a quarter sized amount of the white silvery liquid and massaged it into her scalp. The action invigorating her scalp as the blood flow went to her hair folicles and dead skin cells with oil were dissolved and scraped away. The smell of black raspberry and green tea invaded her nostrils, a sugary sweet smell. Lori loved that smell. She dunked the back of her head underwater and massaged her scalp further, feeling all the oil and gunk out of her hair.

Next was about three quarter sized portions of its matching conditioner, which she spread from halfway all the way to the tips making sure to coat them especially. She also put small amounts of conditioner in her bangs and kept them away from her face. Letting that sett for a while Lori then rinsed that out before washing her face with soap lathered on the sponge Shisui had provided her with earlier. She washed her face gently and rinsed before moving towards her arms and scrubbing until she saw slight irritation of red and moved on to the rest of her body.

Lori couldn't help herself, she began to sing unfamiliar words. Words that rolled off her tounge but she had never heard the lyrics before. It was as if something compelled her to sing them. The lyrics were on her lips, and she sang them out loudly. _"As the sun goes down, the moon comes up. Pulling the tides to its swaying tune, luminous glow cast from above."_

A sensation like the warmth that had filled her chest various times these past two weeks spread over her, but this time it was on her skin. The feeling traveled through your her body, from her shoulders to the tips of her toes. She brushed a hand over her hand over her chest, her hand absent mindedly following the path of the strange warmth and tingling, her skin rippled underneath her small fingers. She let out a yelp of fear and looked over her body, half expecting for something to be clinging to her chest, like a tick from the woods or maybe a leaf. There was nothing. Just her milky skin.

After finally scrubbing the rest of her body she decided to get out of the bath. Putting the sponge on the corner of the bathtub she was about to step out when she saw something shiny sticking out of the used sponge. She picked it out and held it up to the light, her curious blue eyes inspecting it.

It was a large iridescent coral-red scale, too big to belong to the usual fishes in lake Dardnale or in the pond, if there even were any, or a snakes scale, unless maybe one of those huge ones that she heard about managed to crawl into the bathroom. A shiver went down Lori's spine as she hated snakes with a passion. Maybe one of her hosts had went to the the Gulf of Mexico and brought back a scale from a northern red snapper?

She would have to ask Juliet later.

* * *

Shisui had just got done preparing Lori's ramen when he heard a beautiful voice that seemed to stop all movement. His ears tuned in more to the voice than his surroundings. The voice was mesmerizing and it appeared that it enchanted the other guys in the room too, including Juliet and Jeri. When the song ended shortly after it began everyone seemed to snap out of their hypnotic like state.

"Was Lori singing...?" Izuna asked himself. Itama grinned.

"She's an amazing singer!" Itama exclaimed in childish happiness as he started giggling. Juliet laughed at his cuteness.

"Yes she is Itama!"

Jeri nodded in agreement. Shisui smiled softly thinking that he wouldn't mind hearing that singing voice of Lori's around the house more often. A few minutes later they heard yelp coming from the bathroom. Shisui looke to Itachi and everyone eyed each other for a second. They were all here, but why did a yelp come from the bathroom? Taking purposeful strides from the kitchen to the part of the bathroom that was not closed off as it had only a toilet and a sink. His heavy footsteps sounded on the wooden floor of the kitchen and the bathroom. Shisui knocked on the door lightly and some of the ninja and hosts were gathered behind him in curiosity.

"Lori? Are you okay?" He called hoping she just saw a spider instead of accidentally cutting herself with the razor as he knew most girls shaved. Lori's voice was muffled from the door but the bathroom echoed so it wasn't much of a problem.

"Yeah! ...Yeah, I'm fine!"

Shisui smiled happy knowing that Lori was fine. "Alright." With that he walked out of the part of the bathroom that was not closed off and back to cooking with others following.

* * *

Lori was now dressed in pink flannel pajamas with leapord print and gently stuffed the large coral-red scale that seemed to change with the lighting and angles of the light. She would keep that a secret for a while.

Once once she walked out of the bathroom she was greeted with a smiling Jeri who hugged her tightly and, Lori not exactly knowing how to feel about this except very vexed.

Jeri let the blonde go after a minute or two and moved to let her mother hug the younger girl. "Please tell me you weren't thinking about killing your self!" Juliet exclaimed with worry as she was responsible for the foster child even though she wasn't a legal gardian or adoptive mother of the child. Lori broke free of the older woman's embrace and looked at her hosts' ocean blue orbs.

"No! I may be a dumbass but not hat much of a dumbass." Lori said with light sarcasm making Jeri grin and a few barks of laughter sound throughout the room. Juliet decided to let it slide just this once.

"Are you sure about that? I mean you did run off in the cold soaking wet." Tobirama pointed out getting glares from several pairs of eyes because he had caused her to run off in the first place.

Madara hit Tobirama on the back of the head sending him to the other side of the room. "I'm not one to take sides, but _you_ caused her to get soaked _and_ run off. Plus I've been wanting for a chance to do that for so long ever since you killed Izuna that one day."

Tobirama glared at the older man and opened his mouth to tell Madara off when he felt a sharp glare from the woman of the household. Juliet. A shiver went down his spine as he felt the killer intent dorected at him from the brunette. He chanced it and saw that she had both hands on her hips and was leaning most of her weight to one foot. He was so screwed if he didn't abide by her unspoken warning. Lori didn't need any of this right now and he needed to apologize in front of Juliet.

Standing up he made his way swallowing his pride every step with all his strength. "Lori..." Tobirama began and sighed. He hated this. "I'm sorry. I was childish and shouldn't have said what I did."

Lori was shocked by Tobirama's apology and nodded slightly. This meant that she would have to apologize too.

"I'm not going to apologize to you." Lori said an dentials before anyone could jump her ass she added something no one saw coming, not even Itachi with his amazing foresight.

"I'm going to apologize to all of you. I shouldn't have acted so..."

Shisui interrupted Lori so seriously that it would have made a hilarious moment otherwise. "Cold?"

"Hateful?" Advised Itachi.

"Prideful?" Kagami asked.

Tajima snorted. "Execrate."

"Quick to swear." Butsuma proposed.

"Depressed." Tobirama added even though he wasn't one to talk.

"Sad?" Itama suggested happily.

"Like you were PMSing like Mito?" Hahsirama recommended not noticing the blank stares he was getting nor the thoughts of everyone wondering how he became Hokage and hat he was a blithering moron. "What?" Asked Hahsirama innocently.

Lori sighed. "Yes. I am sorry." She apologized with a light blush on her cheeks. Shisui smiled warmly at Lori and led her over to the bowl of ramen that he had prepared for her and she looked at it not recognizing it as something she had ever ate before. The smell was of beef and it obviously had beef in the soup. There were noodles and veggies. It looked delicious.

Taking the fork laid beside the bowl Lori pulled some noodles ans veggie soup out of the hot liquid of the soups flavoring and blew lightly before taking a bite and feeling her taste buds light up with excitement. She dug into the ramen and within five minutes she had finished the large bowl of beef miso soup ramen.

Shisui chuckled at Lori. "Wow! Heh... you really like it huh? It's beef miso soup, a type of ramen."

"Damn." Jeri said seeing Lori's appetite.

"das war köstlich, danke." Lori replied to Shisui. (That was delicious, thank you.) Shisui looked confused but brushed it off and took it as Lori was saying something nice and merely grinned at her childishly.

* * *

 **So this took me three days to typ up for you guys and I put a lot of work and thought into it! I thought it was sweet how Shisui took care of Lori like she was his responsibility, he even cooked her homemade beef miso soup and got her some clothes from her room! I thought it was adorable! Lori's reactions to the feelings of being worried over and taken care of were just icing on the cake! Writing that song was hard because I wanted it to be perfect and I personally like the night more than the daytime so that's why I wrote a song about the moon and had Lori sing it. Interesting fact, Northern Red Snapper fish ARE found in the Gulf of Mexico! They can have large scales!**

 **If you are very observant, you should be able to pick up things that come into play later on in the story. I will post the words that are not comply used at the bottom with their definitions!**

 **Q1: What went through your mind with Lori's skin rippling under her touch? What were those sensations?**

 **Q2: What was up with the people in the Ouse falling into a mesmerized, hypnotic state from Lori's singing? And what did you think of Shisui's thought about not minding hearing Lori's singing around the house more often?**

 **Q3: Do you think that Lori found a large coral-red scale from a Northern Red Snapper fish that one of the Sanders must have misplaced? SHold she show the ninja, Jeri and Juliet and talk to them about everything that happened when she was in the bathtub?**

 **Q4: What did you think about nearly everyone saying one thing negative about Lori when she was trying to apologize when she was searching for the word to describe how she had acted towards them?**

 **Q5: why do you think Lori acted this way and spoke in German when she thanked and complimebted Shiusi for cooking for her?**

 **Q6: Shisui thinks it might have been Lori's mother that tried to kill her based on the signals of Lori not wanting to talk about her mother, do you think it was Lori's unknown mother? Or was it maybe another female family member?**

 **Q7: So Jeri cussed Tobirama to Hell and back... what was your reactions and thoughts about it? Please give me detail as I really want to know!**

 **Q8: what did you think it would be that snapped a twig behind Lori in the woods? Did I catch you off gaurd?**

 **Q9: Why do you think Jeri is very protective of Lori and what's did you think of Juliet making Tobirama go after Lori and stopping him from fighting in her house and instead, making him apologize to Lori in front of her?**

 **Q10: what went through your mind when Lori said "I'm not going to apologize to you." To Tobirama? And what did you think when she apologized to _all_ of them?**

 **Q11: Finally, why do you think Lori saved Jeri? What happened with Lori gaining more speed that she ever had before even when running in the past at her top speed? What do you think happened? It was not adrenaline! There is a huge hint right there!**

 **Add your own two cents please! Thank you! More surprisees and excitement next time and definitions below!**

 **Coral-Red:** **Coral is a reddish or pinkish shade of orange. The color is named after the sea animal also called corals. (In this case the scale is more of a reddish shade of coral.) look up "coral color - Simple English Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia" then once you're in, click the "Tones of Coral Color Comparison Chart" and look at the Coral-Red, to see the color that the scale is. (Highly recommended! As it is very important in the story!) **

**Regard(s, ed): observe.**

 **Iridescent:** **showing luminous colors that seem to change when seen from different angles.**

 **Broaden(s, ed): widen.**

 **Chide(s, ed): scold or rebuke.**

 **Execrate: feel or express great loathing.**

 **Vex(s, ed):** **make (someone) feel annoyed, frustrated, or worried, especially with trivial matters.**


	15. Fifty Shades of Grey- Lori's Book

Chapter 15: Fifty Shades Of Grey

 **AU: Thankyou so much for all the reviews, Likes and Favorites my people! Your real homies! I want to let you all know that there will be funny, but not Out Of Characher parts throughout the chapter. This is a short chapter that I wanted to put in for hilariousness and next chapter we will get on with the real stuff.**

 **I am going to focus more on Jeri as she needs more attention and I will be focusing more on her romance as I am unsure on who to pair Lori with. If you have any suggestions for Lori's pairing or for future events let me know!**

 **Please read and review!**

 _Italics means flashbacks and thoughts._

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Jeri was very happy that Lori had apologized to everyone and that Tobirama, even though he was forced to, still apologized to Lori. As of now everyone was sitting in the living room awaiting Juliet's announcement.

"I talked with your father last night and..." Juliet trailed off looking to Jeri who was glancing at Lori with worry. Would her father put Lori in a different foster home?

"Because of his huge raise for solving the Louisiana Ripper, we are going to be moving to where our family is in New Orleans Louisiana! We're going to meet your dad there!" Juliet declared with much excitement and joy. Jeri immediately jumped up from the couch and hugged her mother tightly. She was clearly excited to see family that she hadn't seen in such a long time.

"That's great mom!" Jeri resounded estatically. Shisui smiled, he was happy for Jeri and Juliet. He was also excited to see Jeri's father.

Lori looked like she just didn't care and went back to reading twilight, which she was halfway through. Shisui sweat drops at Lori and chuckles a but as mother and daughter plan out the Christmas Break and what they should do once they get to New Orleans and places to sightsee.

"How are we going to get there?" Tajima asked curiously. Mother and daughter stop their excitement and look at Tajima knowing they can't fit everyone in one vehicle but maybe two instead. However since the ninja don't ride that much in vehicles it could make them apprehensive...maybe a plane?

"How about we take a plane?" Juliet suggested as the ninja looked at her in wonder.

Madara was he first to speak. "What the Hell is a plane?"

Juleit glared slightly at the Uchiha as she replied. "A plane is a form of transportation where you fly. It's much faster than driving." Now all the ninja were thinking about flying and they were very confused because they didn't know what a plane was and ninja can't fly.

"What is a...plane?" Itachi asked politely gaining Jeri's attention. Now Jeri had to figure out how to explain what a plane looked like to ninja. Great.

"Wel... A plane is like a...metal bird. Yeah, a large one."

Itama tilted his head cutely. "Metal bird...? So cool!" Itama was very excited now as he was a little kid and didn't know any better. Hahsirama was grinning like the Cheshire Cat, Tobirama was looking as stern as ever along with Madara with Izuna looking slightly confused, Kagami was trying to picture a huge metal bird carrying people and Shisui and Itachi were thinking of huge metal crows. Tajima and Butsuma looked stoic.

Jeri walked over to Lori and covered her mouth while whispering in her ear. "I don't think they quite understand." Lori didn't have to cover her mouth as her book did that for her.

"Do you think we should let them find out on their own, Jeri?" Lori more suggested than asked in a quiet, bored tone, still reading her book. Jeri pondered it for a moment.

"Their reactions would be priceless...yes." Jeri finally agreed. Lori wondered how the ninja would react when they saw a plane. Maybe one of them would try to drive it...they would be doomed.

Jeri looked over and saw that the name Christian on one of the pages in the book and frowned in thought. There wasn't someone named Christian in Twilight... "Lori..." Jeri says eyeing her with an intense and suspicious hazel colored gaze. Lori didn't look up from her book as she replied.

"Yes."

"What are you reading?" Jeri asks suspiciously. She could see that Lori's face was slightly flushed.

"What does it look like?" Lori replied smoothly as Jeri leans close.

"Really? Because I'm sure that there is no one in the Twiligt series named Christian. So tell me, what are you _really_ reading?" Lori was retaining her cool composure but had everyone's gaze on her curious as to what was going on.

"Why does it matter what I'm reading?" Lori asked with surprising innocence that stunned Jeri.

"Please answer."

Lori looked flushed as she stayed quiet for a few moments. "...Fifty Shades of Grey." Juliet and Jeri's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as hey looked completely horrified that a young girl was reading such adult contentive material. They both paled which confused the ninja surrounding their living room.

"What's wrong?" Itama asks innocently. Tobirama raises an eyebrow and Itachi mimicks him. Shisui blinked not quite understanding.

"WHAT?!" Screeches the two older women as Jeri swipes the book from Lori's hands.

"What the fuck are you doing reading shit like that?!" Jeri asks as Itachi blinks.

"What's so bad about it?" Itachi asks.

"And what's Fifty Shades of Grey?" Shisui asks confused.

"Fifty shades of grey is a movie and book series revolving around sexual content and very adult rated scenes and themes. A lot of sex and things that a 15 year old girl should not know of." Juliet answers pinching the edge of her nose. Shisui and Itachi look at Lori who looks like nothing is wrong.

"What...?" Lori asks.

"Your too young to be reading such content." Itachi replies and Lori raises an eyebrow in question.

"You do realize I know what sex is right?" Lori informs and Itachi gains a slight pink hue to his cheeks. He was _not_ going to have this discussion with a girl. Especially not one younger than him fuck that. Itachi stood up and walked out of the room and outside after grabbing a rice crispy treat.

"How do you know what sex is?" Hahsirama asked curiously. He hoped she didn't have any at her age.

"We talk about both the female and male atonomy in class, it's pretty easy to put two and two togeher. Plus I had the talk at the age of ten."

Hashirama sweat drops as he gets up and walks outside to where Itachi is. He was done. He was going to leave it to the rest of them. He would not ask about why she had the talk or how it was ensued. He was done.

Shisui pales. "H-how..." he couldn't finishe and his dad coughed into his fist before asking for his son.

"Why did you have he talk at that age...?" Lori looks at Kagami and blinks. For once Lori looked completely innocent and not really understanding of the situation. Not understanding what the problem was.

"My foster family at the time, a married couple said the word sex and I asked them what it meant...I'm not sure but I think they may have been drunk..." Lori offers thinking hard about the memory and shrugging when she couldn't remember. Juliet's jaw dropped to the floor and Kagami as well as several other adults pale considerably. _What the fuck kind of messed up people give a child the talk at the age of fucking ten?! She wouldn't have hit puberty yet!_

"Not only that but I watched Fifty Shades of Grey at my last home because the older siblings forced me to spend 'movie night' with them. I guess it also doesn't help when your mother-" Lori stopped as she saw several pairs of eyes become overshadowed and some looked sick to their stomachs. Mainly Shisui, Tobirama, Kagami, Juliet and Jeri.

"I don't see what the big deal is, it's just sex. Everyone does it when heir married and even when they're not, if you look at it in world perspective, today our world revolves around sexual appeal and sex. Besides isn't it better to read it than do it?" Lori asks still not seeing the problem.

"Oh dear God." Jeri deadpans.

* * *

 **So... Lori reads Fifty Shades of Grey. It could be worse...maybe. Next chapter we get into Christmas Break and Late Halloween because I think it would be a good experience for the ninja and the girls! We will also find out more about Jeri's father and other family members!**

 **Please review and tell me what you think and what you might want in the next chapter! Thank you!**

 **1: What age should I make Shisui and Itachi? How far are they apart age wise?**


	16. New Orleans, Louisiana

Chapter 16: New Orleans, Louisiana

 _~ You broke her._

 _You taught her time and time again_

 _that nothing she does,_

 _ever,_

 _is good enough. ~_

 **Chapter 16**

The ninja slowly moved off the plane and most were as pale as a fishs' belly. Lori surely was. The flight took 1 hour and 13 minutes.

Jeri looked back to see the ninja and the blue eyed German girl looking sick. Jeri sighed. _Seriously? They must really not like flying. It can't be helped._

Lori grinned as they would be able to meet her father once they had picked up their luggage and B got the cat. They had their cat taken with them. Picking up their luggage and the pet kitty they moved swiftly towards the entrance of the airport. Jeri grinned once a tall, muscular man with tan skin, short wavy black hair and dark eyes came in sight. "Dad!" Jeri calls out happily and the man grins in response.

"Pumpkin!" He ran towards his daughter and enveloped her in a bear hug which she returned. Lori tilted her head clearly confused.

 _Her Father huh, they look happy but there is no expression of... what's the word? Love._ Thought the blonde who shook it off as she made her way towards the man but stopped short and stayed in the back, behind the others so no one could see her. She wasn't much of a social person.

"Honey, it's so good to see you!" Juliet exclaimed hugging her husband tightly who picked her up off the ground and twirled her around not taking notice of the ninja and blonde around them. Setting his wife down he took a good look at some of the ninja and he could've swore he saw a ghost. Several of them.

"Why... How... Lord First, Second! It's an honor to meet you, but with all due respect, how the hell are you here? How are you alive?!" Jeri's father asked looking pale as a sheet. Hahsirama burst out laughing and Rachel out a hand for him to take which he did as they shook hands.

"Please call me Hahsirama! I don't like formalities, this is my brother Tobirama!" Hahsirama exclaimed earning a sharp glare from the younger Senju but neither said anything.

"Yes, Hahsirama-sama, Tobirama-sama. My name is Takahashi Sanders, yes I am an Uchiha but I prefer to go by Sanders here. Why don't we talk about all this somewhere more...private?" Takahashi suggested and Tobirama nodded. Once out of the airport everyone introduced themselves except for Lori. Takahashi looke dto Lori in confusion.

"Takahashi, this is he girl we accepted from foster care." Juliet explained and then looked to Lori with clear joy.

"Come on, don't be shy. Introduce yourself!" Juliet urged wanting Lori to make a good first impression with her husband. Lori looked to Takahashi with bored yet alert eyes and crossed her arms. Her eyes held wariness, Takahashi could see it clearly. She didn't trust him.

Jeri looked hopefully at Lori but the girl's hazel eyes reflected sadness in them. _She looks like she's seen a ghost, she's not pale but her eyes hold a wariness in them. Lori, please relax._

Jeri pulled Lori into a side hug and mumyrs quietly so only herself and Lori could hear. "Relax. He's nicer than he looks, he's like a teady bear."

Wuickly letting Lori go she turned to her father and grinned. Lori looked Takahashi in his dark eyes. Takahashi analyzed Lori throughly. She reminded him of someone, the way she acted, the way her eyes were alert even though her body was chill yet defensive. Maybe she was related to that blonde he saw before?

"Lori." Sounded a calm yet defensive voice that demanded answers. It was the blonde girl's voice.

"My name is Lori."

Takahashi smiled at Lori. "You have a last name?" Lori seemed to tense almost immediately as her yes held a sort of calm warning in them. Truth be told Lori didn't _remember_ her last name...

"Nien." Answered Lori, her voice was stern but respectful. It was as if she was trained to be respectful at least to most. Tajima noticed the change in Lori's voice and wondered what was making this sudden change in her. Why did she hold a look of remembrance towards Takahashi? Did she know him from somewhere? Why the hell was she speaking in German?

Takahashi grinned. "German, I see you really are the girl I've heard so much about."

"What?" Asked the blonde.

"Yeah I told dad all about you and so has Mom! Lori saved me from falling to my death the other day too!" Jeri offered hanging an arm around the shorter girls shoulders. Juliet and Takahashi's pupils expanded in fear as they pictured their precious daughter falling to her death.

"What...?" Juliet asked sweetly obviously not aware of this little fact. "How? Why were you falling? Where?" Frets Juliet.

"Well..." Kagami began with a small sweat drop appearing on the back of his head. Great. Now he had to explain that he dropped Takashi's daughter...

* * *

Takahashi was looking sternly at the two other men known as Kagami and Tobirama Kagami after Kagami had retold the events leading up to Jeri falling and Lori catching her. Everyone was currently outside the airport walking around one of the various alligator parks, located near the airport.

"So let me get this straight... _you_ dropped my daughter and _you_ told my other daughter, a child that is in my care from _Germany_ to kill herself, or rather that she should have been dead. Which caused her to go into the woods to possibly hurt herself, and in turn caused Jeri's near death experience?" Takahashi summs up glaring at the two men.

"The way your saying it is like your blaming me for all of this..." Tobirama states slightly annoyed as everyone but Kagami glare sharply at him.

"It is your fault!" They yelled while Kagami got them to quiet down by being polite.

"I assume full responsibility for dropping Jeri." Kagami says ready to accept the consequences of the accident. Takahashi's eye twitches once as he smirks that Uchiha swag smirk.

"You know, if you weren't so accepting of the consequences of your actions, I would throw you to the alligators." Kagami nods still ready.

"Takahashi!" Shouts Juliet to her husband, who grimaces knowing he's in trouble.

"Yes dear...?" He asks politely not knowing if his beloved wife was PMSing or not and not wanting to find out.

"If anyone throws them to the alligators it's going to be me." Juleit proclaims shooting an evil glare at Tobirama and Kagami. Takahashi inwardly prays for them while Jeri sweat drops.

Lori thought about what Takahashi had said and nearly chokes on air at what she had heard.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but did you say "other daughter"?" Lori asks unsteadily like she had seen a ghost. Takahashi grinned at Lori with a million dollar smile that all Uchiha seemed to posses.

"Of course! Jeri speaks of you often on phone calls and texts, so does Juliet. Though I have heard you have anger problems and you broke the fish tank while you were...sleep fighting. And you need to work on cursing inside your head at least, plus your attitude. But if they like you then do do I! Plus that's the term for foster child."

Lori paled considerably and contemplates throwing herself over the railing and into one of the alligator feeding pits down below to end all her suffering now. She felt cold metal around her wrist and a snapping sound and looked to see she was...handcuffed. And to Takahashi no less. He gave her a big smile.

"Just in case you decide to try and throw yourself over the railing." He informed and Lori sweat dropps wondering if he could read her mind.

"Well if someone pointed those things out, specifically me doing things I don't remember in my sleep, I would think about throwing myself over the railing too." Takahashi offered and Lori looks to the handcuffs and back to the man. Because of her really small wrists, which are not that far from a 8-10 year olds girl's wrists, she was able to pull her hand out of the cuff by narrowing her hand.

Takahashi looked between Lori's wrist and the cuff. "We need to get you to eat more."

Lori's eye twitched and Jeri began to laugh it up along with Shisui, Itama and Hashirama. Lori blinked and ignored them all instead choosing to look out at the alligators u till something reflects in the air moving her attention towards it.

 _Could it be...?_ Thought Lori with an unfamiliar emotion. The first time she's ever felt this weird emotion since her real family... Lori wasn't really in tune with emotions save for sorrow and anger. It was part of her...job.

"Lori." Shisui snapped Lori out of her thoughts by saying her name.

Lori looked to the slightly older teen expecting him to question her but he instead smiled and looked out at the sky with her.

"It's a brilliant shade of blue, isn't it?" Shisui asked seeming to be dazzled by the baby blue sky. Lori gazed at the Uchiha with suspicion before nodding slowly.

"I know you don't trust me. That's ok. It takes time to be able to trust one another, but I want you to be able to depend on me for anything." Shisui said nonchalantly just as he had once said it to Itachi when they were little. Lori looked at the sky once again choosing to ignore the raven haired teens words as nothing more than mere talk coming from a teenage boy. Itachi and Jeri watched this confrontation and Jeri grinned like a cat.

"What are you thinking?" Itachi asks the woman beside him.

"What do you think? Silly Uchiha."

* * *

As they all continued to walk Jeri walked side by side with Itachi and Shisui.

"You guys like it here?" She asks looking to the two boys. Shisui was obviously 16 at least, and since Itachi still looked so young he was about the same age as Shisui. _That means that it must be Part 1 they were shipped from in the Narutoverse to our world..._

"Yeah! It's really cool here, there are many amusements and villages. Er, I mean cities and towns... there is also a lot of technology." Shisui commented as he looked around several times at the surrounding area it was scerene and seeing the alligators all being fed made him happy even if he wasn't a reptile person.

"There are many things here that we don't understand, like the words written on the paper..." Itachi breathes out and the other two recount the words.

 _"You will go back when the heart allows it."_

Just what did that mean? When the heart allows it...? Did it mean go back as in "going back to the afterlife"? Or "going back to their world alive"? They would have to figure this out soon...

"For now, we should try to find out as much about your world as possible. And maybe have some fun while doing it. Like a break from being a ninja." Shisui suggests to which Itachi agrees.

While continuing their walk Itachi noticed aloei staying off to the side and being very cautious about the new people that moved around her, passing her by without a second thought. She seemed very expectant, like she was waiting for something to happen.

Lori looked to her wrists.

They were small, much too small for her age. They looked fit for an eight year old, even thought she was almost 16. However they had their advantages, like being able to better slip out of cuffs and reach things that others cannot.

Itachi had noticed that no matter what, Lori's arms and legs were always covered by something. A jacket, pants, long-sleeved shirts, even when in night clothes. It made him wonder if she was just one of those self conscious people, always cold temperature wise or if there was something else.

"Right Itachi?"

His attention was turned to his best friend. Shisui chuckled lightly with that childish grin.

"Were you lost, Itachi?" Asks the ravenette. Itachi nods as Jeri and Shisui begin to fill him in.

"That's the plan, we are going to get Lori to lighten up!" Jeri promises herself. Itachi nods.

As Lori was walking she couldn't help but feel she was being watched. Either from above or around she wasn't sure. Maybe her eyes were playing tricks on her and nothing was reflected or rather refracted in the sky? Maybe it was the drugs she was taking...

* * *

"This is our new home!" Takahashi announces as everyone gets out of the vehicles and stare in awe at the house. It was white two story house with many windows, overlooking the Mississippi River. Takahashi allowed everyone inside and the house was huge. There were five full bathrooms, three half bathrooms, seven bedrooms plus a few guest rooms, a nice living room with a huge kitchen as well. There was also an attic.

On the outside back deck, there was a hot tub and on the inside there was an inside pool that had been built. All in all Jeri was impressed more than impressed.

"Wow dad! This is amazing!" Jeri exclaims hugging her father who hugged her back.

"The person that I worked for allowed us to have this for half the price it would have been. I'm glad you like it!"

Lori quickly noticed that different types of fish were in the pool. There were different colors but what caught her attention was the huge red one.

"Why are there fish in the pool?" Lori asks.

"Well we use pure salt water from the Mississippi River since it's connected to the Gulf Of Mexico. And the previous owner liked to have fish in the pool to make it more, ocean-like." Takahashi answers and Lori nods.

"We'll pick out your rooms!" Juliet exclaims happily and they all set out to do just that.

Jeri walks into a room that is spacious yet not too big and smiles as she begins to unpack her belongings. Shisui, Itama and Itachi bunk together in a room nearby. Tobirama, Hashirama and Kagami, Tajima and Butsuma, Madara and Izuna all bunk in rooms with their respective pairs as well. Lori chooses a room connected to a balcony with someone else's room connected to it as well. She is having her own room away from Jeri meaning she can try to relax now.

Lori walks downstairs, through the hallway that led into the pool room. Sitting down she looks at the fish with what seems like pity. They were held captive, away from their home... Similar to her predicament now. While they were given food and shelter so was she but inside she knew that her and the fish were the same in wanting to go back home.

She didn't understand this show of happiness that the Sanders otherwise known as Uchiha, possessed. She didn't get their ways of showing affection. Saying I love you, hugging, kissing... She didn't understand any of it.

"Your trapped too..." Whispers Lori.

Unbeknownst to Lori Tobirama was spying on her and heard her whisper. He decided he would keep this to himself and decided it best to leave the young female alone.

 _That man... Takahashi, he looks like **him** but his voice is softer... _ Thought Lori.

* * *

The next morning rolled around and it was December 15th. Jeri was looking up quotes to try and understand Lori better, quotes about pain and suffering as well as loneliness. So far she found ones that said "She didn't care about herself anymore. But she cared about others. She would go out of her way to save someone, even though she knew she could not save herself. That was he only humanity she had left in herself, other than that all she felt was numb." Another one said. " _One smile_ can _start_ a _friendship_. One word can end a fight. _One look_ can _save a relationship_. And _one_ _person_ can _change_ your _life_." Then there was, "Are you okay? Always the same question. I'm fine. Always the same line."

Jeri frowned wondering if this was exactly how Lori felt at times.

"What's wrong?" Hahsirama asked frowning, his dark eyes showing concern. Jeri smiled sadly.

"I've been trying to understand Lori more... I found some quotes and I'm wondering if this is what she feels... Here." Jeri had them gathered around to see the laptop so that it would be displayed for all to see.

The ninja examined the quotes Lori had just read over and thought about it. Shisui looked very thoughtful about it. Tobirama remembers what Lori had whispered the night before to the fish at the pool and wonders that maybe Jeri is right.

"This one is my favorite though."

A picture appeared on the tv screen with a few pictures shown as bars, the top one had a boy in tears and the second bar had a boy being consoled by his friend. It said, "Sometimes we put up walls, to see who cares enough to break them down!" Jeri then clicked on another quote.

"That makes sense... Remember when she broke down after the coyote attack?" Tobirama suggests and everyone nods remembering that day quite well. Scared the shit out of most of them.

Itachi looks around the room, his eyes scanning the area.

"Where is Lori?"

* * *

Everyone was now on a search to find Lori. Itama and his older brothers went to the pool. Tajima and Butsuma checked the kitchen. Madara and Izuna checked the front yard. Kagami, Itachi and Jeri went upstairs.

Itama opened the doors to the 'pool room' and sure enough Lori was there staring at the fish with her back to them.

"There you are!" Itama rushed over to the blonde who seemed to tense slightly as she could feel a fierce set of red eyes on her. Tobirama was now sure she was afraid of him, anyone would be. Well, save for fan girls. Walking over to the blonde all three guys sat down, the youngest one being six was Itama and he grinned at the blonde.

"The fish are pretty aren't they?" Itama asked childishly with such sweet innocence. Lori decided to at least try to entertain the child and faked a smile as best she could without it looking cheesy.

"...Yes." Lori answered looking to the fish as she held her knees to her chest. She wanted more than anything to be free. Not continuing this circle that she was held in.

Meanwhile there were some more news reports about the clowns and that they had made their symbols at various sightings of killings...

* * *

 **1:** **What age should I make Shisui and Itachi? How far are they apart age wise?**

 **2: What is Lori's job that requires basically no emotions? What does Lori mean by she doesn't understand happiness and this show of love and affection that the Sanders family showed?**

 **3: why did Shisui tell Lori to depend on him for anything, like when he said that to Itachi?**

 **4: Why did Lori pale when Takahashi called her his other daughter?**

 **5: What was reflecting to refracting light in the sky that made Lori feel that weird emotion? What was the emotion?**

 **6: Itachi thinks that Lori is either a self conscious person who doesn't like to show skin, is cold natured, or is hiding something... what do you think?**

 **7: what does Lori mean by feeling trapped? Why did Tobirama not go out to at least sit with her near the pool?**

 **8: What did she mean by "continuing this cycle she was stuck in"?**

 **9: What did you think about the quotes that Jeri found?**

 **10: Why did Tobirama's eyes stare at her fiercely, and why do you think Lori tended up and put on a fake smile for Itama?**

 **Please answer these questions in your own words and leave your own input as well in a review! Thank you so much!** **Thank you so much for all your support and for the amazing reviews last chapter too! I know some of you want to know more about the killer clowns and we will get to that this chapter! Yay! We will also see how the ninja like being in New Orleans, Louisiana. This took me a long time to write and it will only get better next chapter! Please Review!**

 **Oh and the Sanders' is Jeri's family. They go by Sanders.**


	17. Chapter 17: Halloween Thrill

Chapter 17: Halloween Thrill

 ** _I added some more information on Chapter 2 and changed a few things slightly but the end result is still the same. I just made it more realistic. That's all._**

 ** _Shisui- 16 years old (You don't age in the afterlife)_**

 ** _Itachi- 16 (Part 1 of Naruto, obviously)_**

 ** _Jeri- 17_**

 ** _Lori- 15 nearly 16_**

* * *

 _~ I will cover_

 _And hide the_

 _part of my heart_

 _that_

 _wants to_

 _cry and_

 _scream ~_

 **chapter 17**

As Itama, Tobirama, and Hahsirama sat near the young teenaged girl and they too started to stare at the water. Watching as the fish were swimming about. The two older shinobi shuddered, remembering their time as fish. They hoped they would never go back to being fish, Itama, however enjoyed it.

 _Trapped huh? Just like when we were trapped in a world of water, in that water bottle, and then the fish tank. Confined to only one place with limited freedom. Is that how you feel?_ Thought the snow-haired shinobi as he stole a glance at the female.

"Lori?" Jeri calls as she walks into the pool room with the rest of the shinobi on her heels. Finding Lori sitting quietly beside the pool with the three Senjus. Plopping herself at Lori's side but slightly behind her she smiled.

"Are you okay?" Jeri asks, a tinge of sadness tracing her lips for the answer she knew was to come.

"I'm fine." Replied Lori who continued to look at the water seemingly being in a daze.

Itachi and Shisui look to each other. The quote...

 _~"Are you okay?" It's always the same question. "I'm fine." And always the same lie.~_

"You know, if it's easier on you, you can always talk to me." Shisui reminds the blonde as she stays quiet for a moment.

"Yes, I know..."

Lori stood up and started to walk away from the people crowding her until a small pair of arms wrapped themselves around one of her equally small legs. Looking down towards where the arms belonged to she found Itama, staring up at her looking ready to cry.

"Please... Please talk to us... I want to see you smile like you did before they came in!" Itama begged with his bottom lip stick out and quivering with his eyes tearing up with water. For some reason this scene didn't effect her at all. Just like nothing else ever does. She wanted to know why. She also wanted to know why this small boy "cared" for her so, why he was almost shedding tears over her not smiling and talking.

Lori stared at Itama blankly.

"Itama. There is nothing to talk about. I need you to let go of my leg." Lori says easily. Itama only felt tears stinging his eyes as he tried to hold them back but failed easily. Tears ran down his now flushed cheeks from being upset as Lori continued to look at him with indifference.

Lori hesitated when she saw Itama crying. It made her remember something...

 _A small girl with pale blonde hair was crying after witnessing her mother and father fighting for the millionth time that day and sat in her room crying her heart out. This girl was four years old, huddled in a corner and curled into a ball. Pressing her knees to her chest as sobs wracked her body._ The door opened to see a man, she could not _remember_ _what he looked like but his voice was soft yet deep. Kind._

 _"Why are you crying -?" Asked the man, his face cut off from her vision when she looked at him. He held her in his strong arms. For some reason his voice soothed her and she stopped her sobbing and explained._

 _"You and Ma'ma are fighting again..." cried the girl as her bottom lip quivered._

 _Even though she couldn't see his face she knew he was giving her a sad smile._

 _"Mommy and Daddy are just having a tough time sweetheart." He promised. "I'm sorry you've been hurting and Listening to us fight, want me to show you someone I know you'll like?" He preposed trying to cheer his baby girl up._

 _"Yeah!" Agreed the small girl as he took her outside the house. He took her to what he knew was her favorite place to look at fish, goldfish in the pond out back. Pointing to one of the fish the man began to speak._

 _"See? Aren't the goldfish beautiful? Look, it even likes you!" The man cooed to the four year old as she grinned and giggled watching as it followed her finger and swam around with its friends._

Lori blinked and seemed to be in shock as she stared at Itama's face. _What was that?_

Lori noticed the tears falling down the boy's cheeks as he clung to her pants leg with snot coming out of his nose. Lori didn't know what to do so she did the one thing she could. She used whatever she saw in her head, be it a long forgotten memory or her imagination to make Itama calm down. She repeated most of what she remembered from the "motion picture" in her head.

Putting a hand on Itama's head she patted I gently which seemed to smooth Itama slightly. She kneeled on the knee that wasn't being held by the small child and hugged his to her as best she could with her leg separating the two of them.

"I'm sorry you've been hurting, want me to show you someone I know you'll like?" Lori suggests trying to cheer the small child up, this time she wasn't even thinking about what the ninja could do to her. She wasn't worried. She didn't care. She honestly even forgot everyone was there.

Itama sniffs and nods as Lori uses one of her arms and points her finger to the pool and touches the saltwater. Ripples ensued from the waters' surface. Some of the fish rush to her hand in hopes of food and some are scared off. Lori traces her fingertip on the waters surface more ripples and some fish started swimming closer to the surface as they had adjusted to the quaint ripples.

"See? Aren't the fish beautiful? Look, they even like you." Lori muses touching Itama's finger tip to the surface as a small fish trailed it. Itama giggled and laughed. Lori glanced to see that this had in fact cheered the small child up. He wiped his tears and snot away and continued to try to play with one of the fishes. The scene brought a barely visable smile to her lips, one would have to use the sharingan to see it.

As she had forgotten about the ninja and Jeri standing there she was unaware of the smile Jeri had on her face. But sims smirked to Tajima, who humphed. Itachi stares relishing the peace and quiet and seeing a new side to Lori, a seemingly kinder side but he got the feeling it was all an act. Hahsirama looked so happy he was about to cry and had stars in his eyes. Tobirama remained stern faced, however a small smile was on his lips just like Lori's.

Shisui grinned childishly as it seemed to him that they didn't have to use their plan after all, but he would still use the plan anyway.

Lori wasn't sure what to think about making Itama smile again. She didn't know what to do now. Should she ask them all about family? Ask if family are like this or should she ask it differently with more detail? Could she possibly make it more discrete by asking what their family life was like?

Lori shook those thoughts out of her head. _That would never work. Their ninja, they'll figure it out._

Lori just needed to focus on the task at hand and get out as soon as possible. She came here for a reason and needs to finish what she started.

"What's on your mind?" Butsuma asked Lori as he looked down at her, she was shorter than him by a lot. When Lori opened her mouth to speak her stomach growled and everything was quiet as it was like a scene out of a movie, because everyone's eyes were on her.

Shisui cchuckles as he has a humorous side to him. _Damn Uchihas, why are they so irritable?_

"Come on sis, let's get some food!" Jeri suggests as Lori does not attempt to argue, she was in fact hungry and had not ate dinner the night before.

* * *

After eating breakfast everyone was now in the living room with Itachi, Shisui, and Lori reading books. Jeri and Itama were playing video games, or Jeri was trying to teach Itama how to play video games. Madara and Izuna watched the tv screen with interest as they saw the racing game displayed on the screen. Tobirama was looking through a world geography book, trying to find out more about this world and Hahsirama was giving Itama a pep talk as he had just lost on the game. The game was Mario Kart Wii.

Butsuma and Tajima glared at each other. They were all trying to get along, all of them have been doing their best. They mainly stayed away from their enemies to try to not get in fights and death matches. The only reason was because Juliet's rage scares them. If only slightly.

Something kept nagging at Shisui's mind as he thought about their time here in this strange world that is very different from their own.

"Lori, back at the other house., you said it was out of reflex that you clothes lined Jeri... What do you mean?" Shisui asks looking at the blonde with curiosity. Lori stared back with a wary gaze.

"I saw something coming and moved to defend myself, its second nature. Why?" Lori replies with a wary tone, eyeing Shisui with a look of both curiousity and as if she expected him to attack her. Everyone noticed her body tense slightly, like a rabbit ready to run away from the hunter.

Shisui quickly realized that he had to not be so forward with his questions regarding the blonde if he wanted her to answer and be more... Willing to talk.

"I was just curious Lori, no need to be tense." He grinned trying to ease Lori's suspicions and when it didn't work he began to think of other ways to ask his questions.

"Who wants to watch Walking Dead?" Jeri asks excitedly as she searches the show on Netflix that she prepared while Shisui and Lori were distracted.

* * *

"NOOO!" Screeches Jeri as Glen gets his head beat in with the bat by Negan, the guy with black hair and blue eyes, in the new episode. Jeri flinches and covers her eyes all the while biting her bottom lip until it bled. She tried her best to keep her screams buried deep in her chest but they rose from the back of her throat echoing throughout the room.

Lori slapped her hand over Jeri's mouth. "Be quiet woman... The actors are fine, it's just the characters that are "harmed"." Lori ordered. Jeri ripped Lori's hand away from her mouth and glared icily at he blonde.

"Your heartless! How can you watch that and _not_ be affected?!" Jeri says angirly, her voice dripping with venom as she feels she has ventured with these characters by watching them from the start and following them on the screen throughout their journey.

Lori stares at Jeri in slight shock, only visible by her pupils enlarging for a brief millisecond, then turning back to normal. Lori suddenly seemed colder than usual.

"I'm not heartless... I just learned how to use my heart _less_." Lori states with her voice having an unusual tone of anger to it. Standing up Lori begins to walk away from her spot on the couch. Jeri, realizing her mistake, grabs her foster sister's wrist in panic.

"Relax." Lori says calmly, turning her head slightly to see Jeri's face. "I'm just going out for a walk. I'll be back."

Jeri frowns feeling bad for the words she had spoken just a few seconds ago. "How do I know that? Last time you... You..." Jeri couldn't finish.

Lori let out an exhausted sigh. "it's not like I have anywhere else to go, Jeri." Jeri knew Lori was right and also knew maybe going for walks was Lori's way of cooling off. Letting go of her wrist Jeri nodded. Watching as Lori was walking out of the house, Jeri called before Lori got to the door.

"You better come back! Or I'll hunt you down and drag you back!"

Lori took in Jeri's proclamation and responded with her own. "Even with the sharingan you'd still never find me on your own... Dummköpfe." Lori smirks as she walks out the door knowing that Jeri was getting all riled up and flustered.

"What the Hell did you just call me?! Get you ass back here!" Jeri shouts as she runs to the door and outside with Itachi heaving out a sigh. Jeri walked back inside not one second later.

"She's gone... Damn. She can run fast."

* * *

Lori walks around the Mississippi River and around the woods nearby unaware that she was being tailed. And not by the ninja either...

Jeri sighs as she has been waiting for Lori to come back home for 30 minutes now. Shisui chuckled lightly. "You want to go after her, don't you?"

Lori blushed a light scarlet and turns her head away. "I could care less if she got kidnapped!" Jeri must have had amazing timing because the TV turned to the news channel for a special report. A beautiful lady with brown-curly hair and blue eyes was broadcasting for the report. Her makeup was perfect.

"Live on New Orleans, some mysterious clowns have been sighted near Veronese St New Orleans, LA 70129. These clowns are believed to be part of a cult that has been causing the missing people reports and some mysterious killings, in some states in America-" Jeri jumped up from the couch before the news report could even finish and made a bee line out of the house leaving the door wide open.

"I'M COMING LORI!"

The ninja ran out the door after Jeri and because of all the foliage of the woods, the animals running amock because of Jeri's sounds of running some of her tracks got covered up by leaves, sticks, rocks and most of them didn't even make a dent in the ground. The ninja managed to lose Jeri.

"Damn it..." Shisui mutters as they search by ground to find both Jeri and Lori.

"We need two teams. One to go after Jeri and one to go after Lori." Izuna comments much to a certain albino's annoyance.

"I hate you so much." Tobirama says hatefully to Izuna who smirks.

"Right back at you. Senju."

"I'll take the team to go after Lori." Tobirama states with finaility.

"And I'll take the one to go after Jeri." Hahsirama agrees. Tobirama turns to the remaining ninja.

"Kagami, you and your son follow me." Tobirama orders much like the Hokage he is. Shisui and Kagami nod letting him know they will follow him.

"Madara, Izuna and Itachi will come with me. The rest of you search on your own." Hahsirama orders as well and begrudgingly Izuna and Madar follow the First Hokage as he jumps through the trees.

"Don't give us orders asshole!" Yell Izuna and Madara after Hashirama.

* * *

As Tobirama was leading his squad of two ninja he began to wonder where the damn blonde headed ball of fire went. She should have been easy to find but that seems to not be the case. However he soon located her chakra and speeds ahead with his fellow ninja on his heels.

"You found her, right Tobirama-sama?" Kagami asks to which he gets a nod in response.

"Yes Kagami."

Shisui smirks. "That's Lord Second for you."

soon enough Lori was found walking towards the three ninja alone. She wasn't afraid of anything, more looking bored than anything. Tobirama was the first to appear before her, his red eyes boring into her head.

"Yes, Tobirama?" Questions Lori clearly not amused but more calm. Tobirama's eyes scanned over Lori's appearance rather quickly. His eyes checking to see if she was disheveled in any way, and looking for any signs of running from a threat or injury. When he found no signs of either he gave a stern nod before answering.

"Is Jeri not with you? An she sama, its Tobirama _-sama_ , to you." Lori's pale blue irises glared at Tobirama's crimson ones in a battle of wills. Still glaring at each other Lori answered, her voice hard.

"No. Why? Don't tell me that woman's been looking for me again..."

Tobirama and Lori were glaring so fiercely that Kagami and Shisui thought they were about to hit each other. Both of the light haired people had one tick mark ea hand on their heads, both really looking pissed. Kagami didn't notice it before, but Lori was mostly cool, calm and collected, like Tobirama-sama. Until both of them crossed fire... then they both were like boiling water.

Kagami sweat drops. While Shisui steps up to explain.

"Long story short there are killer clowns in the area and Jeri went out after you to make sure you weren't hurt. By the way, what is so wrong with someone caring enough to look after you?" Shisui asks slightly annoyed. Lori looks taken aback but quickly returns to being pissed off.

"How did you find out about the clowns? And I don't like people, I just don't. I especially don't like it when someone keeps tabs on my every footstep, which is what Jeri does when I'm out of her sight for even two seconds." Lori replies hotly. Tobirama was really close to bending the girl over his knee, she was only four years younger than him, at least.

"We saw it on the news report." Kagami answered feeling slightly angered at the blonde.

"What repor-" Lori was cut off by a loud "Ding" as her phone alerted her to a notification. Another sounded but it sounded like a text message. The sounds were different for different notifications.

looking at the notifications she saw the word clowns on the report. "Okay. There's the report... But how did I get a text from Jeri?"

Unlocking her phone she saw that a video had been sent by Jeri. Looking to the ninja questioningly she clicked it and let it play on full sound so the two Uchiha and one Senju could hear it as well. They crowded around to watch the video.

"Lori, before you ask I put our phone numbers into each others phones when you were asleep!" Shouted Jeri as she was running in the video. From what Lori didn't know, but she seemed in a panic.

"I'm being chased be these psycho ass clowns!" Turning the phone all four could see two clowns chasing after her yelling vulgar insults towards the 15 year old girl. One of them had a butcher knife and another had rope.

"We're going to get you girly!" Shouted one clown.

You can run, but you can't hide!" Shouted the other as Jeri ran behind a random tree. Jeri's breathing was hard and heavy.

"Just in case this is my last time to communicate with you, I love you sis!" Jeri says with fear clear in her voice. Her body was shaking with fear and adrenaline. In the video the clowns popped up beside Jeri causing her to let out a shrill shriek before the video ended.

Lori stayed still for what seemed like an eternity to her but in reality was only one second before taking off with her feet pounding the foliage of the woods. _If anything happens to Jeri... I am not getting blamed for it! _Thought the blonde as she raced through the woods and past trees, ignoring the shouts of the three ninja tailing her. Lori was blamed for the craziest of thing she in the past and she was not getting blamed for murder. Lori wasn't worried, she wasn't afraid, she didn't feel anything at all. She just wanted to save her hide. She didn't care about Jeri herself, but knew that shit would go down should her family or any of the other ninja find out that Jeri had been killed or kidnapped while going out to search for her.

Lori wasn't aware of the ninja that had jumped from the trees in front of her and narrowly dodged Hashirama with a side step spin. Hashirama reached out to grab a hold of the rushing blonde and steadied her with his hand.

"Woah, are you okay Lori? Where's Jeri?" Asks the First Hokage as he looks between Lori and the three ninja who were right behind her.

"She's been kidnapped, if we can get to the house I have some connections who can track down Lori's location." Lori answered keeping her cool as all the ninja nod in understanding and Body Flicker back to the house. Lori opens her phone to the home screen and starts to flick through her contacts until she finds the person she's looking for.

The ninja hear a dial tone as Lori clicks the call button and waits for the person on the other line to pick up.

"What are you doing? And what connections were you talking about?" Itachi asks warily.

"I'm calling an aquantance of mine, she's good with technology and even better at hacking, something she taught me to do." Lori answers as the someone picks up on the other end of the call.

"Hello?" Sounds a groggy voice of a young woman.

"Hey, it's me. I need you to do me a favor..." After explaining the situation to the aquantance, Rose to be exact, Lori sets to work on telling her the location where Jeri's phone should have been near. The location of the house, at 4580 Veronese St New Orleans, LA 70129. All Lori could hear was typing on the other end of the phone.

"Alright! I'm into NASA's satellite system and I'm tracking Jeri's phone now." Rose informs into the phone earning a nod that she couldn't see from Lori.

Within five minutes she heard Rose on the other end. "Okay her location is at a warehouse, its right in front of Bella Ridge, a hotel in New Orleans."

"Right." Lori answers back.

"Good luck Lori." Rose offers.

"Thanks."

With that the call was ended and Lori turned to the ten ninja, well... Nine ninja, one little boy of five or six. "In front of Bella Ridge, a hotel. She's in a warehouse. Let's go."

Lori set her phone to google maps and plugged in the address of Bella Ridge, New Orleans and could see that the location was across town. She found herself literally swept off her feet not a few seconds later and looked to see Hashirama had picked her up bridal style.

"Lets move out!" Hahsirama orders.

* * *

 **Q1: Why did Itama trigger that memory? And what was that memory or her wild imagination? Was it Lori who was being consoled by her father, or was it a memory of a sister? What did you think about Lori using the memory or her imagination, to cheer up Itama?**

 **Q2: who do you think Lori's Father is?**

 **Q3: What did you think about Lori unknowingly repeating the quote? When she said she was fine and Jeri asked her if she was okay? What did you think when Shisui and Itachi looked to each other right after that?**

 **Q4: What is this inner conflict Lori is feeling about Family?**

 **Q5: Why does Itachi feel like it is an act that Lori is putting on for Itama?**

 **Q6: What do you think the task is that Lori has started and needs to finish?**

 **Q7: what do you think is going to happen to Jeri? What did you think about Lori using her connections to locate Jeri and trying to find her?**

 **Q8: What could have Lori been blamed for in the past?**

 **Q9: Does anyone see brother/sister moments between some of the characters?**

 **Please Review and give your own opinion and thoughts along with answering these questions please!**

 **Thank you so much for your comments and observations in the reviews and answering my questions! I know what I am going to do for this chapter because of all of your support thank you so much!**

 ** _I added some more information on Chapter 2 and changed a few things slightly but the end result is still the same. I just made it more realistic. That's all._**


	18. Why You Don't Fuck With Ninja's

Chapter 18: Why You Don't Fuck With Ninja's

 **Flashbacks or memories, are: _Bold and Italics from now on!_**

 _Thoguhts are italics._

 **Chapter 18**

As the ninja raced deep into the city following Lori's direction that the GPS app gave her, Lori kept thinking that she saw something again. That same thing in the sky... Shaking her head to clear out those thoughts she got back on task. She knew it was impossible. There was no way. The thought made her cold heart feel like it was cracking, but she couldn't understand why. All she knew was that it kept nagging at her mind like a mosquito in summertime. She couldn't remember anything about this weird thing that her eyes kept seeing.

Looking up at Hahsirama, who was carrying her bridal style as they were jumping roofs and poles, for any indication that she was not going crazy. He didn't look any different than he did when they left. There were no indications of him seeing anything, the only indication there was that he was determined to get Jeri back safely, based on the fire and worry in his eyes. Finally, he noticed the platinum haired girl's eyes on him and smiled softly thinking that she was worried.

"Don't worry Lori, we will get Jeri back I promise." He assured, believing that was the reason Lori was looking at him. Lori blinked. He thought she was worried about Jeri? No.

Locking eyes with the dark skinned Hokage she opens her mouth to speak. "Don't make promises you can't keep." It wasn't an order, it was slightly softer. Like something was nagging at her soul.

All everyone felt was the rushing chill from the cold weather and the wind chill because they were jumping around the city in discrete fashion. Lori's cheeks and nose were a bright red hue from the bitter cold.

Itachi and Shisui share a quick glance with each other, knowing what the other was thinking without having to use the sharingan or speak. Kagami looked towards Tobirama as they jumped another roof. Kagami decided to ask Lori a question.

"Why do you keep looking to that spot in the sky?" Asked a serious, yet curious Kagami as he looked only to see nothing but air and a grey sky because of all the clouds blocking the sun. Lori seemed to look ahead when he asked about this, almost as if she didn't want to talk.

 _It's just my imagination... But what is this nagging feeling? Curiousity? Or something more...?_ The platinum haired teen asked herself before being snapped out of her thoughts by Hashirama.

"Lori-chan?" Hashirama's deep voice asked. Her attention snapped to the man holding her firmly, letting her know she was not going to fall. Remembering Tobirama's last threat adding to the fact that this man could drop her to her death she tried to be as polite as possible with her body tensing up not only to brace for impact, but also because she couldn't take heights.

"Yes, Hahsirama...?" Lori breathed deeply not liking the fact that they were not on solid ground.

"Kagami asked you a question." Hahsirama notes and Lori looks to the Uchiha.

"Why did you keep looking in that one spot in the sky?" Kagami asks very patiently noticing that the girl is tense, just like she was expecting something bad to happen or most likely from the height as they were now four stories above the ground and traveling at about 20 mph at least.

Lori hesitates, debating on if she should lie or not, before responding with a calm voice like usual but tinted with her usual pride. "I'm thinking... That's all." Lori somewhat tells the truth. Oh she _was_ thinking so it wasn't a complete lie. Kagami smiled lightly and gave a swift nod as they continued their 'mission'.

"So we are going to save jeri!" Itama cries out scaring the group of ninja as none of them had noticed the young Senju's had tagged along instead of staying at the house.

"Itama! What are you doing here? It's dangerous." Tobirama scolds his younger sibling who frowns.

"Itama go home. We will be back I promise!" Hahsirama orders and Itama nods.

"You better big brother!"

* * *

Jeri was currently being held hostage or captive rather, and being hanged in a cage high above the stone cold floor of the warehouse. The cage was currently swinging above a huge cauldron of acid and slowly being lowered.

"What the fucking hell?! Why are you trying to kill me?" Jeri yells angrily at the clowns. The one lowering the cage was standing beside a leaver, watching the cage closely. His lips played into a cold smirk, one fitting for only a murderer of much brutality.

"Why not? It's fun. Seeing their blood, watching the light fade from their eyes. Hearing their screams of agony. It sends shivers down my spine!" Mocked the clown as Jeri's eyes widened in anger and fear. These clowns were psychos.

"Speaking of which... I think it's time I heard your screams."

Jeri closed her eyes tightly. "Their going to kick your ass!"

BOOM!

The smoke cleared to reveal the ninja and Lori still being carried by Hahsirama. Lori's eyes scanned Jeri's face. Her nose was bloody, probably broken. Her body and face was filled with scratches and blood was dripping down her shoulders and temple. Black and blue bruises decorated her face, specifically her left eye and cheek, most likely where one of the clowns had slapped the fire out of her.

Anger filled the ninja's eyes as they assessed the damage done to Jeri from a distance. The clowns had weird symbols that the ninja didn't understand, but Lori sure as hell understood what it was.

"Make one move and she falls into acid!" Calls out one of the clowns attempting to be threatening. Itachi tenses up.

Shisui curses under his breath as he glares defiantly.

Slowly, Hashirama put Lori down onto her feet as she nods and looks up to the contraption keeping the cage suspended a few feet above the acid. A very thick metal chain that seemed a little rusty near the suspending gears...

Next she judges the distance from where they are standing to where Jeri is in the cage. It was about 20 feet. Lori knew for a fact she wasn't fast enough to make it in time, but maybe one of the ninja were. Looking at all of them, they seemed tense. Ready to spring into action at the slightest moment of opportunity. The one she noticed was Itachi.

Tapping him on the shoulder lightly his eyes look to her in question. With Lori's eyes staring at the rusty gears suspending the cage on the chain, Itacui's attention followed and noticed this. Next Lori's eyes went to the ground between the point A and point B. 20 feet, Itachi realized. Itachi lightly elbowed Shisui and a few others and they quickly picked up on the plan.

Hashirama was aware that Lori was silently asking who was the fastest ninja, by her eyeing him and the distance... Locking eyes with the blonde his eyes went to Tobirama on the far side of the group. Lori blinks at Hahsirama.

Lori started to make her way to Tobirama only for a gun to be pointed at her head. A few good ninja, like Hahsirama, Itachi and Shisui tense up considerably as jeri runs at the cage bars and slams herself against it in a fit of rage. "If you fucking shoot her...!" Jeri threatens with her Sharingan eyes alit with anger, while Lori doesn't seem phased in the slightest bit. Lori instead of begging for her life or seeming afraid, smirks a smirk only an Uchiha could pull off.

 ** _"If she gets hurt its your head!" Shouts a blue haired woman as she glares coldly at the man in charge of a small Lori._**

Lori winced as she felt sharp pain in her temples and held the side of her head in agony. Hahsirama looked down to the blonde who grunted in pain but glared at the clowns before turning her gaze on the caged Jeri. Lori had no idea where that shit came from.

Slowly raising her hands in the air as if asked by a police officer, something she would normally never do. Showing that she was not a threat, and in fact she wasn't. The ninja were. Okay she was a _small_ threat. "I'm not walking forward, I just want to stand by the verschneiten-haarigen esel over there." (Snowy-haired jackass) Lori announces taking a glance at Tobirama who glowers at her slightly because he doesn't know whether she had just insulted him or not. One of the clowns laughed before making their way towards the blonde.

"Hold on there girly, you speak German. You know the salute. Are you a Nazi?" Asks one of the three clowns who has a smirk of enjoyment on his painted lips. Lori blinks. No she was not, and anyone that was smart knew what that salute was for Nazi's, there was a world war for crying out loud! Anyone, could know this!

"Uh..."

"You are, no need to be shy, we love Nazi women. And the perfect example of the Aryain race too..." Lori glares at being called shy and knowing that the guy was wanting nothing but some 'fun', thinking that he was going to get lucky. Lori inwardly laughed at the man's stupidity.

 _Ariyan? Hah! If only they knew, too bad they will never know my little joke._

"Yeah, your not getting any." Lori quickly states.

"Damnit! it was worth a shot..." mutters the clown as one of the other clowns walks up.

The one who seemed to be the ring learner of the cult grinned at Lori. "You're free to walk around as you please. Your very fiesta too, nicely done by calling the white-haired one a-" Quickly, but calmly asked the man to not translate in German and he nodded in understanding.

"I get it, you just like to keep your language between those who can speak it." Smirks the clowns.

Lori receives strange looks from the ninja as she calmly walks over to Tobirama and tries to get him to bend down to her level. Eventually Lori manages to grab his shirt collar and pulls him to her level, their faces just inches apart. She moves her face closer and Tobirama begins to think that Lori was going to kiss him.

As Lori's face moves closer and closer Tobirama reacts...

"Blondie..." Tobirama mutters with a stern face as usual. Lori smirks knowing that Tobirama is thinking and instead of kissing him like Tobirama thought, she moved her lips to his ear.

"If your the fastest shinobi, when I give the signal you will be able to get the cage away from the cauldron. The gears suspending the chain connected to the cage are rusted and should break with your momentum, got it? And don't call me 'blondie'!"

Whispers Lori as she then leans away from the Second Hokage, letting go of his shirt. Tobirama glares as he doesn't take orders well, except from his elder brother... Sometimes. Hahsirama whines as he wanted Tobirama and Lori to kiss earning a double heated glare from the two stern people.

"Maybe the fellow Nazi woman would like something to drink?" Suggests one of the clowns closer to her height and, judging by his build he was about the same age came into the room with a bottle of what looked to be either German wine or some other kind of liquor.

"Then I'll get this done so we can party!" The clown by the lever for the cage responds joyously.

"Wait." Lori says just as the clown was going to pull down the lever to have Jeri fall into a pit of acid. "Let me do it." The evil bastard smirks as he motions for Lori.

"Lori!" Shouts Hashirama in disbelief, not believeing what he had just heard Lori say. Shisui has an angry and betrayed look on his face as gets ready to lunge a snake pin Lori down to keep her from pulling the lever. Itachi stays calm as he remembers Lori's words from earlier.

 ** _"I am not going to be blamed for her death!"_ _Says Lori._**

As the teen walks up to the lever her eyes lock with Tobirama's. Time to open up a can of whoop ass.

Tobirama springs into action as he throws a kunai with a symbol for the Flying Thunder God Technique at the cage Jeri is in and teleports to it using his momentum from gravity and the laws of inertia to knock the cage outside he cauldron without harming Jeri. All Lori hears is a snap from the chain signifying that the chain was now broken off the gears and smirks at the clown beside her.

The clown begins to run but Itachi is right behind him and swiftly knocks him out with his Sharingan genjutsu, hypnotizing the man into unconsciousness. Apparently Tajima and Butsuma just didn't give a shit because Tajima had fatally stabbed one of the clowns and Butsuma had done the same to another. Shisui sighs at the needless killing with his father and Itachi.

After that was taken care of Hahsirama uses his wood release to break the cage and Jeri slowly steps out, the effects of adrenaline slowly wearing off. "Holy shit."

Lori smirks. "So you do cuss."

Hahsirama steps between the two girls in case a fight is about to break out. "Let's get Jeri home. I'll heal your wounds there."

* * *

Jeri was holding a pack of frozen peas on her face to ease the swelling of the bruise and it was working. Hahsirama had patched up the rest of her wounds easily, thankful that they were not as bad as they could have been. Jeri bEgan to wonder if this was how Lori felt when she was bedridden after the attack. How the hell was she supposed to explain this to her parents? Oh hey, I saw a news report about clowns and went to find Lori because I pissed her off and got kidnapped and beaten. Not to mention almost thrown in a tub of acid! I'm fine now the ninja rescued me. Yeah no.

Looking she saw the door opening to reveal Shisui and Itachi.

"Yo!" Shisui salutes with a wave as him and Itachi glance over Jeri.

"Hey." Mummers Jeri.

"Do you need anything? Food? Drink?" Shisui offers with a sad smile on his face. He didn't like the condition that Jeri was in.

"Something frozen perhaps?" Itachi suggests.

"Could you Itachi?" Jeri asks hopefully as he stays still for a brief moment before gently taking the bag of not so frozen peas from the girl's hand and moving out of the room to go to the kitchen.

"You know, if you need to talk or anything..." Shisui drifts off, he knew that if Jeri needed to talk she would talk. He would listen. That's what friends are for.

"Shisui. Do you need to talk about something?" Asks Jeri. Shisui raised his head to look at the woman.

"Well..."

Itachi walks into the room with a bag of frozen corn and gently placed it on Jeri's face. Jeri hisses at the icy cold touch but it soon begins to feel nice rather than icy. Shisui smiles as he walks out and downstairs. He would talk to her some other time. Itachi stays up with the Uchiha woman for a while.

"So who's telling her parents?" Tobirama asks while everyone goes ridged. All eyes were on Lori.

"Alright."

* * *

 **Q1: Any thoughts about what Lori keeps on seeing in the sky? What about those flashbacks of Lori's? What is the little joke that Lori has about the 'Aryan' race?**

 **Q2: When Lori cooperated with the Ninja what did you feel and what went through your minds? What about when she told the Nazi Clowns they weren't getting any?**

 **Q3: Did you think Lori was going to get killed when the gun was pointed at her head? What were your thoughts? Did you want someone to jump in? Who?**

 **Q4: Ypur thoughts and feelings about Lori messing with Tobirama while whispering an order and plan in his ear? Your thoughts on their relationship where she calls him a snowy-haired jackass and he calls her blondie?**

 **Q5: What did you think Shisui was going to talk to Jeri about? Your opinion?**

 **Q6: Your thoughts on Lori willingly going to tell Jeri's parents what happened to their daughter and why?**

 **Q7: Cute moments, funny moments, LMAO moments, pairing moments, mystery moments?**

 **Please answer theese questions and tell me your own thoughts and opinions in the process please!**


	19. Halloween Special!

Chapter 19: Halloween Special

 **i know in the story it is December, not October, but I wanted to make a fanfic about the ninja and Halloween so enjoy! Halloween has come late this year, or if some of you prefer, it's a second Halloween!**

* * *

-The night of Jeri's Kidnapping/Rescue-

Lori stood in front of Jeri's mother and father. Head up, back straight and arms crossed over her chest. Taking a deep breath she hopes that this will work. "Mr. and Mrs. Sanders, or Uchiha... Your daughter was kidnapped earlier today because she went out searching for me after a news report of clowns. The ninja rescued her." Lori states as if it is no big deal and waits patiently for their descicion.

The two parents stayed quiet for five minutes silently debating what they should do and how to handle this new information.

"Lori helped." Jeri, Shisui, and Itachi report.

The parents took in this information as well.

"I didn't do much-" Lori replies to the three Uchiha's claim only to be shot down by Hahsirama.

"She helped us track Jeri down, and she made the plan to save her too." Hahsirama responds with the upmost confidence. Takahashi and Juliet looked at the First Hokage. They knew he wouldn't lie. He was too honorable and too much of a good person to do that.

Lori began to walk towards the hall just outside the living room.

"Where are you going?" Tajima asks as Lori is now in the doorway just outside the living room. She turns her head so they could see the side of her face.

"Grabbing my belongings." She responds nonchalantly. The ninja were baffled at her sudden revelation and the Senju's eye one another as if thinking the same thing.

"Wait a minute! What makes you think your going to be kicked out?" Asks Juliet with her husband right beside her. Takahashi stands up and makes his way towards the teen.

Lori looks back at Juleit as Takahashi is making his way over to her. "...Nothing... But I feel I stay much longer, something bad will happen. It always does."

Takahashi had finally made it to Lori and smiles at her. "Though you did cause it, you fixed it. Thank you, for saving my beloved daughter. It means a lot. But I have to wonder, what do you mean by that?"

Lori stares at Takahashi feeling uneasy. Her body told her to get away but she had more self control than that. Something about him, this man... It made her feel unwelcome. More unrelaxed. This aura that she got from him was similar to _that_ persons, it was unnerving. It was similar in some ways the only difference was that this... Carbon copy was nice.

"Please, keep a few feet from me. I mean no offense, it's just you remind me of someone." Lori mutters so only Takahashi and herself can hear. What she didn't know was that the Uchiha's were all using their sharingan to read her lips.

"Alright... I hope you know that we see you as family here." Takahashi reminds a Son lori nods and goes upstairs for an early sleep. She could stay a while longer here, unless _they_ showed up.

* * *

-Takes place Two days after the attack-

With beautiful, shimmery, Rose-pink eyeshadow on her eyelids and cream eyeshadow accenting near her browbone, really played up Jeri's hazel-green eyes. (More detail). A winged cat's eye and a light coating of cherry-red lipstick made her lips look absolutely kissable. The eye makeup that Lori had chosen for the older matron-red haired woman made her eyes accentuated and pop. Jeri's shiny, maroon-red hair was done in lucious, bouncy curls and pulled up into a nice updo with her side bangs down and parted to the right. Jeri looked so amazing that she would easily make any princess green with envy.

She looked at her nails which were painted a nice coral pink color.

Jeri turned to Lori with an evil grin. It was time to dress Lori up whether she likes it or not! After a little bit of chasing Jeri trapped Lori in a corner. Sending chakra to her eyes she let her eyes take the form of the one tomoe Sharingan. Lori didn't expect this and fortunately for Jeri, fell victim to the genjutsu and her eyes slowly became heavy.

* * *

Lori's eyes fluttered open as she looked at her surrounding only finding no one in the room. Jeri's room.

"That little... When I get my hands on her...!" Lori winced at the pain she felt in her eyes. It felt like something was glued to her eyeballs.

"Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have worn contacts... And not only that I practically slept in them because of that damn Uchiha." Lori mutters to herself. Lori got up from the bed and proceeded to walk towards the door to first go to the bathroom and then go after Jeri, until she saw something odd in the mirror near the bed. Walking backwards she looked and saw that it was her. S _he_ was different...

Lori couldn't exactly tell how she was different, but she didn't care right now. She had to get these damn contacts out because her vision was getting blurry. Waking out and to her room across the hall she went inside and practically had to feel around at this point due to her loss of vision. She felt the wall, the bed and finally made it to her nightstand. Pulling the small night stand open she reaches in and began to feel for a small eyedrop tube. Finding it easily as it was the only thing she kept in there she felt her way to the dresser mirror.

Taking careful care so as to not hurt herself she slowly widened one of her eyelids so she could take off the damn colored contact. It took 15 minutes of careful rinsing with a steady stream of sterile saline, multipurpose contact lens soulution otherwise known as contact drops. With gentle massaging of one of her eyes being closed with plenty of frequent blinking until she felt the contact move.

Openjng that same eyes she carefully took out the now re-hydrated contact lens out with her finger tip and proceeded to repeat the process with her other eye. Finally, after half an hour the contact lenses were out and she was currently trying to rehydrate her eyeballs and relieve the irritation.

it only took about 15 more minutes until she could see without irritation.

Taking a good look at her appearance she now sees that her hair was dyed a coal-black color.

Lori sighs. This meant that Jeri had found out Lori had dyed her hair platinum blonde, when in all actuality her natural hair color was black. The only reason no one found out was because she never let anyone really play with her hair except once and even then it was kinda dark lighting so no one noticed. Another reason was because she touched up her roots everyday and even used white and a yellow color of eyeshadow on her roots to help it look more natural. Funny fact was, she found out she could use eyeshadow for that by reading a girl's cosmetic magazine.

So Jeri had dyed her hair to its natural color. Lori took a good look at her now coal colored hair. It had been one hell of a long time since she seen her black hair and was relieved for some reason. Maybe it was the nice change.

Lori's eyelids were decorated with purple eyeshadow, a small touch of black cat eye eyeliner on her lashes brought definition and made her eyes seem bigger, while a soft shade of pink lipstick painted her plump, glossy lips.

The makeup was done perfectly, no doubt Jeri had used her Sharingan to make sure it was perfect. and that her hair was a mess like it usually was when she woke up from anything.

Her eyes went straight to her hair. It hair was a shaggy, slightly spiky in a downwards way, black mess that went to her mid back with messy side bangs extending to her right eye. Her hair wasnt lying flat or anything, like it usually did after she took a straighter to it every single morning.

"Damn Jeri, I'm going to have to find the straightener... Stupid genetics, I look like my parents."

* * *

Jeri was grinning from ear to ear at her latest work and revelation about Lori, slightly scaring Itama and making some of the shinobi in the house nervous as to what had just happened.

"So, where is Lori...?" Itama asks rather timidly as he doesn't want to be Jeri's victim. Itama hides behind his father, Butsuma who stays stoic and watches with slight interest.

Jeri was looking around at all the men. Sizing them up, and judging what would fit whom. She finally came to an evil grin at her new targets: Tobirama, Shisui, Itachi and Hashirama.

Shisui and Itachi glance at each other ready to Body Flicker out of there if Jeri even mentioned having them as living dolls or putting makeup on them. They already had the hand sign made. Hahsirama sweat drops while the top half of his face turns a shade of blue from fear of being a Barbie doll and Tobirama just glares at Jeri. A silent promise that he would not take lightly to being a doll.

All four men tense up as Jeri opens her mouth to speak. "Can I borrow some shirts from you guys? I'm going to dress up Lori." They just stare at Jeri for a moment before falling to the ground anime style from the couch.

"Wait..." Shisui begins.

"So your not going to dress us up?" Itachi asks making sure he heard her right and Jeri laughs a bit.

"Of course not! I can if you want to though." Jeri answers gaining the same reactions from the four ninja.

Their eyes widen as they quickly answer her. "NO!"

"I never pegged Lori the type to want to dress up." Hashirama notes making Jeri grin even more.

"Speaking of which, where is Lori?" Tobirama inquiries. They all knew that Lori wore makeup, but there was no way she was going to dress up like a princess.

Jeri grins. "I might have knocked her out with the Sharingan so I can dress her up." Admits a sheepish yet proud looking Jeri while Shisui chokes on his own spit and Itachi stops breathing for a few seconds before pinching the bridge of his nose. Tobirama stares in disbelief at Jeri as his elder brother chuckles.

"Your dressing Lori up?" Shisui asks.

Jeri grins. "Yep!"

"And you want to borrow our shirts." Tobirama says skeptically.

"To dress Lori-chan up?" Hahsirama asks getting several nods from the small red-haired woman.

Shisui grins. "You can have the shirt off my back, I just want to see what Lori would look like in an Uchiha clan shirt." Shisui begins to remove his shirt much to Jeri's protests.

Tobirama rolls his ruby eyes. "Of course you would Uchiha. Just like the others, or rather most of them, you would strip to see a woman in your clothing." Remarks the Second Hokage.

"Shisui! No!" Jeri demands sternly much to Shisui's enjoyment as he chuckles like a michivieous kid. Shisui chose to ignore that come from the water style master.

"Shisui..." Itachi sighs.

"What's wrong Itachi? I'm just eager to see Lori dressed up as an Uchiha." Shisui smiles happily, seeming very excited as he takes his shirt off revealing his toned muscles. He had a six-pack with toned pectoral muscles. His body was lean from all the years of fighting. His ninja pants also revealed just a bit of his hips.

"I bet you are. That's why your stripping half naked just when she is making her way down here." Tobirama remarks with a red tick mark at the Uchiha's antics as he feels Lori's chakra walking down the stairs and across the hall.

Shisui looks to his Kage with confusion. "What? Lori's not-"

"Jeri! When I get my hands on you, you're going down!" Shouts an enraged Lori as she stalks into the room with murderous intent. Lori looks at Shisui with an eyebrow raised.

"Why the fuck does Shisui have his shirt off?" Lori asks completely forgetting about her rage as it is replaced with curiosity. She had to admit to herself that Shisui was very well built. Quickly turning her attention to Jeri to distract herself.

Shisui smirks. "You like?" He chuckles as Lori debates on throwing her pocket knife at his head.

"Get some clothes on!" Lori orders at the auchiha as he laughs. After a few seconds Shisui suddenly turns serious, and stares at her for a few moments as does everyone else but Jeri and Madara.

"What the hell happened to your hair?!" Shisui shouts in panic as he looks bewildered at Lori's new change. This seemed to catch Madara's attention as he looks up from his newspaper and quickly body flickers next to the raven haired teen. His hands touched her now dyed back to normal, black hair. It was messy, but had no tangles. He suspected that she must have brushed her hair a minute prior to walking downstairs.

Lori raises an eyebrow at the invading Uchiha burn none the less answers Shisui. "My hair is naturally black, it seems that Jeri had dyed it back to its original color without my permission and I couldn't find the straightener to make my hair behave." Lori explains with a glare at Jeri who chuckles.

"What about your eyes...?" Tajima questions noticing the change in Lori's eyes. Her eyes were not a pale blue like they usually were, they were instead an onyx hue. All in all Lori looks exactly like an Uchiha.

"Dye? Hair dye? What is it? How does it change hair color?" Madara asks as he has no idea what hair dye is. Neither do any of the Uchiha's or senju. What can he say? He likes hair care okay, that's why he has long hair.

Lori rolls her eyes. "Colored contacts. I only take them out when I'm in water, such as taking a shower, or when I go to sleep. Hair dye is a substance generally in a tube that you put on your hair, primarily after bleaching it. It covers your base hair color and changes it to the color it is designed to be. I kept touching up my roots every morning and used cosmetics so no one would know my real hair color."

Jeri swiftly takes the shirt out of Shisui's hands and stalks towards Lori who glares a deadly onyx glare. "Come near me, I will punch you in the throat and proceed to paint this house with your very blood." Lori warns. Her voice was cold to the bone and her dark eyes were just as cold.

Madara smirks. Lori sure was feisty.

It was eerily silent as the room was filled with wide eyes at what Lori had just threatened to do. Hey knew she was pissed but damn! Izuna decided to switch the subject.

"Why did you dye your hair and use colored contacts?" Izuna asks curiously.

"Because _they_ made me." Lori says still glaring coldly at Jeri.

Hahsirama's eyes narrow considerably at this. "Who?" Lori remains quiet as she wins the stare off with Jeri.

"No one you guys would know." Lori says taking the shirt from Jeri and going upstairs to change.

* * *

Adding the finishing touches Jeri slipped on her costume: black cat ears and tail with the Uchiha Clan shirt in a navy blue color that her father had bought and sewed on the Uchiha crest just a month earlier and a pair of black pants. Some of her clothing had the Uchiha crest on them, coutasey of her mother as she thought it looked cute and stylish. Luckily Jeri thought so too. Jeri looked in the mirror at Lori's handiwork. She looked like a Neko-Uchiha, with black whisker marks on her cheeks and black on the tip of her nose.

Lori stares sternly at Jeri. The pest had persuaded her to help dress her up with the promise of shutting up for the rest of the day.

"Now it's your turn." Jeri says happily as she gets various shirts ready for Lori. Lori hmph's.

"And this will get you to stop pestering me?" Lori recites. Jeri nods at her.

"I promise for the whole Christmas Break!"

Lori breathes out a long sigh through her nostrils before nodding telling Jeri to proceed. Within minutes Lori had tried on various shirts. Hahsirama's Senju branded kimono-style shirt colored a nice brown with a white sash. Itachi's extra Uchiha branded navy blue shirt with the standard high collar. Then a dark blue kimono style shirt with a white trim and cuffs branded with the Senju label.

Jeri grins and drags Lori from her room to the living room where the ninja awaited them.

Jeri walks out into the living room looking smug. "Lori come out and show them!" Jeri calls to her 'little sister'.

"Do I have to?" Replies Lori in her usual monotone voice. Truth be told Lori had never been embarrassed except twice in her life now. This was she second time. There was no way she would go out there wearing one of their shirts, the kimono styled top she was wearing was most probably Tobirama's if she had to guess as she had seen him wear it several times. The Senju emblem labeled the shirt on the top right breast in black. A black sash tied around her stick figure stomach rather than her waist. Honestly Lori needed to eat more and gain some weight.

Theoretically, she should be about 110-120 lbs. however because of her being born premature and that coupled with her super high metabolism, she could gain barley any weight. She was now fucking 70 lbs! If they found out they'd do something that's for sure... She already took medicine.

"Yes you have to. Come on! I think you look cute!" Jeri calls out trying to pry Lori into showing them the outfit. Lori gains a tick mark as She storms into the living room.

"I'm a fucking m-!" Lori quickly stopped herself. "I'm a fucking marinara, I'm not supposed to look cute!" Lori shouts as a cover up.

Jeri bursts into a fit of giggles and laughter as does Shisui, Itama and Hashirama. Tobirama coughs into his fist while Madara holds his face in his hands at the stupidity. Tajima, Izuna, Butsuma and Itachi just watch.

"So you're a sauce?" Shisui jokes as Lori gets even more irritated before crossing her arms over her nonexistent chest.

After the laughing eyes down everyone takes a good look at Lori. Tobirama had to admit, seeing her in his shirt made him smirk. It looked a bit big on her, obviously but other than that he thought it looked... Nice on her.

Hahsirama smiles with waterfalls pouring down his cheeks. "You look so moe! I'm so proud!" Quickly he turns to Tobirama. "Tobirama! You should be with her!" Hahsirama urges as Tobirama sweat drops.

"Nii-san..."

"She even crosses her arms like you!" Hahsirama points out.

"That means nothing-" Tobirama was interrupted by his elder brother.

"Look at her! She has the nearly the exact same personality!"

Lori has had enough of Hahsirama trying to play Mach maker and turns her head to the side in a embarrassed face like when Tobirama was scolded by his brother during the confrontation with Sasuke in the anime.

"See?!" Hashirama exclaims.

Before the quarllel could go on any further Jeri quickly interrupts them. "Now let's see her in Hashirama's shirt!"

After changing into the green version of Tobirama's shirt, a brown color with brown trim and a white sash. Lori walks out and shows everyone the shirt she is wearing.

Hahsirama smirks. "I think Tobirama's color looks better on you..." Mumbles the First Hokage.

"Would you stop trying to pair us up?!" Orders Tobirama and Lori in unison as they both have a slight blush. As Hashirama goes into a depression, Itama looks up at Lori.

"Lori?"

Lori's onyx eyes look down to the white and brown haired Senju. "What is it?" Lori demands rather brashly. Itama didn't look as if it effected him in the slightest, in fact he was used to Lori being rude and cold. That's what made her, Lori.

Itama smiles at Lori, it was a smile that could melt a villain's heart as he hugs Lori's legs. He was no taller than below her hip bone. "I love you, big sister!"

Lori seemed to stiffen and go ridged at such words from the boy and her eyes held that of darkness in them. Itama lets go when he feels her legs move her body away from him and watches silently as she walks up the stairs to change into the other shirt left.

"Why does Onee-san not say 'I love you' back?" Itama asks his father with innocent curiosity, already it was clear that the boy was not mad or upset at Lori. He was simply curious and slightly worried. They could tell by his chakra, that changes with emotions.

"I don't know Itama." Butsuma finally answers.

As Lori shuts the door behind her she begins to undress and changes into the Uchiha shirt. Whether it was Shisui's or Itachi's was unknown and she could care less. If this is what it took to get Jeri off her back then she would swallow her pride and do it.

The shirt was obviously big on her and in fact, stopped at her mid-thigh. The sleeves went down to her elbows and it was baggy on her small form. She liked it, it allowed her room to breathe. The only problem she had was the collar was so high all around that it covers the lower half of her face. _Oh well._

Quickly she made her way out. The rest of her outfit consisted of a pair of jeans and black combat boots.

"Alright." Lori announces as she walks into the room. Shisui, who had gotten another Uchiha shirt, smirks.

"Nice!" Exclaims Shisui as Lori crosses her arms across her chest. She was thankful that she had put power on her arms earlier before dressing up Jeri. Turning around she made her way back into her room and proceeded to change into something more of her tastes. She looks at Hahsirama's shirt, it was longer on her arms than Tobirama's. But she kinda liked the style the Uchiha's clothing had.

Opting to change into Hashirama's shirt she then puts on the brown cat ears and tail like Jeri had and put whisker marks and a huge black dot on her nose.

Walking down stairs she ignores the stares as people are apparently trying to adjust to her revealed looks.

"So why are you two dressed like this?" Asks a curious Kagami as his held tilts to the side slightly like a little puppy.

"Well, word went around that the states should have a second Halloween, everyone is going to dress up as if today is Halloween andgo trick-or-treating! It all started with this one guy..." Explains Jeri excitedly, no doubt happy to have a reason to dress up.

"So your dressed as Neko-Uchiha'- Senju's?" Butsuma asks.

"Yep!" Jeri exclaims happily.

now that all the ninja took a good look at the girl's they looked very nice. Both of them looked like heirs, neko-human heirs.

"I swear if I see a clown though I'm punching it's lights out!" Jeri claims waving a fist threateningly.

Itama runs over to Lori and continues to hug her leg. "We have a Kizuna!" Itama declares adamantly. Lori's pupils enlarge slightly at the pressure she feels behind her temples.

 ** _"I love you! Mizuna!" Says a woman with black hair and onyx eyes._**

 ** _"I love you... My sweet girl, Mizuna." A Blue haired woman claims as she hugs a young girl that looks similar to Lori to her chest._**

Lori blinks as she seemed to be in a daze. Her temples were pulsating so intensely that it made her head hurt. Itama frowns hugging Lori's legs tighter.

"Onee-san? Onee-san?!" Itama cries as Lori blinks again. Her eyes closing with the pounding affect in her ears from the migrane that was currently making her wish all her nerves were numbed. The pain was a headsplitting sharp pain and Lori couldn't even think. She couldn't move without the pain flooding tenfold what it was before.

"Lori-san?" It was Hahsirama's voice that echoed in her ears.

Her eyes snap open as she looks to the healer. "Are you okay?" He asks, voice slightly worried but more curious than anything. Lori nods causing the pain to intensify. Itama quickly runs to the kitchen and all that could be heard is pans crashing to the floor.

 _What the hell was that?! Mizuna...? And who were those women?_ Lori mentally shouted at herself.

She was snapped out of it by Itama as he had came back with a pill bottle and a glass of water in hand.

"Here! It's says it's for pain..." Itama says reading the label before handing the raven haired girl the pill bottle and the glass of water. Lori nods as she takes out two red caplets and takes them with the water.

Itama jumped up and took the bottle and glass from Lori and went back to the kitchen.

"The fuck was that?" Izuna asks raising an eyebrow.

"I'm fine." Lori responds calmly as she waits for the pain killers to take affect. They were good for migraines.

"I don't know if I'm right or not, but that's not fine." Jeri says with a sarcastic undertone knowing she was right. Lori would put this aside for later. Right now she had to get through the night with this damn costume on if she wanted Jeri to leave her alone for the next two to three weeks.

"Are you ready, woman?" Asks Lori impatiently to Jeri as she gets up and crosses her arms. Jeri grins. You were never too old to go trick or treating, never pass up free candy.

As Lori looks around she notices that all the ninja are either wearing their casual ninja wear or their armor. Tajima and Butsuma were wearing their armor. Tobirama, Hahsirama, Izuna and Madara were wearing their casual clothes.

Hahsirama was wearing another one of his kimono-style shirt brown with brown trim and a black sash belt around his waist, with black pants, and his brother was wearing his dark blue wth white trim one and a black sass with dark blue pants. The rest of the Uchiha's were wearing their Uchiha shirts with Izuna and Madara wearing their usual Uchiha kimonos or yutakatas. Itama was in his casual kimono style shirt colored a light green with yellow trim and light green pants. (Ninja pants)

"Let's go!" Shouts Jeri as she drags Lori out the door with the rest of the ninja following.

* * *

As they all walked the streets they saw several kids running around. Some as Pokémon characters such as Ash and Pikachu, some as DBZ characters such as Goku, Vegeta, Bulma and the other Z-Fighters. Then there were the Naruto costumes...

Itachi, Shisui, Tobirama, Hahsirama, and Kagami froze when they saw what looked to be a teenaged Danzo. Shisui had a look of rage and Itachi also had a look of anger but more so a look of surprise before quickly masking it. Kagami chocked on his spot as he saw Danzo. Tobirama and Hahsirama stare completely baffled and glance at each other.

"...Danzo..." Shisui hisses under his breath. He remembered clearly what Danzo had done to him, Itachi, Sasuke, Mikoto, Fugaku, and he rest of his clan. Hell, the man took his fucking _eye._

"What is he doing here...?" Itachi mutters to Shisui hesitantly, keeping his now Sharingan eyes on the power hungry, ROOT ANBU leader. Shisui had his Sharingan activated as well.

"Hell if I know. But he's up to now good..." Shisui mutters back.

Lori and Jeri roll their eyes at the two Uchiha's antics. Jeri knew that they were from an anime, but Lori had never watched anime before. So Lori knew absolutely nothing. Lori began to walk over to the person whom was the center of the two Uchiha's antics. Shisui noticed her walking towards the man and quickly reached out a hand to hold her shoulder and as gently as he could without hurting her, yank her back.

"Don't do it! You don't know what he's capable of..." Shisui warns with a serious tone, his eyes darting back to the man covered in bandages. Danzo.

"And you don't know what I'm capable of." Lori scoffs as she brushes his hand off her and goes to talk to the guy who was now staring at the Naruto characters like he had just seen a ghost.

"Yo asshole! Do you have a problem?" Shouts Lori as she makes her way over to him. Immediately the man goes into a 'rehearsed' Danzo personality.

"Asshole?! Your talking to a council member, I suggest you change your tone." 'Danzo' says with as much dignity as he could muster. Lori smirks.

Shisui's eyes widen as he sucks in a deep breath. Itachi stares at the spectical about to go down. Jeri looks like a gaping fish... Neko.

"Lori! Get your ass over here!" Shouts an angry and fearful Jeri. Hey, even if this guy was only dressing up as Danzo, she didn't want to take any chances! Her fish turned into fucking ninja! This could be a younger Danzo!

"Shut up pest!" Lori shouts back before turning to Danzo. "Nice costume, who are you supposed to be?"

The guy smirks. "I'm Danzo. And you can be part of my ROOT."

Shisui, Itachi and Jeri look like they just saw a cat get eaten and skinned alive. "W-what...?!" Jeri shouts.

"Oh hell no!" Shisui and Itachi shout. They had been there and done that! Or at least Itachi had, Shisui just knew it was bad juju.

"And you can kiss my ass." Lori says with a smirk knowing that she just hit a nerve. All the ninja and Jeri stare with a few snickers from Tobirama, Hahsirama and the two Uchiha. Kagami's looks to be frozen in shock. Tajima and Butsuma smirk a little but manage to hide it while Itama falls on the floor laughing his butt off. Jeri bursts out laughing alongside the young boy.

The only thing heard after that was fits of laughter, echoing along the busy streets of New Orleans. Snorts, clapping and slaps on the legs were heard as well. Each one making the cosplayer of Danzo laugh.

Shisui recovers and gets up letting out a snort and trying to hide his snicker with his hand. Itachi had not laughed only snorted a few times out of amusement.

"See? It's not Danzo! It's cosplay!" Jeri says to the two Uchiha as Itachi reigns in his smirk but lets out a snort of amusement now knowing it was indeed not Danzo.

"That means we don't have to fight." Shisui replies with a sigh.

"Cosplay?" Hahsirama's asks like a child and Jeri quickly ignores the question leaving Hashirama to save it for later.

Althroughout the night it was rather amusing. Seeing the ninja wonder what all this was.

"These kids are wearing the Leaf headbands..." Itachi notes as they continue their walking. He takes out a Twix from Jeri's bag and then moves to take one from Lori's bag. Lori just holds the bag to the Uchiha.

"Take the bag. I don't want candy." Lori tells him and he takes it with a nod of thanks only getting a 'hn' back. He pulls out a Twix and begins to unwrap it and savors the sweet caramel, cookie and chocolate goodness.

"Are they ninja as well? And so young..." Madara asks with a small frown as he had helped Hahsirama build the village to prevent this from happening.

"No. it's cosplay... I'll explain later on tomorrow." Jeri promises much to Madara's annoyance.

"if that was really Danzo, you would have been killed Lori!" Jeri says jokingly as she walks alongside her little sister. Lori smirks and points at Jeri with her index finger.

"Hey! I actually know how to dodge unlike _some_ people." Lori reminds cockily, bringing up the time where Jeri got clothes lined by her.

"That was not my fault! I wasn't expecting that!" Jeri laughs as Lori smirks.

"Really? If you hadn't come rushing at me then that wouldn't have happened. And always expect the unexpected." Lori smirks playfully, wondering why she was acting this way and what she was feeling.

Jeri glares playfully. "Bitch I could whip your ass!"

"Yeah you could... Maybe in an alternate universe." Lori shoots back.

Shisui and Itachi give a light smile at one another. It seems that Jeri's prodding has been getting Lori to lighten up if only slightly. She still retained her snarky, cocky attitude though. But they noticed it was toned down slightly. Hahsirama grins to Kagami who grins back giving a thumbs up.

Itama runs beside Lori and Jeri, taking Jeri's free hand and Lori's right hand. Lori looks down slightly annoyed but decided to ignore the small kid. He was, after all, a kid. Not like she could beat him and get away with it...

Tajima and Butsuma relax for once and seem to have a peaceful smile with their eyes closed. It wasn't much of a smile and more of a slight smile. Like a smirk. Tobirama walks behind Lori and smirks to himself.

"Sasuke!" Itachi says to himself as he sees a small boy with duck butt hair. Jeri pales. She would have to explain that it wasn't Sasuke... Shisui senses the boy's chakra and stops Itachi from walking calmly towards the boy.

"Itachi... I don't think that's Sasuke. His chakra isn't Uchiha." Shisui notes to Itachi sadly, Itachi briefly looks dejected but quickly covers it up before anyone but Shisui could notice.

"Right." Itachi mumbles more to himself than to his best friend. Itachi throws an arm around his best friend as the continue to walk. Itachi was used to Shisui doing such things from when they were little and onwards up. He had missed this, ever since he had to kill his clan he had missed this so much. Ever since Shisui killed himself to give him the Mangekyo.

Jeri frowns at Itachi. She couldn't let them know that she knew the truth, but she had no choice. They would find out sooner or later and she would have to explain cosplay.

* * *

As they were all walking home as it was nearing midnight, they heard something that made their hearts stop for a brief millisecond...

"Itachi, Shisui!"

Turnignback everyone looked to see cosplayers dressed up as Fugaku, Mikoto, Inabi, Yashiro, and Yakumi Uchiha. All are Uchiha's. Then there was a woman with red hair and a man with yellow hair. Jeri recognized them as Minato and Kushina, Naruto's parents.

Tobirama, Izuna and their families were vompletely lost, not knowing who they were. Shisui and Itachi activated their sharingans looking for any indication if it was a genjutsu and sure shitting, found none. They were frozen with shock.

"Holy...Shit..." Jeri gasps staring at all of them. "Please let this be a genjutsu..."

* * *

 **I honestly was going to reveal Lori's true appearance a lot earlier but I wanted to build it up. Onee-san and Nee-san: Older sister. Kizuna: Bond. Moe: Cute. ****Brash : Self assertive in a rude, noisy, or overbearing way. (In Lori's CAS wit was rude.)**

 **Look up Yahiro, Inabi, and Yakumi Uchiha. They were the ones Itachi best in front of Sasuke in the police episode.**

 **Q1: Did you expect Lori's real appearance to be like an Uchiha's? What are your thoughts? Who do you think made her dye her hair and use colored contacts?**

 **Q2: Your thoughts on Shisui giving Jeri his shirt to dress Lori up with? What about when Lori was trying on the ninja's shirts?**

 **Q3: what was Lori going to say? "I'm a fucking m-!" What? Who were those women in Lori's flashbacks/memories? Why was she called Mizuna?**

 **Q4: What have you gathered about Lori's personality, traits and physical abilities? What about Jeri's?**

 **Q5: What did you think about Lori and the Cosplayer of Danzo and then giving Itachi her bad of candy.**

 **Q6: What about Lori and Jeri being playful and teasing one another lightly? Itama holding their hands and Their reactions? Including the Ninja's?**

 **Q7: what did you think when these Cosplayers of Inabi, Yashiro, Yakutia, Mikoto, Fugaku, Kushina and Minato appeared? Are they cosplayers too?**

 **Q8: Pairings? Cute moments? Sweet? Funny?**

 **Q9: WHICH MALE CHARACTER HAS A VERY STRONG WILLED PERSONALITY?**


	20. Halloween Special Part 2!

Chapter 20: Halloween Special Part 2

 **i do not own Naruto or it's characters besides Takahashi, Juliet and Jeri. I own Lori, and the woman with black hair in her flashbacks.**

 **Yakutia is really Yakumi not Yukitia, it was auto correct!**

 **Chapter 20**

Jeri gappes at the cosplayers of several Uchiha, Minato and Kushina. Feeling chakra, special chakra merging into her eyes actuvating her Sharingan she knew she would be able to see through illusions and tricks of the mind. They were still standing there...

"Fugaku...! Mikoto!" Shisui cries out in surprise knowing it was really them. Their hairs was that of an Uchiha's and pulsates, as does any chakra when they are around those they are of blood relation to. It made Shisui's chakra pulsate as well and it seems Itachi's was too by the look of deep thought on his face.

"Mother... Father..." Itachi whispers with a strong and steady voice, but on the inside he felt his heart breaking even more than the day he had to kill his clan. He quickly looks down not wanting to meet his parent's gaze knowing that he could never again face them after that.

"L-Lord Fourth! Lady Kushina!" Shisui bows to his late Hokage, Minato his wife. Shisui looks up at his clansmen before him and the uzumaki's.

"How? How are you here?" Shisui asks in disbelief as he feels his body shaking only slightly with anticipation, hope, relief, and even joy. All these emotions mixed inside Shisui and Itachi as well seeing as he was doing the same as him.

Itachi however, felt one more thing. Fear. Fear that his clansmen would turn on him, make him an outcast, and blame him for everything when in truth, they had only to blame themselves. For if they had changed he would not have had to plan against his own clan, Shisui wouldn't have died, and then he himself would not have had to kill those precious to him. Sasuke would still have a family, parents, a big brother to look up to and train him. A big brother to love, instead of hate.

Several pairs of Sharingan red eyes glared down at them. But not at Shisui, it was Itachi. Fugaku and Mikoto were in all honestly, proud of Itachi. He had chosen his path and protected the village, and Sasuke. Just like he promised.

"Itachi..." Mikoto sounds as she places a hand on his cheek to get him to look up at her, however he keeps his gaze leveled with the ground.

"I'm so proud of you..." Mikoto says quietly as she not only hugs Itachi, but also Shisui as well. "I'm so proud of both of you." Yes. Mikoto knew about what happened to Shisui, that he had killed himself at the Naka River, near the Naka Shrine. She had seen the note that Shisui had written one day while doing laundry for Itachi, as he had been on a mission. She kept that to herself. She only let Fugaku know about the letter and they made sure not to let Itachi know, nor Sasuke.

Itachi felt his eyes stinging and sucked in a breath. He wanted so much to embrace his mother, his father too. But he would not, he could not. After what he did to them he could never touch them nor look them in the was a wonder how his parents did not hate him. Instead they still loved him.

Shisui came out of his shock the moment he felt the side of his forehead resting on the side of his aunts forehead along with Itachi. Shisui slowly lifts his arm as he gently embraces Mikoto with his left arm. Gripping the back of her shirt tightly as he felt his heart wrench. He doubts he could ever look her in the eyes again and say 'I love you aunt Mikoto' after he had plotted to use the Sharingan against her and the clan.

Itachi, no matter how much he wanted to, would not touch his mother. He had been a terrible son, he had killed his clan, betrayed them, helped Shisui get his eye taken by Danzo by being away on a mission, helped Shisui'splan fail, and murdered them all leaving no one but Sasuke. Leaving Sasuke _alone_.

"Forgive me..." Itachi whispers with pain clear in his voice. "Forgive me for-"

Mikoto shushes her son as she looks both Shisui and Itachi in the eyes. "There is nothing to forgive... You both did what you thought was best, did what you felt was right. You stayed on your own paths even when it got hard like true ninja's. You protected what you hold dear, even if it was at the cost of your clan's lives, your family's. I could ask for no better a son or a nephew... I'm just glad, to see you two alright!" Mikoto says with a kind smile on her face. At these words and that face both the boy's felt their hearts break.

"Are you kidding me?!" Yashiro, a 45 year old man with tan skin and squinted eyes, one of the police officers of the Uchiha clan that interrogated Itachi, yells in a fit of rage. His Sharingan was spinning wildly as his eyes revealed the Sharingan.

Fugaku stares at Yahsiro sternly, but makes no attempt to calm him.

Mikoto glares at Yashiro. "Oh?"

Inabi Uchiha glares at Itachi and points at him accusingly and full of hatred. "That bastard killed Shisui!"

"No! No, he didn't. I killed myself! Don't you dare say another word about Itachi like that again..." Shisui snaps out glaring coldly. Lori was surprised, that Uchiha never snaps at anyone.

"Well he killed the Clan!" Yakutia, a short haired man with black hair and slanted black eyes accuses as well.

At that moment, the Senju's and Uchiha's and even Lori, knew those three had fucked up.

Mikoto and Fugaku turn on those three with deadly blue aura's seeping from their bodies, Sharingan's blazing like a wild fire. Lori and Jeri felt reminded of Izuna's demonstration of chakra at their first training session. The two could feel the raw killing intent between two obviously Jonin level ninja, the chakra swirled to life around them and flooded the street scaring many children and families away to their houses in a panic. Screams of horror filled the night as the children ran for heir parents and to the next street.

Jeri shook feeling the massive amounts of chakra and the intent to kill Dead in the air. She had never felt such killing intent, she saw it on Naruto but never felt it! She was scared. She was fearful and terrified. Sure she was 19 but when you face killing intent and power this strong you can't help but tremble.

Lori stood tall and kept her arms crossed. Her eyes narrow in rememberance of this feeling, she couldn't place it but she felt killing intent and energy like this once before. And not from Izuna their first training session... For some reason her body kept calm, maybe it was for reasons she couldn't remember?

 _This energy... Chakra, I feel different. It's like I remember this from somewhere... I just don't know what._

"That is _my_ son you are talking to and _your_ future leader. You will never speak of or to Itachi like that again!" Fugaku bellows, his voice deep and demanding much like his chakra and Mikoto's.

"If I ever hear you say something like that again, I. Will. Kill. You Myself. Am I clear?!" Mikoto grounds out threateningly, her chakra taking a new life as it spins wildly around her like the wind in a storm, like a tornado. Destructive.

"...Y-yes... Fugaku-sama, Mikoto-sama!" The three Uchiha's repeatedly bow to the leader and his wife as they then bowed and done the same to Itachi and Shisui.

"The only reason he-" Shisui began only to be cut off by Mikoto.

"That's enough. Another time maybe, but not now." Mikoto orders and Shisui immediately bows his head. "Yes, Ma'am."

Kushina sweat drops and flings a fist into the air. "Way to go Mikoto! Yeah!" Shouts the blood-haired kunochi as her best friend smiles at her. Minato and Fugaku sweat drop. The two men could always be intimidating, but when their wives were pissed is when the husbands no longer looked intimidating, they looked like fluffy squirrels compared to the terrifying and powerful beasts that were their women.

"Mikoto is scary..." Minato chuckled.

Fugaku sighs. "You have no idea... But only when she's angry."

"Lori, what the fuck is going on?" Jeri whispers in her ear. Lori shrugs.

"How the hell should I know?" Lori responds.

Everything was quiet as the new ninja look curiously at the two girls.

"Aw! So pretty and adorable!" Kushina gushes with a rosy blush on her cheeks as Minato sweat drops. Mikoto looks closely at the two girls and grins, gushing as well.

As the two woman begin gushing and fawning over the 19 and near 16 year old's the men in the vascinity sweat drop at the two woman's antics.

"Here they go again..." Yashiro remarks rather depressed. The men nod in agreement.

"They've been doing this for an hour, each time they saw little children, and teens..." Minato sighs out.

"It must be a woman thing." Inabi assumes and all the men sigh but nod.

"We will never understand women." Fugaku comments and Minato nods.

"I'm 45 and I still don't understand women." Yashiro points out adding to the fact that they will never understand women.

Mikoto and Kushina are finally pulled off of the two girls by their husbands. "Mikoto, I think we need to talk..." Fugaku then drags his wife away along with Minato dragging Kushina away.

It was silent in the street for a good 15 minutes before they came back with the two women smiling big.

"Sorry about that! I just love your outfit, you look so cute!" Mikoto grins apologizing to the two teens. Kushina nods eagerly.

"Yeah! Adding the cat ears and tail adds to it, you know!"

Jeri blushed lightly as Lori is slightly irritated and slightly violated.

"But why are you wearing the Uchiha crest?" Inabi asks Jeri curiously. The only reason they don't know she is an Uchiha is because her looks are nothing like an Uchiha's, nor did they see the Sharingan earlier and it is not activated now.

"I am an Uchiha. See?" Her eyes open to reveal the Sharingan, stage one. Fugaku looks slightly surprised before looking at Lori.

"And you?"

Inabi lifts Lori's untamed hair looking closely at it. "Her hair color is like an Uchiha's and it's in downward spikes, it's messy." Lori's eye twitches once at that.

Yashiro looks down at Lori and try's to look into her eyes. The problem was, Lori wasn't going to let him or anyone else. She had already been Sharinganed earlier that day, not again. She kept her eyelids closed shut lightly, making her look relaxed as if she was going to sleep.

"Open your eyes." Orders Yashiro.

"No." Lori responds defiantly.

"Come on, you heard the man! Open your eyes!" Yells Inabi as he pulls on Lori's strands of hair making her ground her teeth together.

"I've already been sharinganed once today, I'm not opening my eyes."

Yahsiro chuckles a bit at that. "Sharinganed huh? Don't you mean genjutsued?"

"Same thing in visual sense." Lori replies not liking how people were getting so close to her and a guy pulling her hair doesn't help either, in fact she was ready to punch him. Right. In. The. Balls.

"Enough! Can't you read her shirt? She's a Senju." Yakumi shouts and points to her too big shirt that she borrowed from Hashirama, obviously kimono-styled. Lori sweat drops.

 _The fuck's a Senju?_ Lori Internally screams out. _Oh that's right, Uchiha is a clan so Senju must be too._

Inabi Uchiha pulls harshly on Lori's hair making her tighten her jaw.

"Keep it up and I will punch you in the balls..." Lori hisses a forewarning at her captor, who laughs.

"Senju's got spunk!"

Yashiro frowns. "Hey man, let her go."

Mikoto and kushina glare daggers at the Uchiha holding Lori captive as does Jeri. "Get the hell off of her!"

"That's my little sister you jackass!" Jeri shouts throwing a punch at Inabi who easily moves out of the way.

"...Sister... Jackass?" Inabi questions.

Inabi seemed to shrink in size with Shisui and Itachi towering over him with red eyes, a testament of their power.

"As I told you once before... You assumed I have patience..." Itachi says slightly annoyed because these proud Uchiha wouldn't see past their own clan.

"I don't accept bullying of women." Shisui growls cracking his knuckles menacingly.

"I'm fine, I can't blame them if they hate me. But I'm no Senju." Lori interveins and Shisui glares at Inabi. He saw her as a little sister damnit! Or at least he thinks he does. He would take no bullying towards Lori or any other girl! It was all he could do to not jump over Lori and beat the SHIT out of Inabi.

"...Fine. Are you okay?" Shisui asks softening his look when he looks at Lori as he checks her head easily because of the height difference. Lori quickly swats his hands and head away.

"I'm fine."

Hahsirama, Tobirama and Itama glare at Inabi, practically daring him to manhandle a girl, who does not pose him a threat, again.

"So If your not a Senju, then why are you wearing the Senju emblem?" Minato asks.

"Why are all of you wearing swirls on your clothing?" Lori asks sarcastically with a raised eyebrow, looking directly at the swirls located on either the back of some of their clothing or the shoulders. Minato sighs, he fell into that one. Kushina merely giggles at Lori, she was similar to her when she was in her youth.

"It's the symbol of Ushiogakure, Kushina's village. It symbolizes our friendship with them." Minato explains patiently. Lori nods looking at all he newcomers warily. She had no reason to trust them, in fact she didn't trust anyone here. No one but herself.

"I'm wearing the Senju shirt because this bitch right here," Lori points to Jeri by her side. "Is making me dress up or cosplay, whatever she calls it. On the bright side it gets her to not bother me for the rest of break."

Kushina and Mikoto glare at Lori. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

* * *

After that little experience Lori learned to watch her mouth around Kushina and Mikoto. Mikoto and Kushina learned that kitchen utensils don't really harm Lori, they hurt, but in the end all their utensils broke like they were hitting concrete.

"How did our utensils break?" Kushina asks curiously as she inspected the damage done to her ladle. It was snapped in half after hitting Lori on the skull with it. That never happened before, not when she hit her husband, Jiriaya or any other person.

"I'm not sure... Maybe she drinks a lot of milk?" Mikoto suggests though it was more of a question than anything. She inspected her spatula which was now in three broken peices: the handle, the top part of the spatula, and the 'stem'.

Lori just sat there near Mikoto and Kushina who were also sitting on the ground, or more of sitting on their knees. All Lori did was look at the damage done to the utensils that had been used on her head not a few seconds prior. On the bright side, Mikoto and Kushina had managed to give her huge bumps on her head which were smoking by the way. Other than the aching of her abused skull she felt nothing else.

Mall the men stare at the two women either terrified, proud, indeference or with a smirk. Madara and Izuna stare with indifference, Minato and Fugaku as well as the rest of the Uchiha stare with terror. Tobirama stares with a sweat drop as Kushina definitely reminds him of Mito. Scary. Hahsirama laughs at the memory of when Mito was angry at him.

"So do you drink lots of milk?" Kushina asks nicely.

Lori looks at Kushina in a dead stare. "...No... Ma'am..."

Kushina and Mikoto shrug and move on to Jeri. "You Don't look like an Uchiha..."

Jeri smiles and hugs both Kushina and Mikoto who hug back sweetly. "That's because I look more like my grandmother, not my father."

They nod.

"So do you know where we are?" Minato asks Itachi kindly.

"New Orleans, Lord Fourth. It seems we are in a different world which I will explain with the help of the girl's later, if that is alright?" Itachi responds politely with a question to which Minato accepts.

"What are your names?" Fugaku asks sternly.

Lori and Jeri stare at each other for a second. "Jeri." "Lori."

Lori watches Fugaku carefully, anticipating an attack. Nothing came. He just stares at them, watching them closely. Something was off about Lori in his opinion. She was too cautious.

"You, Lori, look more like an Uchiha. Who are your parents? I may know them." Fugaku asks having a slight curiosity as to why Lori looks like an Uchiha, if she looks like one she should have the Sharingan or unlock it soon.

Lori stays quiet for a few moments thinking really hard. She honestly couldn't remember anything. Come to think of it, she couldn't remember anything past eight years... Eight years old that is! Lori had to really think hard. She didn't remember who her parents were or what they looked like, all she knew was that they had abandoned her and from what she was told, had a new family. The only thing was this family that had been the only ones to stay with her was rather, peculiar. They were violent, aggressive and rude, sometimes. They were the ones who taught her the rules. But if Fugaku was talking about her birth parents, she didn't know them. She knew this one woman who burned a cigarette into her back, she was told that was her real mother but she didn't exactly look like Lori at all.

"Well?" Fugaku asks starring to lose his patience. Lori was inwardly trying her best to remember, but she couldn't find any memories.

"I'm not sure." Lori finally answers honestly, with curious undertone. Fugaku stares at the teen before him.

"What?" Fugaku asks rather irritated about Lori not knowing who her own parents were. "What do you mean you're not sure, they are your parents!"

Lori flinches slightly, a side effect of all the times she's been yelled or screamed at since the age of eight. "I mean, I don't know J-" Lori quickly made a save. "Jackie." She was going to say jackass instead but realized that may not be the best descision.

Fugaku raised an eyebrow while Madara smirks. This was going to be good.

"Fugaku. I meant to say Fugaku, you just look like Jackie." Lori covered up once again and Fugaku stares sternly at Lori.

"Very well."

Minato puts a hand on Lori's shoulder and feel her lean, toned muscles tense underneath his touch. He would be sure to ask her about that in private, away from the Uchiha. They were already hateful and skeptical of her, or at least some were. She didn't need anymore reason to be under watch.

"What do you mean, you don't know? How long has it been since you've seen them? A year? A month? Because if it's a short time I'm sure you'll-" Minato's rambling was cut off by Lori.

"I haven't seen them since I was at least eight. I don't remember anything about them." Lori says monotonously looking bored.

It was silent for a few moments. "So... Why don't we all go to he house?" Lori suggests as Tobirama nods. It was now midnight.

* * *

 **How did you all like the chapter? It took me two days to get this one done! I am currently working on something else too and am loaded with homework.**

 **Please answer these questions and give your own opinion! Thank you!**

 **1: what did you feel when Itachi and Shisui saw their loved ones again? What all went through your mind?**

 **2: why did their loved ones show up on Halloween night before midnight? Why were Kushina and Minato there?**

 **3: your thoughts and feeling about Kushina and Mikoto hitting Lori with kitchen utensils when she cussed and them breaking and not leaving Lori very damaged beside aching bumps on her head?**

 **4: thoughts on when Fugaku questioned Lori about her Lois and her birth parents and Lori not remembering anything before eight years? Why did she not remember anything?**

 **5: why does Lori not trust ANYONE? Who or what is this 'peculiar family' that has never left Lori and why did they tell her that a woman with different looks was Lori's real mother when that woman abused her?**

 **6: What do you believe these 'rules' were that the 'peculiar, violent, aggressive, family told her were? How many rules?**

 **7: why did Lori tense under the Fouth's touch? When he put a hand on her shoulder to show his support and tried to give her hope about remembering her parents?**

 **8: Thoughts on Shisui thinking that he thinks of Lori as a little sister? Will there be a chance for him to see Lori as more than a sister, like a girlfriend? What about when he and Itachi warned Inabi to back off along with Mikoto, Kushina and Jeri? What about when Itama, Hahsirama and Tobirama glare at Inabi?**

 **9: sweet moments? Funny moments? Sad moments? Pairings you are rooting for? Pairing moments? Who do you think would be the best match, or matches if you can't decide, for Lori?**


	21. A Shinobi's Doubt!

Chapter 21: A Shinobi's Doubt!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters! Only Takahashi, Jeri, Juliet, Rose, and Lori. Though Jeri and her family are also owned by Erin! She helped me come up with them!**

 _I'll show you._

 _\- Shisui Uchiha_

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

"So you're telling me that we are in New Orleans, Louisiana, America?" Minato questions in disbelief and wonder making sure he had all the facts right.

"Hai!" Jeri exclaims showing that she is speaking the truth, since her body language says so as well as her verbal language. She knew a good amount of Japanese from anime, but she couldn't write it or read it. Inabi glares at Jeri. There was no way the redhead was an Uchiha, her eyes were green, not black. Her hair was maroon-red, not black. Now she's telling them they are in a different dimension?

"But we are supposed to be dead." Kushina says absent mindedly looking at her best friend Mikoto.

"Wait... If your supposed to be dead, doesn't that mean your spirits? I mean you did appear around midnight on a renactment of Halloween when the gate between the world of the dead and the world of the living is at its weakest." Lori asks slightly intrigued with Jeri nodding.

"Yeah that's right! I forgot about that... But shouldn't we not be able to see them?" Jeri asks to which Lori looks to Minato.

Lori studies each and every one of the newcomers thoroughly before speaking. "Well... Maybe their chakra is strong enough that they can be seen as if they were living? Plus the reenactment might have created a 'time warp' so to speak. Tricking the universe into thinking it was Halloween, October 31st."

Jeri nods knowingly. "That would be true, I mean they _are_ ninja and there is such thing as time warps with spirits."

"I think this is a whole lot of bullshit!" Exclaims Inabi pointing an accusing finger at Jeri and Lori. "They speak of spirits as if they know about it. They speak of chakra as if they know a whole lot and accusing us of still being dead? I won't have it!"

Jeri holds her hands close to her best in fear. She wasn't going to back down though... Not after seeing Lori never backing down from anyone. She would catch up to her sister. "Well we have been living with ninja for about two weeks!"

"There have been spirit sighting all over the world, don't forget that." Lori says knowingly as she smirks slightly her eyes never wavering.

"I don't know which one to kill first, you red-head, or your black-haired friend." Inabi growls out obviously very pissed.

"Making a lot of assumptions here." Lori says seriously. She was no friend of Jeri's. Nor would she ever be.

"That's it, you're both dead!" Inabi yells as he rushes towards the two girls.

A sensation of warmth that had filled Lori's stomach and spread over her, it was on her skin. Just like the last time. The feeling traveled through her body. From her head to the tips of her toes. The tingling rippled underneath her skin. This was the same feeling she felt before when Mikoto and Kushina had hit her earlier with kitchen utensils, but she never really noticed it all that much. Especialy since she was too afraid of the women at the time to take notice, but now that she was clam, even with her heart racing and blood pumping, she felt calm. She felt exilerated At the same time though. It was as if the prospect of a fight made her eager.

Tobirama sensed something in Lori's chakra... It was rather active. Like her body was responding to the danger around it. He could feel her chakra moulding rapidly in her body.

Lori was ready to fight, the problem was Inabi was coming in way to fast for her eyes to follow. Shisui rushes towards the girl's within chakra lacing his feet, he didn't want them getting hurt, and if he had to fight one of his own clansmen then so be it.

Tobirama was closest to the girl's and as such moves in front of Lori and Jeri easily and literally bitch slaps Inabi to the left side of the room like he was hitting a fly. "I always wanted to do that... And that, dear brother's, is how you defeate an Uchiha with style." Tobirama smirks towards Hashirama and Itama. Itama grins and has stars of admiration in his eyes while Hahsirama looks on with half lidded eyes of disaproval.

"Big brother Tobirama is so cool! He saved Onee-san and Jeri-san!" Itama grins like the little child he is with Hahsirama's forehead creasing with not only worry but sadness and the ridiculousness of Itama admiring Tobi-kin for hitting an Uchiha.

"Itama... Why is you don't have a problem with Jeri and her family, but you do with the other Uchiha's?" Hahsirama asks sadly.

"Because I know them! They are good Uchiha's!" Itama cries out. "Plus Lori-onee-san, is a Senju! I'm sure of it!"

"Well gee, thanks..." Shisui responds dejectedly. His eyes reflected sadness.

Jeri sighs out in relief as Lori feels a heavy weight in her chest. It was as if she lost the chance to fight which made her feel weird. Tobirama looks over his shoulder at the coal-haired girl. "Aren't you going to say thank you? I did just save your life." He smirks at Lori knowing he was right.

Jeri smiles. "Thank you Tobirama!" He gave her a stern look indicating that she should address him wit's more respect. "Oh, um, Tobirama-sama..." Jeri corrects and laughs a little bit at her mistake. Tobirama then looks to Lori expectantly.

"Gehen Sie sich selbst ficken Sie weißhaarige bchweinehund, Tobirama-Sama." Lori merely stated in German with a smirk knowing that no one knows what she just said. For all they know she could be saying thank you. Really though she was saying (Go fuck yourself you white-haired bastard, Tobirama-sama.)

Tobirama was starting to get the feeling hat she didn't say thank you in German. He would have to get her to stop speaking German and Speak either Japanese or English.

"Stop speaking German." Tobirama orders slightly growing slightly annoyed with how Lori will at times speak another language and them not being able to translate. It peaked his interest though, at what she could possibly be saying. He would have to find a way to translate.

Lori put a hand over her heart in fake astonishment. "You're telling me not to speak my own language? Do you see me telling you not to speak Japanese...?"

"We barely speak Japanese around you woman." Tobirama argues lightly, but sternly as he would anyone.

"Yet when you do I don't care. It's one of our God Given rights is it not Jeri? That people are endowed with the right to govern themselves according to their written consent?" Lori argues back to Tobirama but asks the question to Lori who thinks deeply before looking it up.

When she finds out she looks up from her phone to Lori. "Your right. And- I see where you're going with this!" Jeri then laughs knowing Tobirama is about to be owned big time.

Lori looks to up Tobirama and takes a relaxing breath before speaking. "Which means that the right to govern ourselves means that I own myself, and I _can_ speak in my native tounge, whether you like it or not. Face it Tobirama, you don't know this world, it's laws, or history. So your not going to win his battle with no knowledge, your not going to winning at all. I've actually done extensive research on America and other countries." Lori firmly lays down the law with no smirk on her face, instead a serious look. Her usually stern features were more defined now than ever. Tobirama glares fiercely, stern, yet flustered. "You lose Tobirama."

Tobirama's eye twitches just slightly.

Hashirama grins micheviously and decides to tease his bany brother. "Ooooh, Tobi-kun, Lori-san is already winning battles against you in intellect! I never thought I'd see the day my baby brother was bested in his own expertise, specially not by a teenage woman..."

Tobirama felt slight heat on his face from his elder brother's purposeful teasing with a woman standing up to him and practically owning him in an argument. He was supposed to be he best when it came to intellectual arguing!

Lori grabbs Jeri's hand as best she could since Hashirama's sleeves were _way_ too long for her shorter arms, and drags her over to Msears and Izuna as Jeri sits down comfortably beside Izuna while Lori takes a seat on the ground to Madara's left, between Jeri and his own legs. "What brings you here?" Madara asks gruffly, obviously bored out of his mind.

"I know Tobirama hates you two, so if I come over here he will not come after because he knows that once he opens his mouth towards you two he won't stop, a fight will erupt, and then he faces Juliet's wrath. Something no one wants to face." Lori acknowledges with slight satisfaction at her deduction. Madara snorts.

"You find it fun to irritate the Senju." Madara accuses with slight amusement in his deep voice. Lori nods.

"Yes I do. It's quite entertaining to say the least." Acknowledges Lori who smirks at Tobirama's direction. Turning her attention to her above right, she sees Madara looking down at her. Lori wasn't going to admit it, but Madara was intimating.

"You're quiet the anti-hero character aren't you?" Jeri asks prolong her chin up on her palm.

Lori smirks pridefully in response. "Damn straight."

Kushina studies Tobirama as he has the slightest hint of a blush upon his face and seems to be either in shock or embarrassed. Tobirama folds his arms across his chest and walks out of the room to get a glass of water.

"So do you think we will go back to the world of the dead once the moon completely vanishes?" Minato asks the girl's who nod in response.

"That's what we believe. Now we are just hypothesizing, we don't know for sure, Yondaime-sama." Jeri affirms with a Dad but cheerful look. The Yondaime looks puzzled at how the red head knew of his title. If they weren't in their world, then she wouldn't know who he was... Right?

"How did you know my title?" Minato asks with slight suspicion lacing an undertone in his voice. He wasn't going to make any moves, nor lift a kunai, but he was ready to put an end to a fight if need be to defend Kushina, his beloved wife, and those around him.

"Well..." Jeri began searching for an explanation as to how she knew. If she didn't find a good excuse she was so fucked!

At this moment Lori joined the conversation bored out of her wits. Her eyes wearing that heavy lidded expression justifying how bored she was, her dark eyes becoming dull as she spaces out. "Maybe because it's written on the back of your jacket?"

Minato blinks before looking and realizing he was brought back in what he had died in. His short-sleeved long white haori over his normal attire, closed in the front by a thin, orange rope. The haori was decorated by red flame-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage" written vertically down the back.

"Oh! Your right! Sorry about that..." Minato apologizes sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head with a small smile on his face, probably out of both embarrassment and he thought it was a bit funny.

Lori frowned feeling a headache comin on. Her temples throbbed with each electrical impulse coming from her brain and her nerves. Something felt like it was trying to surface but she couldn't place it. She knew she saw that familiar face once, the smile, the laugh, the rubbing of the back of the head.

 _Damnit! Just what is trying to get through?!_ Thought a now pissed off Lori. _And who the hell was that girl?! What's her name... Mizuna! Mizuna that's right! Do I know her from somewhere...? And those women, the one with blue hair and the other wig black hair... from those, thoughts, memories... obviously the one with blue hair dyed it. Though it looked more of an aqua blue dye._

"Wait a minute, Lori, I didn't know you could read kanji?" Jeri voices her question to the blackette who nods.

"I can't. I just took a wild guess." Admits Lori to which she gets a few stares basically screaming 'are you serious'.

"Well that was one good guess." Kushina remarks entergetically. Lori nods in thanks, not wanting to piss off these two women.

"Well that was one good guess." Kushina remarks entergetically. Lori nods in thanks, not wanting to piss off these two women.

Mikoto noticed that Shisui kept staring at the messy, raven haired girl. As far as she knew he had never 'stared' at a girl before. If he ever did have a crush or take a love interest she would have been the first to know because she was like a mother more than an aunt to Shisui, he practically lived at their house in the Uchiha compound. Suddenly it hit Mikoto like a ton of bricks as she grinned like a feline.

"Oh Shisui-kun~!" Mikoto sang cheerfully with a slight knowing and planning undertone to her voice. Shisui's attention snaps to his aunt with a slight blush grazing his cheeks, only light enough to where you had to really know him to know it was a blush. Shisui only hoped that he hadn't been caught. He knew he hadn't been caught by the raven haired teen, or at least he hoped. He knew he was lying to himself when he thought he thought of her as a sister, but he couldn't get involved with her. Who knew how long they would stay here? How long before they went back? No matter how much he wanted to, he wouldn't do that to her. For it would crush her when they had to leave, when he _left_ her.

"Hm? Yes Mikoto-san?"

Mikoto giggles more to herself as she waves Shisui over and he quickly makes his way over to her. When he reached her spot near her husband on a big reclining chair he leaned down and she cupped her hand over her mouth so those who could read lips, like the Uchiha, didn't know what she was whispering in his ear. She was whispering so lightly that even Fugaku couldn't hear her.

Shisui's irises shrank with each word as his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as Mikoto began to explain what she thought she knew, ways to help, plans, and even ask personal questions. When she was done she leaned back to inspect her nephew's face with an evil in a good playful way, smile.

"N-no! It's not like that, really. It's not what you think..." Shisui tries to convince Mikoto otherwise as she smirks that smug Uchiha smirk wth a hint of Mikoto added to it, making it seem playful instead of prideful.

"Oh really Shisui-kun? That's not how I see it... And is that a blush on your face?" Mikoto teased with great joy as she giggles to herself at Shisui's now heated face.

"If you don't, I will~!" Mikoto grins.

"Y-you... You wouldn't dare..." Shisui stammers his face feeling hot from embarrassment, nerves, and the possibility of what Mikoto was about to do. "Please don't..."

* * *

Lori yawns as she was getting tired and hot from the thick shirt that she was wearing mixed with the body heat of Jeri, Izuna, and Madara sitting so close to her. Standing up she feels the short amount of wind rushing against her hot and red face which seemed to cool her off a bit as she begins to make her way out of the living room and up the stairs.

Fugaku and the other Uchiha's not counting Izuna and Madara, watch as Lori begins to leave. Unfortunately Mikoto and Kushina notice her red face.

"Are you alright?" Mikoto and Kushina ask at the same time out of motherly instinct. It wasn't their job to look after and love heir kids, and since Kushina didn't get to her next choices were Shisui, Itachi, Itama, Jeri, and Lori. She would treat them like she would Naruto.

Lori stops and faces them slightly. "Yes. I'm just going to change."

Hashirama frowns slightly. Her breathing was slightly off, her face was red. Either she was embarrassed about something, nervous, or was burning up. They were out late in the cold so maybe Shen caught fever?

"Are you hot?" Hashirama asks innocently.

Lori stares at him for a second realizing what he just said in two ways. "Yes. I'm going to change." Her voice didn't deviate from her usual tone as she honestly didn't care.

Jeri gets up sharply and looks at Lori accusingly. "You Don't have anything short sleeved."

Shisui looks to be deep in thought before an idea hits him. _It would be cute too~_

With a single hand sign with only his first two digits up he erased his existence in the living room and flickered to another part of the house. Preferably his room.

Lori nods while most in the room raise an eyebrow. Even guys had short sleeved shirts. Did Lori just not like them? Was she cold natured? "I'll just roll the sleeves up."

"Well, I guess wearing a guys shirt with super long sleeves and..." Jeri reaches over and feels the fabric of the shirt to find it was very thick. Honestly how did Lori survive one night in that? "The fabric being so thick, it would get pretty hot. Honestly I'm surprised it took you this long to get burned up."

Jeri suddenly felt rather off. The air that is. Something in her gut told her something or someone was going to pop up out of nowhere beside Lori. It was a tugging sensation, like her nerves and body was trying to tell her 'hey something is coming up over there'. It was strange but she didn't mind it. In fact she figured it would be best to move Lori.

Grabbing Lori lightly by the shoulders she moved her beside herself and stared at the spot where her stomach told her something would be appearing. "What is it?" Lori asks with a raised eyebrow.

Right after exactly three seconds something appeared. Shunshin no Shisui. He grins cheerfully holding a high collared black Uchiha shirt with the obvious red and white fan sewed on the back. He looks to Lori and holds it out patiently with a chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head with one hand. The scene of what Shisui was doing both surprised and caused Lori's temples to throb even more. The intense pounding in her ears from the headache almost too much to take.

"Heheh... Here you go." Shisui chuckles as Lori tentively accepts the unique shirt of Shisui's. Honestly for some reason her head wasnt the only thing throbbing... Her heart was. It was thumping faster in her chest for unknown reasons. It brought a slightly darker blush to her cheeks than she already had from the heat stroke that was looming over her.

"Gracias." Lori replies so softly Shisui's ears had to strain to hear it as Lori looks away to the side. His heart beat a little faster knowing that he had this reaction on the normally stoic or relaxed girl causing him to grin so big that everyone knew something was up with the young Uchiha. As Lori quickly scurried off upstiars Fugaku turned to his wife to see she had stars in her eyes and a blush on her cheeks as she held her hands over her heart and squealed much like Kushina.

"Your playing match maker aren't you?" Fugaku asks with knowing how Mikoto was with pairing people up. Hell she did it to Itachi and Izumi.

Mikoto just giggles in response with a cat like grinnanswering Fugaku's question. Minato sweat drops as he sees his wife doing the same and chuckles silently hoping that things go according to their plan.

"Oh, Shisui likes a girl huh?" Yashiro teases before becoming serious. "She isn't an Uchiha. You know that, her chakra isn't similar to ours or the Senju's." Yashiro notes disapproval written in his tone and on his face. Shisui was never one to get angry, he was usually pretty chill unless someone mentioned hurting his loved ones or Village, but this irrritated him to no end.

"Just because she's not Uchiha doesn't mean anything. Your way to obsessed with our lineage, you won't let anyone in if they don't have Uchiha blood. Why do you think the Village never changed? It was because most the Uchiha's wouldn't change. And if you say anything bad about Lori..." Shisui growls at the older Uchiha Witt had his onyx eyes daring him to say anything to justify himself.

"Besides, when I stopped the coup there were no more Uchiha women left. At least in our dimension. So therefore Shisui could be with her if he wanted, even if there were other Uchiha women." Itachi adds matter of factly with a hint of anger towards Yashiro. Mainly for being so obsessed with heritage and then for saying that his best friend couldn't be with someone he cared for.

"But what about Jeri? Shisui could be with her." Yashiro tried to say.

Shisui and Itachi send cold glares at him. "From what I can see Shisui likes Lori, not Jeri." Itachi says with a hidden undertone.

"Besides I see Jeri as a friend." Shisui acknowledges.

What everyone didn't know was that Lori ask hidden behind a wall with her back leaning against it, listening to the conversation in shock. Her heart was beating faster and faster much to her annoyance but it brought warmth to her chest and mad enough her face heat up. She decided she would splash cold water on her face in the bathroom.

* * *

As Lori came down stairs from changing and splashing her face with cold water she sighs with contentment. Her hair was still a slightly spiky black mess, her makeup was taken off, she wore Shisui's shirt with some grey sweat pants, and the fake cat ears and tail were gone.

Once in the living room Jeri grins at her cheekily making Lori think she was hiding what she overheard in the hall. Lori knew he would have to play everything off as not knowing anything, the problem was if anyone _knew_ she had been listening. Considering they were ninja at least one of them knew.

"So... Who wants Dango?" Jeri asks hopefully as Shen had some leftover from the other day. Jeri had a sweet tooth, Lori usually did too but sometimes she didn't, not to mention there were a lot of Uchihas.

Immediately everyone's eyes turned to her eagerly. "Dango? Where?" Itachi asks rather hastily, it seems he didn't play when someone mentioned sweets, specially dango.

"Uh... The kitchen." Jeri answers as it seems that all the inhabitants of the living room migrate to the kitchen in search of the lovely dish that is dango.

"What's dango?" Lori asks seriously which gets some attention of disbelief. Shisui stares at Lori like she was an alien from outer space.

"You don't know what dango is?!"

Jeri sighs. "She's from Germany, remember? They don't have Japanese food over there. Or at least it's not dominant. Though she looks to be more Japanese... With the black hair, black eyes, and the big, sname-shaped eyes."

Shisui, Lori, Minato, Kushina, Mikoto, Fugaku andnhe test of the uchiha except for Madara and Izuna felt shivers run down their spines at the mention of snakes. For the ninja it was because they were reminded of a Orochimaru at the mention of snake. For Lori it was because she _hates_ snakes. Shisui quickly shook it off and turned to Lori. "I shall teach you the way of the Japanese."

Lori stares at him quietly laughing inside. Honestly even if everyone spoke japanese in this house, they hadn't Japanese characteristics, but the young looked more American.

"Kokode wa ikutsu ka no dangodesu. Sono hontōni amakute hagotae no aru, watashi wa anata ga sore o konomu to omoimasu." (Here is some dango. It's really sweet and chewy, I think you'll like it.) Shisui says in Japanese as he hands Lori a stick of three white dango covered in a delectable golden sauce. Lori take some the dango and decided that if she isn't talked to in Japanese, she will talk to them in German.

"Sie sind komisch." (You are weird.) Taking a bite of the dango she found it sweet and chewy. It was like a dumpling, and she could see why people liked them so much in this household. She slowly finished her stick of dango, not wanting others to know how much she enjoyed it. Afterwards she leaned against one of the walls and watched at everyone talked amounts themselves and ate the delicious sweets Jeri had prepared. Closing her eyes she knew that _they_ would be wanting her to check in with them soon or they would come by, if she failed then she was _dead_. No questions about it.

Shisui snuck a glance in the teen's direction. He knew he should stay away, and truth be told he would only act like a brother with her for now, until he talked with Itachi and Mikoto that is. He would have to see their opinions on taking a chance what with them possibly going back home one day and not knowing when that day would come.

* * *

After eating some dango Jeri starts to think about what Lori had said earlier about not remembering her parents and, curiosity getting the best of her. She decided to ask Lori outright, rather than pry. "Lori? When you said you didn't remember your parents, what _do_ you remember?" Lori stares at the kitchen floor with a look of concentration in her night colored irises. Focus eminent in her gaze. Shisui looks at the slightly younger teen with regard. Curiousity and sadness enveloping his soul.

When Lori answers, she answers so softly that her voice is barely being carried throughout the kitchen. "Nothing."

It was deadly silent in the kitchen. No one knew what to say or do in this situation. Say sorry and know there is nothing you can do to help? No. Finally, Mikoto spoke. Her motherly instincts taking hold as she showed a mother's compassion. "What do you mean, Lori-chan?" Her soft voice caring and sweet. Lori looks at the woman with a soft gaze talong the place of her usual cold one, Mikoto reminded her of someone she once knew.

"I only have memories from the age of eight onward." Lori confesses with a sad undertone that she quickly tries to hide. This was always a touchy subject for her after all. Mikoto and Kushina regard Lori with solemn an so shameful eyes.

"Maybe... We hit her _too_ hard..." Kushina mumbles obviously ashamed of her earlier actions. Mikoto nods slowly feeling guilty for Lori's memory loss.

Lori shook her head. "No. It's been this way for a majority of my life." Lori declares calmly, finally getting a hold on herself. Hahsirama, as a doctor and scientist on the side, his curiosity was peaked. Maybe he could run some tests? With Juliet's help, of course as he was not able to use a hospital's equipment in this world by himself.

"Hmmm... Repressed memories? Amnesia perhaps? May I run some tests on you, Lori?" Hahsirama asks eagerly unaware that he was scaring the poor girl beyond belief.

A frightened look replaced the usually calm one the messy haired teens usually wore. Her dark eyes glistening with painfully agonizing and fearful memories. Her milky-white skin became increasingly pale before taking on a blue tint. When she spoke her voice was barely above a whisper, with obvious fear lacing her voice. "Needles...?!"

Quickly she hid behind Shisui, him feeling Lori's hands holding fistfuls of the back of his shirt. When she next spoke her voice was like that of a scared dog that was cornered and now ready to attack to get free. "Hell no! Not again! I will bite your hand off!"

Momentarily stunned, everyone stood frozen. No one expected the usually clam and composed Lori to react like that. Shisui, after finding that Lori wasn't going to be letting him go for even a second just to face her, done his best to calm and console her by trying to hold her with his arms facing his back as he held her as best he could. His hands rubbed her back and arms soothingly even though it hurt like hell for him to move his arms like that behind his back he ignored it for her sake. What may have shocked Shisui the most, was that Lori was shaking, trembling like a leaf in the wind.

Clearly Hahsirama had not anticipated Lori having a trypanophobia, an extreme fear of needles and injections.

"Lori..." Minato said suspiciously andvery much aware of how Lori must be feeling. "Hahsirama-sama didn't say anything about needles..."

Hahsirama frowns feeling responsible for Lori sudden behavioral switch. She could clearly see her behind Shisui frightened like a little child. Then again compared to him she was a child, she was only about 15.

"I promise the tests will _not_ include needles or injections of _any_ kind. You have my word as the First Hokage." Hahsirama vows seeing only distrust in her onyx eyes.

"No." Lori affirms immediately after Hahsirama's vow.

Shisui couldn't help but try to look back at her, he could only turn his head to the side to see her though and it hurt like hell but he wasn't going to complain.

"Lori, I'll stay with you during the tests, so don't worry. Everything will be fine." Shisui offers with a kind smile that would make the fan girl's swoon. Unfortunately it only served to make the object of his affection even more tense.

 **I figured it would be Tobirama-like to bitch slap an Uchiha for any reason and look cool about it.**

 **Q1: Thoughts when tobirama bitch slapped Inabi for attacking the girl's? And doing it with style? By the way why does Itama think Tobirama is cool for doing that? Also should I type the scenes beside these questions?**

 **Q2: Who thought it was funny when Lori secretly cusses Tobirama out in German after he protected her and Jeri from Inabi? Will thy ever learn to translate, or at least with google translate or siri?**

 **Q3: Any idea what Mikoto was whispering in his ear that made Shisui's irises shrink with each word as his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets?**

 **Q4: Hello ShiOri fans! Do you think that Shisui should take a chance on Lori? Or should he keep his distance and only act as a brother?**

 **Q5: What did Shisui try to convince his aunt of? What did Mikoto know and threaten to do if Shisui didn't?**

 **Q6: Moments that were funny, cute, cool or romantic and sweet? Please give detail on why you think this and what you think the characters are feeling!**

 **Q7: Was Lori unconsciously using a jutsu that would make her skin rock hard when a threat presented itself? Such as when Kushina and Mikoto hit her with kitchen utensils out of rage last chapter? Or when Inabi came at her? What do you think?**

 **Q8: Is anything revealed about Jeri in this chapter?**

 **Q9: What type of character are some of the ninja and the girls? (You don't have to do everyone, only those you are sure of) Options: The Anti-Hero (Neutral), Hero (Good), Evil, Loner, the brain mechanic, second in command, cheerleader, ditz, idealist, double agent, triple agent, and nurturer.**

 **Q10: Who are they that Lori is worried about? Why would she be dead and what does she have to accomplish? Why does she have a fear of needles and injections?**

 **Please add your own opinions and two cents, if you think I should do something next chapter please tell me!**


	22. Catch and Release

Chapter 22: Catch and Release

 **Almond shaped eyes for Lori, sorry about the mix up last chapter! When I have the girls learn things from the ninja I am planning on having Lori as more of a supportive type while Jeri will be more offensive.**

 **Opening:**

 **Naruto Opening 2 Far Off Distance (Haruka Kanata) - **

**Asian Kung-Fu Generation**

 **Lori's Past Arc**

 _Previously:_ "Lori, I'll stay with you during the tests, so don't worry. Everything will be fine." Shisui offers with a kind smile that would make the fan girl's swoon. Unfortunately it only served to make the object of his affection even more tense.

Summary: Tobirama saves Jeri and Lori from Inabi U. and Lori is introduced to dango. Mikoto realizes Shisui's affection for Lori and tries to coax him to confess to her but he decides to be brotherly instead of romancing her until he can find a way to tak about his feelings to Itachi and Mikoto seeing as they had no idea when they would be leaving this world and Shisui didn't want to hurt Lori. Afterwards _Jeri asks why Lori doesn't know much about her parents and Hashirama wants to run some tests on Lori and she freaks out and hides behind Shisui terrified of tests with needles as he tries to convince her that everything will be fine and he would stay with her during the tests._

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

As drowsy eyes began to close, tired from the events of a "second Halloween", Jeri and Lori's heads started to nod off. Both were leaning against heir respective walls and were phasing in and out of the realm of consciousness, fighting to keep awake. It was hard to do without sweets, coffee, or...

 _Coffee and sweets! That's it!_ Realizied Jeri ecstatically. "Hey Shi, throw me the bag will ya?" Jeri asks across he room to which the crow summoner smirks.

"Hope you don't mind sharing..." Shisui responds tossing her the bag of delectable sweets, but not before claiming some milk duds for himself. Jeri manages to catch the bag in her exhausted state an pulls out a dark chocolate candy bar and some milk duds. After unwrapping her chocolate she takes a bite and relishes the sweet and dark taste of the creamy goodness of the chef crafted chocolate. Dark chocolate was her favorite. Quickly gobbling he rest of her sweet bar down she threw some milk duds at Lori who was still asleep.

When they hit Lori in the face she jolts awake instantly, her dark brown, some what most would call black as they turly did appear black, eyes overshadowed with alertness like a mouse aware of a nearby predator. When she figured out she was in no danger she looked at Jeri sleepily. "Forget it I'm going back to sleep..." she mumbles as she closes her eyes. It was currently 3:00 in the morning and Jeri was also fighting sleep.

"I think it would be best for us to head to bed." Itachi says quietly as he looks at Jeri who yawns and was trying her best to hide it. Jeri nods as she falls over on the floor and sleeps deeply, sprawled out like an eagle in flight. Itachi sighs as he picks up the tired female and heads off upstairs. Mikoto then grins and elbows Shisui in the ribs lightly and whispers in his ear making him blush slightly.

Hahsirama laughs as he does the same to Tobirama who glares sharply. "No."

Upon hearing Lori mumbling in her sleep everyone listens closely. "Snowy-haired jackass..." Lori mumbles in her sleep as Tobirama's eye begins to twitch at the nickname and insult.

"So that's what she calls me... She obviously doesn't know who she's dealing with...!" Tobirama mumbles under his breath his red eyes irritated with lack of sleep and anger. Hashirama puts a hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"Tobirama, we aren't in our world. Of course she doesn't know about you." Hahsirama says with a hint of amusement in his voice as he watches the sleeping girl with a smile. He really did see her as a sister.

Shisui smiles as well knowing that he can't be with her, as they literally come from different worlds, dimensions. But that won't stop him from being nice to her, at the very most treat her as a sister until he could find a loophole or something... Hopefully. At the very least he won't talk to her much so as to ease the pain that they would both feel should they leave soon, hopefully they won't become attached to eachother. Shisui liked seeing her at peace like this and silently vowed to protect her, even if it meant him not making her his girl. He would never hurt her, and he knew that if they ever did get into a relationship and it was their time to go it would hurt her only increasing the pain he would feel. He wouldn't hurt her. He _couldn't_ hurt her.

Itachi, who had come back a minute prior, seems to sense this from his best friend and nods accepting his decision. Though that won't stop Itachi from finding a loophole for his best friend, like the little weasel he is.

As Lori's head begins to droop she awakens and walks slowly to the stairs ready for sleep. She stops in the entryway of the hallway, leading to the front door and stairs. Without turning around she says in a clear but exhausted voice. "Goodnight, feel free to use the spare bedrooms, upstairs." After saying that she quickly heads upstairs, not once stopping of turning back.

The ninja who knew her were shocked if only slightly by the teen's words. She never once told them goodnight or much of anything nice.

Kagami smiles warmly to Tobirama. "It seems she's warming up to us, don't you think, Tobirama-sama?" Tobirama nods with a stern look still attached to his features.

Hashirama laughs happily as he is happy to hear that. Butsuma simply smirks with a small but of joy in his chest upon hearing that girl was warming to him and his sons. He knew all too well that Itama loved her to death. Tajima smirks as Izuna smiles a barely visible smile and Madara is just Madara. Shisui smirks a smooth Uchiha smirk to Itachi with a dash of Shisui in it, making it not as cocky as Tajima's, while Itachi smiles slightly, having been around Shisui and being forgiven by his family made it easier to be him, show his true colors.

In truth Itachi was a kind soul, sweet, helpful, calm, protective too. Just like Shisui, but there were some things that could never heal or mend, truth was he was still broken. It would take his little brother taking his life to fully make amends and be free... Not that he would tell Shisui or anyone else this. But he would make it happen, to also grant Sasuke the power of the Mangekyo.

"Why don't we all get some rest? I'll show you where the spare rooms are." Shisui suggests as he leads the way upstairs with the new shinobi following him.

Itama turns to Butsuma with tired eyes. "I'm going to sleep with Lori-oneechan!" Quickly he runs off upstairs as. Butsuma smiles lightly before it vanishing quickly.

 **Lori's Dream**

 **A young Lori looked up at her mother as she saw her taking a pill. "Mother...? What are you taking?" Asked the four year old version of Lori with innocent curiosity, worry held on her nearly onyx eyes. As her mother turned around she hugged the small child to her stomach with a smile.**

 **"Mommy is just taking medicine to feel better honey." What Lori didn't know was that her mother was taking pills that were given to her by a man.**

 **Within 30 minutes the small child noticed a complete 180 turn within her mother. The normally compassionate and charismatic personality of her mother was replaced with a cold indifference, and abhorrent detestation. The woman was currently yelling st the child, something she normally didn't do for she hated yelling.**

 **As a young Lori curled into a ball and sobbed loudly the woman seemed to have realized that something was wrong with herself and quickly locked herself in the bathroom in hopes that she could stop herself from doing something more callous to her dear beloved daughter.**

 **Just as Lori got up and started to walk over to another child, one who had blonde hair but was not messy like hers or her mother's she held out a hand to soothe the girl-**

"Lori, wake up!" Firm hand shook Lori's shoulders begging her from the chaotic dream. Lori could see nothing but blackness until the lights were flicked on in the room revealing a worried Hashirama hovering over her slightly, holding her shoulders firmly, but gently. A frightened Itama sitting beside her with his eyes brimming with fresh tears, Butsuma stood by the door to the room with a small bit of worry ringing his dark eyes. Tobirama stood near his elder brother, looking down at the midnight and raven's wings eyes of the girl.

Tobirama didn't know what to make of the situation.

First he couldn't sleep because he was on a new place and every movement would wake him up as he was a sensor type, then he felt Lori's chakra switch to something akin of fear and sorrow with Itama's changing from peaceful and giddy to fearful and panicked. Hi little brother has burst into their room in a blind panic proclaiming something was ailing Lori waking Butsuma and Hashirama up easily. And now, the object looks to be as calm as day with little beads of sweat covering her pallid (sickly pale) skin.

"W-what are you doing here?" Stammered Lori with a delicate blush on her cheeks. She slept in a sports bra and sweat pants, she didn't want guys coming in without permission.

Itama spoke as he hugged Lori's head. "I wanted to sleep with you tonight and when you started crying and talking in your sleep I went to get my family... You were also whimpering..."

Lori felt like a huge boulder had just hit her as she realized that her cheeks felt wet. Really? Whimpering in her sleep? No. she did not whimper, it was just light sounds coming from the back of her throat is all... And she does not cry, she might have irritated her eyes somehow...

"I'm fine Itama... You can all go back to sleep now."

Hashirama frowns as he looks at Tobirama who also looks skeptical about leaving. Butsuma merely nods trusting that Lori would be fine and goes back to his room. Itama's brow furrows in worry but pushes it aside as he climbs under the covers and snuggles up to Lori as she ignores him touching her.

With a few more once overs of the girl's condition Hahsirama nods and gets up walking out with Tobirama. "Goodnight." Hashirama says quitely as he closes the door.

* * *

The next morning Lori is the one to awaken first as usual and looks to the side of her bed to see Itama curled up beside her. He looked so angelic and peaceful... Lori decided she would let him sleep in and slowly go out of bed and threw on Shisui's shirt that he let her borrow the night before. It went down to her thighs and the sleeves went a little past her elbows, but she didn't mind. It was comfy.

She threw her hair into a messy ponytail without brushing it and went to wash her face and brush her teeth, afterwards she thoroughly bushes her hair out, dyes it a pale blonde and straightened it with the straightener. No longer did her hair look messy but now neat and pristine. After putting a bit of shine gloss to her hair to make it shiny instead of dull, not oily though, she turned to put on ivory foundation, beige power to give color to her skin, light rose blush, with shimmery, light peach colored eyeshadow and black mascara. Putting on celestial pink lipstick with peach lipgloss to give the natural look of beauty. All that was left was blue eye contacts...

"If only I didn't have to wear makeup..." Lori's eyes dialate in realization as she remembers last night. "Oh my God... They all saw me without makeup..."

Lori was currently cooking some waffles, bacon and sausage for herself and now that it was done, sat at the table ready to eat. When she was done she cleaned and looked at the clock to see it was 7:00 a.m.

Lori would need to check her phone soon, knowing that they would be calling soon. Quickly she went upstairs and grabs her phone from the nightstand, making sure not to wake Itama. Right as Lori just got outside the house and into the chilly air, her phone started to ring. Lori inwardly dreaded this call but she wouldn't show it. Hitting the answer button on the screen she put it to her ear.

"Ja?" (Yes?) Answers the dyed blonde.

"Was bringt Sie so lange? Wie läuft die Mission?" (What is taking you so long? How is the mission going?) Asks an agitated and gruff voice of a man on the other end. Lori is hesitant for a second before she answers.

"Entschuldigen Sie mein Herr. Vergib mir. Aber ich habe in ein bisschen ein Problem laufen..." (I'm sorry Sir. Forgive me. But I have run into a bit of an issue...)

"Es gibt kaum Probleme, denen Sie bei Ihrer Arbeit begegnen ... Kein Wunder, dass Ihre Mission so lange gedauert hat, höchstens eine Woche bis zum Ende." (Issue? There are hardly any issues you come across in your work... No wonder your mission has been taking so long, at most it takes you a week to finish. What is this issue?) The man on the other end asks curiously. Lori rarely took long to accomplish her missions gifted to her by her leader, thanks to her training. After all the training was very brutal, most men even cried after a small taste of the experience. She was a natural prodigy in her line of work with high pain tolerance to boot, built up by years of endurance tests.

"Sie sind nie voneinander getrennt, die Familie ist." Lori comes up with the lie easily though has difficulty getting the words out. (Und sie haben viele Freunde zu jeder Zeit, so kann ich nie einen Moment finden, um die Mission ohne große Schwierigkeiten durchzuführen, Sir." (They are never separated from each other the family is.) (And they have many friends around at all times so I can never find a moment to carry out the mission without much difficulty, Sir.)

"Freunde? Wenn möglich, kümmern sich um sie ohne einen Aufruhr verursachen, senden Sie sie auf eine Besorgung und weiter Ihre Mission. Ich erwarte heute Statusberichte." (Friends? If possible, take care of them without causing an uproar, send them on an errand and continue your mission. I expect status reports often now.) Demands Lori's leader.

"Yes." With that she ended the call feeling nothing but her stomach churning and making knots, she felt like she would throw up. She couldn't understand why though, and cursed herself for going a little soft, and for lying to her superior... She couldn't fathom as to why or even how she had lied to him.

"Lori? What are you doing outside?" Lori jumps as she didn't notice anyone behind her and whirls around on her heel to face the intruder with a sharp glare to see a tired Itama. Lori's eyes immediately soften as she hopes the young boy didn't see her glare.

Itama was busy rubbing his eyes as he was still very tired and used to sleeping in till about 9:00. Looking at her phone Lori found it to be 7:30. She was glad the boy didn't see her glare and hoped he had t overheard her conversation on the phone, not that he could decypher the language anyway.

"Just enjoying the cool air Itama... What are you doing up?"

Itama smiles as he stands on the porch. "You weren't there when I woke up so I came to look for you... Who were you talking to? Why were you speaking German?" Itama really was naive and innocent, Lori was thankful for that. She would have to make up a lie though, but this didn't involve the little tike.

"I decided to let you sleep in. A friend, Itama... Just a friend. My friend speaks German only, so that is the only way I can communicate." Lies Lori, well more of half lies. Her leader did only speak German.

"Why did you sound angry?" Itama asks again as Lori inwardly wished the kid would shut up and stop asking so many questions, but he was a kid. Kids are curious about the world around them and their questions never stop. It kind of made Lori feel good that someone wanted to know about her culture and cared for her enough to ask questions though. It didn't escape Lori's notice that the boy was shivering lightly from the cold.

"That's just how the German language sounds. Come, lets go inside before you catch cold. Your brother's would kill me." Lori forced a small smile as she grabs Itama's hand gently in her larger one and tugs him lightly to the door, Itama gave no resistance and followed obediently. Lori could feel the chill of his skin which she didn't like.

Closing the door behind them she locks it and seeing that Itama is about to fall over, she picks the boy up and carries him upstairs running into Itachi who just stares inwardly stunned but outwardly stoic.

The two teens stare at eachother for a moment.

"Don't breathe a word of this... Please?" Lori asks really not wanting to be seen as soft. The corner of Itachi's lips twitch in response as that is the only movement of a smile on his face.

"Fine." Itachi agrees, his voice sounding slightly tired. Must have just woken up. Lori nods before continuing to the bedroom with the small boy in her arms and once inside, lays Itama on his side of the bed and climbs into the other side. To warm the kid faster she holds Itama close to her and once he had warmed up enough she simply layed down on top of the covers on her side to keep the boy company.

Lori's mind couldn't help but wonder as she looked to her dresser top to see her three multi-colored balls. She had always had them and she always considered them keepsakes. She felt lonely without those balls and never went anywhere without them just to make sure they didn't fall into the wrong hands. Maybe, she could let Itama play with them...?

Lori was now close to falling asleep and was soon to do so had it not been for the creeping sound of her door slowly opening to reveal Hashirama who smiled at the sight of Lori and Itama. In his opinion she was more of an older sister to Itama than a friend, maybe Lori didn't want to admit it... But why? Hahsirama wouldn't dwell on that and decided to talk with the girl as he saw her eyes looking at him. Quietly she got out of bed and walked to Hashirama and closed the door quietly as she followed Hahsirama downstairs.

Once downstairs she saw the clock said 8:30 a.m. and that everyone was up and dressed, ready for the day. Lori was too since she woke up earlier than they had. Kushina and Mikoto just stare at Lori's change do appearance, her eyes were a pale blue and her hair straightened and a pale blonde color.

Unfortunately Lori didn't know that's in Japanese culture, if a child or teen were to dye their hair light blonde and or get blue eye contacts it meant that they were being rebellious.

"Release!" Mikoto and Kushina said holding the release hand sign and not seeing Lori's appearance changing. Lori stood there confused as they did this two more times.

"What are they doing?" Asks Lori to Hashirama who answers with a laugh.

"They think it's a genjutsu, that is on you."

"Oh. Okay." Lori says nonchalantly. Mikoto and Kushina then glare at Lori and a chill creeps up the teen's spine.

"What happened to your hair?!" Kushina demands with her hands on her hips.

"And your eyes!" Mikoto joins.

Lori sighs as she had to explain everything. Her voice was monotone and her facial features stern like usual. "I have to keep my hair dyed blonde and wear blue colored contacts, it's a... Rule back where I come from..."

Mikoto and Kushina both raise a brow. "Oh? Who made this rule? Why is it a rule?" They ask together as Lori tries to adjust to the constant questions. In all honesty she had never once questioned this, for she knew the punishment of asking questions, instead she opted to only say "yes." and kept her head bowed.

There was one thing she _did_ know for a fact though...

"I cannot tell you who, nor can I tell you why, other than the fact that they hold pale hair and eyes in high regard. Like a symbol of hope to them, I don't understand much of it. Nor did I question it." Lori respons just like she would to her superior, keeping her head tilted to the ground, in a kneeling position with her back straight. Her eyes never leaving the ground. The two women seemed to ponder this before Kushina made a move.

"What is wrong with your hair and eyes?" Asks the red-haired kunochi. She was starting to see a bit of herself in the teen. Mikoto could see it as well.

"They never liked my hair and eyes. And neither did I." Lori answers honestly, for once in her life being completely honest with someone. It felt... Nice to be honest and not lying. Lori couldn't explain the weight being lifted from her shoulders, as her chest felt lighter.

Lori felt a hand on her shoulder and didn't dare to lookup. She hadn't realized she was kneeling like a knight would to a queen, just as how Lori does to her superiors. Maybe she had been too lost in thought earlier before answering Kushina and Mikoto about the "rule". Now she probably looked like an idiot.

Her blue eyes never left the floor, but if they had she would have seen that her blue eyes would have came into contact with Kushina's violet ones, she would have seen how the kunochi's were filled with warmth and emotion she swirling like a whirlpool inside. Rememberance reflected in the red-head's amethyst gaze. Kushina remembered when she had hated her hair, always picked on because it make her look like a tamato, the color was red like an apple too. The only reason she loved her hair now was because of Minato.

Lori felt understood by Kushina to an extent. She briefly wondered if this was what it was like, having a mother. Kushina's lips pull into a loving and tender smile at Lori who still looked to the ground and noticed how the blonde's shoulder seemed to tense under her touch. Kushina channels some chakra into her palm to give off a relaxing pulse into Lori's Chakra System in an attempt to get her to relax. And it seemed to be working because within seconds Lori's body had went from tense to relaxed at the warmth flooding through her.

Kushina spoke then when Lori was relaxed. Her voice was sweet and loving, filled with tenderness, just as if she was speaking to her son or husband. "Lori, look up."

Lori still dared not to look up. She didn't want the possibly of punishment for making eye contact, usually with superiors, but at the same time she didn't want to irritate the woman, last time had not went well for Lori. On either term...

"If allowed, I would rather not do so..." Lori struggles to get the words out of her mouth but when she finally does the ninja in the room could hear the hesitation in the girl's voice. This makes Fugaku raise an eyebrow. He knew they must be intimidating to civilians, but this was obsurd. They had done nothing to make either Lori or Jeri intimidated by them. And neither woman in the room were angry either... Something was going on, and he would find out what.

Minato frowns at seeing Lori's hesitation, almost as if she was expecting something bad to happen should she look at Kushina, even though the woman kindly ordered her to.

"Please, look up at me." Kushina orders kindly once again and ever so slowly, Lori's head raises to the ceiling, but Lori's eyes are directed downwards. Kushina lightly grabs Lori's chin causing Lori to lock eyes with the kunochi. Kushina saw the realization in Lori's eyes as, if possible, her skin sevened to automatically drain of all color. Leaving her as white as chalk.

Lori's body tries to tense at the soothing touch of Kushina's chakra clouded hand on her shoulder, to brace for some kind of impact, but found it futile for her muscles wouldn't contract. Her body wouldn't tense and betrayed her. Lori's mind told her that she should try to move, to brace for punishment but nothing came and her body was not listening to her mind, only the tropical heat that coursed through her muscles.

"Your hair and eyes are beautiful, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Kushina mummurs audibly but sweet and softly. Her voice was like that of an angel's. Lori kneeled there, looking up at Kushina, in shock of what had just been said. Sure there have been a few people who like doing the real her, but they were gone. Washed away by time. Lori felt numb as her brain tried to process this information and found it hard to believe.

* * *

 **I think has not been clarified if Lori said yes or no to Hashirama wanting to run some tests on her, Shisui said he would stay during the tests by with her to make her more relaxed. Lori just decided not to answer.**

 **By the way what made Shisui start to like Lori was the soft side of her that usually only came out for Itama, even though it was kinda forced, it was still an effort to be kind. She is also the opposite of him, and there is a saying that opposites attract, but it is him who will be the one to either give themselves a chance or keep his feelings hidden in an effort to save them both from pain; should Lori return his feelings. But he would have to prove himself, no doubt, to Lori.**

 **This chapter took a long time to write so I hope you all enjoyed it! Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **1: Your thoughts and feelings about Tobirama finding out what Lori calls him and Shisui's decision?**

 _-(Upon hearing Lori mumbling in her sleep everyone listens closely. "Snowy-haired jackass..." Lori mumbles in her sleep as Tobirama's eye begins to twitch at the nickname and insult._

 _"So that's what she calls me... She obviously doesn't know who she's dealing with...!" Tobirama mumbles under his breath his red eyes irritated with lack of sleep and anger. Hashirama puts a hand on his younger brother's shoulder._

 _"Tobirama, we aren't in our world. Of course she doesn't know about you." Hahsirama says with a hint of amusement in his voice)_

 _-(Shisui smiles as well knowing that he can't be with her, as they literally come from different worlds, dimensions. But that won't stop him from being nice to her, at the very most treat her as a sister until he could find a loophole or something... Hopefully. At the very least he won't talk to her much so as to ease the pain that they would both feel should they leave soon, hopefully they won't become attached to eachother. Shisui liked seeing her at peace like this and silently vowed to protect her, even if it meant him not making her his girl. He would never hurt her, and he knew that if they ever did get into a relationship and it was their time to go it would hurt her only increasing the pain he would feel. He wouldn't hurt her. He **couldn't** hurt her.)_

 **2: Do you think Lori is warming up to them or is she just afraid?**

 _-(Lori's head begins to droop she awakens and walks slowly to the stairs ready for sleep. She stops in the entryway of the hallway, leading to the front door and stairs. Without turning around she says in a clear but exhausted voice. "Goodnight, feel free to use the spare bedrooms, upstairs." After saying that she quickly heads upstairs, not once stopping of turning back._

 _The ninja who knew her were shocked if only slightly by the teen's words. She never once told them goodnight or much of anything nice._

 _Kagami smiles warmly to Tobirama. "It seems she's warming up to us, don't you think, Tobirama-sama?")_

 _-(The next morning Lori is the one to awaken first as usual and looks to the side of her bed to see Itama curled up beside her. He looked so angelic and peaceful... Lori decided she would let him sleep in and slowly go out of bed)_

 _-(Quickly she went upstairs and grabs her phone from the nightstand, making sure not to wake Itama.)_

 _-(_ _"They are never separated from each other the family is." Lori comes up with the lie easily though had trouble getting the words out. "And they have many friends around at all times so I can never find a moment to carry out the mission without much difficulty, Sir.")_

 _-(With that she ended the call feeling nothing but her stomach churning and making knots, she felt like she would throw up. She couldn't understand why though, and cursed herself for going a little soft, and for lying to her superior... She couldn't fathom as to why or even how she had lied to him.)_

 **3: Is there something Lori's dream that her mind is trying to tell her? Is there a reason Lori's mother went mad and tried to kill her?**

 _-("Mommy is just taking medicine to feel better honey." What Lori didn't know was that her mother was taking pills that were given to her by a man.)_

 _-(Within 30 minutes the small child noticed a complete 180 turn within her mother. The normally compassionate and charismatic personality of her mother was replaced with a cold indifference, and abhorrent detestation. The woman was currently yelling st the child, something she normally didn't do for she hated yelling._

 _As a young Lori curled into a ball and sobbed loudly the woman seemed to have realized that something was wrong with herself and quickly locked herself in the bathroom in hopes that she could stop herself from doing something more callous to her dear beloved daughter.)_

 **What did you think about Itama getting his elder brother's and father when Lori was acting weird in her sleep and her telling herself why she acted like she did?**

 _-(Itama spoke as he hugged Lori's head. "I wanted to sleep with you tonight and when you started crying and talking in your sleep I went to get my family... You were also whimpering...")_

 _-(Lori felt like a huge boulder had just hit her as she realized that her cheeks felt wet. Really? Whimpering in her sleep? No. she did not whimper, it was just light sounds coming from the back of her throat is all... And she does not cry, she might have irritated her eyes somehow..._

 _"I'm fine Itama... You can all go back to sleep now.")_

 **4: Ideas on Lori's line of work? Why did she lie to her leader about the family? Why was it hard for Lori to get the lie out of her mouth to him when she could lie easily to the ninja?**

 _-("Issue? There are hardly any issues you come across in your work... No wonder your mission has been taking so long, at most it takes you a week to finish. What is this issue?"_

 _The man on the other end asks curiously. Lori rarely took long to accomplish her missions gifted to her by her leader, thanks to her training._

 _After all the training was very brutal, most men even cried after a small taste of the experience. She was a natural prodigy in her line of work with high pain tolerance to boot, built up by years of endurance tests._

 _"They are never separated from each other the family is." Lori comes up with the lie easily though had trouble getting the words out. "And they have many friends around at all times so I can never find a moment to carry out the mission without much difficulty, Sir."_

 _"Friends? If possible, take care of them without causing a uproar, send them on an errand and continue your mission. I expect status reports often now." Demands Lori's leader._

 _"Yes." With that she ended the call feeling nothing but her stomach churning and making knots, she felt like she would throw up. She couldn't understand why though, and cursed herself for going a little soft, and for lying to her superior... She couldn't fathom as to why or even how she had lied to him.)_

 **Ideas about the endurance tests?**

 _-(the training was very brutal, most men even cried after a small taste of the experience. She was a natural prodigy in her line of work with high pain tolerance to boot, built up by years of endurance tests.)_

 **Why was Lori hesitant during the call?**

 _-(Yes? Answers the dyed blonde._

 _"What is taking you so long? How is the mission going?" Asks an agitated and gruff voice of a man on the other end. Lori is hesitant for a second before she answers._

 _"I'm sorry Sir. Forgive me. But I have run into a bit of an issue...")_

 **5: Feelings about Kushina's advice to Lori?**

 _-("Your hair and eyes are beautiful, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Kushina mummurs audibly but sweet and softly. Her voice was like that of an angel's.)_

 **6: Why was Lori kneeling and not looking up at Kushina?**

-(Lori felt a hand on her shoulder and didn't dare to lookup. She hadn't realized she was kneeling like a knight would to a queen, just as how Lori does to her superiors. Maybe she had been too lost in thought earlier before answering Kushina and Mikoto about the "rule". Now she probably looked like an idiot.)

-(Lori still dared not to look up. She didn't want the possibly of punishment for making eye contact, usually with superiors, but at the same time she didn't want to irritate the woman, last time had not went well for Lori. On either term... "If allowed, I would rather not do so..." Lori struggles to get the words out of her mouth but when she finally does the ninja in the room could hear the hesitation in the girl's voice.)

 **Why does Lori fear punishment should she make eye contact with a 'superior', specifically from her own country in the place she stays?**

-(Lori still dared not to look up. She didn't want the possibly of punishment for making eye contact, usually with superiors, but at the same time she didn't want to irritate the woman, last time had not went well for Lori. On either term...)

-("If allowed, I would rather not do so..." Lori struggles to get the words out of her mouth but when she finally does the ninja in the room could hear the hesitation in the girl's voice. This makes Fugaku raise an eyebrow. He knew they must be intimidating to civilians, but this was obsurd. They had done nothing to make either Lori or Jeri intimidated by them. And neither woman in the room were angry either... Something was going on, and he would find out what.

Minato frowns at seeing Lori's hesitation, almost as if she was expecting something bad to happen should she look at Kushina, even though the woman kindly ordered her to.)

-(Kushina lightly grabs Lori's chin causing Lori to lock eyes with the kunochi. Kushina saw the realization in Lori's eyes as, if possible, her skin sevened to automatically drain of all color. Leaving her as white as chalk.

Lori's body tries to tense at the soothing touch of Kushina's chakra clouded hand on her shoulder, to brace for some kind of impact, but found it futile for her muscles wouldn't contract. Her body wouldn't tense and betrayed her. Lori's mind told her that she should try to move, to brace for punishment but nothing came and her body was not listening to her mind, only the tropical heat that coursed through her muscles.)

 **7: Who is Lori's leader and what is her mission? Does she even want to fulfill this mission? Do you think she will go through with it?**

 _-("I decided to let you sleep in. A friend, Itama... Just a friend. My friend speaks German only, so that is the only way I can communicate." Lies Lori, well more of half lies. Her leader did only speak German.)_

 _-(_ _"They are never separated from each other the family is." Lori comes up with the lie easily though had trouble getting the words out. "And they have many friends around at all times so I can never find a moment to carry out the mission without much difficulty, Sir.")_

 _-("_ Friends? If possible, take care of them without causing an uproar, send them on an errand and continue your mission. I expect status reports often now." Demands Lori's leader. With that she ended the call feeling nothing but her stomach churning and making knots, she felt like she would throw up. She couldn't understand why though, and cursed herself for going a little soft, and for lying to her superior... She couldn't fathom as to why or even how she had lied to him.)

 **8: Is Lori getting close to Itama or is it all an act?**

 _-(Lori jumps as she didn't notice anyone behind her and whirls around on her heel to face the intruder with a sharp glare to see a tired Itama. Lori's eyes immediately soften as she hopes the young boy didn't see her glare.)_

 _-(Itama smiles as he stands on the porch. "You weren't there when I woke up so I came to look for you... Who were you talking to? Why were you speaking German?" Itama really was naive and innocent, Lori was thankful for that. She would have to make up a lie though, but this didn't involve the little tike.)_

 _-("Why did you sound angry?" Itama asks again as Lori inwardly wished the kid would shut up and stop asking so many questions, but he was a kid. Kids are curious about the world around them and their questions never stop. It kind of made Lori feel good that someone wanted to know about her culture and cared for her enough to ask questions though.)_

 _-(It didn't escape Lori's notice that the boy was shivering lightly from the cold._

 _"Come, lets go inside before you catch cold. Your brother's would kill me." Lori forced a small smile as she grabs Itama's hand gently in her larger one and tugs him lightly to the door, Itama gave no resistance and followed obediently. Lori could feel the chill of his skin which she didn't like._

 _Closing the door behind them she locks it and seeing that Itama is about to fall over, she picks the boy up and carries him upstairs running into Itachi who just stares inwardly stunned but outwardly stoic._

 _The two teens stare at eachother for a moment._

 _"Don't breathe a word of this... Please?" Lori asks really not wanting to be seen as soft. The corner of Itachi's lips twitch in response as that is the only movement of a smile on his face._

 _"Fine." Itachi agrees, his voice sounding slightly tired. Must have just woken up. Lori nods before continuing to the bedroom with the small boy in her arms and once inside, lays Itama on his side of the bed and climbs into the other side. To warm the kid faster she holds Itama close to her and once he had warmed up enough she simply layed down on top of the covers on her side to keep the boy company.)_

 _-(Lori's mind couldn't help but wonder as she looked to her dresser top to see her three multi-colored balls. She had always had them and she always considered them keepsakes. She felt lonely without those balls and never went anywhere without them just to make sure they didn't fall into the wrong hands. Maybe, she could let Itama play with them...?)_

 _-(Lori was now close to falling asleep and was soon to do so had it not been for the creeping sound of her door slowly opening to reveal Hashirama who smiled at the sight of Lori and Itama. In his opinion she was more of an older sister to Itama than a friend, maybe Lori didn't want to admit it... But why? Hahsirama wouldn't dwell on that and decided to talk with the girl as he saw her eyes looking at him. Quietly she got out of bed and walked to Hashirama and closed the door quietly as she followed Hahsirama downstairs.)_

 **9: Is Lori self conscious? I.E. Her appearance? Her disposition/Personality? What can help her grow more confident? Why is she this way?**

 _("Oh my God... They all saw me without makeup...")_

 _ **11: What were those three multi colored balls? Why are they important to Lori?**_

 _-(Lori's mind couldn't help but wonder as she looked to her dresser top to see her three multi-colored balls. She had always had them and she always considered them keepsakes. She felt lonely without those balls and never went anywhere without them just to make sure they didn't fall into the wrong hands. Maybe, she could let Itama play with them...?)_

 **10: Moments you liked? Cute? Sweet? Funny? What do you want more of and what do you want revealed/to happen next chapter? Anything goes! Requests are open too!**


	23. History of WWII

Chapter 23: History of WWII

 **Chapter 23**

A single tear fell from Lori's left eye.

All because of Kushina's gentle touch and warm, soothing voice. Kushina smiled sadly and pulled the silently distraught girl into a mother's embrace.

"Lori, here in America, you can you can dress and look however you want. As long as you don't look like a prostitute. So you do not have to change your hair and eye color, at least not here." Jeri advises to Lori who looks in thought.

"Jeri, Germany still has hold over me, as I am not a natural citizen of America." Lori reminds as Kushina pulls away from the smaller one to give her room to breathe and talk.

"What? But you live here..." Asks Minato.

"How?" Kagami asks surprised. Both him and everyone else thought that if she was in America then only America had hold on her.

Lori thinks very carefully about how to explain herself and the situation before deciding on holding out any information that could put her in danger. "I am living here yes, but only for a short amount of time. I am not a part of Jeri's family per say..." Lori confides slowly letting all this process in everyone's mind. "Since I am not legally a part of a family of American Citizens, I am still held by Germany."

Jeri thinks about this, she thought that maybe papers were signed already but it seems that is not the case. "So if you get adopted, papers signed and everything, Germany will no longer have hold on you?" Lori tensed as though reluctant at Jeri's observation.

"Yes... Though if I were to go back later on, I would still be a natural citizen in Germany."

Hahsirama was now angered that there was such rules, forcing young women to change their hair and eye colors. Fortunately, this was not a law or rule, just of the people who tended to Lori. Hahsirama tenses in anger, as he tries his best to hold his tongue and speak calmly so as to not frighten Lori, as last time she had heard yelling it scared her out of the house.

"What kind of rule forces young women to change their appearance?" Asks Hahsirama calmly thought a hint of anger undertones his voice. Lori does take note of the venom in the Hokage's voice that he tried to hide. Lori gazed at the ground as she was still kinda kneeling but now sitting Indian style. _How could I explain this without giving away anything?_

"Hahsirama, uh... it's not a rule of Germany, but of the ones who found me..." Her voice was soft-spoken, quiet even. The ninja that knew more about Lori's personality were taken aback by this sudden change in her. She was usually calm, stern, and prideful, but now she was replaced by a shy, soft spoken, nervous girl! Shisui was fairly surprised and looked to his father, Kagami, who nods in an unspoken answer to a silent question.

"Earlier, with the clowns... They called you an Aryan and a Nazi. What did they mean?" Tobirama asks suspiciously. Now Lori only seemed even more tense.

Hahsirama could sense the girl's discomfort like a wave coming from the ocean.

"Nazi?" Fugaku questions. This has peaked his interest tenfold.

"Aryan? Is that a Clan?" Kushina asks with a finger on her chin in thought.

"Nazi... They believed that the 'perfect beings' were ones who had blonde hair and blue eyes. They were once in power of Germany, much like a clan taking over a whole country, so to speak. They commuted a lot of vile acts, so much did it affect the people of Germany that it is against the law to say the Holocaust did not happen in Germany. That is how horrendous those acts were... Those acts even started a _Second_ World War." Lori pauses and eyes all the people in the room before continuing slowly. Obviously, this was a touchy topic for her, and why should it not be?

"The 'perfect beings' were known as a superior race, super humans if you will, they were called Aryans. Depicted as nearly gods or goddesses, however, that was not the case." Lori stopped not wanting to go any further until Minato chose to speak, but did so carefully.

"What happened...? To the nonperfect beings?"

Lori's eyes told everyone she was lost in a daze, as a misty, clouded look covered her pale eyes. She read the history books. Talked to some survivors too. "They were brutally slain, slaughtered, killed all because of that imbecile Hitler...! If you had red hair, then you were supposedly descended from cats and unfit to live and if you had dark hair you were Jewish and killed as well..." Lori's hands balled into fists so tight that her skin was completely white. The sensors in the room were alert to how Lori's chakra was swirling rapidly in her center, churning with unforgiving hatred.

"They rounded up Jews and others and shot them all down, in rows. They Stripped families away from each other in concentration camps where they were tortured in ways that would surpass even the most brutal of torture experts of ninja. They filled schools of innocent Jewish children with Zyklon B, a gas that, to put in simple terms, caused the body to continually contract the muscles, almost like suffocating to death. It caused them to regurgitate, cry, and more before they finally died. In concentration camps, those who were not selected for work, or could not work, were immediately gassed. Groups selected to die, about three quarters total, included almost all children, women with small children, all elderly, and all those who appeared on brief and superficial inspection by an SS doctor not to be completely fit."

Lori looked at them to gauge their reactions. As expected, horror, shock, grief, agony and disgust crossed each and every one of their faces, even the Uchihas.

"And you all think _I'm_ evil." Madara stated with, for once, everyone agreeing with him, even Tobirama Senju.

"Not as evil as that!" Shisui crossed his arms trying to fight back the rage that he felt. He tried desperately to make sure his Sharingan wasn't blazing on out of the swirling emotions he felt, he didn't want to scare anyone, namely Lori, Itama, and Jeri. He also didn't want to accidentally go into full Susanoo mode and destroy the house. That would mean facing a lot of angry men and women and he knew from past experience, watching other's mistakes, that it would not end well for him even if he was ANBU. He felt a hand on his shoulder, firm and soothing. Understanding. He glanced over to see his father, Kagami staring at him with understanding eyes.

He didn't like hearing this either, all the bloodshed. He just couldn't believe any of this had happened. People's stupidity was absolutely astoundng.

"And... You are, like them?" Mikoto whispered in shock. Lori knew a part of her felt bad, somewhere deep, deep down inside her heart. Her eyes gazed around to see looks of distrust, not on their faces but in their eyes. It was no use fighting and saying otherwise... but something pushed her to do so anyway.

"No... I have not done anything remotely similar to that, though I was raised into being a Nazi, an Aryan, I have no will to kill children and elderly. I would much rather only kill... Others..." For once she spoke a rare truth and it felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. But at the same time, she was keeping a dark and deadly secret that could shatter everything that has been developed in the household.

Some faces relaxed into relief with curiosity, while some remained enraged and others held a mask of stone their eyes glimmering with uncertainty.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked a curious undertone in his masculine voice.

Lori had to make up an excuse, and quick if she wanted to save her hide. As luck would have it, it was a half truth that slipped from her tongue. "Child molesters, rapists, those kind of people." She said it with such calmness, and such seriousness that she herself believed that was what she meant by others. She only wished that the ninja would believe her as well.

The ninja tensed, all knowing too well that such horrible things, acts of true evil, were justified by death. They would kill the perpetrators themselves if they found out of any of those horrid crimes being committed.

Hashirama looked to the ceiling, finally gaining his composure. He didn't want to go further after hearing the last part, and he was sure that no one else wanted to continue this conversation either. Looking to the clock he realized that the time was 10:00. They had been talking for an hour and thirty minutes.

Loud, rushed footsteps sounded from upstairs and then down them. They were small, child-like. Itama.

"Big sister! Lori!" He called with vigor, terror in his voice shocking her that he would call for her when he was scared and not his family members. He busts into the living room and, instead of rushing to Tobirama, the closest one, he darts around him and Hashirama, even by passing Butsuma, in favor of Lori. He crashed into her slender form, easily knocking her onto the ground because of his momentum and her light weight. He buried his head into her chest causing her to visibly tense considerably.

"...Itama..." She states with a slightly annoyed tone of voice only making him bury his head even further as her shirt began to get wet. She raised an eyebrow in confusion, curious as to why her shirt would be getting soaked with every few seconds that passed. Her questions did not go unanswered for long as his head tilted to her eyes, tears flowing down his face accompanied by clear snot.

"Don't leave! Don't die!" Itama cried softly as sobs escaped his small throat. Lori and everyone else were now thoroughly confused but Lori rose to a sitting position, Itama grasping her shirt as if it was a lifeline. It appeared he truly did not want his one and only sister figure to die. Did he believe that the ninja were going to kill her? The ninja watched as slowly, Lori's arms enveloped Itama in a hug, not bone crushing, but loose, almost as if she was afraid to accidentally hurt the poor child. She only hugged him because it seemed to help her when Kushina hugged her, even though it made her shed a tear or two...

"Itama, I am not dying anytime soon. So, you can stop crying." She said, it wasn't harsh, but it was more soft and confident. But her voice was still stern nonetheless. Itama, however, continued to cry until he ran out of tears and began to hiccup making himself sick in the process.

Tobirama and Hashirama watched all of this with shocked expressions.

"...Itama..." Tobirama muttered still shocked and feeling slightly jealous that his little brother, the one who came to him when he had nightmares or didn't want to sleep by himself, chose a girl who he barely knew to comfort him instead. Tobirama didn't drink often, but now he really wanted some sake. Hashirama, on the other hand felt saddened and depressed but put on a sad smile instead of pouting for he saw a glimpse of kindness in the female's eyes.

 **Hello, dear fans and readers! Sorry for the long wait, I hope to never make you wait like that again, especially you _Dragon Chibi_! And you too _Professor Indisposed_ and _Determined Dancer_! This hopefully explained a bit more about Lori, not all not a lot, but enough before we dive headfirst into her history. The reason for not updating for so long was because I had managed to forget all my login information and didn't know I could login by hitting the google app in the login section. **

**I had created a new account called _HoloTheWiseWolf777_ in the meantime of the period I was gone and have posted a story called _"Sango's Refuge: The Assassin Dark Void An Akatsuki Snake Fanfiction"_ and would love for you to check it out! It has the same general themes as this one but is quite different as it is from a normal, clumsy, preteen's point of view in Tokyo Japan. She is average, just like you and me, so are the characters from this story and both this one and the other will be tightly based on reality. Also the story _"Half Sisters"_ will be getting a new chapter, chapter eight, soon! I have not abandoned that story either! **

**I love you all!**


	24. Chapter 24

After a delicious breakfast and the morning ritual of cleaning of the dirty dishes and doing chores, Itachi and Shisui joined their family outside on a late morning stroll. Itama continued to stick to Lori, who tensed less than she did in the beginning at each touch, hug and pull from the small child. Butsuma and his eldest sons watched as Itama tried to play with the elder girl, wanting to play hide and seek. Butsuma lay relaxed in the recliner, watching his sons, one of whom was tense and practically trying to bore holes through the female's head.

"Brother, what if she..." Tobirama's whispers did not fall on deph ears, but Hashirama held a trust in the girl. Seeing the small, almost untracable glimpses of kindness in her eyes as she watched their little brother show her a kunai.

"No, she would not," The darker haired brother whispered back. "Look at her, closely. Her eyes, tell me, what do you see?" Tobirama held a confused expression but took his brother's request out of respect. "I see... joy? Maybe... but it could be an act." Tobirama reasoned more to himself than to his elder brother and father. Butsuma wathced his two sons with an unreadable expression but said nothing in the girl's defense.

"Tobirama," Hashirama began. "You would let the revelation that she was raised by evil, lunatic monsters discourage your faith in her?" "She was _raised to be_ evil!" Tobirama hissed under his breath glancing back to make sure that no one had heard. Hashirama stared at his brother with hard eyes. "But is she? If all she said was true, she could have used that toxic gas on us and we would all be six feet under long before now." The elder Senju brother defended.

"Maybe she is just too afraid to." Tobirama countered. Hashirama knew that it could easily be a possibility but he could see the stirring of emotions on Lori's face each time Itama was around her, and even a lesser amount in her eyes with Jeri and the other ninja. "Tobirama, I am very disappointed in you... you would let this ordeal destroy your _bond_ with her, and for what?"

Tobirama all but rounded on the elder of the two. "What bond? There is no bond, brother!" He growled, voice raising in tone out of anger of his pride being insulted. Saying he had lessened courage. Out of everyone on the panet there were only four people to get under his skin: Hashirama when he was an idiot, Madara, Izuna, and Lori.

Just to Tobirama's sheer luck the Uchihas' had returned from their walk along with Minato and Kushina and had been listening in from the other room. Loristared at Tobirama, the former emotions of joy all but raging like a fire, they were gone. Only an empty, lifeless color remained in her eyes as she stared passively at the silver haired Senju. Putting the ball down she moved away from Itama who tried unsuccessfully to grab her pants leg. Tobirama's red gaze traveled after her retreating form as she made her way outside and out of sight.

Itama pouted, the normally cheerful child now confused and sullen. "Big btother, what were you two talking about? Why did big sister walk away?" Tobirama was in a daze, the master strategist now caught off guard. Had Lori been listening in, or had she simply guessed about the topic of the conversation?

* * *

Lori walked numbly towards the water, standing on yhe cliff overlooking the nearby Mississippi River. The salty wind bruahed through her hair welcoming her and she welcomed the coolness of the breeze just as it had to her. Her muscles relaxed as she sat down, letting everything sink in. It was never to be, she guessed. They would never trust her, even though her gaurd had been receeding, at least enough for her to start feeling things again. How long had it been since she last felt... nice... happy to be where she was?

The water glimmered in the sunlight, beconing her to go for a late morning swim. She would have too... if not for the problems at hand and it being too cold.

She had to do it. She had to finiah the mission, but first she had to get a refill on her medicine. She had not been taking it for a couple of days lately. Once she finished it she could leave, but where would she go? Its not like she wanted to go back to that hellhole, but she had no other choice. It would be a matter of time before they found her, she was not a U.S. Citizen, and would have no where left to turn.

The sun's rays were now blocked by the metalic gray clouds above, fluffy and heavy with the mass amounts of water they retained inside them. The delicate scent of rain floated into her nostrils fortelling a change in the forecast. It would rain soon. It looked to be a storm.

"Hey," Lori jumps from her spot at the cliffs edge in panic and looks up to see the unwanted visitor. Tobirama stood tall gazed at the waves rolling along with the wind in a dance of grace and serenity. Lori returned her attention to the waves as well, feeling... unusual when she watched its sapphire hue. She felt... relieved? Was that what it was called? When the invisible weight seemed to disappear all at once? "You must know that-" Tobirama words were quickly cut off by Lori's sharp tounge.

"Save it..." She said calmly. "I know you were talking about me. Don't even try to deny it, you think I am ignorant and blind to the world around me but it is not so."

Tobirama's gaze stayed neutral as his eyes turned to the top of the girl's head, the clouds seeming to part slightly allowing for the golden light to flood the water below and the land above. "You are not wrong," he answered carefully. "But you are not right either." Lori reluctantly turned her head some to see the man as he continued. "I was talking about you, yes, but I fo acknowledge that you see more than what a normal person would." Wuickly catching that misreading from Lori's face, he clarified.

"You are not normal, you are extraordinarily perspective and I would like to say thank you." He couldn't believe he had just gave her a compliment, not to mention swallowed his pride and thanked her.

She stared at him cynically. "For what? What is your ulterior motive Senju?"

He figured he should have counted on that, it must be karma for him judging her so harshly as well. "For being good to Itama; it means a lot to him. As for my motive, there is none. I think we just got off on the wrong sides of the battlefield is all."

"He's a kid, its kinda against my principles to injure a child in any form." She states nonchalantly.

 **Hello! I am sure you all are wondering where I have been this past month... I have been loaded with schoolwork and been trying to get my grades up from C's! I am now able to write again and I have more fun in store for the ninja and the girls!**

 **Q1: What did Lori mean by callimg the place she was sent to this new home from a hellhole?**

 _(_ _She had to do it. She had to finiah the mission, but first she had to get a refill on her medicine. She had not been taking it for a couple of days lately. Once she finished it she could leave, but where would she go? Its not like she wanted to go back to that hellhole, but she had no other choice. It would be a matter of time before they found her, she was not a U.S. Citizen, and would have no where left to turn.)_

 _ **Q2: How fo you think Lori feels? What does it make you readers feel?**_

 _ **Q3: Were you expecting Tobirama to make up with Lori, like this? What fo you feel about it?**_

 _ **Please, dear readers, tell me your thoughts and opinions about this new chapter. Thank you.**_


	25. New Game, New Rules

**Chapter 25: New Game, New Rules.**

Lori laughed to herself. It was funny. Tobirama said they were just "on the wrong side's of the battelfield", how amusing that he was right. Her eyes lost the gleam they had. It was a shame that they could never be allies, but orders were orders. Right?

"You know," Tobirama started. "If you need help with anything. A problem your having, you can ask." It's as if he read her mind. "It seems like your constantly fighting yourself, never able to break free of some invisible chains that bind you to grief and torment." He watched as her head stared out at the water. An emotional storm being drowned by despair and knowing.

It was some moments of silence before either one of them spoke. "...How?" Lori whispered. "How am I to... Ask for help in a situation unstable and confining? When I know there will be nothing left?" Tobirama frowned a confused expression on his face. How would there be nothing left if she asked for help? Was she truly in such a predicament that she believed they would turn on her?

"I've watched you." Tobirama later a hand on her shoulder releasing a claming coolness. "Your different from what you may believe. _We all_ know this." Tobirama now understood what his brother meant. Upon talking to her more and reading her emotions, her body language, he realized maybe he was wrong. Her moral code and interactions with the others, specifically Itama, proved that she was not what he originally thought she was. Instead she was a doll, a shell of the carefree girl she would have possibly been.

A feeling of relief flooded Lord's chest as silent tears traveled down her now red cheeks as the next words she spoke were filled with absolutely anything but sorrow. "Thank you, Tobirama Sama."

* * *

It was now the first day back to school. Dressed in regular clothes only Shisui, Itachi, Itama, Jeri, and Lori were leaving for the day.

"Now, I hope you all understand that maybe it will avoid less mishaps if only a few of you go to school. If that works, then I can gradually get you guys in too." Takahashi knew that Hashirama especially wanted to go to school, but because of what happened the last time, that was postponed.

"I shouldn't have beat you with a desk." Lori says, her own way of apologizing to which Hashirama jokingly holds a hand to his nose and laughs it off.

Kushina glared. "You did what now?" Lori fearing the firey, hot headed woman started to make a break for the door behind her.

"Gotta go!" She yelled as she ran out of the house. Mikoto put a hand on her friends shoulder calmingly as Jeri and the others ran out too. Soon they were on the bus going towards their new school. Lori sat herself beside Itama while Jeri managed to squuze between the super sexy Itachi and Shisui. Jeri was practically living the dream!

"So, Jeri are you excited to go back?" Shisui asked in a cheerful tone. Jeri replied that she was and Itachi took a brief observation of the kids on the bus. There were small kids maybe only five or six years old at the front and midleschoolers, teens, and high schoolers stretching onward. At least they had enough sense to put youngest first and oldest onwards. However, he thought it would be smarter to put younger children on a bus of their own, that way no one could be picked on by someone more mature.

"I am kinda looking forward to school here too." Lori looked back at the two boys and one girl. Itachi gave a blink while Shisui and Jeri grinned before slapping her on the back.

"Really? You hate school!" Jeri exclaims to which Lori gives an explanation for her sudden change in attitude.

"Yes, but the break was a _long_ one." And by long, Lori meant painfully long. Just how much Shit had happened in a meet week or two? Maybe three? With ninjas as their makeshift family at the house?

"I don't wanna leave you." Itama whines holding tightly to Lori's waist. The little ball of love was truly attached to her. Lori puts a hand on his head gently ruffling his hair. "It will be fine Itama, you'll be brave for me. Won't you?" Maybe a push of encouragement would do some good. Her theory was proven true as he grinned and said, "Of course I can!"

Once the bus stopped they all had to get off one by one. Itama jumped off and waved to his older friends before being lead by the teacher to his new classroom. Lori wasn't worried. He knew not to use chakra and was a sweet kid anyhow. When it came their turn though, everyone took their sweet time as if they were groggy from all the sleeping in over break.

At the office the repeated process of receiving a schedule was as old as time for Lori. She'd been through this how many times? She took at glance at Jeri's schedule.

 _'World Geography... Mrs. Cilou' Her heart felt tight as she saw the words on her schedule too, until she saw the teachers name. Mrs. Mila. She wouldn't have a class with her it seemed. Not one. Until maybe next semsester, she hoped._

 _"Does anyone have fax?" Shisui showed his schedule to everyone in the group, only Lori raising her hand. "At least I have you, Lori-chan!" Shisui was going to throw an arm over her shoulder, but resisted the urge. He had to. He didn't want to hurt her, he was already close enough as it was. Both physically and emotionally. Itachi noticed this and honestly, the thought of supposedly losing his balance while walking or bumping Shisui into the girl he longed for crossed his mind._

 _"Kids, it's time to go to class." The receptionist for the high school called giving them to go into the hall of mayhem. Kids were crowding the halls as teachers talked with one another. Eventually, after waiting for the halls to clear a little more everyone went their separate ways, but the feeling of being watched didn't seem too far away._

 _On her way to her first class of the day, Psychology, a pair of blue-green eyes held with hers in a hard stare. The boy was about her age if not a year or so older, dark hair of ebony slicked back, shaved even almost to the extent of showing the skin on his head. Their glares crossed until they had passed eachother, him bumping his shoulder into Lori's._

Not _daring to look back she speed walked to her class, eyes bobbing in her head. 'No. No!'_ There was no way. _'This can't be happening...'_

 _ **Hey guys it's me! I am back, sorry I hadn't made another chapter. And I am sorry for previously canceling Perfect Storm, I was really wrapped up in graduation and a lot of different thi ng s were happening at the same time... Now, I can PROMISE you, that perfect Storm will be continued until it is finished.**_

 _ **Please tell me what you thought about the chapter, reviews and PM's are accepted and appreciated! I just hope you all like the Chapter!**_

 _ **Who is the boy Lori met? What are your thoughts about the characters?**_


	26. New Game, New Rules (2)

_**Chapter 26: New Games, New Rules (2)**_

 ** _Italics + Bold Print = Memories or "Dreams"_**

 _Italics with '' = Thoughts._

 _Regular italics = Flashbacks._

* * *

Lori couldn't believe what was happening. All throughout her first class she was distant from the lesson and close to her own mind. There had been no notification that he would be sent here. This was unheard of, unless it would compromise the mission, right? Wait... The mission... He was here on a mission. It had been months since Lori had been sent on her own, was he here to complete it if she couldn't?

 _''It'd be worse if he completed it... He's a monster.'_ Then again, could she truly say that she wasn't?

"Lori!" The teachers call made her jump. "Would you read the next paragraph?"

Lori looked at the packet, she hadn't even turned it from the cover. "Uh..."

Once the class had ended, Lori hurried out. She had been so lost in her own thoughts that she had embarrassed herself in front of her new teacher, but none of that mattered. She needed to find him. Now. All her searching in the halls didn't do a bit of good, the bell finally rang and she knew she was going to be wrote up. Did she care? A little. Did she care more about finding that guy? Absolutely. _'Bastard is already in his class by now. I can't do anything more right now.'_ Making her way to her next class, across the school campus, she entered the fax building.

There, at the back left hand corner, was the son of a bitch. Lori's blue eyes blazed like the hottest flame, glaring at him with the strength of ten gorillas. But then there was Shisui, at the front with a spot behind him and a few more empty seats. Lori chose the one in the middle of the room, close enough to monitor the newcomer and far enough from Shisui that there wouldn't be any attention drawn to him. She kept her eyes averted to the ground as she took her seat.

"I hope you guys know we aren't doing anything in here. Not today. Let's talk about break." The teacher said those words and a quick flash of hands showed that everyone but about four people were on their phones, not including Shisui and herself. As the teacher talked with those four students Shisui looked back at Lori, a questioning gaze headed her way. Her eyes were glued to her desk. She would not look him in the eye. Rather she was surprised to see the boy she bumped into earlier walking up to her desk and striking up a conversation as if they were old friends.

"Lori, nice to see you here." He grinned. Lori kept her face blank but her eyes said something more. "Listen, I have something to give you," in his hand he held a note folded neatly and slid it onto her desk. "Read it, would you?" He walked back and she only turned to the note when he sat down.

 _I know you know why I am here. Finish your mission or I will finish it for you. Oh, and you should keep a better eye on your belongings._

Her hand flew to her bag, tearing through it as if she had forgotten something important. And, apparently she did. A white pill bottle was inside. Her pills. She didn't have these earlier, in fact she was out of her medication, had been for a while now. And here it was, another refill. She looked up to him and he motioned for her to pop the pill. She shook her head in turn mouthing the words 'not here'. It would be a reasonable enough response. When he was about to make a motion or mouth something back, Shisui took her vision, blocking her view.

"Lori?" He asked his eyes soft. Until he looked into her back and saw the bottle, then he looked at her with a quizzical look. "Do you have to take medication?" He asks in a whisper. Lori just stared at him and looked back at the bottle in the depths of her book bag.

"It's for periods, cramps, nausea..." Shisui nodded and took a seat beside her, sitting on the desk.

"How was your first class?"

Lori smiled. She didn't want to tell Shisui the truth of the medication, and more, in fact, she hated lying to him, and the others now. "It was great." But it had to be done. "It was..." Lori switched from saying her class out loud to talking about it. "We read a packet. It was boring, but interesting." There it was, another lie. Guilt poked the back of her mind.

"In my class we did nothing just like in this one. I didn't think school was supposed to be like this." Shisui continues. "It's like they just do not want to teach anymore." Lori nodded. "Seems like it, doesn't it?"

For a moment everything seemed less significant. Talking with someone, having someone listen to what you have to say, it was a short lived bliss. But it was one she would hold onto for the storms she knew was to come.

"Who's your friend?" It was him, leaning over Lori's shoulder like the miniature angel and demon.

The look on Lori's face was less than pleasant and Shisui narrowed his eyes at the other male. "Shisui." His answer was steelier. Shisui's arms crossed over his chest. His eyes glanced at Lori's expression and his lips were tugged into a tight, thin line. "Who are you?"

"My name is Jeff..." He brought Lori closer to him with a hug at her shoulders. Their cheeks rubbing together. "Lori's best friend from childhood." The boy smiled so brightly, so tenderly, even his action seemed sweet. But Lori knew better. He was not sweet. He was not tender. Nor was he her best friend.

"Jeff, please get off me." Jeff was surprised to hear the word please out of her mouth. He laughed as he stayed close to her a second more before a sharp look from Shisui was shot his way. It didn't faze him though, as he slowly stepped away.

"It's nice seeing you again, I hope to spend time with you later and catch up on _old_ times." Jeff didn't stop seeming genuinely caring, but the look Shisui gave him said everything. That's when the bell rang and they began their trek to their classes.

"Lori, are you okay?" Shisui stole a glance as they walked, Lori however wasn't in the mood to look at anything other than her feet.

"Fine. He just annoys me." Lori mutters her feet dragging along the pavement like the stone in her chest. "I have to head to art. I'll see you."

Inside the building of the art room, not far from the fax room, there were a total of four other students excluding herself. She seated herself at the double desk laying her head on the table. Today had already taken a toll on her mentally and emotionally. She just wanted to sleep, forget everything for just a moment more. The squeal of a chair being dragged along the stone flooring caught her attention to reveal neat raven hair in a familiar ponytail. "Itachi."

He nodded in greeting sitting himself down beside her. Judging by the way she held herself she was fatigued already. He pulled out a book and began to pick up from where he left off leaving Lori to try and sleep.

"Alright you already know what you are supposed to be doing but Itachi and Lori, you don't have your art supplies yet so you two don't have to do this. Just bring your art supplies by Thursday because we will be starting a new project by then."

They both nodded replying yes to which the teacher sat in a chair beside the computer turning back to the screen as she browsed for the class's next project.

* * *

 _ **"Mizuna," A blue haired woman called. "Come to Aunty!" The small child obeyed and hugged the woman. Her short, aqua curls bouncing as she bent to pick up her niece. The child smiled and laughed with glee as she bounced the kid in her arms.**_

 ** _"I am sorry," The aunt started looking to a woman with brown hair and equally brown eyes. That woman looked to the side._**

 ** _"It's alright... It's not your fault..." The woman's eyes became watery. "You'll take care of her, won't you?" The tone in her voice was almost begging._**

 ** _"Of course I will."_**

"Lori, wake up." Itachi blurred into focus through half lifted eyes. "Class ended." Lori sat up groggily, her hands reaching down for her back pack.

"Right, thanks."

* * *

The English room was decorated with several pieces of vocabulary and literature. The seats were in neat rows across the floor. There wasnt anyone in there that she knew, no Itachi, no Shisui, no Jeri.

The seat nearest the farthest wall was claimed as hers. The bell sounding yet again as the teacher shut the door.

"Hey." A tap from beside her came from a boy with brown hair and dark blue eyes. "So your one of the new girls?" Lori blinked.

"Yeah."

The boy smiled. His worn out faded blue jeans and bright blue shirt an eye catching combination. "Lori, right? Don't worry about the stares you guys get, it'll go away in a week or so." Lori gave a nod and a small smile.

A knock at the door brought the whole classes attention, Jeff being seen straight through the small window. A smirk plastered on his face.

* * *

 _A/N: Here is another chapter guys! Please read and review, thank you! - Chibi Tobirama._

 _Question 1: what do you think of Jeff?_

 _Question 2: Lori is guilty for lying to her loved ones, and feels like she needs, wants, to confess the truth. She doesn't for fear of how they will react, or do you think it isn't their reaction that terrifies her, it's admitting to herself out loud, that she is caught up in something she can't handle? Something she wants no part of but is forced to play the role she is dealt?_

 _Question 3: When Jeff hangs his head over Lori's shoulder being introduced to Shisui, how do you think that made Shisui feel based on his reactions? How do you think it made Jeff feel?_

 _Question 4: what do you think about Lori's classmate in English?_


	27. Chapter 27 The Rest Of The Day

**Chapter 27: The Rest Of The First Day of School.**

It's safe to say, English was not her best class. Neither was Fax, but oh well. At least she had someone she knew in that class, someone she could trust more than Jeff. She was not too happy with the arrangement of him being seated right behind her, her back to him the whole time. It was nerve wracking, having a man from your past that was like you, that would kill you in an instant if given enough incentive. Thankfully, there were students all around, he wouldn't harm her in the open and risk a bunch of witnesses. Course he could have killed them all, but then where would that lead? What attention would that attract?

At least she had a book to distract her, not that it helped all that much.

When the bell rang, the bell that usually sounded so annoying, was a blessing for Lori. She jumped out of her seat, heaved her bag over her shouders, and made a dash for the door. Only to be jerked harshly back when the teacher turned her back, and dragged out of the room, and into the school bathrooms just nextdoor. She was thrown into the wall, hands held out to prevent damage, and slammed into it with surprising force.

"Listen up Lori," Jeff whispered. "If you try to betray us, I will kill you. I will kill your friends. And I will kill your foster family." He Seether enjoying the fact he had Lori pinned. He liked power, he always had. But now instead of her being top dog, it was him. "And don't tell either."

With one last shove he stormed out of the bathrooms leaving a stunned girl all to herself. There was no one there, no one to overhear the threats that Jeff had made. He knew that. With all the kids flocking to lunch like a pride of lions teaming up for the kill it was all too easy for him to isolate her. As she slowly, numbly made her way out of the bathrooms she wasn't even sure she was entirely aware of what was going on herself. Jeff, the one she was always able to beat at the organization, had taken her by surprise.

* * *

Jeri sat at the table with Itachi and Shisui all three of them eating a formerly frozen chared steak with brown gravy, mashed potatoes with gravy, and milk. "Alright, that's it," Jeri stabbed her fork into her steak. "Its halfway through lunch and she _still_ hasn't shown up."

Itachi looked up at her. "She seemed tired in art."

"So you think she is somewhere taking a nap?" Jeri offers. She shook her head. "I don't think so. Yes, she can be moody, but... I don't know... I feel like something is wrong. Did I make her mad?" She put her fingers to her temples. All this stress was being to get to her. The stress of gaining a new sister, the stress of her fish turning into ninja, the stress following her fish turning into ninja, more ninja showing up. Hell even moving to another home and another state, and going to a new school was stressful. Maybe she'd bottled most of it up, maybe not. Either way it wasn't going to help her growing headache.

Shisui stared at his steak. The events from earlier playing in his mind. Lori's facial expression to her so called childhood best friend rubbing her face with his, leaning over her. Asking someone to get off her after they invaded her personal space wasn't exactly her forte... Normally, she would glare or yell. Especially if they were _that_ close to her. And she never affirmed that he was her best friend either. His eyes searched for the guy, scanning every face and hairstyle in the cafeteria. Nothing. _This guy..._

"Stay here, I'll see if I can find her." Shisui stood from his chair, it almost tipping over until he put his arm back to catch it. He walked calmly towards the exit and when he got out of sight he broke out into run. Across the length to the school's doors, into the hallways. He followed as fast as he possibly could, humanly could that is. That's when he caught wind of something. The same innocent, sweet, best friend of Lori's had just made it around the corner. Shisui's gut was churning in its abdominal cavity as his body heated up a few degrees past normal human temperature. His eyes seemed to darken.

"Hey! What's up?" Jeff greeted with a wave. Shisui strode right past him, eyes locking with his for a brief moment. He didn't have time for Jeff. Just as he walked up to the double doors it opened and Lori almost collided with him. When he took in her disheveled appearance he noted her eyes were spaced out, glazed.

"Shisui," Lori's eyes blinked canceling the haze that had once surrounded her eyes. "I-" Shisui looked her dead in the eye.

"I saw Jeff walking away."

Lori looked to the wall. So Shisui knew. He knew that Jeff had cornered her. "Its fine-" Lori was cut off by Shisui.

"Its not fine!" He took her by the shoulders making sure she made eye contact with him. "Your not fine, so don't say or pretend that you are. I saw the face you made back in Fax. I saw how you were uncomfortable." Lori stared him in the eye, her body getting warmer by the minute. Her apple started bobbing up and down slightly in her eyes.

"Shisui, I am hungry..." Maybe changing the subject would do some good.

Shisui took her by the hand leading the way through the halls. "Don't tell. Please." He heard Lori say. He wouldn't glance back, he didn't want to. If he did, he was sure he would find Jeff. "You have my word. Unless it gets worse." Shisui promised.

* * *

Enrichment and advisory was nothing other than boring, aside from the book Lori got to read. But when it came to her other art class, things were a little different. Itachi was there, but so was Jeff. He made it a point to sit beside Lori and constantly talk while she drew a picture of what she wanted to paint later.

"Acrylic paint, or water-color?" Jeff asked. Lori's eye brow twitched.

Itachi stood up, switching his and Lori's drawings. He took her by the wrist, gently, and lead her to his seat and seated himself between Jeff and Lori. He glanced at Jeff. "Water-color." And just like that the conversation ended and there was no more words from Jeff.

Math class was the same as it always was. Confusing, and irritating. World geography on the other hand, was kind of fun. The European countries were the easiest to name, for Lori. She rather enjoyed that class. Everyone was joking and made games out of naming the countries, seeing who could do it faster. Lori lost, but it wasn't anything to be ashamed about. It was just a game, after all.

"Yo!" Shisui greeted back on the bus, Itachi right beside him and Itama as well. Jeri sat in front of the three boys, Lori sitting on the opposite side of the bus, leaning on her bag as if it were a pillow. Jeri laughed with Shisui and Itama and proceeded to tell them all about her day and they told her theirs in turn. Itachi just wanted to read his book, so that's what he did. Despite the loud racket on the bus.

"May I sit here?"

Jeri looked to the boy. Lori recognized him and panic took hold of her heart. Jeff. "No!" Lori shouted throwing herself into the empty seat beside Jeri. Jeff raised an eyebrow at her. Shisui gave him a hard glare.

"Now you have another open seat." Shisui offered gesturing to Lori's former seat. He moved and snatched up her bag to bring it to his seat. "Enjoy."

A/N: okay, so what do you think about this chapter?

Question 1: Lori doesn't like Jeff, and Shisui is beginning to catch on. Why do you think Jeff goes out of his way to mentally terrorize Lori? She used to be top dog back in the organization, and now she said she was not. What do you think she means by this? (But now instead of her being top dog, it was him.)

Question 2: Shisui went to find Lori at lunch, what do you think he felt when he saw Jeff coming down the hall from the bathrooms, where Lori was and when he saw her disheveled appearance? (Stay here, I'll see if I can find her." Shisui stood from his chair, it almost tipping over until he put his arm back to catch it. He walked calmly towards the exit and when he got out of sight he broke out into run. Across the length to the school's doors, into the hallways. He followed as fast as he possibly could, humanly could that is. That's when he caught wind of something. The same innocent, sweet, best friend of Lori's had just made it around the corner. Shisui's gut was churning in its abdominal cavity as his body heated up a few degrees past normal human temperature. His eyes seemed to darken.

"Hey! What's up?" Jeff greeted with a wave. Shisui strode right past him, eyes locking with his for a brief moment. He didn't have time for Jeff. Just as he walked up to the double doors it opened and Lori almost collided with him. When he took in her disheveled appearance he noted her eyes were spaced out, glazed.

"Shisui," Lori's eyes blinked canceling the haze that had once surrounded her eyes. "I-" Shisui looked her dead in the eye.

"I saw Jeff walking away."

Lori looked to the wall. So Shisui knew. He knew that Jeff had cornered her. "Its fine-" Lori was cut off by Shisui.

"Its not fine!" He took her by the shoulders making sure she made eye contact with him. "Your not fine, so don't say or pretend that you are. I saw the face you made back in Fax. I saw how you were uncomfortable." Lori stared him in the eye, her body getting warmer by the minute. Her apple started bobbing up and down slightly in her eyes.)

Question 3: why do you think Itachi switched seats with Lori in the second art class? ("Acrylic paint, or water-color?" Jeff asked. Lori's eye brow twitched. 

Itachi stood up, switching his and Lori's drawings. He took her by the wrist, gently, and lead her to his seat and seated himself between Jeff and Lori. He glanced at Jeff. "Water-color." And just like that the conversation ended and there was no more words from Jeff.)


	28. Concern

**Chapter 28: Concern**

"How was your first day of school?" Kushina looked at the teens expectantly. She hoped their day went well, oh what she wouldn't give to have been able to ask Naruto about his first day of school, but alas, fate had different ideas.

Itachi and Shisui glanced at eachother. "It was fine." Itachi answered. Jeri nodded.

"Yeah, Lori was a bit protective of me though." She elbowed Lori in the ribs lightly. "When the new guy came to sit beside me on the bus, she freaked out and yelled no at him." A laugh came from Jeri. In her mind it was more similar to a joke, unlike Lori's mind. But of course, Jeri was blindsighted.

"Really?" Mikoto looked to the teen. "That's unusual." Lori eyed the floor and before she knew it, she was taking Jeri by the hand and rushing her out the door and into the back yard.

"I want to train." Lori explained. Judging by the clouds in the sky, growing darker and darker, they wouldn't have much time to do so. "I want to teach you something." Lori put Jeri into a unique fighting stance. "I am not sure your Sharingan is developed enough to use it to copy moves, so just try to anticipate me." A simple look in the other teen's eyes said she too was unsure of her Sharingan. She had only used it for hypnotizing Lori, not fighting. Well, save for when she first unlocked it.

"You guys know we are supposed to have a thunderstorm, right?" Kagami hollars only to receive a nod from the girls.

"Ready?" Lori gets into a fighting stance, low to the ground. Jeri nods hesitantly. A flash of lightning dances across the sky as Lori slams her palm into Jeri's stomach. The red head doubled over in pain, a wrangled gasp escaping her lips. With another quick move Lori's fist crashed against her back sending her to the ground. Jeri struggled to catch her breath.

"Jeri?" Lori asked uncertainly. Had she gone too far? ' _I need to slow down for her.'_ Gently grabbing her hand Lori supported her weight by placing Jeri's arm over her shoulders. "Breathe Jeri." She eased her friend. "I didn't mean to go that hard... next time I'll do it a lot slower."

Jeri coughed once more finally able to breathe right. "...Thanks." and so they tried it again, this time when Lori used the moves again she done so at a snails pace so the older one of the two could better dodge.

"I just want you to have a grasp of the fighting style. To dodge. Maybe, later on, you can use these as moves of your own." Lori further explained getting a slightly worded out look from Jeri.

"Why?"

Lori gave herself a moment to think. She could just tell her that it would be for self defense purposes, in case someone tried to pick her up and Lori wasn't there. That is, more or less, the truth right? "Self defense." And again, Lori swung a fist at Jeri, more fast paced than the almost slow motion ones she threw at her before. Jeri side stepped, and swung her fist right back managing to nail her friend right in the cheek.

She was thrown to the ground from the sheer force of the blow, her clothes soon getting muddy from the light sprinkle of rain from above. "Damn." Just when Jeri was getting the hang of it, it had to start raining. Thunder roared across the yard as lighting split the sky. Kagami and Minato cupped their hands around their mouths.

"Come back inside!" They yelled but thunder invaded the two teens ears. Even so, they didn't need to be told to get into the house. Once inside, they found a few others, those that had went inside already, slightly damp as well.

Jeri looked around as her and Lori received towels from Kushina and Mikoto. There was something missing...

"Itama." She looked at Butsuma and took off back into the pouring, pounding rain, and the howling of wind and thunder alike.

 **A/N: And here is another chapter, I hope you guys like it!**

 **Just what do you think will happen next? Will this spell disaster for Itama, or maybe Jeri? I like that Jeri was the one who noticed Itama missing, instead of Lori. Though, Lori is closest to Itama between her and Jeri, I think it really shows how concerned she was for Jeri. Tell me what you guys thought in the comments and please, tell me what you would like for the next chapter. Or future chapters, while you are at it. I am always up for more ideas.**


	29. An Omen For Two

**Chapter 29: An Omen for Two**

"Girls!" Tobirama followed after the girls into the raging storm, turning into a white and blue flash. Others came soon after he had caught up, appearing before the two soaked and determined girls, preventing them from going any further. "Go home, Father and I will take care of this." The rain was borderline freezing, everyone was drenched to the bone, their clothing plastered to their skin like another layer.

"I cant risk you catching a cold when it's my brother you are looking for."

Tajima smirked. "Yet, if an Uchiha is willing to look, then it is only right if we help as well." Tobirama stated at the man, his father's moral enemy, _former_ mortal enemy. The man's had sounded amused, adding to the ironic facts that blundered both their clan's history. For a split second, a glimmer of appreciation shot through Tobirama's warm colored eyes.

"Alright." Tobirama nods in linking his head to Jeri and Lori. "Leave. Go back home."

"Hold on! Why can't we-" a hand held Jeri's shoulder, revealed to be none other than Shisui.

"You have school don't you?" His eyes of pure darkness flickered from Jeri to Lori. "It'd be a shame if Itachi and I had to go it alone, that's never fun." The playful smirk on Shisui's face should have been infuriating at a time like this, but to both the girls, they found it comforting, supported by his lines it was funny even.

"They're right," Lori finally spoke in a whisper. "We'd only be a liability." Grabing Jeri's hand she started back for the house.

"We'll bring him back." Butsuma promised. "Safe and sound."

Tajima looked at the girls fondly. "You trust us dont you?" The girls looked back to them.

"Of course we do."

"But what about you?" Jeri asked followed by Lori's voice. "The storm is heavy, what if... what if you dont..." she couldn't get the words out.

Butsuma and Tajima shared a look, a glance and they didnt need much to read each other's thoughts. "Don't make it back?" The girls froze at the unspoken words. It was suddenly colder than the rain and crashing wind around them.

"We'll come back too." The elder ninja gave their own farewells. Both of them ending up giving a friendly blink and vanishing right before the two normal human girls.

* * *

"The storm is getting worse..." Jeri groaned sitting by the fire. Mikoto and Kushina watched the girls, Lori sat closer to Jeri in front of the fire place instead of sitting farther away like she normally would. Her eyes stared at the glaring embers.

"Here," a cup of hot coco was offered to each of them, Itachi and Shisui taking up residence in the empty spots next to them. Jeri sipped the scorching liquid lightly. "Thanks."

Lori bowed her head in thanks and went in to smell the comforting scent of chocolate, now wishing that it was infused with an alcohol of anykind. With one sip the cup shattered causing the liquid to not only splash into her, but also Jeri and Shisui. Shisui ripped his arm towards him from the shock as Jeri's cup also burst into a thousand little pieces. The liquid seared their skin, both of them being mixed with pain and the tinge of numb nothingness, still in shock and lonesomeness...

Most of the ninja stared knowing what the broken cup meant. Bad luck.

* * *

*Somewhere in town*

"So that's her adress then?" Jeff heard a confirmation from the other line and smirked. His revenge would soon be fulfilled, and there would be no end in sight to the torment he would wash upon the poor little traitorous girl. Her screams would be music to his ears. But he would not go in for the kill just yet, he prefered to play with his prey.

He flipped his phone closed ending the call. "My thirst will soon be quenched."

 _Author's Note: Sorry for not updating sooner, I was having a case of confusion about how to go about this chapter. I am also studying for semester tests, last tests before I graduate from high school. Whoo hoo! Anyway, tell me what you thought of the story so far!_

 _By the way, Inabi Uchiha, Yashiro Uchiha, and Tekka Uchiha are the other Uchiha that are with Tobirama's group to search for Itama._

 _Question 1: Tajima and Butsuma had a heartfelt moment with Jeri and Lori, what do you feel will be a turn of events in the next chapter?_

 _Question 2: How do you feel Tobirama and Lori's relationship developed thus far? Adding their conversations and unspoken thoughts of eachother._

 _Question 3: Shisui's eyes are described as "eyes of pure darkness", yet he is a light hearted character. Do you think he is a yin or yang? What about Lori and Jeri, who would be yin and yang? Any other characters?_

 _Question 4: Both of Jeri's and Lori's cups broke, this is a sign of bad luck in Japanese culture. Why do you think both of the cups broke instead of one?_

 _Question 5: Jeff is a very cruel individual, yet he talks of revenge against Lori. Why do you believe he might want revenge? He seems hell bent on destroying her life and vanquishing what peace she has, a very hateful thing to do. He also mentioned his "thirst will be quenched", what is this thirst for? What else do you think he could mean when he says this?_


	30. Old Memories

**Chapter 30: Old Memories**

The rain roared against the ninja's sturdy bodies, their will managing to keep them strong. Tobirama pushed against the weather continuing the search for his little brother. The elements were harsh, severe, it would be nothing short of a miracle if Itama had found shelter. The poor boy was most certainly terrified and in tears. The image was just enough to keep him going. "Itama!" He called once again, it was useless though. His brother's chakra was still so far away, just where in the hell had he wandered off to?

They all pushed forward to find the boy. Butsuma scowled through the rain. Anger, worry and gilt rushing through him in waves. He should have been watching the kid more closely, like a mother wanting to protect her children, but he did not. If he had been, then Itama would be safe, inside a warm, inviting house and eating a nice meal. Instead, he was probably shivering, drenched in the icy waters of the sky mixed with the tornado like wind. Scared out of his mind. "If my wife see's him so soon in the after life again..." A shiver went up his spine once more, but not from the cold. The thought of what his late wife would do to him, was worse then being sent to hell itself. He remembered all too clearly what hell his wife brought into heaven when she reunited with her darling husband.

"Ha! Kana would throw you to the fiery pits of hell." Tajima laughed giving a sly smirk to his rival. A serious and empathetic look flickering through his eyes. "Don't worry Butsuma, we'll find him before that happens."

Bustsuma gave a nod. "Besides," Tajima jumped forward onto a tree branch looking back over his shoulder. "The only one that can throw you to hell is me!"

A smirk formed on the old man's face, though they were former enemies it seemed being brought to this world had changed things. They no longer fought with hatred but more of a partnership, Jeri and Lori had an affect on them, bringing them closer throughout the months. Come to think of it, it had been only two months since the girls were introduced into their new lives. December and January. "Those girls, they changed us." And Butsuma couldn't be more glad they did.

* * *

Strapping on the bright red shirt Lori threw her towel in the laundry basket. Her reflection in the mirror staring back at her but it didn't seem like her. It was like she was gazing at someone else. Someone she was trying to be. The equally cool eyes were not her own. The pale, almost vitamin D deficiency colored skin lifeless and dull. The blonde hair now brassy from lack of care, everything was so different than when she first came here. She never really thought about who she really was, nor what she wanted to be. This was the only life she knew. The life of a criminal. But if she could have a loving family, would she? Would she take the chance no matter what she had to throw away and destroy to get it? Could she? To pursue and grab the life she had found with an iron grip? Just what was her life like before she was raised by Nazi's?

Three small balls sat in the corner of the room on her bed, one of them, her favorite, a swirl of angry crimson, a burning blue, a calming green. It was funny how the red clashed with the blue but was almost calmed by the green. In a way, she supposed that it reminded her of Jeri. She always seemed to calm her, and clash against her, but otherwise had been very kind to her, even when she didn't deserve it. If Lori had to pick a color on the ball to represent her, it would be red. The color of the blood that was on her hands, the color of anger that welled up inside her for so long, the hate. The color that would represent Jeri would have to be green, it absorbed the red, went well with it, and was just a relaxing color. Just like Jeri. As for the blue, that color was undecided.

"I still remember when I first got that ball..."

*Flash back*

 _The icy wind blew once more, her dark coat keeping her toasty. A small rubber ball slammed against the pavement tapping her stomach in return. The small child's hands gently picked it up as another child ran after it._

 _"Hey, sorry about that." The child had short brown hair and hazel green eyes. His cheeks holding a bit of baby fat. Lori nodded an okay and handed the ball back. "Hey, what's your name? Do you want to play?"_

 _Lori smiled cheerfully. "Sure! It's Lori!" The boy smiled too and tossed the ball to her, and she did the same as well. It was a happy game of catch, which soon turned into tag and even dodge ball. Lori threw the ball hard smacking the boy right in the shoulder to which he laughed it off and threw one right back. They laughed the sun away and soon it faded to dusk. The dark sky tinged with an array of colors left from the sun setting._

 _"Alright! It's time to go home!" The boy's mother, a woman in her early twenties with short brown hair and the same hazel eyes, called. The boy turned to the girl who gave a sad smile. She wanted someone to call a mom too. A family. At least this kid was blessed with one, right?_

 _"Here." The boy held out the ball towards her gesturing for her to take it. Unsure, Lori did so feeling happy to be given a gift, whether it small or not. "Promise me, you'll meet me in the park again tomorrow at noon?" Lori grinned like the Cheshire cat as she gave an excited nod._

 _"Come on, your dad can't be kept waiting!" The mother called once more and the boy rushed a goodbye to Lori, taking his leave._

*End of Flash back*

"He never showed up." Lori stared at the ball holding it in her hands.

 **A\N: Does anyone notice the color of the balls and the shirt Lori is putting on and what it represents? What about the opinions of Tajima and Butsuma of the girls?**


	31. The Eye Of The Storm

Inabi, Yashiro, Tekka, Tajima Uchiha, Butsuma Uchiha, die. Some via crushed tree, and others by lightning and fire.

 _A\N: Inabi U., Tekka U., Yashiro U., Tajima U. are the Uchiha that went with Tobirama and Butsuma to find and rescue Itama Senju._

 **Chapter 31: The eye of the storm.**

Itama lay huddled inside the hollow of the tree, the cold winds brushing against the rotting shelter. His cries were drowned out by the fierce, unforgiving rain as he wished and wished he had not wandered off alone. He wished that Tobirama was here to whisk him away back to the safety of the house, to the warmth of fire and food in his belly, but with all the confusion and chaos, Itama had ran farther into the woods seeking shelter. "Tobi-Nii!"

A pair of bright, vermillion eyes glowered down paired with damp, snowy skin. The once regular streaks of paint washed away. "Itama," He looked into the now, lit face of his older brother, lighting cracking across the sky, illuminating everything in sight. "Stand up, I'll get you out."

A sense of relief crossed the boys chakra as he did as he was told, Tobirama's strong arms easily lifted his weight and his feet were lifted off the ground as if he was a mere paperclip. "Are you okay? What were you thinking running off like that?" Being held by his brother filled him with a warmth of a raging fire, the security now being secured in his grasp. Tobirama's arms wrapped around his brother bringing him closer to his chest in an attempt to warm him with his body heat.

"Alright, so we found the kid." Inabi, one of the four Uchiha gathered to help looked quite annoyed. "Now what! Can we go now?" Inabi knew better than to get attitude with the master of water, but at this point being soaked and the possibility of pneumonia was what ticked him off. Almost as if he had a right, seeing as he couldn't do anything to the kid. Just as Tobirama was moving his feet back to the house, a booming crash sounded from the left. The tree burst into flames, though quickly doused by the rain, it crashed to the ground, startling all those around. Animals near the shelter of said tree dove away and scurried off to find a new place to take cover for the time being. Their chakra flaring with the sense of fear.

"Let's go!" Butsuma called dashing through the undergrowth with Tajima on his tail.

"Don't go through the trees, the lightning might strike there." Tajima called back to the group with his rival's son's running right beside him, of course, some of the Uchiha were just too hard headed. Inabi scoffed and started for the tree branch, his idea was 'it's faster to get home if I jump tree to tree. I am too fast for lightning, especially with my Sharingan.' Too bad he didn't know his sharingan couldn't save him from everything…

Lightning struck his body with tens of thousands of volts, the metal in his clothing, the button and zipper of his jeans, the kunai and shuriken in his pocket, only served as a lightning rod. His flesh burned off and even slipped off with pieces of meat. The smell of singed hair, and everything in between, was something even the storm couldn't wash away. And just like that one of them had fallen. Unlike him, however, the elder men and even the kid were dressed in normal civilian clothing. Their weapons were not on them at this time.

"Inabi's dead!" Yashiro grimaced falling behind his elder. His pale grey spikey hair now pressed flat against his head, some running in front of his eyes. This only blinded him from the heavy weight that soon crushed his bones. The ones ahead of him turned at the sound of the tree's crying as it fell on top of their comrade. Tekka watched with ruby eyes tearful with the rain going down his cheeks.

A strangled cry made its way from his throat as he seemed to fall to his knees. Tajima grabbed a hold of him and threw him over his shoulder, making a dash through the clearing. "Now's not the time to grieve."

* * *

"They won't be okay…" Lori's tearful eyes nearly broke Kushina's heart. The little girl only served to remind her of herself when Minato went on missions, especially when she was pregnant. Thought of 'What if's' always plagued her mind then. Even of her unborn child. The feeling of the fear of losing someone close to her.

"What makes you say that?" Kushina hugged her close. A sniffle were heard and then Lori's chilling response.

"Because my parents weren't okay, and they told me they would be…" Her blue eyes gazed at Kushina's violet ones. "Just like they did before they left." So this was why she was so upset when the cup broke, and when they left. Her parents told her the same thing before they too left. Was it during a storm as well? Mikoto looked just as remorseful as herself.

"Well we're still here," Jeri smiled at Lori through her own tearful eyes. She was worried about them too, but she was worried about everyone. "Aren't we?" That was one truth that could not be denied by the blonde. Jeri was here with her, was always there for her. Right from the beginning. And so was everyone else. The thought of her secret coming out brought her back to the same conclusion; They would all leave, if they knew. But until then, she would cherish every moment she had with them, now and until she breathed her last breath. When her eyes closed for the final time. And if they were still alive when that time came, she would not leave the earth until they did too. She would protect them even in death if she had to. She would see to it that they lived out their lives, even if she had to ground herself to them, let her spirit cling to their own flesh in order to watch them live happily, peacefully. Just as she had during her stay with the Uchiha and Senju.

"Promise me, you'll never leave."

* * *

"We're almost there." Tobirama felt joy in his chest, comforting and smooth against his skin. The thought of finally being out of the elements, and being able to get dry was a wishful thought as they made their way closer to the house. Lightning struck another tree, it fell in flames of fury around them, the rain seeming to disperse as if the gods themselves have proclaimed death for all of them. Using a water jutsu, Tobirama made the roaring fire disappear with a heavy steam appearing in its place.

"Lightning never strikes the same place twice." Tekka proclaimed looking up at the sky. "But why is it striking at us?" Tajima looked at everyone's clothing, noticing he had his kunai on him. He had metal on him, well, more than the others did, since they were wearing normal clothes for this realm.

"Abandon your weapons." The command was so simple, he could even come back the next morning and retrieve them. But people always had to do it the hard way. He looked to Tobirama giving him the nod to go on ahead. The kid was already bound to catch a cold.

"No way!" Tekka scowled at the heavens. Butsuma glared, "Now is not the time."

The argument ensued with heavy words being noted between the three of them. Until lightning struck the man. Startled both elder men left in a dash. Though they didn't like leaving their now dead comrade's bodies, they could always give them a proper burial when the weather cleared up.

 **A\N: Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, this one was a little longer and I haven't been feeling too well this week so I will update as soon as I can but I will be working on this little at a time depending on how sick I get. I just hope that I get better soon so I can update more often with longer chapters. I am so tired it is unreal!**

 **Please leave a review and goodnight!**


	32. Chapter 32

The death's of the fallen members of the rescue team took a hard blow to most everyone, and though Lori and Jeri had not known them long, and had even gotten attacked by them more than once, they certainly didn't believe death was a suitable punishment from the heavens. The rest of the week had passed, and soon it was time to go back to school, but there was something that kept nagging Lori. She stole a glance across the room to where Jeff was.

His eyes were that of a predator's.

"Lori-Chan," Shisui spoke, his eyes revealing the same look in her own eyes despite his voice being smooth as silk. "You've been on edge lately, tell me why." He was right, there was no denying it. The way she had acted a few days prior, when Jeff had shown a desire to sit beside the innocent, unknowing, Jeri was a red flag in itself. She had shouted, caused a scene, and even rushed to her sister figure's side as if he was about to gouge her eyes out. "Come on, we can go outside if you need to. The teacher is going to the lunchroom to get water anyway." Lori felt her eyes burning, either from lack of sleep, or from the stress imposed upon her.

"I'm fine, thank you." Laying her head on her desk she saw the briefest smirk flash across her sworn enemy's face. His smug satisfaction only serving to sicken her even more than the thought of taking that darn pill did. Consequently, he was also her ally, in terms of working for the same people.

"Lori, sweetie, did you take your medicine yet?" Jeff was seriously getting on her nerves. Sweetie, really? She didn't even have to look to feel the strain coming off Shisui, the emotions could be felt at such close proximity, and when she did look, his face remained that of a smile.

"No," She answers. The feeling Jeff gave off was invading. "I forgot, I can't even remember what I had for lunch four days ago."

Jeff hugged her tightly. "Really? Because I remember you being on time with your medicine." The smile on his face was a mask of restraining himself from choking her. "I'll bring you the extra bottle that the doctor ordered, I'll make sure you take it ever school day from now on." His lips brushed against her ear, sparking a chilling tremor across her spine. "Like the good friend I am."

Shisui now openly glared at the guy, Lori's face showed her true feelings, she was irritated, and thoroughly disgusted with him.

"Get off me already." And so was he. Placing a firm hand on Jeff's broad shoulder he nudged him back while simultaneously using his other hand to loosen the so called friend's grip on the vixen that had captured his affections.

"She told you to get off." Shisui's teeth grit together behind closed lips. "You didn't listen last time, but you _will_ listen this time." There would be no debate, he would make that his mission, and the only mission he ever failed, technically, was his stopping the Coup with his ultimate genjutsu. There was no way he would fail this mission, against someone who didn't even have backup, much less the same physical capabilities he possessed.

Jeff gave another false smile backing up farther than Shisui's hand had forced him. "I was only playing." He teased. Shisui felt his eyes warm up for a split second.

"I'm not." He retorts.

"Well, anyway," Jeff begins holding a clear water bottle out to Lori, the contents were tinged with pink, almost like pink lemonade. "I brought one of your favorite drinks, water with flavoring in them. I do hope you'll drink it." Their eyes locked, fierce blue-green versus a wavering blue. Her hands drifted to the container accepting the gift. "I'll see you later then…" As he walked back to his chair, Shisui eyed the pink fluid inside. This gift couldn't just be a gift could it? The way he looked at her, talked to her, it was unsettling. What raised his suspicions more was when Jeff had been scouted walking from the area a distraught Lori had been, a few days prior. He wanted to snatch the bottle from his enchantress's hands and force Jeff to drink the possibly poisonous liquid himself. Yes, it took all his training of self control from his years as a ninja to prevent him from doing just that, but he would not let this slide.

"Lori," He began only to be cut off by the girl.

"Shisui, please," Her sorrowful eyes pained him. "He is just annoying sometimes, nothing to be worried over…" Shisui couldn't believe what he was hearing, days ago she was more open to them, telling them stories that seemed like she had actually been there, commiting the crimes, or at least watching them happen, and now she was shutting down again. She was pushing a grave matter to the side. His memory recalled the way she acted around Jeff, and he knew she was only acting like this because of him being so watchful of her, him being around her. If he could get her away from him, maybe she would be more open. The bell rang, and once again, Jeff was crowding Lori on her way out. Shisui definitely wouldn't let this guy get away with harassing her, not one bit. It didn't matter whether he could have her for himself or not, it wouldn't even be possible anyway, he would leave sooner or later.

All throughout his next class he was wondering what he could do to help her without seeming too clingy, he didn't want to come across any way similar to Jeff, invading her personal space or tailing her to her classes. But he couldn't ask Itachi to do that either, he could only ask him to help her in Art. He could use the transformation jutsu, but he would still feel guilty for stalking her, even if it was for her own safety. He could summon a crow to follow her, but they are only allowed outside the building. He could create shadow clones, but that is the same as stalking her himself. The bell rang and he ran outside to meet with Itachi, the man was beside Lori and glaring iritably at Jeff. "Jeff, I think it's about time you went to your next class, don't you think?" Jeff cheerfully smiled at him.

"I like being around Lori though, I don't mind being late. We have the same class anyhow." The words that dripped from his mouth was more than enough for the two Uchiha to get the hint. He had altered his schedule to match hers. Either it was a lucky role of the dice, or someone was pulling some major strings.

"Don't you know that if you don't give friends some space they will be pushed away?" Itachi stares at Jeff. "Unless, you don't care about Lori." The feeling they got from Jeff was one that they knew all too well. The shock of being seen through, the facade falling to pieces right before his very eyes. Jeff was good though, nothing showed on his face except the perfect mask, but that was all they needed. Itachi had trapped him.

"Your right," Jeff sighs. "I should give Lori more space, she means the world to me, after all." With that he nods to Lori and ventures off to their next class, Shisui noticing the apparent relief on the frail young women's features. Her shoulders were still tense, but more relaxed than before, the tired looking features on her face brightening only a little bit. Itachi's eyes trail the boy until he is no longer within his sight, turning he sees a nice, great opportunity.

Shisui's hand was on Lori's shoulder, his face not to far from hers in his fit of worry. He thought about going to push his friend into her, so that he would kiss her, the thought was indeed childish, but it was entertaining. It was irritating how Shisui still kept a distance from her, yet he tried to protect her from everything going on. If he could lock her in a room that would provide everything she could ever covet or need, Itachi was sure he would, as long as it didn't affect her badly. In that case, it probably wouldn't. But Lori was a free soul, she loved to roam the area around the house, in the woods more specifically. "He is enjoying playing this game." Itachi finally speaks. Shisui glares in the direction that Jeff had went.

"Then it's about time we played our own." A mischievous glint in his eyes was unmistakable, and yes he would seriously mess with Jeff. He was the master of illusions and teleportation, an Uchiha at that. There was no mind game he couldn't win, especially with Itachi at his side. "Are you with me Itachi?" The technically younger one's nod was firm, yes he had seen what Jeff's latest mind game was with Lori in their previous class, and it was time for the bully to have a taste of his own medicine.

"Whatever your thinking, don't." Lori's frail and tiny voice was surprising, even after the events that unfolded, she usually retained some confidence.

"How do you expect him to leave you alone if you can't stand up for yourself?" Itachi wasn't one for violence, but he had a feeling that Jeff had bestowed it upon Lori at one point or another, for her to be so timid and meek around him.

"I know, but…" Lori's lips quivered, her eyes stinging and on the verge of tears. This past few days had been nothing but stress upon stress. She didn't know how she had not caved in sooner.

"Hey, please don't cry!" Shisui didn't know what to do, he couldn't let Lori walk around school a nervous wreck and tearful. That would be one of the most embarrassing things to both him and her. "Come on, we can talk about this later, I promise we will work something out." She wiped her salty tears away, the guilt plaguing her once more, and the anger of her showing weakness consumed a portion of her soul. Finding the strength to go on, if only for everyone else, she gave a stern nod. She wouldn't worry about the future and if Jeri would hate her. No, she would try her damndest to live in the moment, she would try her best to live in the present. Not in the past. Not in the future. Now.

"Yeah, thank you."

 **A/N: Hey guys, I know this chapter wasn't exactly long, but someone important to me has been gone for two weeks and is finally back home. I have missed them so much and I am going to go see them and catch up, I will post the next update soon. Please review and thank you so much!**


End file.
